No es fácil
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: Bella es nueva en el instituto y la tratan mal pero conoce pocas personas y una de ellas es Edward Cullen, de quien se enamora. Al decirle es rechazada por éste: —¡Soy ciego, Bella! No valgo la pena...
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.1: El comienzo.<strong>

—Bella…Bella… ¡Bella! —escuche gritar a mi hermano y me desperté exaltada.

— ¿Qué, que ocurrió?

—Que si no te levantas llegaras tarde a tu primer día en el instituto —me respondió Emmett.

—Oh, eso…no importa —repuse tapándome la cara con la sabana.

Mis padres habían decidido mudarse porque mi hermano Emmett Swan comenzaba la universidad. Al no trabajar no tenia dinero para venir solo entonces la familia se comprometió y viajamos todos. Por un lado no me molestaba el cambio pero si veía por el lado que seria _el instituto_ me arrepentía cada minuto al estar aquí. En el año anterior como en los otros había sido tan invisible para todos que no me preocupaba ir, pero ahora seguramente tenia que comenzar de cero y no sabia como era la gente de alli. Me daba miedo ir.

—No digas tonterías. Si papá y mamá se llegan a enterar que no fuiste te matan a ti y luego a mi.

—Lo se, pero sabes como me siento al respecto…—susurre quitándome la sabana de encima.

Dejando de lado lo inmaduro de Emmett para mi era perfecto siempre confiaba en él y le contaba la mayoría de las cosas y él siempre me escuchaba y abrazaba asfixiándome. Es el mejor hermano que alguien podría tener. Nosotros no éramos muy parecidos, en todo sentido, tanto físico como personalmente.

—Bells, debes dejar esas estúpidas preocupaciones a un lado.

—Sabes que me cuesta ser social.

—Tienes un nuevo modo de empezar, pequeña, aprovéchalo —me recomendó con una sonrisa con hoyuelos, y se fue cerrando la puerta para que me cambiara.

Bueno otra no me quedaba. En los minutos siguientes me dedique a arreglarme para ir al instituto. Estaba desayunando cuando Emmett me pregunto

— ¿Te llevo yo o vas tu sola?

Pensé antes de contestar. Mi hermano tenía un Jeep enorme, y él al volante era algo peligroso ya que le gustaba la velocidad pero ir en mi furgoneta creía que no seria buen comienzo…pero al pensar las caras embobadas de las chicas al ver a mi hermano hizo que contestara:

—Voy sola con mi Chevy —sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Al salir Emmett se despidió con su típico abrazo de oso, riéndome sacudí mi mano hasta que me fui.

Al llegar al instituto me arrepentí de ir con mi furgoneta. Todos los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento me veían con cara rara y me avergoncé más al notar los autos modernos que había.

—Uy amiga, creo que te quedaste en el tiempo —se burlo una chica rubia que estaba rodeado de otras personas quienes rieron con el comentario. Yo me puse roja y me dirigi al edificio.

Mi estancia en el instituto comenzó…mal.

En mi primera clase el profesor me obligo a presentarme, tartamudee y tropecé provocando la risa de todo el salón. En la segunda clase la profesora no llegaba y eso les dio oportunidad a los chicos para molestar con avioncitos de papel entre otras cosas y las chicas de hablar de chicos o "cosas de mujeres" y yo excluida de todos. En la tercera clase solo una chica amable se animo a hablarme, Angela Weber se llamaba, me dedico una sonrisa diciendo que nos llevaríamos bien y luego todo continuo mal. Teníamos un receso después de esa clase y la joven simpática salio pero acompañada de un chico un poco más bajo que ella, al parecer eran novios.

Fui al casillero que me asignaron pero al encontrarlo pensé seriamente en dar media vuelta e ir para otro lado. El casillero del lado era de la rubia que se burlo de mí en el estacionamiento. No pude irme porque una de sus amigas noto mi presencia y no tenía que parecer cobarde. Cohibida fui a dejar un cuaderno y tomar otro.

—Oh, Isabellita —se burlo la rubia de vuelta ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Oh, debe de haber sido en la segunda clase que no preste atención —, creo que no encajas muy bien aquí, lastima —rió con sus otras compañeras.

—Cállate, Lauren, vamos —replico una chica riéndose tambien.

—Si, claro. Adiós, ñoña —repuso ella, empujándome y haciendo que todos mis útiles salieran esparcidos por el pasillo. Había mucha gente que presencio la escena y se rieron de mi.

Todos se fueron junto con Lauren aplaudiéndole y a mi me dejaron tirada, furiosa y avergonzada. Sin poder contenerme, abrace mis piernas y me largue a llorar, al diablo con la próxima clase. Sabía que no encajaría en aquel lugar.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que sentí algo que me hincaba en la costillas ¿Por qué no dejaban de molestarme? Alce la cabeza para gritarle a quien fuera pero me quede muda al notar que era un joven atractivo con apariencia de un Dios griego. Piel pálida, cabello cobrizo, cuerpo escultural…Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos al notar el bastón que sostenía en una de sus manos. Él era _ciego_.

—Lo siento, te oí llorar, ¿estás bien?

—Si —suspire secándome las lágrimas que estaban en mis mejillas.

— ¿Segura?

Asentí pero después supe que él no notaria eso. Me avergoncé.

—Supongo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Me detuve sorprendida ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Estaba fingiendo que no podía ver?

— ¿Sigues ahí?

—Eh, si, estoy recogiendo mis útiles, se me cayeron…

—Mejor dicho te los tiraron —me corrigió con voz amable. Con su bastón se ayudo y cosa que tocaba intentaba levantarla para dármela.

—No hace falta —le asegure —.Puedo sola.

—Detesto eso —bufo aquel joven.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me tengan pena por ser ciego, ¿Por qué no pueden tratarme como una persona normal?

—No te vengas a hacer el pobrecito, tu tambien te acercaste a mi por lástima —me queje, me avergoncé al segundo y en el otro me sorprendí al escuchar una risa — ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy en_ schock_ —rió de nuevo —.Nunca nadie, desde hace un año, me hablo con ese tono, gracias.

—Uy, si que estás loco —dije y volvió a reírse.

—Eres diferente a los demás. Todos me tratan "especial" al ser ciego. Son amables y a veces esa actitud me pone peor porque me hacen sentir diferente, pero tu…tu me tratas como cualquier otro, eso es genial, eso hace que tu seas especial a los demás, más inteligente…

—Realmente lo dudo —intervine sonriente ante sus palabras —.Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

—Soy Edward, Edward Cullen —tomo mi mano y la estrecho. Lo solté de inmediato al sentir una descarga eléctrica al tocarlo — ¿Recogiste todo?

—Si, ¿por que?

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a la próxima clase?

—Inténtalo —bromee y se rió. Su risa era tan linda, que reí maravillada al oírle de nuevo, antes de poder avanzar una joven apareció con semblante sorprendido:

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

La chica era más baja que yo, y eso que no soy precisamente alta. Tenía aspecto de duende. Su cabello era corto, rebelde de color castaño, piel pálida y al caminar parecia una bailarina.

—Edward Cullen el profesor esta preguntando por ti —dijo ella intentando parecer severa.

—No mientas, Alice, casi nunca se dan cuenta y nadie se enoja por eso —repuso divertido —.Bella, la loca que estas viendo es mi hermana: Mary Alice Cullen.

—Solo Alice —dijo poniéndose enfrente mió. Me sonrio y luego me abrazo.

—Eh, hola, soy…

—Sé quien eres, estuviste en mi primera clase —interrumpió —.No me diste tiempo para hablarte en ese momento.

No sabía si estaba mintiendo para mantener las apariencias o si decía la verdad pero de pronto me sentí mucho mejor.

—Lo siento.

—Alice, Lauren volvió a hacer de las suyas —hablo Edward sorprendiéndome ¿Cómo lo sabia?

—Ush, detesto a esa arpía. Bella, intenta ignorarla. No vale la pena.

—Siempre se dedica a eso —me informo Edward con voz amarga —, a arruinar la vida de los demás.

—No te preocupes, Bella, ahora puedes contar con nosotros dos y una amiga mía llamada Rosalie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muchas gracias.

—No es nada, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde.

No podía creer que de un momento a otro mi peor día se convirtiera en uno más…llevadero.

—Esta es mi próxima clase —dije al consultar mi horario.

— ¡Es la misma que Edward! —Me aseguro Alice —, yo tengo que ir rápido a mi salón porque se suponía que solo verificaría que mi hermano este en la suya, ¡adiós! Nos vemos.

—Es muy entusiasta —pensé pero lo dije en voz alta. Edward rió.

—Demasiado. Ahora vamos.

Al entrar al salón la clase ya había comenzado, me avergoncé cuando el docente me miro a punto de regañarme pero al notar mi compañía hizo una mueca e indico que nos sentáramos.

—Siéntate conmigo —susurro Edward. Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda y me guió hacia el banco de adelante, el primero de todos. En los demás estuve sola, en el fondo, intentado pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaban desocupados? —decidí hablarle al ver que el profesor escribía algo en la pizarra y no prestaba atención, aun así hable bajito.

—Toda la escuela queda que en mis clases me sentara adelante así no tengo problema en tropezarme o en escuchar…

—Ah —fue lo único que pude decir y me avergoncé.

—Y casi nadie quiere sentarse a mi lado para no tener que ayudarme en algo, no te preocupes —añadió rápidamente —, no necesito ayuda, es solo su forma de pensar, me manejo solo.

—Bien, pero si quiero ayudarte tu no me lo vas a impedir.

Edward se rió y ladeo su rostro en mi dirección.

—Tienes una voz muy hermosa.

Me sonroje y dimos por finalizada la charla.

* * *

><p><em>Jojo, aqui una nueva historia e.e<em>

_Hace pocos dias me vino esa idea de un personaje ciego pero estuve pensando y pensando si seria Edward o Bella , fue dificil escoger uno , pero bueno xD _

**_Espero que les guste :), Reviews?_ **


	2. Y así fueron las cosas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.2: Y así fueron las cosas.<strong>

Al finalizar aquella clase Alice ya nos esperaba en la salida. Al consultar nos dimos cuenta que la próxima clase la compartía con ella entonces Edward nos dejo al tener que ir en otra dirección y nosotras fuimos hacia nuestro salón.

—Lástima que no nos hallamos cruzado con Mallory, podría haberle dicho unas cuantas cosas —se lamento mi nueva amiga.

Obviamente al ser nueva no tenía idea quien era Mallory pero deducía que era Lauren al oír su tono.

—Mejor si no nos metemos en problema —opine.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Bella —me explicaba mientras abría la puerta para ir a nuestros asientos —, es frustrante su actitud, todo comenzó el año anterior.

Sabía que había una gran historia por escuchar pero la docente no tardo en llegar y dejamos la conversación para después.

— ¡Al fin! —festeje al observar mi horario. Ahora tenía un tiempo para almorzar y luego tendría mi última clase —, muero de hambre.

—Entonces no hagamos esperar —repuso divertida Alice.

—Mientras tanto me contaras lo de "la arpía" —ella sonrió ante el apodo.

—Bueno, como ya te dije todo comenzó el año pasado…Edward era el más popular de todos, las chicas estaban embobadas por él y algunos chicos les envidiaba. Edward sueña desde niño ser doctor como nuestro padre y…ese día fue a ayudarlo al hospital, ahí tuvo un accidente y perdió la vista —sabía que mi reciente amiga estaba ocultando algo pero no la molestaría si eso le incomodaba — y nadie decía nada cuando le vieron con el bastón y sus típicos lentes oscuros, solo estaban confundidos por eso. Aun así todos comenzaron a alejarse de él y los que estaban a su alrededor intentaban ayudarle pero Edward estaba tan…dolido con lo que le paso que no quería que le tratasen diferente no quería cuidados de nadie, incluso cuando se tropezaba y caía, creo que prefería que se le rieran en vez de preguntarles preocupados si él se encontraba bien. Ante todo esto Lauren, quien había intentado muchas veces salir con él rechazada demasiadas veces, quiso aprovecharse de la ceguera de mi hermano pero al ser humillada por un ciego —se burlo Alice con voz acida —juro "vengarse", y a partir de eso trata mal al que puede…Cuando molestaba a Edward todos se sorprendían y otros decían que estaba loca pero con la actitud de Edward de "yo puedo solo" perdió a sus amigos y ya nadie le importaba que Lauren lo maltratara. Al darse cuenta que con eso ganaba popularidad, incluso tratando mal a un ciego con mal humor, lo hace constantemente.

—Es una…

—Lo sé, no hay una _buena _definición para ella—intervino Alice con voz dura.

—Y al ser mala con Edward he de pensar que…bueno —me sonroje un poco a sacar el tema a colación. Quizá mi nueva amiga no solo la odiaba porque maltrataba a su hermano —, si tu le defendías a ti te habrá hecho algo también.

Los ojos de Alice dejaron de tener un brillo, miro hacia adelante y dijo:

—Arruino la amistad del hermano de Rose. A decir verdad, era un gran amigo de Edward, el mejor pero entre nosotros también teníamos una química…muy buena. Al pasar todo lo que te conté, no sé qué mentira le dijeron a Jasper, porque estoy segura que una cosa sin sentido le metieron en la cabeza, pero le dijo a Edward que no quería ser amigo de un ciego que tenia mal humor y que si por alguna razón le quería ayudar era gritado o algo así y a mí también me dijo que me alejara porque no era buena para él. "No eres suficiente para mi" dijo. Rosalie se enojo con él y creo que ni se hablan…ellos viven con su papá pero éste casi ni vive en la casa entonces solo están ellos dos…me parece que se ignoran mutuamente.

—Oh, eso es horrible.

—A partir de eso, con Rose enfrentamos a Lauren una vez y nos tuvo miedo, sé que soy muy tierna pero cuando saco mi lado malo… ¡uf! Y Rose ni te digo, es bastante…posesiva, no creo que haya muchos que la quieran enfrentar, aunque claro sabemos que Mallory habla mal de nosotras a nuestras espaldas, pero no nos interesa.

Al recordar algo, pregunte:

— ¿Y nadie, aparte de ustedes, se animo a contradecirla?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, casi todos son sus compinches o los demás se mantienen al margen de todo. Como por ejemplo...hay una joven muy amable que parece…pacifista por así decirlo, su nombre es Angela Weber.

— ¡La conozco! —le interrumpí al recordar aquella joven con esas características. Ya se me hacía que era una buena persona —. Hoy me hablo en una de mis clases.

—Bueno ella es de las que no se meten en problema, y Lauren es el _quid_ del problema —puso los ojos en blanco —.Entonces ella nunca le hizo nada y Angela es como…invisible para Mallory, ni la mira.

Nunca había tenido amigos pero nunca nadie había tenido tanta confianza para contarme casi todo en las primeras conversaciones. La observe y le sonreí.

—Gracias, Alice, por confiar en mí, ayudarme, y contarme todo. Eres una buena…— ¿Qué digo persona o amiga ya es muy rápido? Bueno, ya qué —amiga.

— ¡Aw! —Grito ella emocionada, dejando los temas serios a un lado—. Gracias a ti Bella, se nota que eres una persona maravillosa –me abrazo y luego me soltó sonriente —. En fin, dejemos de hacer esperar a tu estomago en serio, apresurémonos que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Al ir al comedor pensaba que haría lo que fuese para no ser tan débil como antes. Por Emmett que se lo prometí. Y ahora por mis nuevos amigos.

Lauren Mallory ahora era una enemiga y lucharía contra ella por mí, por mis amigos y por Edward. Ya nadie le haría daño a él, yo intentaría protegerle.

* * *

><p><em>Alice habla mucho, ¿no? xD<em>

_**Asdf me alegra que les haya gustado el primer cap. *-*** esperemos que se mantenga hasta el final JAJAJ_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos :D** Espero que les agrade este cap. y que odien a la Lauren de esta novela (?), si alguna duda de por qué la elegí, bueno, no quería que sea Tanya porque la mayoría de veces es ella...dejemos que se tome unas vacaciones (?) no sé bien todavía que voy a hacer con ella, ya veremos xD_

**_Espero reviews ! :D_**

**_PD: Ya llevo unos cuantos capitulos hechos por suerte y prometo POV de Edward muuuuucho más adelante :D (tengan en cuenta que voy escribiendo el sexto y aun es POV de Bella), pero que va haber pensamientos de Edward...eso seguro ! :D_**


	3. Resumen de mi vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3: Resumen de mi vida.<strong>

Al entrar al comedor las mesas estaban separadas por distintos grupos. Las mesas en las que había mucha gente y las habían juntado para estar unidos estaba segura que se trataba de Lauren y su estúpido ejército de tontos, por lo que hice lo posible en no mirar para esa dirección. Luego había mesas de tres, cuatro o cinco personas y de pronto encontré a Edward que estaba sonriendo al lado de una rubia de despampanante belleza. Algo me agarro, enojo, ofensa, entre otras cosas. _Detente, Bella ¿Acaso estas celosa? _Negué con la cabeza para ordenar mis ideas. De pronto ya nos hallábamos con ellos y Alice hablo:

—Rose, te quiero presentar a…

—Isabella Swan —sonrió ella y me estrecho su mano.

—Solo Bella— dije— Ah, em… ¿tú también estuviste en una de mis clases? —pregunte avergonzada al escuchar cuan segura se oía de decir mi nombre.

—No —se rio —.Lo que sucede es que fue lo único que Edward me conto desde que estamos aquí.

Observe al interpelado que… ¿se sonrojo? Y bajo la cabeza, aclarándose la garganta. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me sentía más contenta, y algo sonrojada también.

Antes de poder sentarme, hice fila con Alice para comprar la comida. Luego volvimos con Edward y Rosalie. Alice se sentó junto a su amiga y eso me dejo a mí al lado de Edward.

— ¿Y qué tal, Bella? —me pregunto.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo? ¿Cómo sabias que no era tu hermana?

—Bueno cuando tienes un sentido menos, los otros se vuelven más útiles. Alice tiene una particular forma de caminar, es extraño pero sé cómo se oyen sus pasos, y los tuyos son más normales —se rio.

—Eso es genial.

—Además de tu perfume o esa fragancia que te caracteriza…—dijo con poca voz. Si, avergonzado.

— ¿Perfume? —había olvidado ponerme.

—Sí, hueles a fresas.

—Ah, es el olor de mi shampoo favorito, siempre se mantiene en mi cabello —me reí. Emmett siempre me lo decía.

—Ah, pues, huele bien —me halago y yo me sonroje.

—Así que Marolly te trato mal, Bella, no le hagas caso es una idiota —dijo de repente Rosalie, para que recordemos su presencia. Asentí, tímida y resoplo —.Como no se mete contigo cuando estoy cerca que ya verá, la voy a matar…

—No creo que haga falta. Quizás hasta me ignore si no le presto atención —opine pero Alice negaba con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero si ya te señalo como para molestarte lo seguirá haciendo, más si estás con nosotros —bajo la cabeza, dolida y parecía algo arrepentida —.Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que no! Ustedes son los buenos y ya son mis amigos.

—Bella debo decir que me caes bien —musito sonriente Rose haciéndome reír.

—Gracias Bella —dijeron los Cullen a la vez y sonreí.

—No, gracias a ustedes. Por fin me siento cómoda en un instituto.

—Cuéntanos un poco más de ti —pidió Alice con emoción.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Oh, mí aburrida vida.

—Pues vivo con mis padres y mi hermana mayor. Nos mudamos por él por la universidad de aquí. Vivíamos en Forks. Mi padre es policía y mi madre es "ama de casa" pero no se le da muy bien eso, por lo que vive fuera haciendo distintas cosas para distraerse.

—Bien, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal en el instituto anterior? —me cuestiono Rosalie.

—Siempre era la apartada —confesé avergonzada —.Nadie me prestaba atención y me cuesta ser social si alguien no lo es conmigo. Cuando mi hermano iba conmigo si alguien me trataba mal por ser así, me defendía así que él siempre me comprendió.

—Lo quieres mucho —advirtió Alice sonriendo.

—Emmett es lo que más quiero, nunca pensé que podría tener el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Eh, eh, que Edward también es el mejor hermano —intervino Alice y todos reímos.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermano? —inquirió Rose.

— ¡Rosalie! —exclamo indignada mi otra amiga al escuchar el interés en la pregunta.

—No, está bien. Es alto, grandote…o sea, me refiero a musculoso. Mucho gimnasio —aclare poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Tiene cabello rizado y más oscuro que yo, es más bien negro. Es pálido también. Cuando le ves es medio intimidante pero a la vez tiene cara de niño inocente y cuando sonríe…tiene una sonrisa hermosa, con hoyuelos y todo.

—Parece como si hablaras de un hijo, Bella —se rio Alice y los demás se rieron mientras que me avergonzaba.

—Lo siento.

—Tienes que presentármelo —repuso Rosalie que hizo una mueca ante el golpe que le dio la chica de al lado.

—De acuerdo. Tu eres hermosa así que seguro mi hermano babeara por ti —eso hizo que Rose se sonrojara. Sonreí. Alice me miraba para continuara, suspire —.Bueno, como no tenía muchos amigos siempre me fue bien en las materias, aunque trigonometría no es mi mejor amiga —me queje entre dientes —. Me gusta leer, escuchar música… ¿Ustedes?

—Ah no, claro que no —dijo Alice —.Eres tú la que estas contándonos su vida.

—Alice no te quiere asustar con la suya —al fin hablo Edward, que sonrió.

—Tonto…—murmuro ésta. Concentro su atención en mí — ¿Y tu vida amorosa?

—Ah, em…—me sonroje. Aquel historial era tan vergonzoso, ni siquiera di mi primer beso y tengo diecisiete años.

—Oooh, mira Rose, está muy roja —noto haciendo que me pusiera más roja aun.

—No es por nada en especial, siempre me sonrojo por todo. No tuve ningún novio. Si quise y quiero mucho a un amigo que deje en Forks. Vive en una reserva. Jacob Black se llama. Es alguien realmente bueno, pero lo considero más como mi mejor amigo...

— ¿Y él hacia ti? —pregunto Edward con tono raro.

—Cuando éramos niños me dijo que le gustaba pero yo no podía pensar en ese entonces en él como pareja así que le rechace y estuvimos un buen tiempo sin hablarnos cosa que me dolió mucho. Luego pidió disculpas y de ahí somos mejores amigos.

—Eso es tierno —suspiro Alice.

—Quizá sigue sintiendo algo por ti —sugirió Rose pero negué con la cabeza.

—No lo creo ¿No se supone que cuando quieres a alguien tienes que hacer lo posible para estar con esa persona? Si Jake sintiera lo mismo aun podría haberme sugerido que no viajara.

—Bueno pero también existe el dicho que dice: "_si lo amas, déjalo ir_"

—No te hagas el cuento, Alice —repuso la voz aterciopelada de Edward—.Si Bella dice que no, es no.

—Está bien, antipático —se quejo la hermana cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y ustedes, de amores como andan? Rose ya lo sé, espera a mi hermano, ¿los Cullen? —pregunte mientras Rosalie se reía.

—Es hora de ir a clases —se limito a decir Alice. Estaba a punto de decir que no era justo pero me sorprendí al saber que tenía razón, casi nadie estaba ya en el comedor.

—Bueno, vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews :D alertas y favoritos ! <strong>

**martuu341** _lo se AJAJ, pero no imagino a Bella diciendo tal cosa, ¿no? xD_

_Bueno, en este cap no hay mucho pero asi son las cosas (?) hasta el siguiente cap ! :D nos leemos_


	4. Descubriendo el sentimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4: Descubriendo el sentimiento.<strong>

Al consultar en mi horario me alegre. Solo tenía dos clases más aunque la ultima era gimnasia y al ser bastante torpe no me agradaba la idea pero bueno…También nos dimos cuenta que tenia la clase con Edward, y Alice y Rose otra por lo que se despidieron y se fueron juntas, Edward iba conmigo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Es aquí —anuncio y sonreí ante su sentido de orientación, era mejor que el mío.

Le abrí la puerta y espere para que vayamos juntos, como había mencionado el asiento de adelante con el del acompañante estaban vacios.

—Espero que no te moleste mi presencia de nuevo —me burle mientras nos dirigíamos allí.

—Por supuesto que no.

Aun no todos los asientos estaban ocupados así que eso quería decir que había gente en los pasillos aun, y el profesor tampoco llegaba.

—He de calcular que Alice te conto todo —la voz aterciopelada de Edward me distrajo.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Se oía muy segura contigo, ya sabes ella cambio mucho en el año anterior y por las mentiras de Mallory cuesta que la gente la trate bien como en realidad se merece. Contigo se oía como era antes, feliz.

—Lo siento —a decir verdad mi disculpa no tenia lógica pero me sentía mal ante el tono de tristeza de Edward.

Ladeo el rostro hacia mi dirección.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? No hiciste nada malo.

—Eh, si, lo sé —admití sonrojada -, no tiene importancia, olvídalo.

—Eres bastante rarita —uso un tono burlón y al echarle una mirada severa que nunca iba a ver, note su sonrisa perfecta, sonreía levantando una de sus comisuras realizando una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—No lo puedo creer —se oyó una voz nasal y reconocí al instante a Lauren, recién entraba a la clase seguida de sus amigas que no conocía sus nombres —. La ñoña Swan y el inútil de Cullen.

Edward se tenso apenas escucho el apodo que utilizo conmigo y su rostro se vio serio, después de mirarle la vi a ella con mal humor.

—Qué ideal pareja, ¿no chicas? —Rio como tonta —.Edward se salva de notar lo tonta que aparentas ser y lo fea que eres y tú te podrás aprovechar de él por su ceguera.

— ¿Es que acaso no tienes modales, patética? —casi grite pero me enfureció que se metiera con mi nuevo _amigo_, que a mí me dijera lo que sea, luego lloraría y Emmett me consolaría —.Porque no dejas de molestar y te vas a otro lado, supongo que tienes algo mejor que hacer.

Todos se quedaron callados, sorprendidos.

—Así que Isabellita sabe jugar sucio, pero no te preocupes. Por ahora lo dejamos aquí, ya viene el profesor.

Resople e intente tranquilizarme. Edward aun seguía tenso y estuvo así toda la clase y al finalizar todos salían disparados para la última clase y pensé que por un momento Lauren se olvido de mí –si, lo admito, soy algo cobarde– pero al pasar a mi lado me empujo haciendo que cayeran mis útiles, por su culpa, de nuevo.

—Que te ayude tu novio el cieguito, seguro que alzara todo por ti —salió riendo a carcajadas y casi tuve el impulso de tirarle con algo ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan…frio y malvado?

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?— al fin escuche su voz. Suspire con el nudo en la garganta. Era patético pero a pesar de que soy de sentimientos frágiles también a pesar de llorar siempre por cosas malas que me suceden suelo llorar de enojo y en ese momento tenía unas buenas ganas de desquitarme pero lo soporte como pude.

—Eso creo.

—Te ayudo…

Estuvimos recogiendo y el profesor al volver a su salón nos pidió por favor que saliéramos porque tenía que dar su última clase así que salimos casi pitando de allí.

— ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? —inquirí al estar afuera. No podía evitar advertí que aun seguía tenso. Pero al hacerle la pregunta alzo la cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Porque de no ser por mi presencia quizá Lauren ni te habría molestado…además no te defendí de buen modo…

—Bella eres tan ridícula –de pronto su voz se dulcifico que nada: lo más probable que me molestara de todos modos. Segundo: no importa lo que digan, tu eres mi amiga y me gusta tu presencia a mi lado —eso hizo que sonriera y mi corazón latió extraño, acelerado — Y por ultimo y tercero: yo debo pedirte disculpas, no actué como caballero, yo tendría que haber salido en tu defensa en vez de tu en la mía, solo me queda agradecerte por tu defensa.

No dije nada porque de pronto me quede analizando esas sensaciones que de pronto sentía… ¿acaso esos sentimientos no son de amor? Entonces, ¿yo quería _más _que un amigo a Edward Cullen?

De pronto Edward utilizo su bastón hasta que choco con uno de mis pies, de una zancada se coloco al frente mío y me puse roja. _Eso es grave, Bella, te gusta en serio_. Estiro sus manos y chocaron con mi cabeza, nos reímos los dos, hasta que se posaron en mis mejillas.

—Eres cálida —sonrió. Uf, por suerte no veía mi sonrojo. Bajo sus manos hasta llegar a mis hombros y me estrecho contra su cuerpo y al segundo estaba abrazada a él —.Solo te quería decir que sé que no eres tonta y tampoco creo que seas fea, igual eso no importaría… —susurro.

—Lo que importa es lo de adentro— complete al entender a la perfección a lo que se refería ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que en algún futuro nosotros podríamos tener _algo_?—Gracias, Edward…—no sé qué estaba haciendo pero de repente separe mi cabeza de su pecho y me estaba acercando a su rostro y Rose apareció en la esquina del pasillo.

— ¡Bella, Edward! —grito y comenzó a acercarse.

Por suerte, al parecer no se dio cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontró. Yo me separe rápidamente y di un paso atrás por lo que las manos de Edward dejaron de sostenerme.

—Están bien —suspiro al estar a nuestro lado —.Alice y yo nos preocupamos al notar que no aparecían por ningún lado y como Alice tenía su próxima clase con Lauren sospecho que algo hizo porque hacia burlas…

—No fue nada preocupante.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu próxima clase?

—No hace falta. Hoy cuando entre al instituto vi el gimnasio y sé donde esta así que…

— ¡Esa también es nuestra última clase! Menos mal, empezaba a creer que no compartíamos ninguna clase —sonrió Rosalie.

— ¿Edward también?

—Si igual, no hago nada, solo me quedo en la clase por la asistencia ya que la entrenadora no me exige nada, me mantiene apartados de todos para no dañarlos o que ellos no me dañen a mi —resoplo. Eso seguramente era una de las cosas que le hacían enfadar.

Sin decir nada, nos dirigimos al gimnasio ante el incomodo y último comentario del chico.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaaaa :D <em>

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos ;)** Espero que este cap les guste_

**_Espero Reviews !_**


	5. Primer clase de gimnasia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5: Primer clase de gimnasia.<strong>

Al llegar me asuste al recordar lo torpe que era. Vi dos pelota, los chicos separados por el lado izquierdo y las chicas por el derecho, formando equipos que se enfrentaban con una red suspendida. Jugaríamos vóley, oh que horror.

Por suerte la entrenadora estuvo hablando un buen rato sobre las reglas del juego y luego nos obligo a jugar, gracias a Dios los equipos se elegían y al ser pares yo quede como suplente, por lo que me senté en las gradas para observar. No me había fijado pero de pronto vi a Edward jugar en una punta, solo con un balón contra la pared. A pesar de todo, parecía tener destreza en lo que hacía. Estuve dudando de ir con él, porque podría ofenderse diciendo que le tenía pena o algo parecido. Respirando hondo me dirigí hacia la entrenadora.

—Disculpe…

—Señorita Swan quédese sentada que ya vamos a ver si juega…

—Le quería pedir algo, entrenadora —repuse tímida. Ella me miro interrogante — ¿Puedo ir con el alumno Cullen?

—No creo que sea lo mejor…—hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, entrenadora —suplique.

—Está bien, pero si Cullen quiere trabajar solo, déjelo, por favor.

—Sin problemas, muchas gracias —exclame contenta y fui con Edward —Hey —dije para que me reconociera al estar casi a su lado.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa que no estás jugando?

—Una suerte, estoy de sobra. Ya son pares y no me necesitan, por lo que pensé que no te molestaría que me quede a tu lado para verte jugar nada más, no a jugar contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto ¿ofendido? —¿Temes a que te golpee?

—Oh, por supuesto que no —asegure rápidamente y me avergoncé al hablar a continuación: —Es que soy un completo desastre para los deportes…soy un asco, soy demasiado torpe. Lo más seguro es que yo te golpee a ti, así que mejor evitemos problemas.

Edward rio a carcajadas.

—Eres muy diferente a las demás, en serio, Bella. Ven, juega conmigo, sino me ofenderé.

Sonreí.

—Lo intentare.

Como había predicho fui yo quien golpeo a Edward como unas cuatro veces y él a mi ninguna. Se reía ante mis disculpas rápidas y exageradas.

—Auch —exclame de pronto.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto sorprendido Edward, ya que él tenía el balón en sus manos y ni siquiera lo había tirado en mi dirección, pero seguramente escucho el tremendo impacto de otra pelota en mi cabeza.

—Sí, si —le asegure y me di vuelta para tomar la pelota y esperar a un chico que se acercaba hacia mí.

—Lo siento, en serio. En realidad fue culpa del inútil de Newton…—dijo aquel joven de cabellos como la miel, pero fue hablando cada vez más bajo hasta estar al frente mío y de repente vio a Edward y se ojos se tornaron fríos—discúlpame.

—No hay problema…—repuse confundida, devolviéndole el balón.

—Grac…

—Ten más cuidado, Hale—le interrumpió Edward, intentando mirar en dirección nuestra.

—Lo tendré, Cullen —aseguro y se fue.

— ¿Es malo? —pregunte cuando se alejo y me acerque a mi amigo. No creía que lo fuese, sino se hubiese reído de mí…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Solo se deja llevar por tonterías. Su nombre es Jasper.

— ¡Jasper! —casi grite al conocer al joven que Alice hacia mencionado. Lo observe de nuevo, de lejos. Era alto, con aspecto serio y bastante ágil en los deportes.

—Mi hermana te conto de él, ¿no?

—Un poco —admití —.Es hermano de Rose.

—Sí y ni se hablan.

Mire a Rosalie que estaba jugando como su hermano de bien.

— ¿Intentaste hablar tu con él? —pregunte tímida.

— ¿De qué me sirve? Ni siquiera quiere escucharme y no voy a suplicarle nada. Desde un comienzo tendría que haber deducido que Lauren le dijo alguna mentira y confiar en mí. Además también lastimo a Alice y ellos dos se quieren…ya sabes —carraspeo avergonzado.

—Oh —parpadee sorprendida — ¿Y nunca se lo dijeron?

—No que yo sepa. Jazz o mejor Alice me lo habría dicho.

A partir de ahora vigilaría bien las expresiones de mi nueva amiga y de Jasper Hale. Si se seguían queriendo, de alguna forma habría que arreglar todo.

Solo quedaban diez minutos más de clase y en el quinto golpe que le di a Edward lo convencí para que jugara solo.

—En serio lo lamento —repuse cuando los tres salimos de los vestuarios. Rose me miraba confundida mientras que Edward se reía.

—Deja ya eso, no me dolió ningún golpe —me aseguro.

—Ya que mencionan las disculpas, yo también lo lamento —hablo la otra chica mirándome a mi —.Tendría que haberte dado mi lugar para que juegues vóley un poco…

—Oh, no, por favor, te lo agradezco. Soy pésima para los deportes, Edward te lo puede asegurar —le dije rápidamente mientras el chico reía aun —, mejor si me mantienen apartada… ¿Vamos a buscar a Alice?

—Nos encontraremos en el estacionamiento —me explico Rosalie —.Así evitamos problemas.

Con eso recordé que Alice había tenido su última clase del día con Lauren. Asentí y fuimos hacia allí. Al llegar la hermana de Edward estaba en un auto plateado hermoso, lo reconocí:

— ¿Acaso es un Volvo?

—Es un auto genial, me encanta —hablo con orgullo Edward.

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Lo conducía cuando veía pero ahora está en las manos de mi hermana. Ella tiene un auto canario —se burlo recordándolo y haciendo que Alice le diese un golpe en el brazo. Se rio —, pero es demasiado llamativo como para andar por aquí. Por suerte, mis padres y yo la convencimos.

— ¿Un coche amarrillo?

—Es un Porsche —suspiro Alice —.Simplemente es el auto de mis sueños —nos reímos todos.

—Bueno, yo me voy yendo, adiós a todos —hablo Rose sonriente y la despedimos. La observe hasta que fue a un auto rojo, un MBW. Qué vergüenza, tenían autos hermosos.

— ¿Quieres que te alcancemos?

—No, gracias. Tengo mi coche estacionado. Em, nos vemos.

Me fui en busca de mi furgoneta pero espere un rato al recordar que en la mañana Lauren se había burlado de mí allí. Al verificar casi no había nadie donde estaba estacionada mi camioneta, por lo que me fui tranquila.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa gente :D<em>

_Bueno sé que en este cap. no hay mucho, solo una Bella muy torpe (?) y la presencia de Jazz que por eso escribí, para que él apareciera jajaj e.e_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews *-* favoritos y alertas ! :D_**

_**Giss Cullen Ivashkov** pues si te soy sincera no tengo idea en qué momento Bella le dirá a Edward lo que siente, recién voy por el cap. 7 u 8 no me acuerdo bien pero no se... ¿no quedaría muy pronto si se lo dice ahora? Aun así, no creo que tarde mucho sino la historia se haria muy larga (?) JAJAJ. Gracias por comentar :)_

_**Maiisa** Gracias por tu review :) No sé si va a ser larga ._. calculo que un poquitín, no lo sé._


	6. Así pasan los días

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6: Así pasan los días.<strong>

Al llegar a casa la encontré vacía. No me extraño eso.

Cuando recién nos mudamos Charlie ya había conseguido trabajar en la policía de aquí. Y Renee encontró su distracción del momento: ir al gimnasio y luego hacer yoga, por lo que en la tarde no estaba. Y bueno, Emmett tenía su primer día en la universidad.

Al ser el primer día no dieron tarea así que decidí tomar un baño y luego tirarme en la cama a escuchar música. Pero al estar en mi habitación no le preste atención a la música, tenía demasiado en la cabeza así que intente no pensar en nada y termine durmiéndome.

— ¡Pequeña! —grito mi hermano entrando a la habitación, despertándome.

—Déjame en paz —gruñí.

Emmett se recostó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué tal la universidad? —suspire. Sabía que no me dejaría dormir más.

—Muy bien, ya marque mi territorio —se carcajeo —, y por ahora es fácil, lástima que no podre decir lo mismo el mes que viene —fue mi turno reír — ¿Y a ti, como te fue?

—Bueno…

— ¿Alguien te molesto? —resoplo al oír mi tono.

—Es una chica., su nombre es Lauren. No hizo mucho pero se burlo de mí, y me empujo para que se me cayeran los útiles…

—Detesto a esas personas. No te preocupes, Bells. Mañana iré contigo y…

—No, Emmett, déjala. No me interesa. Hice amigos también. Conocí a una chica amable, pero no hable mucho con ella. Tengo dos amigas y un amigo…

— ¿Amigo o novio? Ojo, Bella. Iré algún día para vigilarte.

Me puse roja.

—No saques conclusiones erróneas.

—Está bien, peque. Oye, te la pasaste durmiendo, quiero que hagas la cena —hablo como un niño cuando le pide al padre un dulce. Sonreí.

—De acuerdo.

Resulta que mi mamá ya había llegado pero sé porque mi hermano recurrió a mí para la cocina. Renee experimentaba en la cocina y a veces salían desastre de sus intentos por lo que la que cocinaba era yo.

La noche paso rápida. Justo cuando termine de hacer la cena llego Charlie así que comimos todos juntos, charlamos un rato y Renee nos dijo que nos acostáramos temprano porque si no, no nos levantaríamos en la mañana siguiente. Le hicimos caso antes de que se enfadara.

Martes. No paso mucho.

Hice lo posible para evitar a Lauren aunque no podía hacer nada en las clases que compartía con ella.

En la primer clase estuve tranquila al estar en compañía de mi futura mejor amiga, Alice, en la segunda quien compartía con la arpía la ignore olímpicamente y para que no se metiera conmigo invente una excusa para hablar con el profesor, al verme puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo burla hablando con sus amigas. No puedo evitar ser cobarde. La tercera clase espere impaciente a que se pasara ya que la que le seguía era la que compartía con Edward a quien solo vi cuando llegue. Al finalizar, como ayer, fui hacia mi casillero y para mi sorpresa él estaba esperándome allí.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte confundida pero contenta a la vez.

—Te estoy cuidando —sonrió hacia mi dirección. Mi corazón se acelero. Sonreí a no más poder.

—No tienes porque hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que si…tú me defendiste ayer y yo no hice nada, entonces esta vez estaré junto a ti hasta cuando pueda, eres mi nueva amiga, de alguna manera tengo que ayudarte.

—Oh, claro —todo me había puesto feliz pero la palabra amiga no tanto. _Tranquilízate, Bella tonta_, dijo mi mente, y suspire.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, estaba pensando que es un lindo detalle, ¿vamos a nuestra clase?

—Con gusto, señorita —sonrió y me extendió su brazo como todo caballero, sonrojada apenas toque su manga derecha de la camisa y fuimos juntos ¿Podía haber una persona tan encantadora como él? Lo dudo.

Después de aquello, fui yo con insistencia quien acompaño a Edward a su próxima clase y luego me encontré con su hermana.

En el almuerzo no se dijo nada. Allí estuve recordando la charla que tuvimos el día anterior donde pasamos a que hablara de mi vida amorosa…y cuando pregunte a los Cullen ahora entendía el por qué de la frialdad de Alice ante dejar el tema a un lado: el joven que quería le evitaba por alguna estúpida mentira…pero no rememore aquello por eso, sino por Edward ¿él gustaba de alguna chica hace tiempo? ¿Cuántas novias o chicas quisieron salir con él? Celosa y frustrada supe que tendría que averiguarlo más adelante. Fruncí el labio.

En la clase que estaba con Edward que compartíamos con Lauren no sucedió nada porque ella no se presento, eso me alivio pero aun así me pregunte el motivo de la ausencia de Lauren ya que la había visto en la mañana.

Rose nos espero para acompañarnos a nuestra última clase mientras hablábamos de mi hermano, le dije que había olvidado hablar con detalle de cada uno pero que lo haría hoy, ella se sonrojo y repuso:

—Estaba bromeando, Bella, no hace fal…

—Oh, vamos Rosalie, sé que se caerán bien uno al otro… ¿o no Edward? —pregunte buscando apoyo. Él escuchaba tranquilo.

—No te lo puedo asegurar, pero deberías intentarlo, Rose.

—Seria grandioso tenerte de cuñada —añadí sonrojándola. Sonreí.

Cuando salí del instituto y me dirigí a casa decidí hacer mis deberes y algunos quehaceres de la casa. Emmett llego cuando terminaba de limpiar el living, por lo que nos sentamos en el sillón un rato para hablar:

—Oye Em, ¿alguna chica te llamo la atención en alguna de tus clases?

—No estarás por pedirme consejos sobre…bueno, tú sabes, ¿verdad?

—Dios, puedes responderme directamente en la pregunta en vez de detenerte a pensar cualquier tontería —replique un poco avergonzada con las ideas de mi hermano.

—Hay chicas lindas pero ninguna me interesa todavía.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas que te decía que tú eras mío y que ninguna chica me reemplazaría? —Emmett se rio ante el recuerdo de varios años atrás —, pues, lo supure. Quiero presentarte a una amiga, es realmente buena y muy, muy bonita.

—Debe serlo si quieres que la conozca —sonrió —, veré cuando tengo tiempo para poder acompañarte así me la presentas.

— ¡Eres genial! —dije y lo abrace. Claro que al segundo yo estaba siendo exprimida en sus brazos.

Miércoles…deprimente.

En mi primera clase con Alice fue tranquila. En la segunda donde Lauren estaba presente intentaba ignorarla aun así prestando más atención a la clase en general. Al darme cuenta, también Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie estaba en esa clase…se me ocurrió un plan con él, solo tendría que llevarlo a cabo cuando deje la cobardía a un lado. Lauren esta vez fue la que supuestamente se quedo preguntando algo al profesor por lo que aproveche salir con rapidez pero en realidad había sido una trampa. Dos de sus amigas me esperaban y al darme la vuelta estaba aquella rubia odiosa. Me sonrió maliciosa, me empujo haciéndome caer para atrás y se fue.

Esta vez me decidí: faltaría a mi tercera clase y me fui a uno de los baños y me encerré allí y comencé a llorar de la indignación y el enfado. Ya le iba a volver a Lauren, no todo quedaría tranquilo de mi parte, pero hoy era uno de mis días en los que estaba más frágil que nunca.

Diez minutos antes de que tuviese que ir para la próxima clase donde estaba Edward me seque las lágrimas e intente calmarme y fingir una sonrisa. Sabía que Edward no me vería pero tampoco quería llamar la atención de los demás, todo el instituto se podía enterar que Isabella Swan había llorado e incluso Lauren Mallory lo sabría y se burlaría por otro motivo. Aun así mi sonrisa se esfumo ante la ausencia de Edward, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Lauren le habría hecho algo? Estuve preocupada hasta ver a Alice que me tranquilizo ante mi ataque de histeria y me dijo que su hermano estaba en el hospital:

— ¿Qué, tiene algo grave?

—No, Bella, ¿puedes tranquilizarte? —susurro. Ella no era como yo, Alice hablaba en voz baja para que la profesora no escuchara yo en cambio no me podía preocupar por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—En el mes tiene dos visitas en el hospital, generalmente él escoge los miércoles para ir. Es por su vista, Edward está cansado de ir pero lo hace por mamá.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que él vu…?

—Señorita Swan cállese y preste atención —exigió la docente mirándome de mal humor y yo me puse roja de la vergüenza. No hable más hasta el almuerzo pero ya me había olvidado que quería preguntarle a Alice. Cuando vi a mi otra amiga le conté que ya había hablado con mi hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa !<em>

**_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos & alertas :D_**

_Bueno para que no leen la otra historia, dejo acá también: **Feliz Día de San Valentín !**_

_**ValeriaCullen303** Colega de nombre :D Si, definitivamente pienso igual que vos, es importante dejar review, suben el ánimo *-* Por supuesto que no me molesta que comentes, estoy muy agradecida de que te tomes esa molestia :D_

_**martuu341** OMG, gracias por darte cuenta de mi error ! Es que estoy acostumbrada a que el Word me corrija pero lo hace cuando se le antoja (?) jaja nah xD esas cosas no las toma en cuenta el programa, no me di cuenta. Gracias :)_

_**Giss Cullen Ivashkov** JAJAJ si :) Gracias por comentar._

_Se cuidan :D **Espero reviews !**_


	7. Es solo un malentendido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7: Es solo un malentendido.<strong>

Emmett fue quien me despertó en la mañana. No había escuchado el despertador y se me hacia tarde para ir al instituto.

Me arregle rápido, engullí dos tostadas con un jugo y al estar lista le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano agradeciéndole que me despertara y me fui.

Tener a Alice en la primera clase era un alivio porque me ponía de buen humor, mientras parloteaba sobre una salida de compras que hizo con Edward yo la observaba sonriente y pensando que ella se merecía lo mejor, intentaba concentrarme en lo que decía para que no se ofendiera pero en vez de eso me dijo despistada cuando me pregunto algo y yo no supe responder. Cuando termino le dije a Alice que me apresuraba para ir a mi próxima clase para llegar antes que Lauren, una parte era verdad, pero tenía otra intención.

Al entrar al salón sonreí porque ni Lauren ni sus amigas estaban pero Jasper Hale sí, que era la otra parte de mi plan. Respirando hondo, fui hacia él.

—Disculpa… ¿te molesta si me siento aquí? —aquel joven me miro sorprendido y tardo en contestar. Por una parte tenía miedo de que me dijera que no porque si no, no me quedaba de otra que irme al fondo nuevamente, pensé que me rechazaría ya que me junto demasiado con Alice y con Edward, incluso con su hermana. Pero gracias a una suerte desconocida, asintió. Suspire —.Gracias.

El silencio nos invadió y no fue tan cómodo que digamos. El profesor aun no llegaba así que me dije que no sea tan cobarde, todo por Edward, Rose y sobre todo por Alice.

—Por cierto, yo soy…

—Isabella Swan, lo sé.

Me sonroje.

—Bueno, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, ¿tú eres…?

—Bella —me nombro con algo de sarcasmo y me encogí en el asiento — ¿Por qué tantas formalidades? No te creo que no sepas mi nombre, seguro que alguno de…ellos te lo dijeron.

Mis mejillas debían estar más que rojas, quizá tenía un nuevo color en mi cara.

—No lo negare, y ellos tienen nombres. Pero me pareció más…indicado que nos presentáramos uno al otro.

Él ante mi patética excusa se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

El profesor llego minuto después y atrás de él llegaban los que faltaban. Lauren se quedo mirándome al verme con Jasper y me pregunte si no estaba cometiendo alguna estupidez. _No, no, todo sea por tus amigos, Bella_, intente convencerme.

—Oye, Jasper —le susurre en cuanto tuve una oportunidad —, ¿por juntarme con "ellos" no podre siquiera ser tu amiga?

— ¿Para qué? —fue directo al grano.

— ¿Para qué, qué? —Replique — ¿Acaso no puedo querer ser tu amiga?

—Ja, creo que con quienes te juntas no les agradara la idea.

—No importa, es mi vida, solo dime si sí o no, si dices no…lo entenderé por un lado y dejare de molestarte.

No me contesto rápidamente y eso me asusto pero me había dado cuenta que la clase había finalizado. Por una extraña razón él me espero y salimos juntos, Lauren alzo una ceja al vernos nuevamente y se fue sin molestarme, ¡que milagro!

— ¿Y, que me dices? —no quería parecer una pesada pero Jasper me acompaño hasta mi próxima clase y torció su labio.

—Como quieras —dijo y siguió de largo seguramente para ir a su próxima clase.

_Bueno no dijo no, quizá es tu día de suerte, Bella_. Sonreí, apenas.

Al terminar salí con la mirada gacha pero un bastón me distrajo. Alce la mirada para ver a Edward que al parecer me estaba esperando.

— ¡Edward!—musite precipitada y mi impulso fue abrazarlo por estar contenta de verlo de nuevo ¡Solo había pasado un día! Qué vergüenza —.Lo siento —carraspee y lo solté.

—Hola, Bella —saludo riendo — ¿Vamos?

— ¿Cómo estás? —dije después de un tranquilo silencio entre nosotros yendo al salón, admirando su belleza y de ser afortunada de tenerle cerca aunque sea.

—Bien. Supe que ayer preguntaste por mi —sonrió hacia mi dirección. Se me acelero el corazón.

—Pues, claro. Al comienzo creí que Lauren te había hecho algo y me preocupe y cuando Alice apenas me dijo: "Esta en el hospital" me asuste más.

—Gracias, Bella. Solo mi familia y Rose se preocupaban de esa forma por mí.

Me sonroje y no dije nada.

Para la próxima clase había quedado con Alice para vernos e irnos juntas pero no estaba.

—Qué raro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Edward al colocarse a mi lado. Sonreí.

—Quede con tu hermana pero no está. Quizá se olvido y ya está en la clase.

—Te acompaño —hizo ademan para ir conmigo pero le detuve poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

—Nada de eso, tú tienes que ir para el otro lado, Edward.

— ¿Tienes algún inconveniente de que te acompañe?

—Pues sí, que camines más de lo debido, ahora date la vuelta y quiero ver que vayas para tu clase, sino seré yo quien te acompañe a ti.

Él se rio.

—Wow, Bella enojada. Está bien, hasta el almuerzo —se despidió contento.

Alice no se presento en la clase y dude de fingir sentirme mal para poder salir y buscarla, ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no se dejaría pasar por Lauren así que intentaba pensar que la arpía no tenía la culpa esta vez. Impaciente espere que el tiempo pasara.

A la hora del almuerzo fui rápido y en el camino tropecé, los que presenciaron la escena se rieron por lo bajito pero aunque sea nadie se burlo, avergonzada puse más cuidado en mi camino.

En la mesa solo se hallaba Edward quien tenía gesto extraño, confundida y preocupada fui con él.

—Bella —me esperaba, sabía que no era Rose ni mucho menos su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Edward, y las chicas?

No contesto de inmediato, se levanto y supe que tenía que seguirle, fuimos a un lugar donde no había nadie, solo nosotros dos.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —su tono era una mezcla de enfado y ofensa.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

— ¿Estas con Jasper? ¡Él me importa muy poco! Y tú lo sabes, Bella, ¿pero hacerlo eso a mi hermana? No puedo perdonártelo.

—Oye, yo no estoy con Jasper, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Edward frustrado resoplo.

—Me cruce con Rose en el camino y me dijo que Alice estaba devastada, llorando, enfadada porque Bella coqueteo con Jasper Hale y los vio irse juntos hasta la próxima clase de ella.

—Yo no…una parte es verdad pero…

—Ya no me interesa, Bella, solo quiero que te va…

— ¡Edward por favor! Solo intento arreglar las cosas, por ti, por ustedes, más que nada por Alice—admití desesperada y antes de poder agregar algo o que él dijera algo, tuve un rápido presentimiento, me había equivocado —.Oh.

— ¿Bella? —pregunto preocupado.

—Fue culpa de Lauren, fue ella —supe que tenía razón, pondría mis manos al fuego por eso, porque era la pura verdad. Ella solo quería hacerme la vida imposible, seguramente se las ingenio para que Alice pensara cualquier cosa — ¡La voy a matar!

—Detente, tranquilízate —me pidió, tomándome de la mano sin fallar, ¿Cómo podía tener tal precesión sin ver? Intente ignorar la corriente eléctrica de su toque — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— ¡Es obvio! Oportunidad que tiene para molestarme la aprovecha. Ella me vio con Jasper porque estamos juntos en esa clase. Solo hable con él para conocerlo mejor, te juro Edward, que nunca le haría daño a tu hermana, créeme.

Suspiro y luego de un minuto larguísimo sonrió.

—Te creo. Ahora ve con mi hermana, tiene que escuchar tu versión.

—Perdóname, no quería arruinarlo.

—Bla, bla —se burlo para no tener que decirme: "no tengo que perdonarte nada"—. Vete, te espero en nuestra próxima clase.

—Gracias.

Y encamine hacia los baños de las mujeres, donde seguramente estaban mis amigas, ¿Cómo reaccionarían al verme?

* * *

><p><em>Hello :D<em>

_Ah pobre Bella solo intenta hacer las cosas bien pero le sale algo retorcido xD Quiza despues de un cap más o dos se viene el pov de Edward :D_

_**ValeriaCullen303** AJJAJ me alegro colega de nombre *-* muchas gracias_

_**.angel** Que buenas definiciones JAJJA *aplaude* te agradezco por leer la historia :D_

_**terewee** Gracias por comentar ! :)_

**_Espero que dejen reviews ! ^^ Y gracias por sus favoritos y alertas._**


	8. La promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.8: La promesa.<strong>

Al llegar a los baños, antes de entrar, inhale y exhale para tranquilizarme y prepararme. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, no cuando me sentiría la peor personal del mundo al ver a Alice llorando y odiándome a pesar de que no hice nada a propósito e incluyendo la cara enfadada de Rosalie. Si ya de por si mirarla te daba miedo porque intimidaba su belleza no quería creer su expresión enfadada. Me acobarde pero eran mis amigas. Abrí la puerta y ésta chirrió para mi mala suerte. Dos pares de ojos, de distintos colores me observaron al mismo tiempo.

—Chicas…—murmure pero antes de poder acercarme más, Rose se interpuso en mi camino, cobarde me eche un paso para atrás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! Tu y mi hermano me dan asco, son una de las peores personas que he tenido en mi vida, por un momento me creí tu fachada de buena persona, pero nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.

Sus palabras fueron tan fuertes que me golpearon duro. No tenía la culpa, no había hecho nada pero aun así comencé a derramar lágrimas.

—Por favor, escúchenme, no todo es lo que parece.

— ¿No entendiste, Bella? Ve-te.

—Rose, tranquilízate —intervino Alice, llorando también pero de tristeza. Me observo de mala manera, ofendida sobre todo lo demás pero aun así, pregunto: — ¿A qué te refieres con no todo es lo que parece?

—Todo fue culpa de Lauren, yo no estoy interesada en Jasper sino en…solo le hable con un propósito y no es precisamente coquetear con él.

— ¿Con que propósito? —dijo entre dientes Rosalie, aun enfadada y sin creerme.

Hablar con Jasper es por la simple razón de convencerle que le habían engañado y que confiara nuevamente en Edward, que pudiese hablar con su hermana y corresponderle a Alice.

—Solo quiero arreglar las cosas, chicas, por ustedes, por Edward —solloce e intente tranquilizarme —.Solo quiero que él me tenga confianza para saber bien que ocurrió para que este así con ustedes, pero seguramente Lauren intento convencerte —mire a la hermana de Edward —para hacerte pensar que te traicione o algo así.

Rose perdió el gesto enfadado y me miraba confundida mientras que Alice se secaba las lagrimas y al rato sonrió a medias.

— ¿Es enserio, Bella? ¿No te gusta Jasper?

—No creo que sea mi tipo —bromee y sonreí ante su risita.

—Tendría que haberme detenido a hablar contigo en vez de creerle a la arpía y sacar falsas conclusiones, lo siento —repuso y se abalanzo contra mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo lamento yo, quizá tendría que haberle dicho mis planes.

—Oh, Bella me sintió completamente avergonzada —musito Rose desde su lugar, mirándome apenada susurro: — ¿me perdonas?

Sin soltar a Alice estire mi brazo derecho para indicarle a Rosalie que se acercara. Riéndonos nos abrazamos hasta que paso n minuto y recordamos que debíamos ir a clase.

Al llegar el profesor ya se encontraba dando una lección, me miro de mala manera pero rápidamente me senté al lado de Edward, al sentir la mirada de Lauren le dedique una sonrisa irónica antes de prestarle atención al profesor.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Bella? —me pregunto Edward cuando habíamos entregado el trabajo que el profesor pidió hace un rato, fuimos los primeros en terminar.

—Bien, las chicas me escucharon aunque fui gritada por Rose un poquito.

Él rio entre dientes.

—Lo sé, es algo terrorífico, es una fiera cuando se enfada.

—Algo así —admití y nos reímos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió cuando pasaron otros minutos. Me avergoncé.

—No tuve tiempo de comer nada, estoy pensando seriamente en faltar a gimnasia para ir a casa y comer.

—Lo lamento, parte de culpa es mía.

—Oh, cállate Edward —puse los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras —.Tu no tenias nada que ver en todo eso, así que no digas nada.

Edward se limito a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza, divertido.

Al final hice lo que tenía en mente, aunque era algo cobarde y no estaba convencida de irme sin terminar mi última clase en gimnasia Edward y Rose me animaron y me fui de allí antes de tiempo.

Viernes al fin, un descanso de Lauren los días próximos.

Al dirigirme al instituto lo hice contenta. Estaba satisfecha de que las chicas me hayan escuchado y que todo vaya bien por ahora. Quería llegar para compartir mi primera clase con el buen humor de Alice, pero cuando llegue y fui a mi casillero Edward me esperaba allí. Eso me puso más feliz de lo normal.

—Hola Edward —salude contenta.

—Hola Bella —deje de revisar mi casillero para verlo mejor. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con una extraña expresión.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Asintió secamente con la cabeza — ¿Qué paso?

Edward suspiro. Se sentó en el suelo y supe que debía imitarlo y quedarme para escucharlo. Seguramente me perdería la primera clase pero ya que, valía la pena si era gastar tiempo junto a él.

—Me entere de algo…que ocurrió el miércoles.

— ¿Cuándo fuiste al hospital?

—No, Bella, no se trata de mí, sino de ti.

—No entiendo —dije confundida.

Intento ver hacia mi cuando hablo:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lauren te empujo?

Abrí la boca para cerrarla al segundo. Estaba desconcertada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —era inútil negarlo, parecía bien informado. Pero algo no encajaba. Si Alice o Rose hubiesen presenciado aquello no habrían quedado calladas.

—Eso no importa, Bella, pero no puedo entender porque no me lo dijiste.

— ¿Para qué? —Repuse triste — ¿Qué cambiaria eso?

Él no contesto enseguida. Extendió su mano hacia mi dirección y choco con cuello, frunció el labio ante su error y subió su mano que se poso en mi mejilla. Otra vez agradecía que no pudiese ver mi sonrojo.

—Cada vez se irá abusando más de ti, tienes que impedirlo de alguna forma, estando yo o no, o las chicas, ¿comprendes? Lamentablemente no podre estar siempre ahí para defenderte.

—No te preocupes, Edward —suspire ante su caricia —.Te lo prometo, te prometo que hare lo posible por ser fuerte.

—Gracias Bella —sonrió a su estilo —.Confió en ti.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a Alice?

—Se llega a enterar y se abalanzaría contra Lauren para matarla con sus propias manos.

Me reí ante esa loca idea.

—Supongo que mejor así.

El pasillo estaba vacío, todos estaban en clases pero un grito ahogado de emoción medio parecido como cuando hable por primera vez con Edward y Alice hizo su aparición sonó en ese momento. Me voltee haciendo que la mano de Edward dejase de estar en mi mejilla y Alice se acercara a nosotros dando saltitos.

—Chicos, nunca lo creí de ustedes —repuso y sentó frente a nosotros.

—Me parece que estas pensando cualquier cosa, Alice —intervino rápidamente Edward algo avergonzado.

— ¿Estas interesada en mi hermano, Bella? ¡No lo puedo creer! Podemos ser cuñadas, oh estoy tan contenta por ustedes.

—Alice tranquilízate, ¿sí? Estas equivocada —le negué con poca voz —.Solo estábamos hablando.

—Ah…lo siento —parecía realmente avergonzada —.Es que ayer dijiste: "yo no estoy interesada en Jasper sino en…" y saliste con otra cosa, creí que mi hermanito era a quien te referías.

Me sonroje ante mi error y me maldije por ser tan despistada y tonta, además ¿Por qué recordaba eso? Tenía mala suerte.

— ¿Estas interesada en alguien, Bella? —pregunto para mi horror Edward, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—N-no, yo me confundí, no sabía lo que decía, es que se me cruzaban las palabras con miedo a que ustedes no me perdonaran.

—Oh, eres tan inocente, Bells —me sonrió Alice —, ya que ya es muy tarde para ir a nuestra clase vamos al auto de Edward para escuchar música.

—Ustedes me llevan por mal camino —me burle haciendo que los Cullen se rieran.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaa :D ¿Cómo están? Yo bien feliz porque hace días compre el dvd de amanecer y vi los extras y nuevamente la peli, aw, me encanta es mi favorita por ahora <em>

**_Bueno Bella fue perdonada y para la próxima POV Edward, a ver qué piensa, ¿son celos lo que tiene? ¿Cómo se entero de que Bella fue empujada por Lauren? Es psíquico ! ok no xD_**

**_Agradezco sus reviews, los favoritos y alertas *-*_**

**.angel**_ ._. oh, eso es horrible. A mí lo que me paso fue que tuve un "novio" (digamos que fue eso porque la relación era bastante rara ya que él era un idiota incomprensible xDD) una vez le pregunte: "o sea, somos novios o qué?" y me dijo "voy el sábado para allá bla bla" y nunca aparecio así que di por finalizada la relación ¬¬ pero aun así me seguía gustando y habían pasado dos meses de eso; cuando eran los últimos días de escuela y a mis amigas y a mi ya no nos hacía falta ir por aprobar todo, yo iba para verlo a él y un día una de mis mejores amigas me dijo que estaba saliendo con él, no me enoje con ella solo me enoje cuando dijo: "no sabía que te seguía gustando" cuando las dos (mi otra amiga y ella) sabían que seguía yendo para verlo -.- En fin, ese día me llore todo pero ahora estoy agradecida porque sé que sigue siendo un estúpido e incluso le hizo lo mismo a mi amiga, no se sabía si eran novios o no porque él parecía desinteresado, en conclusión él era un idiota y lo sigue siendo xDD Espero que con tu amiga no haya peleas por alguien que quizás ni valdría la pena (a menos que no sea una amistad tan fuerte, importante o lo que sea xD)_

**Giss Cullen Ivashkov**_ ya el próximo cap. es Pov Edward :D_

**Mariia Cullen Pattinson**_ JAJAJ, te entiendo a la perfección xD Sobre tu pregunta, no tengo ni día ni horario para actualizar, escribo y releo para ver como quedo y subo, intento no tardar mucho :)_

**It's always the same**_ Oh :D gracias por leer y dejar review, nos leemos !_

**terewee **_AJJAJAJAJ, lo más seguro que si , algún día las pagara con un personaje nuevo que se llamara Terewee...ok no xD_

**_Espero reviews ! :D_**


	9. La nueva

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

**Aclaración:**** Para evitar confusiones este cap. seria como el primero solo que en punto de vista de Edward ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.9: La nueva.**

— ¿Mi amor? —de pronto oí la voz de mi madre. Sentí su peso al sentarse en mi cama donde no quería levantarme —.Tienes que levantarte para ir al instituto.

—Lo hare en un minuto, madre.

Ella rio apenas.

—Eso espero —musito y se fue.

Creo que eso era la parte más dura de mi rutina, de mi vida. _Despertar._

O más bien abrir los ojos. Era la peor sensación del mundo porque aun me aferraba a mis recuerdos coloridos, a todo y desde hace un año me dolía tanto abrir los ojos cuando tenía que levantarme porque era lo mismo que siempre: _oscuridad._

Intente imaginar que abría los ojos y desde mi ventana enorme entraba el sol que me molestaba, que mi habitación estaba tan iluminada por el astro rey. Sabía que de algún modo era cierto, ya que lo sentía, sentía calor sobre mi piel y venia de mi ventana. Suspire.

Tome el bastón que dejaba siempre al lado de mi cama y fui hacia una silla donde Alice había escogido la ropa que utilizaría. Esa era una nueva costumbre que teníamos hace un año, cuando perdí la vista. Siempre el día anterior ella elegía mi ropa y la dejaba allí. Tenía tanto para agradecerle a mi familia, en especial a mi duende.

Antes de salir a desayunar, tome mi mochila y los lentes de sol. De alguna forma, llevarlos puestos me hacía sentir mejor. Yo no veía nada, todo era negro. Como si tuviese unos buenos lentes solo que todo se volvía invisible, era una pequeñísima manera de ser optimista.

—Hola hermanito —la voz de Alice se oyó en el pasillo, donde yo estaba, solo que se oía desde la derecha más o menos, donde estaba su cuarto.

—Hola pequeña.

—Hoy crecí un centímetro —bromeo mientras sentía sus pasos, sus saltitos, decía en mi mente. Así la diferenciaba de todos.

—Me alegro —me reí. Para su mala suerte no creo que crezca más.

—Vamos —ella siempre estaba para bajar las escaleras conmigo. En realidad era innecesario ya que había practicado un montón de veces, pero a ella le gustaba hacer eso y a mi ya no me molestaba — ¿Ansioso?

— ¿Por qué? —repuse al estar abajo, ella me siguió tirando del brazo— ¿Por no ver a gente que ni siquiera querría hacerlo? ¿Para qué se burlen o me traten mal? Oh sí, estoy muy ansioso.

—Podríamos conocer a alguien nuevo —repuso ella. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ese es tu nuevo don? ¿Ver el futuro?

—Por supuesto. Cuidado que a dos pasos tienes la mesa, ahí está tu desayuno —me indico y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después fui hacia mi coche. Suspire. Sin poder verlo aun así tenía la imagen de mi coche plateado, sin un solo rayón, siempre limpio y uno de mis objetos de valor más importantes que tenia. Lástima que ya no podía conducirlo.

—Lo recuerdas, ¿no Edward? Mami dijo que hablo con el director y quedaron en que todas tus clases el primer asiento está reservado para ti.

—Lo sé, Alice.

—Eche una ojeada a tu horario. Tu primera clase la compartes con Rose.

—Genial.

—Y la segunda clase estarás conmigo —canturreo contenta.

— ¿Nada más?

—Si, en gimnasia a lo último, también estas con Rosalie.

—Algo es algo.

Al llegar al instituto intente recordarlo como estaba antes de perder la vista. Al dar mi primer paso en la entrada, imagine que todo tenía color e imagen. Los casilleros pegados a la pared, de color gris, izquierda y derecha. El piso linóleo de color claro. Paredes amarillas…cuando hacían un cambio Alice me lo decía.

Al estar en la tercera clase estaba algo irritado. El tratado de los profesores sabía que tenía que agradecerlo pero tampoco quería sentir tanta compasión en sus voces.

Mis compañeros me ponían nervioso ya que hablaban "de la nueva". Así que había una chica nueva. Seguramente hueca, tonta como todas las demás, exceptuando a mi hermana, a su mejor amiga Rose y Ángela Weber. Por otro lado también me dolía un poco porque ni siquiera podía imaginar a la nueva si llegaba a compartir una clase con ella, porque no podría verla y porque nunca me hablaría.

Al terminar mi tercera clase, donde tenía un receso fui hacia mi casillero y al sacar una carpeta lo cerré y me dirigí a mis próxima clase, para llegar rápido. Pero me detuve en el pasillo antes de cruzar a la izquierda. Escuche su voz, Lauren haciendo de las suyas.

—Oh, Isabellita —se burlo ¿Isabellita? No había ninguna Isabella en el instituto…luego recordé a la nueva—, creo que no encajas muy bien aquí, lastima —rió con sus otras compañeras de una forma estúpida.

—Cállate, Lauren, vamos —replico una chica riéndose también. La reconocí: Jessica Stanley.

—Sí, claro. Adiós, ñoña —repuso ella, y se escucho un fuerte ruido, un cuerpo cayendo en el suelo, lo decía por experiencia ya que había tenido demasiadas caídas el año anterior. Escuche mucha gente reírse y ovacionar a Lauren como si fuese la mejor del mundo, todos, al parecer se fueron para otro lado, aplaudiéndole.

Escuche un sollozo. Pobre chica, sentí pena por ella. Comencé a ir hacia donde escuchaba el lloriqueo de la nueva y mi bastón se tropezó con algo más blando que un casillero, piso, tacho de basura u otra cosa. Seguramente era _ella._

—Lo siento, te oí llorar, ¿estás bien?

—Si —suspiro.

— ¿Segura?

Tardo un minuto en responder y lo hizo con voz avergonzada:

—Supongo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirí. Escuche claramente como se impulsaba a levantarse, además al caminar arrastraba un poco los pies — ¿Sigues ahí?

—Eh, sí, estoy recogiendo mis útiles, se me cayeron…—la típica de Lauren, hacer que los otros se sientan impotentes y luego hacer que éstos recojan sus cosas.

—Mejor dicho te los tiraron —la corregí con voz amargada. Intente calmarme ya que ella no merecía mi mal humor. Comencé a usar el bastón, cuando sentía que se tropezaba con algo fuera de lo normal, lo tomaba para ayudar a la nueva.

—No hace falta —repuso cuando me agache para recoger la primera cosa —.Puedo sola —Oh no, me tenia pena, eso no, por favor.

—Detesto eso —me queje sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me tengan pena por ser ciego, ¿Por qué no pueden tratarme como una persona normal?

—No te vengas a hacer el pobrecito, tú también te acercaste a mí por lástima —tuvo razón. Su voz se oía molesta y me sorprendí por su tono. Hacía tiempo que nadie me trataba así, me reí— ¿Qué te ocurre, estás drogado?

—No, estoy en_ schock_ —reí de nuevo ante su ocurrencia —.Nunca nadie, desde hace un año, me hablo con ese tono, gracias.

—Uy, sí que estás loco — ¿de donde era esta chica? ¿Por qué no había más como ella?

—Eres diferente a los demás. Todos me tratan "especial" al ser ciego. Son amables y a veces esa actitud me pone peor porque me hacen sentir diferente, pero tu…tu me tratas como cualquier otro, eso es genial, eso hace que tú seas especial a los demás, más inteligente…

—Realmente lo dudo. Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

—Soy Edward, Edward Cullen —estire la mano, ya que cuando uno generalmente se presenta, se saluda de alguna forma, me tope con una mano pequeña y la estreche. Una rara descarga eléctrica que duro solo un segundo fue lo que sentí antes de que me soltara. Intente distraerme— ¿Recogiste todo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a la próxima clase? —necesitaba a Bella, ya que era extraño tenerla a mi lado, me hacía sentir…normal. Tenía que agradecer a Alice y a su sexto sentido, tenía razón al decir que conocería a alguien nuevo.

—Inténtalo —bromeo y me reí

De pronto escuche unos pasos que se detenían al instante y reconocí la voz de mí querida hermana:

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

Se acerco a nosotros con sus peculiares saltitos.

—Edward Cullen el profesor está preguntando por ti —utilizo un falso tono de seriedad.

—No mientas, Alice, casi nunca se dan cuenta y nadie se enoja por eso. Bella, la loca que estás viendo es mi hermana: Mary Alice Cullen.

—Solo Alice.

—Eh, hola, soy…

—Sé quién eres, estuviste en mi primera clase —la interrumpió, creí que estaría sonriendo, seguramente —.No me diste tiempo para hablarte en ese momento.

—Lo siento.

—Alice, Lauren volvió a hacer de las suyas —le comunique rápidamente, más que nada para protegernos y comenzar a proteger a Bella.

—Ush, detesto a esa arpía. No te preocupes, Bella, intenta ignorarla. No vale la pena.

—Siempre se dedica a eso —le indique a la otra joven para que entendiera —, a arruinar la vida de los demás.

—No te preocupes, Bella, ahora puedes contar con nosotros dos y una amiga mía llamada Rosalie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muchas gracias.

—No es nada, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Yendo a la próxima clase me sentí más feliz. De alguna manera sabia que la responsable era la nueva, era Bella.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa :D<em>

_**Antes que nada agradezco sus maravillosos reviews ! *-* y tmb gracias por los favoritos y alertas :D**_

_**gianivani**__ ajjaja xD a mi me paso con Eclipse, lo tuve que pedir para navidad (?) _

_**Giss Cullen Ivashkov**__ si es verdad que da flojera D: pero se te ilumina la cara cuando te das cuenta que valió la pena jaja xD_

_**cicatricez**__ Ah, la vergüenza si yo también soy tímida y no lo supero, nunca podría dar el primer paso a menos que sea Robert Pattinson ajajja _

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, creo que el próx cap. que le sigue ya lo termine así que supongo que actualizare pronto, así que nos leemos !_

_**Reviews? :)**_


	10. Cuéntanos un poco de tu vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.10: Cuéntanos un poco de tu vida.**

—Esta es mi próxima clase —nos comunico Bella, deteniendo la caminata.

— ¡Es la misma que Edward! —dijo Alice y me sorprendí. No sé porque no me di cuenta, seguramente estaba distraído—, yo tengo que ir rápido a mi salón porque se suponía que solo verificaría que mi hermano este en la suya, ¡adiós! Nos vemos.

—Es muy entusiasta —de pronto soltó la chica nueva. Me reí.

—Demasiado. Ahora vamos.

Sentí apenas, murmullos de gente intentado no ser escuchados por el profesor, lo que indicaba que la clase ya había comenzado, segundos después el profesor dijo que nos sentáramos.

—Siéntate conmigo —dije rápidamente a la chica. Puse una de mis manos en su espalda mientras que con la otra utilizaba el bastón, al sentir la mesa la solté y me senté.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaban desocupados? —me pregunto interesada.

—Toda la escuela queda que en mis clases me sentara adelante así no tengo problema en tropezarme o en escuchar…

—Ah.

—Y casi nadie quiere sentarse a mi lado para no tener que ayudarme en algo, no te preocupes —repuse precipitado. No sé porque era tan sincero con ella, pero me apresure a agregar —, no necesito ayuda, es solo su forma de pensar, me manejo solo.

—Bien, pero si quiero ayudarte tu no me lo vas a impedir —replico con enfado y reí fascinado. Bella sin duda era única, intentado mirar a su dirección susurre:

—Tienes una voz muy hermosa.

Luego de eso no hablamos más. No tenía idea si se debía a que se avergonzó por mi comentario o porque quería prestar atención a la clase pero no la moleste. Cuando se termino esa clase Alice nos esperaba afuera. Con un poco de envidia escuchaba como Alice tenía su próxima clase con ella. Rece porque yo tuviese otra clase con Bella Swan.

Aunque mi deber en la escuela era estar lo más atento posible, escuchar bien, en este instante no podía, estaba muy absorto pensando en que estaría haciendo mi duende con la extraordinaria chica nueva. Seguramente le estaba contando todo acerca de Lauren, la odiaba tanto que cuando podía desahogarse lo disfrutaba.

Al escuchar a mis compañeros contentos y apresurados me di cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí allí.

—Hola, Edward, ¿Cómo estás? —por suerte Rosalie ya estaba allí.

—Hola, bien, gracias, ¿tu?

—No me quejo. Ve a sentarte que buscare nuestra comida.

Fui a la mesa más cercana y espere.

— ¿Por qué estas tan contento? —me pregunto Rose cuando volvió a mi lado y me dejo una bandeja en la mesa.

—No exageres —me avergoncé. _Seguramente_ estaba exagerando, no estaba tan contento solo estaba…distinto.

—Lo que tu digas, pero no sé, estas más sonriente…algo tienes.

—Conocí a una chica —Rosalie se quedo callada y me pregunte que le sucedía hasta que analice mis palabras. Podrían tener otro significado para ella —.No es lo que piensas —qué tonto soy —.Me refiero a que, después de ser molestada por Lauren hable con ella y es buena persona, y somos amigos. Alice ya la conoció y seguramente están juntas ahora.

—Oh, eso es genial. Esa arpía…ya comenzó de nuevo, ag un día la agarrare —repuso con mal humor pero intento tranquilizarse — ¿Cómo se llama la nueva? Había mucha gente que hablaba de ella.

—Isabella Swan.

—Lindo nombre.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

—Ah, ahí están —me advirtió y un minuto después escuche la voz de Alice.

—Rose, te quiero presentar a…

—Isabella Swan —interrumpió con señales de haber sonreído.

—Solo Bella—aclaro ella. Avergonzada, con poca voz, pregunto: — Ah, em… ¿tú también estuviste en una de mis clases?

—No —se rio dulcemente—.Lo que sucede es que fue lo único que Edward me conto desde que estamos aquí.

Si, ella siempre hacia sonar las cosas de modo exagerado, ¡tampoco para tanto! Sentí un poco mis mejillas arder y oculte mi rostro rápidamente, bajando la cabeza y aclarándome la garganta para hacerme el tonto.

Las chicas se fueron para buscar su comida y le rogué a Rosalie que no asustara a Bella con comentarios inapropiados. Ella solo se rio ante mi petición. Cuando volvieron, sentí un delicado y hermoso perfume y un arrastrar de silla al lado mío. Como si el destino quisiera me dejo a Bella a mi lado.

— ¿Y qué tal, Bella?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo? ¿Cómo sabias que no era tu hermana?

—Bueno cuando tienes un sentido menos, los otros se vuelven más útiles. Alice tiene una particular forma de caminar, es extraño pero sé cómo se oyen sus pasos, y los tuyos son más normales —me reí.

—Eso es genial.

—Además de tu perfume o esa fragancia que te caracteriza…—admití apenado.

— ¿Perfume? —pregunto ¿sorprendida?

—Sí, hueles a fresas.

—Ah, es el olor de mi shampoo favorito, siempre se mantiene en mi cabello —se rio de una forma tierna, bonita. Me gusto.

—Ah, pues, huele bien —me limite a decir.

—Así que Marolly te trato mal, Bella, no le hagas caso es una idiota —al parecer Alice la había puesto bien al tanto a Rosalie, resoplo —.Como no se mete contigo cuando estoy cerca que ya verá, la voy a matar…

—No creo que haga falta —intervino rápidamente Bella ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena?—. Quizás hasta me ignore si no le presto atención.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero si ya te señalo como para molestarte lo seguirá haciendo, más si estás con nosotros —repuso tristemente —.Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que no!—exclamo indignada— Ustedes son los buenos y ya son mis amigos.

—Bella debo decir que me caes bien —repuso Rose y ella se rio avergonzada.

—Gracias Bella —le dijimos con Alice al mismo tiempo.

—No, gracias a ustedes. Por fin me siento cómoda en un instituto.

—Cuéntanos un poco más de ti —pidió Alice y me enderece en la silla para poder escuchar mejor. Yo también estaba interesado por su vida.

—Pues vivo con mis padres y mi hermana mayor. Nos mudamos por él por la universidad de aquí. Vivíamos en Forks. Mi padre es policía y mi madre es "ama de casa" pero no se le da muy bien eso, por lo que vive fuera haciendo distintas cosas para distraerse.

—Bien, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal en el instituto anterior?

—Siempre era la apartada — ¿cómo? No podía explicarlo, ¿una persona tan buena y gentil como ella ignorada? Bueno, quizá tenía una lógica, sus antiguos compañeros eran unos idiotas, como lo era yo antes de mi accidente—.Nadie me prestaba atención y me cuesta ser social si alguien no lo es conmigo. Cuando mi hermano iba conmigo si alguien me trataba mal por ser así, me defendía así que él siempre me comprendió.

—Lo quieres mucho —creí pensar que Alice sonreía.

—Emmett es lo que más quiero, nunca pensé que podría tener el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Eh, eh, que Edward también es el mejor hermano —intervino Alice y todos reímos. Me sentía tan halagado por mi duende, yo era quien estaba orgulloso de ella.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermano? —pregunto con cierto interés Rose.

— ¡Rosalie!

—No, está bien —la defendió Bella—. Es alto, grandote…o sea, me refiero a musculoso. Mucho gimnasio. Tiene cabello rizado y más oscuro que yo, es más bien negro. Es pálido también —se detuvo tan solo un instante y luego continuo con amor en la voz— Cuando le ves es medio intimidante pero a la vez tiene cara de niño inocente y cuando sonríe…tiene una sonrisa hermosa, con hoyuelos y todo.

—Parece como si hablaras de un hijo, Bella —nos reímos mientras que ella carraspeaba avergonzada.

—Lo siento.

—Tienes que presentármelo —dijo Rose y sentí que Alice la golpeaba.

—De acuerdo. Tu eres hermosa así que seguro mi hermano babeara por ti —silencio unos segundos y escuche su suspiro —.Bueno, como no tenía muchos amigos siempre me fue bien en las materias, aunque trigonometría no es mi mejor amiga. Me gusta leer, escuchar música… ¿Ustedes?

—Ah no, claro que no —Alice estaba indignada —.Eres tú la que estas contándonos su vida.

—Alice no te quiere asustar con la suya —le aclare sonriente.

—Tonto…—murmuro y lance una risita — ¿Y tu vida amorosa? —le pregunto a Bella.

—Ah, em…—oh, la pobre no sabía dónde meterse.

—Oooh, mira Rose, está muy roja —se burlo Alice y yo resople pero apenas. Me enfadaba que yo no pudiese ver lo adorable que seguramente era sonrojada.

—No es por nada en especial, siempre me sonrojo por todo —se defendió rápidamente —. No tuve ningún novio. Si quise y quiero mucho a un amigo que deje en Forks. Vive en una reserva. Jacob Black se llama. Es alguien realmente bueno, pero lo considero más como mi mejor amigo...

— ¿Y él hacia ti? —pregunte y me oí raro. Lo analizaría luego.

—Cuando éramos niños me dijo que le gustaba pero yo no podía pensar en ese entonces en él como pareja así que le rechace y estuvimos un buen tiempo sin hablarnos cosa que me dolió mucho. Luego pidió disculpas y de ahí somos mejores amigos.

—Eso es tierno —supe el porqué Alice creía que aquello era tierno, porque seguramente siempre soñaba con que Jasper le pidiese disculpas.

—Quizá sigue sintiendo algo por ti —sugirió Rose pensativa.

—No lo creo —negó Bella — ¿No se supone que cuando quieres a alguien tienes que hacer lo posible para estar con esa persona? Si Jake sintiera lo mismo aun podría haberme sugerido que no viajara.

—Bueno pero también existe el dicho que dice: "_si lo amas, déjalo ir_"

—No te hagas el cuento, Alice —la ayude— .Si Bella dice que no, es no.

—Está bien, antipático.

— ¿Y ustedes, de amores como andan? Rose ya lo sé, espera a mi hermano, ¿los Cullen? —pregunto curiosa. Me tense, antes había sido un estúpido en el amor y ahora no podría tener un futuro con alguien; No podía pensar en ser egoísta con otra persona para que me soportara a mí y a mi ceguera.

—Es hora de ir a clases —por suerte dijo Alice.

—Bueno, vamos.

* * *

><p><em>Hooola :D<em>

_Bueno, aquí otro cap, espero que les guste._

_**lobalunallena** jajaja :) sisi, por ahora seguirá siendo pov Edward._

_**LovebyInspired** cicatrices ! :D o LovebyInspired xD jaja sisi, definitivamente Rob ayudaría, lastima. La timidez no es algo que se pierde rápido, yo la tengo hace años xDD_

_**martuu341** JAJJAJAJJA eso sería aprovecharse del pobre pero supongo que yo haría lo mismo xDD_

_Como le dije a_****_lobalunallena_**_por__ si se preguntan obviamente seguirá siendo pov Edward. Igual yo en cada comienzo de cap voy a poner: POV EDWARD o POV BELLA :D_**

**_Reviews? :)_**


	11. Buena y extraña

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.11: Buena y...extraña.**

Bella nos comunico cual era su próxima clase y sonreí rápidamente cuando supe que compartía aquella clase conmigo. Mi hermana y mi amiga se fueron para otro lado y yo me fui con Bella. Esta vez estuve atento en el camino y cuando supe que llegamos detuve a mi nueva amiga y le comunique:

—Es aquí.

Abrió la puerta y fuimos juntos hacia el asiento de adelante, me aliviaba por dentro al saber que no le molestaba sentarse allí, es más, la podía sentir cómoda ¿le agradaba mi compañía?

—Espero que no te moleste mi presencia de nuevo —bromeo animadamente.

—Por supuesto que no.

Después me quede callado un minuto. No sabía cómo abordar el tema pero hable sin pensar:

—He de calcular que Alice te conto todo.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Se oía muy segura contigo —la interrumpí al entender su pregunta. Una parte de mi respuesta era verdad la otra que ocultaba es que para mí era demasiado obvio —, ya sabes ella cambio mucho en el año anterior y por las mentiras de Mallory cuesta que la gente la trate bien como en realidad se merece. Contigo se oía como era antes, feliz.

—Lo siento.

Escuchar su voz entremezcla de pena y dolor fue extraño, a mi me hizo sentir frustrado. Dirigí mi rostro hacia donde se oía su voz.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? No hiciste nada malo.

—Eh, si, lo sé —se oyó avergonzada —, no tiene importancia, olvídalo.

—Eres bastante rarita —dije con sorna y sonreí. Ese buen momento se arruino al instante al reconocer su horrible voz:

—No lo puedo creer —Lauren la molesta, la irritable —. La ñoña Swan y el inútil de Cullen.

Al diablo con el pretexto que es mujer. Me daba igual si se metía conmigo pero ¿con Bella? Esperaba que mi rostro denotara la seriedad y el odio que le tenía.

—Qué ideal pareja, ¿no chicas? —Rio como lo hueca que es—.Edward se salva de notar lo tonta que aparentas ser y lo fea que eres y tú te podrás aprovechar de él por su ceguera.

Mis manos se aferraron a la mesada, no podía cometer ninguna imprudencia además era un caballero aunque intentaba evitarlo, añadiendo que podría dañar a alguien inocente. Bella con mal humor fue la que le contesto para mi sorpresa:

— ¿Es que acaso no tienes modales, patética? Porque no dejas de molestar y te vas a otro lado, supongo que tienes algo mejor que hacer.

Por un lado tenía unas buenas ganas de aplaudirle y asegurarle que era fantástica por otra parte temía por ella porque estaba enfrentando a Lauren y aunque no conociera su aspecto físico creía pensar que era demasiado frágil para meterse con alguien.

El silencio se apodero de todos. Podía sentir la sorpresa de los demás.

—Así que Isabellita sabe jugar sucio, pero no te preocupes. Por ahora lo dejamos aquí, ya viene el profesor.

Escuche como al fin nos dejaba en paz, alejándose de nosotros. A mi lado, Bella resoplo. Al oírla molesta me hizo sentir un estúpido, tendría que haber sido yo quien la defendiera. No ella a mí. La clase no tuvo mucho sentido, solo de vez en cuando. Al terminar estábamos por irnos cuando Lauren con una risita empujo a Bella y escuche como los útiles de ella se caían al suelo.

—Que te ayude tu novio el cieguito, seguro que alzara todo por ti — ¿novio? ¿cieguito? Definitivamente no tenía consideración.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?—no me contesto al instante. Primero suspiro y me pregunte si quizá querría llorar pero luego me respondió con voz clara:

—Eso creo.

—Te ayudo…

Recogimos sus cosas en silencio hasta que reapareció el profesor y nos pidió por favor que abandonáramos su aula, tenía que darle clases a otros.

— ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? —esa pregunta me descoloco, ¿Qué sentido tenía? Bella definitivamente es extraña pero a la vez única.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Porque de no ser por mi presencia quizá Lauren ni te habría molestado…además no te defendí de buen modo…

—Bella eres tan ridícula –con aquellas palabras deje mi mal humor a un lado y me sentí mejor —.Primero que nada: lo más probable que me molestara de todos modos. Segundo: no importa lo que digan, tú eres mi amiga y me gusta tu presencia a mi lado. Y por último y tercero: yo debo pedirte disculpas, no actué como caballero, yo tendría que haber salido en tu defensa en vez de tú en la mía, solo me queda agradecerte por tu defensa.

Me daba cuenta que las palabras no bastaban o aunque sea no tanto. Utilice mi bastón que choco con una zapatilla, entonces me apresure a suplantar mi bastón y quedar frente suyo, creo que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Su olor a fresas era más fuerte e incluso sentía su respiración en mi cuello, me hacia cosquillas. Ella no dijo nada. Estire mis manos pero claro, no acerté a tomar su rostro, primero choque con su cabeza, apenas se rio y yo la imite al escucharle. Deje mis manos en sus mejillas al comienzo, solo era una parada.

—Eres cálida —sonreí. Continúe con el camino de mis manos, algo temblorosas. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que tocaba a alguien y nunca me había sentido así de extraño. Llegue a sus hombros y la traje a mí, abrazándola. —.Solo te quería decir que sé que no eres tonta y tampoco creo que seas fea, igual eso no importaría…

—Lo que importa es lo de adentro— completo mi comentario y sonreí—Gracias, Edward…—susurro y se separo aunque sentí su aliento cerca, ¿Qué ocurría?

— ¡Bella, Edward! —grito Rosalie y sentí sus pasos yendo hacia nosotros.

La joven que estaba conmigo me soltó rápidamente y sentí como daba un paso hacia atrás. Mis manos se sintieron vacías, a pesar de que volvía a sostener el bastón…como si necesitara aun abrazarla, tocarla.

—Están bien —suspiro Rose cuando nos alcanzo—.Alice y yo nos preocupamos al notar que no aparecían por ningún lado y como Alice tenía su próxima clase con Lauren sospecho que algo hizo porque hacia burlas…

—No fue nada preocupante.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu próxima clase? —inquirió Rosalie.

—No hace falta —dijo para mi contrariedad la otra chica—. Hoy cuando entre al instituto vi el gimnasio y sé donde esta así que…

— ¡Esa también es nuestra última clase! Menos mal, empezaba a creer que no compartíamos ninguna clase.

— ¿Edward también?

—Sí, igual, no hago nada, solo me quedo en la clase por la asistencia ya que la entrenadora no me exige nada, me mantiene apartados de todos para no dañarlos o que ellos no me dañen a mí —resople pero intente tranquilizarme.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso y me sentí estúpido, pero no soportaba que creyeran que yo no me bastaba solo. Me mordí la lengua en el camino para no decir tonterías. Era la única forma de que Bella no salga corriendo o de que Rosalie me fastidiara con sus palabras de aliento.

Cuando llegamos el gimnasio escuche el suspiro contento de Rose. Ella era buena en los deportes y le gustaba aquello. En cambio, por parte de Bella escuche como tragaba con dificultad, ¿nerviosa, preocupada, asustada? No lo sabía.

La profesora interrumpió a aquellos que estaban esparcidos jugando con cuidado con las pelotas. Hablo sobre las reglas del juego de Vóley y mando a los demás a jugar a mí me separo del grupo y dijo:

—Edward te acompañare a donde tu practicaras contra la pared, no tienes que hacer mucho.

Ag, _pena._

—Sí, claro, profesora, gracias —deje el bastón contra la pared.

Estuve un buen rato jugando solo, aburrido, esperando ansioso a que pasara la hora. En un momento sentí pisadas acercándose y me hice el tonto, seguramente era la entrenadora para decirme con voz dulce que lo estaba haciendo bien. Me equivoque.

—Hey —dijo la voz de Bella. Me sorprendí.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa que no estás jugando?

—Una suerte, estoy de sobra. Ya son pares y no me necesitan, por lo que pensé que no te molestaría que me quede a tu lado para verte jugar nada más, no a jugar contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunte como idiota. _Claro que no quiere jugar contigo_, aun así hable sin pensar— ¿Temes a que te golpee?

—Oh, por supuesto que no —aseguro con demasiada convicción en la voz. Extrañado escuche su explicación lógica: —Es que soy un completo desastre para los deportes…soy un asco, soy demasiado torpe. Lo más seguro es que yo te golpee a ti, así que mejor evitemos problemas.

Mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—Eres muy diferente a las demás, en serio, Bella. Ven, juega conmigo, sino me ofenderé.

—Lo intentare.

Bella en realidad sí que apestaba en el deporte pero me alegró el día haciéndome compañía en gimnasia. A pesar de los golpes recibidos de su parte, ninguno fue grave y yo me la pasaba de diez.

Me estaba preparando para tirarle la pelota nuevamente cuando escuche un tremendo impacto. Otra pelota chocando con una cabeza.

—Auch —exclamo la pobre de Bella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí.

—Lo siento, en serio —me tense al escuchar la voz de _él_. Le debía un buen golpe, en realidad varios ¿razones?: enfadarse con su mismísima hermana, no confiar en mí, lastimar a mi duende, creer a Lauren y recientemente golpear a Bella.— En realidad fue culpa del inútil de Newton…—iba diciendo pero de pronto su voz se torno fría_. Ja, ja, ja,_ me dije sarcásticamente _¿Me reconociste, Jasper?_—úlpame.

—No hay problema…

—Grac…

—Ten más cuidado, Hale—interrumpí yo, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia donde se oían sus voces. Al final no fue su culpa el golpe que Bella recibió, aun así está bien advertirle que con cualquier estupidez que cometiera…no le convendría.

—Lo tendré, Cullen —repuso fríamente y escuche pasos alejarse.

— ¿Es malo? —me distrajo Bella con su pregunta. Supe que "malo" era la categoría con quien ella definía a Lauren y a todos quienes creían que era la mejor. Negué con la cabeza. _No, no es malo, solo es idiota_, me dije.

—Solo se deja llevar por tonterías—me salió de pena — Su nombre es Jasper.

— ¡Jasper! —repitió sorprendida. Alice. No había otra explicación, ella había hablado de él. Apenas suspire. Pobre mi duende.

—Mi hermana te conto de él, ¿no?

—Un poco. Es hermano de Rose.

—Sí y ni se hablan.

— ¿Intentaste hablar tu con él? —inquirió tímidamente.

— ¿De qué me sirve? —Replique de mala gana— Ni siquiera quiere escucharme y no voy a suplicarle nada. Desde un comienzo tendría que haber deducido que Lauren le dijo alguna mentira y confiar en mí. Además también lastimo a Alice y ellos dos se quieren…ya sabes —me aclare la garganta incomodo. Quizá a mi hermana no le hubiese gustado que yo dijera eso…

—Oh ¿Y nunca se lo dijeron?

—No que yo sepa. Jazz o mejor Alice me lo habría dicho.

Después de eso, dimos por finalizada la charla sobre Jasper Hale y convencí a Bella para que continuásemos jugando pero cuando me golpeo por quinta vez, en uno de mis brazos se convenció en que faltaba poco para terminar y que no quería lastimarme más. Tuve que jugar solo los minutos siguientes, pero esta vez no estuve aburrido.

—En serio lo lamento —me dijo Bella cuando nos juntamos a la salida. Me reí.

—Deja ya eso, no me dolió ningún golpe.

—Ya que mencionan las disculpas, yo también lo lamento —intervino Rose con pena en su voz—.Tendría que haberte dado mi lugar para que juegues vóley un poco…

—Oh, no, por favor, te lo agradezco. Soy pésima para los deportes, Edward te lo puede asegurar, mejor si me mantienen apartada… ¿Vamos a buscar a Alice?

—Nos encontraremos en el estacionamiento. Así evitamos problemas.

En el camino estuvimos callados. Supe que estábamos en el estacionamiento al escuchar un alboroto de gente y motores de autos. A mi lado Bella exclamo con sorpresa:

— ¿Acaso es un Volvo?

—Es un auto genial, me encanta.

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Lo conducía cuando veía pero ahora está en las manos de mi hermana. Ella tiene un auto canario —me burle. Recordaba cuando lo fuimos a comprar y Alice suspiro de placer al conducirlo. Me reí, _ah, los viejos tiempos_ —, pero es demasiado llamativo como para andar por aquí. Por suerte, mis padres y yo la convencimos.

— ¿Un coche amarrillo?

—Es un Porsche —le aclaro Alice contenta al hablar de su súper auto —.Simplemente es el auto de mis sueños.

—Bueno, yo me voy yendo, adiós a todos —dijo Rose y se alejo de nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que te alcancemos? —pregunto Alice y yo sonreí esperando su respuesta, esperaba que fuese afirmativa.

—No, gracias. Tengo mi coche estacionado. Em, nos vemos —repuso rápidamente y se fue.

Resoplando me subí al asiento copiloto mientras mi hermana ponía en marcha mi volvo.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa queridísima gente *-* ¿como están?<em>

**_Agradezco sus hermosos reviews, sus favoritos y alertas. Aunque este de mas mencionar, todo eso hace feliz a quien escribe :D_**

**_Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar por si a alguien se le pasa por la cabeza: ¿cómo nuestro queridísimo Edward pudo saber que choco con una zapatilla?_**

"Utilice mi bastón que choco con una zapatilla"

**_Bueno, aunque la toco con el bastón pudo sentirla. Si, sé que quizá suene raro pero lo comprobé. A pesar de que no estés viendo, que no lo estés tocando con tus mismísimas manos podes darte una idea xDD Yo lo comprobé con los ojos cerrados y con un palo de escoba xD Me sentí más loca de lo normal por un momento pero era solo para poder saber bien como es todo para Edward jajaja xD_**

_En fin solo quería aclarar eso :)_

_**ValeriaCullen303** Nono, para nada ,es un placer leer tu fic :D me rio demasiado con ella xD Te agradezco yo por tomarte tus molestias de leer las mías :D_

_**LovebyInspired** Lo entiendo perfectamente, algún día, de a poco la timidez se va a ir JAJA [yo tengo 18 y solo tuve un novio que ni siquiera valió la pena .–. pero lo acepte porque estuve enamorada 8 años de un chico que NUNCA me anime a decirle. Lo sé, mucha cobardía y timidez JAJAJJ pero no quería pasar de nuevo con pensamientos que me hubiesen dicho: "y que hubiese pasado si...?" -.- repito: no valió la pena pero bue.] Tenés una historia? :D genial, la leeré después y ya leerás un review mío *-*_

_**martuu341** Agradezco mucho tu atención en mi error jajaj, muchísimas gracias ! y si, la idea de aprovecharse de Edward no esta tan mal JAJAJAJ xD_

_**terewee** ._. Lo sé. Todas queremos un Edward JAJA, gracias por tu review :D_

_Bueno, espero que les guste este cap. :D Nos leemos !_

**_Reviews? :)_**


	12. Pensando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.12: Pensando.**

— ¿Viste que tenía razón? —Hablo Alice camino a casa — ¡Conocimos a alguien nuevo!

Le aplaudí en broma.

—Bravo bruja.

Ella se carcajeo.

—Es buena, ¿verdad? Me cayó muy bien. Es algo tímida pero una excelente persona.

—Tú lo has dicho —sonreí.

—Espero que Lauren no se mofe demasiado de ella.

—Habrá que protegerla.

—Oh, ¡héroe Edward al rescate!

—Cállate —me reí con ella. Luego me aclare la garganta —Alice…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo es…? ¿Cómo es Bella?

No me contesto enseguida sino que se detuvo a pensar para decirme todo con detalle, cómo me gustaba que hiciera.

—No debe de medir más que uno sesenta —fue lo primero que dijo y asentí. Ya lo imaginaba, la tuve bastante cerca — tiene el cabello largo, lacio y castaño con reflejo rojizos. Sus ojos son marrones pero como el chocolate, no tan oscuros…tiene frente amplia, nariz fina, cejas oscuras y rectas. Em ¡ah! piel blanca y es delgada.

—Suena…bonita.

—Lo es, Edward.

—Me gustaría sonar seguro como tú, pero ni siquiera puedo imaginarla —admití con una sonrisa triste.

Llegamos. Ella detuvo el auto.

—Ten esperanzas, Edward —susurro tomando una de mis manos, dándole un leve y dulce apretón y se bajo del coche.

Suspire, si claro. No era tan fácil.

—Hola mis amores —nos saludo nuestra madre al entrar en casa — ¿Cómo les fue?

—Muy bien, mami —contesto con entusiasmo la pequeña duende —.No nos dieron deberes y conocimos una chica muy amable.

—Me alegro mucho, ¿Tu Edward?

—Lo mismo que Alice —asegure rápidamente —.El plural no es por Rose y ella esta vez.

Amaba escuchar la risa de Esme. Era armoniosa y tranquila. Supe apreciarla más hace poco tiempo. Como otras cualidades.

—Bueno mami yo iré a ducharme.

Sentí los saltitos de Alice alejarse.

Esme se acerco a mí y me quito la mochila, tomo mi brazo y me llevo hacia el sillón.

—Cuéntame un poco más detallado —repuso — ¿Cómo se llama la chica nueva?

—Isabella —sonreí —, pero le gusta más que le digan Bella.

—Te agrada mucho, ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunte avergonzado intentado ocultar un leve sonrojo por aquel comentario.

—Oh, hijo, esa sonrisa lo dice todo —maldito instinto maternal. Aunque yo me convencía que era algo de las mujeres que seguramente exageraban todo, no había duda.

—No es tan así…ya sabes hace mucho que no me involucro con alguien nuevo, todos me evitan.

—Entonces son todos tontos —era extraño oír a mi madre decir eso. Ella siempre tan buena, tan dulce.

—Bien, creo que hare lo de siempre.

—Espera —me tomo del brazo a comprender el significado de "lo de siempre"—… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no, hare el mismo trayecto de siempre y una cuadra más, solo una.

—Sabes que cuando vas por una cuadra más en la cual nunca fuiste no puedes ir solo.

—Lo sé, mamá. Pero esta sería mi cuadra numero…no lo sé, perdí la cuenta, debe ser la veintitrés sabes que ahora voy por la derecha. Además sabemos muy bien que apenas Alice termine su baño ira a buscarme así que…Tú haz lo que estabas haciendo, ¿sí?

—Bien —me dio un beso en la mejilla —.Dejare tu mochila en tu habitación. Cuídate.

Asentí con la cabeza, tome el bastón con más fuerza y salí de casa.

Si, esa era mi rutina. Desde el año pasado, poco después de perder la vista y aceptar que todo era negro, que era torpe, que no podía solo, decidí a darle una buena costumbre a mi pobre estado.

Quería salir, no quería quedarme en mi cuarto encerrado, lamentándome. Así que con Alice ideamos un plan: por si me aburría, yo salía a dar una vuelta afuera caminando obviamente, porque no me gustaba mucho ya el auto ahora que no podía conducirlo.

Al comienzo fue difícil. La primera vez le pedí a Alice que me dejara hacerlo solo, pero era inexperto y con el bastón era inútil. Solo había caminado una cuadra, en la cual no tuve ningún accidente. En la calle me cruce con una amable anciana que me ayudo a cruzarla. Ahí me sentí demasiado mal: era yo quien tendría que haberla ayudado. Me dejo y se fue para otro lado y continúe con mi camino pero tropecé con un poste. Por supuesto cuando me caí y me quede allí tirado, indignado y furioso Alice grito mi nombre y fue a ayudarme…Por lo que se hizo habitual aquello. Todos los días que salía Alice era mi sombra, mi guía por lo que en los fines de semana siempre le cumplía el capricho de ir a tiendas sin quejarme. Se lo merecía. Muchas veces le confesé que me sentía apenado al quitarle su tiempo y que no tenía que hacer eso por mí, pero ella me decía que solo hablaba estupideces y que me callara.

Actualmente estaba más adaptado y hacia poco comencé a ir por la derecha en vez de la izquierda. El progreso mejoraba, ya era costumbre caminar evitando accidentes y cuando tenía que cruzar la calle escuchaba como los autos se detenían y algún conductor me indicaba que cruzara a menos que hubiese alguien para ayudarme.

Iba por la cuadra número doce cuando Alice me alcanzo.

— ¡Por qué no me esperaste!

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —me salí por lo tangente.

—Pues porque siempre voy contigo.

—Sabes que no tienes qu…

—Calla ahora mismo, Edward Cullen. Nunca, nunca te libraras de mí. Hasta que tengas una novia que te soporte como yo.

Me reí.

—Lo dudo. Gracias duendecillo —estire mi brazo para que lo tomara y así lo hizo.

—De nada, tonto.

Decidimos dar media vuelta al llegar a la cuadra numero veintitrés. Me había equivocado. El viernes pasado solo había llegado a la veintidós.

—Alice… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le contaste a Bella? —le pregunte al volver a casa.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se hizo la tonta y puse los ojos en blanco ante su tono de inocencia. Muy pobre, por cierto.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —oí como resoplaba.

—Nada, le aclare lo de Lauren…que tu habías sido popular y luego perdiste la vista…

— ¿Le dijiste el motivo?

—Eso no me concierne a mi —hablo bajito. Le sonríe.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Bien…le explique más o menos que hicieron todos cuando apareciste con el bastón y tus horribles lentes —ella siempre estaba en contra de mis lentes porque decía que tenía una mirada muy bonita para taparla —y tú rechazo hacia Lauren y lo que la arpía comenzó a hacer.

— ¿Y ella que te dijo?

—Tiene una mente amplia, pensó en todo mientras le decía eso…y saco la conclusión de que si yo te defendía de Lauren se metía también conmigo y le explique lo de…Jasper —gruñí al escuchar su nombre y la tristeza de mi hermana —.Y le dije que con Rose la enfrentamos y ya sabes el resto —completo para intentar distraerme.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunte y estire mi brazo hasta rodear sus hombros y pegarla junto a mí. Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Hoy solo lo vi pocas veces y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba cerca…

—Es un idiota, Alice.

—Edward, no digas eso. Vamos, apresurémonos que estoy muerta de hambre.

Sabía que era una patética excusa pero no mencione nada después de eso.

En la noche, luego de cenar fui a acostarme y como lo sabia no pude dormirme. Me quede pensativo hasta que recordé que en un momento había dicho que tenía que analizar algo cuando estaba con Bella.

_A ver Edward_, pensé, _Bella…_

Todo comenzó porque le tuve pena, después ella me tuvo pena a mí…Una persona simpática, algo diferente a los demás, por así decirlo extraña. Única. Hacía mucho que no era tan sincero con alguien que no sea ni mi familia y Rosalie y lo peor de todo es que solo la había conocido hoy…

Era extraordinario todo lo que podía pensar con tan poco tiempo de ella. _Bueno, Edward, continua,_ me decía a mí mismo.

Me agradaba estar junto a ella, su compañía…me ponía de buen humor y hacía tiempo que nadie era así conmigo.

¡Ah! Ya recordaba lo que tenía que analizar:

"—_Si quise y quiero mucho a un amigo que deje en Forks. Vive en una reserva. Jacob Black se llama. Es alguien realmente bueno, pero lo considero más como mi mejor amigo..."_

Un extraño sentimiento me tomo cuando ella menciono a ese tal Jacob… ¿Celos?

_No, definitivamente no Edward_. Debe de haber sido que te volviste protector con ella en ese instante, como si fuese tu familia o una amiga importante como Rose, nada más.

Intentando convencerme, me dormí.

Al otro día cuando llegamos al instituto nos encontramos con Bella, apenas la salude llego Rose y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase mientras ellas se iban a la suya. Al finalizar Rosalie me acompaño a la segunda clase que estaba con Alice.

En la tercera clase me dije mentalmente que iría a buscar a Bella para ir juntos, por lo que al terminar, en el receso fui rápidamente a mi casillero y luego al suyo. Aun no estaba cuando llegue. Al comienzo me pregunte si ya había ido y estaba en el salón pero un minuto después oí su voz mientras se aproximaba.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estoy cuidando —sonreí intentando que mi rostro estuviese en dirección de donde escuchaba su voz. Cuando había despertado repuse que si mis sentimientos hacia ella eran por protección debía hacerlo bien.

—No tienes porque hacerlo —creí que me sonreía.

—Por supuesto que si…tú me defendiste ayer y yo no hice nada, entonces esta vez estaré junto a ti hasta cuando pueda, eres mi nueva amiga, de alguna manera tengo que ayudarte.

—Oh, claro —la sentí algo alicaída pero quizá era imaginación mía así que no mencione nada y ella suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, estaba pensando que es un lindo detalle, ¿vamos a nuestra clase?

—Con gusto, señorita —sonreí al escucharla mejor. Extendí el brazo y ella apenas tomo un pedazo de tela de la camisa y fuimos juntos.

Amable y testarudamente cuando tenía que ir a la próxima clase ella decidió acompañarme como agradecimiento.

El almuerzo fue algo silencio o al menos por parte de Bella y Rose, ya que Alice se la pasaba hablando de…no sé, una marca de ropa me parece.

En la siguiente clase donde estaba con Bella y también Lauren no sucedió nada. Al parecer no estaba. Como precaución en la salida Rose nos esperaba para ir al gimnasio. En el camino Bella le hablaba de su hermano a Rose que en un momento dijo avergonzada:

—Estaba bromeando, Bella, no hace fal…

—Oh, vamos Rosalie, sé que se caerán bien uno al otro… ¿o no Edward? —pregunto buscando algún tipo de apoyo.

—No te lo puedo asegurar, pero deberías intentarlo, Rose.

—Seria grandioso tenerte de cuñada —añadió con voz dulce Bella.

Otra vez en gimnasia Bella me concedió el honor de estar a mi lado. No quiso jugar conmigo por su poca capacidad pero la profesora llamo su atención. Si no hacía nada le iría mal. Con más cuidado que un niño ella jugo conmigo mientras yo reía.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa bellas lectoras :D <em>

**_Creo que muchas se quedaron con lo de la escoba JAJAJJA xD Gracias por sus reviews ! *-*_**

_**tayloves** no te das una idea de todo el tiempo que tengo, termine la secundaria el año pasado iba a ir a la universidad pero deje la carrera y ahora estoy más vaga que nunca ! (hasta que consiga trabajo) xD así que tengo tiempo de sobra por pasarme a alguna historia tuya para leer, lo cual voy a hacer en un rato :D _

_Bien, este Edward es algo testarudo y no quiere admitir que lo que siente hacia Bella es amor, hay que darle tiempo ! xD _

_Nos leemos :D_

**_Reviews? :)_**


	13. Distracción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.13: Distracción.**

El martes en la tarde no paso mucho, con Alice volvimos a caminar y a la vuelta papá y mamá estaban murmurando, Alice me llevo a ellos y supe que estaba parado frente al sillón al tocar con el bastón.

—Edward, cariño, estábamos hablando con tu padre, ¿Cuándo quieres ir a revisarte? Generalmente vamos miércoles y viernes, quizá quieres cambiarlo.

Suspire.

¿Cómo hacer comprender a una madre que su hijo no se recuperara? Sí, yo de algún modo había tenido una pequeña esperanza antes, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para pensar que podría ver de nuevo.

Pero lo hacía por ella, iba al oculista por más contradictorio e inútil me resultara a mí. También por papá. Aunque él ya no me decía nada porque sabía que ya me había rendido, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que pensaba que mis ojos volverían a ver…algún día.

—Mañana está bien —repuse con voz desanimada — ¿tienen que ser necesarias dos veces en el mes? ¿No puede ser una?

—Vamos, Edward —hablo papá —.No te cuesta nada.

—Pierdo clases.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio por un momento, hasta que mi duende decidió intervenir.

—Creo que Eddie tiene razón, eh, quiero decir…es él quien tiene que revisarse, si ya no quiere ir dos veces es cosa suya, ¿no?

—Alice… —mamá buscaba más apoyo en su opinión que en lo que yo quería. _Lógico._

— Esme, amor, quizá tengan razón. Nuestro hijo debe decidir sus propias cosas, ya es grande.

—Pero…

—Te lo suplico, mamá. Si pasara algo diferente…si me siento diferente volverán a ser dos visitas en el mes.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Al acostarme supe que esa promesa no valía nada…porque nada iba a cambiar.

_..._

Como lo supuse fue todo una pérdida de tiempo.

Esme me había levantado temprano aunque me dejo dormir un poco más que de costumbre y luego nos dirigimos juntos al oculista donde no sucedió nada nuevo, ya sea malo o bueno.

Todo sigue igual. Eso no fue un golpe bajo para mí porque estaba preparado para eso, pero si fue algo feo llevar la tristeza de mamá regreso a casa. Ella al salir del oculista sin ningún cambio, sin ninguna novedad comenzó a sollozar de que su hijo, "tan joven y tan bueno" no se merecía estar ciego, que era una injusticia. Aquello me recordaba más o menos a cuando perdí la vista el año anterior, solo que lloraba con más intensidad. Intente alejar esos lúgubres recuerdos mientras que consolaba a mamá.

Aburrido para la hora del almuerzo intentaba imaginar que me habría perdido en el instituto y que estaría almorzando con Alice, Rose y Bella. Suspire e intente distraerme con algo. Subí a mi habitación a escuchar música.

Más tarde, estaba pensando una melodía nueva para tocar en el piano, estaba incompleta pero luego me fijaría bien en cómo hacerla porque justo llego mi duende del instituto. Escuche su voz en el piso de abajo y luego sus pisados sobre las escaleras, algunas crujían. Ella toco la puerta y le dije que pasara.

— ¡Hola hermanito! Te extrañe.

—Hola hermosa, ¿Qué tal?

—Todo bien, ¡no nos han dado tarea! Creo que este año los profesores se apiadaron de nosotros.

—Lo dudo —me reí —.Es nuestro último año. Espera unos días o quizá uno o dos meses y veras que se convierten en exigentes y pesados.

—No arruines mi sueño —repuso animadamente y sentí su peso cuando se sentó en el colchón a la altura de mis pies. Su voz cambio al volver a hablar: —.Mami está mal.

—Lo sé —suspire —.Pero no hay forma de hacerle entender que no volveré a ver de la noche en la mañana.

—Ella tiene esperanza, como papá y yo. E incluso cuando tú la tenias y te volviste pesimista ella aumento su optimismo como absorbiendo lo que te niegas a pensar que podría ser cierto.

— ¿Por qué no dejamos el tema a un lado? ¿Qué tal las chicas?

—Oh —dijo en son de burla —.Ni te imaginas lo preocupada que estuvo Bella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¡Por ti, tontuelo! Se preocupo cuando no te vio en la primer clase que ustedes comparten…creía que Lauren te había hecho algo. Estaba histérica.

Me sentí extraño y halagado. _No, Edward, ignóralo. Ella…Bella es como una hermana, nada más_, _así tiene que ser._

—Ehh… ¿Rose? —pregunte para distraerme.

Funciono unos minutos hasta que mi mente comenzó a divagar. Necesitaba distracción por el momento. Le propuse a Alice salir de compras y escuche la alegría en su voz pero aun así me pregunto si estaba seguro y si no quería dejarlo para el fin de semana. Riendo le confesé que había estado muy aburrido y que no me importaba.

Ese día logre mi cometido. Alice me tuvo de acá para allá y en la cena ya estaba agotado. Esa fue la primer noche en la semana que pude dormir sin quedarme pensando.

_..._

Esta mañana llegamos tarde. Como ayer me había quedado frito, costo levantarme y con Alice disparamos cada uno para su primera clase; llegamos justo a tiempo.

En la segunda clase que estaba con la duende comenzó a hablarme animadamente.

—Estoy usando el conjunto nuevo que compre contigo ayer. Le estuve diciendo a Bella pero estaba algo distraída cuando le pregunte como me quedaba. Estaba pensando si quizá alguien llamo su aten…—se calló al entrar la profesora quien comenzó a dar su lección de la materia.

La tercera clase paso volando y termino más rápido de lo normal ya que el profesor parecía apurado por algo. Eso me dio tiempo a ir a la clase donde estaba Bella para buscarla e irnos juntos a la que nosotros compartíamos.

Llegue justo cuando habrá pasado un minuto y escuche como se abría la puerta y los chicos y chicas hablaban entre sí animadamente yéndose, por un momento me preocupe que ella no me viera pero al segundo ella grito mi nombre.

— ¡Edward!—su perfume de fresas me golpeo fuertemente cuando me abrazo. Casi le devuelvo el abrazo de no ser porque me soltó rápidamente—.Lo siento.

—Hola, Bella ¿Vamos?

— ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunto luego de que habíamos comenzado a caminar. La sentí cerca. No me había dado cuenta que ayer la había extrañado de más…

—Bien —sonreí hacia donde se oía su voz—. Supe que ayer preguntaste por mí.

—Pues, claro. Al comienzo creí que Lauren te había hecho algo y me preocupe y cuando Alice apenas me dijo: "Esta en el hospital" me asuste más —confeso lo que yo sabía, salvo la última parte. Era tan buena, admirable.

—Gracias, Bella. Solo mi familia y Rose se preocupaban de esa forma por mí.

En la clase me hacia el atento pero en realidad me estaba auto regañando porque me estaba dando cuenta que le estaba tomando un especial cariño a Bella, ¡protección, ja! Soy un idiota. Al terminar y salir del salón, Bella dijo:

—Qué raro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunte mientras me colocaba a su lado. _¡Pareces un maniaco, Edward! _Pensé, _déjala en paz._

—Quede con tu hermana pero no está. Quizá se olvido y ya está en la clase.

—Te acompaño —dije ignorando por completo mi lado razonable. Una pequeña mano de repente estaba en mi pecho. _Oh, que no sienta el patético latir del corazón._

—Nada de eso, tú tienes que ir para el otro lado, Edward —repuso con enfado.

— ¿Tienes algún inconveniente de que te acompañe? —intente bromear pero no funciono ya que objeto mordazmente:

—Pues sí, que camines más de lo debido, ahora date la vuelta y quiero ver que vayas para tu clase, sino seré yo quien te acompañe a ti.

Me reí.

—Wow, Bella enojada. Está bien, hasta el almuerzo.

No había mucha gente cuando llegue a mi próxima clase. Me senté tranquilo hasta que sentí unos pasos yendo hacia mí.

—Hola, Edward —me saludo una voz tímida que reconocí rápidamente. Oh, ni siquiera sabía que compartía una clase con ella.

—Hola, Ángela, ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, yo… ¿tu?—parecía nerviosa.

—Bien, ¿sucede algo malo?

—Me temo que sí. Vi a tu hermana, Alice, yendo con Rosalie hacia el baño, toda llorando…

Me levante rápidamente.

— ¿No sabes que le paso?

—No.

—Gracias, Ángela —Ella murmuro apenas un "de nada" y salí del salón, lo que no contaba era cruzarme con el profesor.

—Señor Cullen, ¿A dónde cree que va? Usted tiene mi clase ahora.

—Ah, em, yo…me siento mal, profesor. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

— ¿La cabeza…te duele? —repitió confundido y nervioso.

—Si, por eso me dirigía a la enfermería. Supuse que no le importaría.

—No, claro, pero espera que te mandare a alguien para que te acompañe —repuso y me frustre —, tranquilo —y se fue.

Bueno, era mi oportunidad, quizá si apuraba mi paso a quien quiera que mandara a ayudarme no sabría donde estaba. Pero casi al doblar la esquina de aquel pasillo una voz masculina grito:

—Eh, Cullen.

_Genial_, pensé sarcásticamente, _Newton._

—El profesor me mando a acompañarte a la enfermería.

—Ahórrate fingir que quieres ayudarme. Pega media vuelta y piérdete.

— ¿Mintiendo, Eddie? —Gruñi —.Claro que puedo dar media vuelta y decirle al profesor que te sientes bien.

— ¿Y tú eres lo bastante inteligente para pensar que te creerá a ti antes que a mí? ¡Si, cómo no!

—Eres un…

—Ajá, y tú también —le interrumpí malhumorado—. Espera unos minutos para que el profesor crea que me acompañaste y déjame en paz.

—Con gusto.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia los baños de las chicas.

— ¿Alice? ¿Rose? —susurre contra la puerta cuando llegue.

—Edward —musito con enojo Rosalie, saliendo del baño. Intento modular su tono conmigo pero le costaba, lo sabía.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¡Bella ocurrió, Bella! —grito como loca y me sorprendí.

— ¡Tranquilízate! Te escuchara alguien… ¿a qué te refieres con Bella?

—Que es una hipócrita…espera que la vea y…

— ¿Puedes explicarme bien? —me incomodaba que hablara así de ella.

—Compartíamos una clase con Alice y me sorprendí cuando la encontré llorando ¿Sabes lo que vio? ¿Sabes que duro fue verla? —como se notaba que no pensaba lo que decía. Generalmente controlaban la palabra "ver" para mí, en todos los sentidos. Aunque claro, era algo retorico…—. Me dijo que había visto a Bella coquetear con Jasper, ¡como detesto a mi hermano, es un idiota! Y Bella, ag, por un momento le creí…

—No, no puede ser — ¡estaba seguro que _no_ podía ser y que estaban equivocadas! Le había dicho a Bella lo de Alice y Jasper… Además no creía que ella se fijara en alguien como él, ¿o sí?

— ¡Es verdad! Incluso vio como Jasper la acompañaba a su próxima clase. No importa que no le hable —continuo con voz envenenada —, me escuchara cuando me lo cruce en casa.

¿Bella y…Jasper? Dios, no. Eso es algo que no podía ni permitirme pensar siquiera. Jasper por más que le odiara, era el amor de Alice y sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, para él, ella también es su amor. Y Bella… ¡qué rayos! Me gusta, la quiero para mí.

No, eso es egoísta. _No pienses así de ella, no te gusta, Edward, no te gusta…_

Necesitaba una distracción.

— ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

—Devastada, ¿Cómo va a estar? No para de llorar…de tristeza y enfado. Falta poco para la hora del almuerzo, ¡no veo la hora de ver a Bella!

—Cálmate, Rose —repuse con miedo al pensar cómo podría tratarla. A pesar de todo no podía odiarla, ni aunque quisiera…quizá cambiaria de opinión al escuchar a mi duende pero tenía que haber una explicación lógica de todo esto y lo hablaría con Bella —.Deja que de eso me encargo yo, yo hablare con ella.

—Pero…

—Tú quédate con Alice, te necesita, yo no puedo entrar al baño.

—Bueno…intenta no ser tan buenito con esa…

—Rose te lo advierto, controla tu temperamento.

— ¡Bah!

—Gracias por apoyar a mi hermana —susurre.

—Siempre podrán contar conmigo —dulcifico su voz y creí que sonrió un poquito. O así lo imagine.

* * *

><p><em>Hello :D<em>

_Bueno, Edward ya se dio cuenta por lo que siente hacia Bella, la cosa ahora es que no sea tan terco (?) en fin, espero que este cap. les guste._

_**Gracias por sus reviews**, abajo les responderé**...No sé cómo va la cosa con los favoritos y alertas, creo que tengo un problema con hotmail y no recibo nada de fanfiction ._. Alguien sabe cómo arreglar eso? Se los agradecería n_n**_

_**lobalunallena **jaja, que tierna :D_

_**tayloves** Si, son como los primeros cap pero con punto de vista de Edward, bueno vista...dejémoslo así xD** unos capítulos más y todo dependerá de ser pov Bella o Edward, o los dos en el mismo cap. así no tengo que repetir para que no se les vuelva confuso :)**_

_**LovebyInspired** falta poco para ver que paso con Jazz *-* _

_**Giss Cullen Ivashkov** sinceramente creí que se tardaría más en darse cuenta, pero me equivoque ! xDD_

_**terewee** yo también :D lo llevaríamos una de cada brazo xD_

_Nos seguiremos leyendo :)** Reviews? :D**_


	14. Problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cáp. 14: Problemas.**

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el almuerzo decidí adelantarme, siendo uno de los primeros en llegar. No compre comida. Mi estomago estaba vacío, pero de algún modo no tenía hambre. Creía pensar que las dos razones se debían a: enfado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y admitirme a mí mismo que quería a Bella y eso no estaba bien.

Tiempo después el comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, murmuraban animadamente, escuchaba como arrastraban las sillas para sentarse, otros como comían…Cuando sentí unos pasos acercarse inhale para estar seguro y un perfume, no tan potente, de fresas fue lo que olí.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Edward, y las chicas? —pregunto preocupada.

Decidí que no haría una escena frente a todos, por lo que me levante y supe que me seguía. Pensé en ir en dirección a mi casillero. Aguce el oído y lo único que escuchaba era mi respiración y la de Bella, sus pasos y los míos y mi bastón. Genial, no había nadie, a menos que se escondiera pero no importaba.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —exclame enfadado al detenerme y voltearme.

—No sé de qué me hablas…—parecía perdida e inocente. Claro que mis celos salieron a flote cuando hable:

— ¿Estas con Jasper? ¡Él me importa muy poco! Y tú lo sabes, Bella, ¿pero hacerlo eso a mi hermana? No puedo perdonártelo.

—Oye, yo no estoy con Jasper, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Resople frustrado pensando en que le diría…no podía admitir que Rose, Alice y yo nos habíamos perdido una clase –bueno, en realidad ellas dos, yo solo una– porque se daría cuenta que era demasiado grave para mi duende.

—Me cruce con Rose en el camino y me dijo que Alice estaba devastada, llorando, enfadada porque Bella coqueteo con Jasper Hale y los vio irse juntos hasta la próxima clase de ella.

—Yo no…—estaba nerviosa y desesperada—una parte es verdad pero…

—Ya no me interesa, Bella —mentí fríamente ¿Qué parte era verdad? —, solo quiero que te va…

— ¡Edward por favor!—me interrumpió histérica — Solo intento arreglar las cosas, por ti, por ustedes, más que nada por Alice—admitió y todo enfado que tuve se esfumo en ese instante. Claro, ella era buena, ¿Cómo pudimos pensar mal de ella? Antes de poder decir algo, ella exclamo: —Oh.

— ¿Bella?

—Fue culpa de Lauren, fue ella —gruño enfadada y quede confundido. Está bien que Mallory era una pesada e intentaba arruinar mi vida y la que estaba entorno en ella, Alice en especial, pero, ¿Cómo habría hecho algo esta vez? Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que escucha a Bella como una voz lejana — ¡La voy a matar!

—Detente, tranquilízate —estire a mi mano y gracias a Dios no falle en tomar la suya. Tenía su temperamento pero cuando tienes a Rosalie como amiga sabes que nadie va a ser tan temperamental como ella— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— ¡Es obvio! Oportunidad que tiene para molestarme la aprovecha. Ella me vio con Jasper porque estamos juntos en esa clase. Solo hable con él para conocerlo mejor, te juro Edward, que nunca le haría daño a tu hermana, créeme.

Suspire. Lo sabía, menos mal que lo había hablado. Bella solo intentaba ser noble y ayudarnos. Sonreí.

—Te creo. Ahora ve con mi hermana, tiene que escuchar tu versión —con contrariedad solté su mano.

—Perdóname, no quería arruinarlo.

—Bla, bla. Vete, te espero en nuestra próxima clase.

—Gracias —me susurro y se fue rápidamente.

—Suerte —murmure, demediado bajo para que escuchara. Sabía que Rose no se la haría fácil. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Tendría que haberme ofrecido a acompañarla. Tarde.

Cuando comenzó la segunda clase que compartía con Bella ya estaban la mayoría, oía como Lauren reía más alto de lo normal, ¿a propósito? Enfadado me senté esperando al profesor y a mi compañera…de banco.

Poco después, el profesor nos daba una lección y fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta. Se produjo un silencio de un segundo y Bella se apresuro a sentarse. El docente lo dejo pasar y continuo, luego nos dio una tarea de a dos y con ella fuimos los primeros en terminar.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Bella? —pregunte por lo bajito. No creía que el profesor se enfadara si charlábamos en voz baja.

—Bien, las chicas me escucharon aunque fui gritada por Rose un poquito —repuso apenada, lamentando seguramente aquella parte.

Ahora que todo estaba bien me tenía permitido reírme sobre eso.

—Lo sé, es algo terrorífico, es una fiera cuando se enfada.

—Algo así —nos reímos juntos pero escucha un sonido extraño:

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No tuve tiempo de comer nada —explico avergonzada—, estoy pensando seriamente en faltar a gimnasia para ir a casa y comer.

—Lo lamento, parte de culpa es mía —_Está mal, Edward_, me dije. _Ella debe cuidarse, alimentarse bien…_

—Oh, cállate Edward —se quejo—.Tu no tenias nada que ver en todo eso, así que no digas nada.

Tonta Bella. Negué con la cabeza por su terquedad y sonreí.

Al juntarnos con Rose después de eso, convencimos a Bella para que se fuera a su casa para comer algo. Aunque extrañaría su presencia estaba su salud primero. No muy convencida Bella se fue perdiéndose la clase de gimnasia.

—Estoy muy apenada, Edward —me iba diciendo Rose cuando íbamos para el gimnasio —, ni te imaginas como le grite…

—Créeme que puedo imaginarlo.

Se rio.

—Ella solo trata de ayudar, pobrecita. Es algo ingenua, ¿no?

—Un poco, si —no sabía si reírme por eso.

Para variar, estuve solo y aburrido y para el colmo el tiempo paso lento y desesperante. Cuando la entrenadora toco el silbato que daba por finalizada la clase festeje mentalmente. Rosalie me acompaño hasta el Volvo donde mi duende ya estaba.

No dijimos nada cuando íbamos para casa. Al llegar, saludamos a mamá y le pregunte a Alice si podía ir con ella cuando dijo que iba a su habitación.

— ¿Estás bien ya? —inquirí cuando nos sentamos en su cama.

—Sí, sí, Edward, perdí el control, soy una tonta.

—Cállate, te comprendo —extendí mis brazos a un costado y sentí el cuerpo de mi hermana contra mi pecho, ella me devolvió el abrazo—.Creo que lo mejor será que descanses, tuviste una día muy emocional.

—Ya lo creo —concordó riendo —.Gracias, hermano.

—Sueña con angelitos como yo.

—Uy, uy, uy —escuche que dijo cuando cerré la puerta, riendo fui a mi habitación.

Pensé en Bella, en su bondad…luego mis pensamientos se entremezclaron con la melodía que se me ocurrió ayer y supe que ella era la inspiración para continuarla…sonaba como una nana, tranquila, linda…como ella. Aun no podía terminarla pero debería practicarlo en el piano un hábito que no pasaba por alto, pero antes de hacer el esfuerzo por levantarme ya estaba dormido.

Una hora después me levante sin ánimo y decidí darme una ducha para poder estar más risueño, al estar en el living mamá se acerco.

— ¿Tuvieron un día muy agitado? Alice duerme como un ángel.

—Ella lo necesitaba más que yo —repuse haciéndome el tonto para no tener que mentirle a mamá con una respuesta retorcida —.Tengo hambre —como no había almorzado ya había pasado tiempo —, comeré algo y saldré a caminar…

— ¿Solo?

—Mami, el lunes y el martes fui tranquilamente por el mismo recorrido y no me ocurrió nada —intente tranquilizarla pero objeto:

—Pero tu hermana te acompaño.

—Sabes que ella me da el espacio que necesito, a veces es como si fuese invisible, hace como si no estuviese para que yo pueda pensar que a pesar de todo lo hago solo.

—Está bien —suspiro y se acerco para acariciar mi mejilla —, pero cuídate.

—Llevare mi móvil por las dudas.

En mi caminata no tuve ningún percance. Solo Alice me llamo preguntando si quería que me acompañara, yo le dije que se relajara que en un rato estaría allí. Así que al llegar a la cuadra numero veintitrés, intentar recordar que negocio, casa o departamento había allí, y fui a casa.

Cuando me cruce con un hombre que insistió en ayudarme a cruzar la calle le pregunte si tenía hora y supe que estaba anocheciendo, así que para no preocupar ni a Esme ni Alice camine más rápido de lo normal.

Al estar a tres cuadras de casa sentí unos pasos por delante de mí y me mantuve en alerta, quien quiera que fuera se detuvo y me hablo:

—Edward.

— ¿Tu? —gruñí y decidí continuar mi camino. Sin cometer imprudencias.

— ¿Puedes detenerte y escucharme?

— ¿Que quieres, Jasper?

—Mira, yo no sé lo que planea la nueva…

—Bella —le corregí entre dientes.

—Bella —resoplo —, pero no pasare por alto que es una buena persona, a pesar de todo.

— ¿A pesar de todo? —Repetí encolerizado — ¿Te refieres cuando eras mi mejor amigo y eso se arruino por _tu_ estupidez?

—Solo venía a decirte…bueno, ella, Bella es más débil que tu, Rose y…Alice, ayer Lauren aprovecho de ella y la empujo haciendo que sea el ridículo para todos. Seguramente se largo a llorar cuando todos se alejaron…Por algo decidí acompañarla hoy a su próxima clase —admitió de mala gana.

Bueno, sin duda mi mejor amigo Jasper estaba escondido en aquel chico de carácter frio, eso me lo demostraba y por eso no podía odiarlo por completo.

—De acuerdo. No puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que es Bella. Es algo irónico. Yo soy el ciego pero tú lo eres también de alguna manera, ¿no?

—No vine a discutir contigo. Adiós, Cullen.

—Adiós, Jazz —susurre cuando supe que se alejaba —.Gracias.

Cuando llegue a casa una Alice completamente recuperada me recibió animadamente. En algún momento que no me pareció inoportuno interrumpirla, le pregunte:

— ¿Tienes el numero de Bella?

—Ehh —se burlo de manera insinuante— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

— ¡No estoy sonrojado! Seguro son imaginaciones tuyas, solo hace calor.

—Sí, claro, respecto a tu pregunta: no ¿Es por algo en especial?

Sabía que Alice no estaba enterada de lo que Lauren le había hecho, ya que me lo hubiese contado ayer, apenas había regresado del instituto. Por el bien de todos no pensaba decírselo. Si llegaba a enterarse que Jasper fue quien me informo recuperaría esperanzas diciendo que él podría volver a ser el mismo de antes.

—No…nada, hablare con ella mañana.

Y por supuesto que me escucharía.

_..._

Para no parecer ansioso el viernes por la mañana espere pacientemente a Alice hasta que nos metimos en el Volvo y fue ahí que opte por hablar con Bella apenas llegara.

—Hola Rose —saludo contenta Alice cuando nos bajamos del coche y caminamos un poco más donde seguramente nuestra amiga esperaba.

—Hola chicos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunte cortésmente.

—Muy bien.

— ¿Bella no ha llegado? —inquirió mi hermana.

—No, aun no, ¿quieres que te acompañe y se ven en el salón?

—Sí, buena idea. Ven, Edward.

—Eh, no, gracias, iré a buscar algo a mi casillero, vayan tranquilas y hablen cosas de chicas.

Ellas se rieron y se alejaron.

Obviamente no iría a mi casillero sino a _su _casillero, no quedaba tan lejos del mío.

Espere de brazos cruzados y sentí su voz entusiasta dos minutos después.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola Bella —salude cuando buscaba algo en su casillero pero dejo de hacer ruido ¿se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba?

— ¿Sucedió algo? —bingo. No era tan despistada, asentí con la cabeza. — ¿Qué paso?

Suspire. Esperaba que Bella no se preocupara por faltar a su primera clase. Me senté y como supe, ella me imito estando a mi izquierda.

—Me entere de algo…que ocurrió el miércoles.

— ¿Cuándo fuiste al hospital? —pregunto preocupada.

—No, Bella, no se trata de mí, sino de ti.

—No entiendo.

Aun se hacia la desentendida. Claro, con tal de no preocupar a los demás. Era exasperante por una parte. Intente que mi rostro estuviese en su dirección para que tomara en serio lo que iba a decir:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lauren te empujo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurro sorprendida y desconcertada.

—Eso no importa, Bella —por nada del mundo delataría a Jasper—, pero no puedo entender porque no me lo dijiste.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué cambiaria eso?

Rayos, tenía razón ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como yo para protegerla a ella? Tenerla siempre a mi lado para cuidarla todo el tiempo pero era algo muy poco probable y tortuoso para ella. Sin pensar, extendí mi brazo que choco con su suave cuello, fruncí el labio contrariado y ascendí hasta que pose mi mano en su cálida mejilla.

—Cada vez se irá abusando más de ti, tienes que impedirlo de alguna forma, estando yo o no, o las chicas, ¿comprendes? Lamentablemente no podre estar siempre ahí para defenderte.

—No te preocupes, Edward —suspiro —.Te lo prometo, te prometo que hare lo posible por ser fuerte.

—Gracias Bella —sonreí confiando en sus palabras, más o menos como una advertencia, dije: —.Confió en ti.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a Alice? —cambio el tema.

Me reí por lo bajito.

—Se llega a enterar y se abalanzaría contra Lauren para matarla con sus propias manos.

Bella se rio dulcemente.

—Supongo que mejor así.

Estaba tan desconcentrado pensando en Bella, en su risa, en todo por lo que me desconcertó un grito ahogado de emoción que solo se podía tratar de mi hermana. Bella giro el rostro para ver y mi mano cayó a un costado mío mientras que los saltitos de Alice se acercaban.

—Chicos, nunca lo creí de ustedes —dijo con un entusiasmo excedido.

—Me parece que estas pensando cualquier cosa, Alice —le advertí avergonzado.

— ¿Estas interesada en mi hermano, Bella? —pregunto haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario ¿Bella interesada en mi? Alice era ingenua — ¡No lo puedo creer! Podemos ser cuñadas, oh estoy tan contenta por ustedes.

—Alice tranquilízate, ¿sí? Estas equivocada —hablo Bella con voz extraña—.Solo estábamos hablando.

—Ah…lo siento —repuso demasiado avergonzada y explico —.Es que ayer dijiste: "yo no estoy interesada en Jasper sino en…" y saliste con otra cosa, creí que mi hermanito era a quien te referías.

Alto ahí ¿Bella estaba interesada en alguien? Seguro era un idiota. Con celos pregunte:

— ¿Estás interesada en alguien, Bella?

—N-no —tartamudeo sin convicción y gruñí muy por lo bajito. Aun así, ella continuo—, yo me confundí, no sabía lo que decía, es que se me cruzaban las palabras con miedo a que ustedes no me perdonaran.

—Oh, eres tan inocente, Bells —dijo dulcemente mi hermana mientras intentaba relajarme. Aquello que dijo tenía lógica. —, ya que ya es muy tarde para ir a nuestra clase vamos al auto de Edward para escuchar música.

—Ustedes me llevan por mal camino —bromeo mientras íbamos al Volvo y nos reíamos.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaa :D<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap, como vemos, Jasper fue buenito y conocemos sus intenciones del por qué su actitud con Bella xD_

**_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, favoritos y alertas :D_**

_**tayloves** obviamente va a haber pov sobre eso ! de Bella y Edward JAJA._

_**lobalunallena** buen mensaje jajaja, Bella te agradece...xD suena bien para que lo diga Alice o alguien JAJAJ, pero no te preocupes, cobraría derechos de autor (?_

_**Stefania Jimenez** obviooo que eres bienvenida ! *-* gracias por leer_

_**yuli09** TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO, tu ayuda sirvió, por suerte jaja. Y tmb gracias por leer el cap ^^_

_**MariLauCullen** Aww gracias ! :)_

_nos leemos en algunos días..._

**_reviews? :D_**


	15. ¿Mal humor?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cáp. 15: ¿Mal humor?**

El fin de semana pasó rápido y tranquilo.

Emmett ya tenía tareas para la universidad por lo que se dedico a eso casi todo el sábado y el domingo me lo dedico a mi, también como muestra de gratitud ya que en lo que podía lo ayudaba.

Cuando ya era de noche por un lado me sentí contenta ya que volvería a ver a las chicas y a Edward pero por otro era tedioso pensar en Lauren aunque el viernes había faltado gracias a Dios…quizá estaba enferma o eso era lo que quería, así no molestaba.

Pero el lunes por la mañana me quería matar. Por suerte me levante temprano y tenía tiempo cuando mi furgoneta me sorprendió al no arrancar. Histérica entre a casa a quejarme con Emmett.

—Hum, es el motor, vas a tener que llevarlo a arreglar —dijo inspeccionando y yo no sabía dónde meterme.

— ¡Eso es caro! Maldita camioneta, ¡¿justo ahora me tenias que fallar? —me queje dando manotazos a mi pobre Chevy.

—Tranquila —se rio Emmett al verme —.Cualquiera pensaría que estas desesperada por ir a ver un novio escondido o algo así.

Mi rostro se torno un rojo furioso al pensar en Edward, por suerte mi hermano pensaría que era por la ira.

— ¡Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías y enciendes tu Jeep para llevarme!

—Ah, claro…

En el camino refunfuñaba al pensar que tendría que pedir dinero para poder llevar a mi furgoneta a arreglar, mi paga semanal era muy pobre para poder depender solo de ella.

—Oye, ¿me presentaras a esa amiga tuya de la que me hablaste el martes pasado?

—Oh, cierto…cómo lo recuerdas eh —me burle de modo insinuante y él sonrió e imito la voz de una niña:

—Pues claro, estoy muy ansioso, ¿y si es el amor de mi vida?

—Ya, ya —le dije entre risas —.Veras que me lo agradecerás más adelante. Eso sí, es algo…obstinada, quizá te cueste un poco pero valdrá la pena…pero hoy no tengo tiempo para presentártela, con suerte llego a tiempo para mi primera clase, pero mañana te prometo que lo hare. Total, al parecer vas a tener que traerme hasta un buen tiempo —me lamente y él se carcajeo.

Cuando llegue al instituto, los pasillos casi estaban desiertos ya que las clases había comenzado, desesperada fui a mi primer clase donde fui reñida por el docente y avergonzada me senté al lado de Alice que me miro compasivamente. Al rato insistió e acompañarme a mi segunda clase.

— ¿Qué ocurrió que llegaste tarde?

—No me lo recuerdes —suspire —, fue por un problema de mi furgoneta.

—Oh bueno, creí que faltari …—admitió apenada y se interrumpió así misma al ver de lejos como Jasper entraba al salón donde tenía que ir yo, sonrojada bajo la vista —.Nos vemos, Bella.

Entre escrudiñando el salón esperando ver a la arpía presumiendo una perfección que creía tener pero había pocos compañeros y por suerte ella no estaba.

Dudaba si ir con Jasper o no por lo que me quede parada en la puerta pensando hasta que decidí ir al fondo pero antes de moverme más de tres pasos, increíblemente él me hizo una seña.

Aturdida fui a su lado pero no me senté, estaba medio en shock como para aprovechar el momento.

— ¿Quieres que me siente contigo? —susurre sin salir de mi asombro.

—Necesito hablar sobre…quiero preguntarte algo —dijo, más o menos confirmando mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo…sé que no es de mi incumbencia…—repuso algo apenado y frustrado, al parecer lo que estaba diciéndome lo hacía a regañadientes —pero aun así quiero saber que hizo Lauren esta vez.

— ¿Esta vez?

—Bueno, si, obviamente el viernes no porque falto, me refiero del jueves.

— ¿De qué te enteraste?

— ¿Puedes dejar los rodeos?

— ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? —replique aunque no sonó bien ya que me salió algo tímido pero él resoplo.

—Terca, todos tercos —escuche que se quejaba —.Me refiero a Alice.

—Oh —musite y mire hacia otro lado. Todo porque debía esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Jasper Hale aun se seguía preocupando por mi amiga, eso me confirmaba que aun la quería. A pesar de todo.

Necesitaba saber bien lo ocurrido entre ellos pero para eso debía saber muchas cosas sobre el pasado de Edward y Alice y no quería parecer una entrometida.

— ¿Seguirás haciéndote la tonta? —comento malhumorado.

Antes de poder defenderme vi a Lauren entrar al aula con alguna de sus amigas. Me miro con asco, como si apestara pero a Jasper no le puso caras. Extrañada me pregunte si no me haba hecho nada porque me encontraba con él pero al segundo después supe por qué, el profesor venía detrás de ella.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

En la mañana del lunes debía admitir por mi estúpido corazón que había extrañado a Bella y necesitaba olerla, oírla, sentirla…así que cuando llegamos al instituto me sentí a gusto. Claro que mi regocijo cayó en un pozo cuando con Rose tuvimos que ir a nuestra primera clase sin saber de ella. Al parecer no vino.

En la segunda clase espere a Alice, aburrido en mi asiento. Minuto después ella llego. Esos saltitos no podrían ser de otra persona.

— ¿Y esa cara? —pregunto al estar a mi lado.

—Es la única que tengo —conteste de mala manera e intente controlar mi mal genio. No es culpa de tu hermana que ella no haya venido…

—Ay Edward…dime la verdad.

—No se —mentí y me sentí mal, casi siempre le decía la verdad —.Es lunes…odio las clases.

—Oh, acostúmbrate, solo es este año.

—Y unos cuantos más cuando vaya a la universidad.

—Cierto. Pero será distinto.

—Lo sé… ¿qué tal tú?

—Como siempre. Acompañe a Bella a su próxima clase —apenas escuche su nombre, alce mi rostro hacia donde se oía su voz —.Resulta que tuvo un problema con su furgoneta, el profesor la reto cuando llego.

—Pobre —fue lo único que dije, haciéndome el desinteresado.

Impaciente escuche las lecciones. Ahora quería que el tiempo pasara volando ¿Desde cuándo solo me interesaba el instituto por una chica y no por mi futuro? ¿Tan ena…tanto me gustaba Bella? Era un imbécil, y con todas las letras.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu próxima clase?

—Descuida Ali, gracias.

— ¡Hasta más tarde!

Como ya sabía donde era la siguiente clase de Bella antes de ir a la mía decidí ir para allí aunque sea para saludarla, la necesitaba. Pero en el camino me cruce con lo más indeseable.

—Hola Edward.

— ¿Desde cuándo me tratas bien? —pregunte fuera de mis casillas.

—Edward, él que me obliga a tratarte mal eres tú, fue tu culpa, sabes que las cosas podrían cambiar si tu…

—Mira Lauren, aun no olvido que soy un idiota, un ciego que no vale la pena y también que soy patético así que adiós.

— ¿Para dónde vas? —se rio de forma extraña, burlándose — ¿Con tu nueva amiguita? No te preocupes, se lo dije a tu hermana la otra vez y te lo diré a ti: esta con Jasper.

Una ira me inundo ¿celos por eso? ¿Enojado por la mentira?

—Si quieres arruinarlo dudo que puedas hacerlo. Ellos no están juntos.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué se sentaron juntos hoy? ¿Por qué Jasper fue quien le hablo? ¿Por qué quiso acompañarla de nuevo?

—Eso no nos importa. A ninguno de los dos —gruñí furioso —, pero te puedo decir que quizá la acompaña para que tú no te aproveches de ella.

Mallory lanzo una seca y asquerosa risa.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Edward. Se atraen…pero claro, tu no lo puedes ver —se burlo y yo intente calmarme —.Él parecía interesado en que le cuenta algo, Isabellita parecía indecisa pero contenta a la vez.

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Aléjate de mí.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward —negó con voz melosa —. Tú te lo buscaste.

Use el bastón que se choco con un pie, me acerque a la tonta de Mallory y tome su brazo sin fallar. Esperar a que se lo tomara en serio.

—No me importa mi persona…pero deja en paz a las chicas. Sobre todo a Bella. Ella no es como tu…

—Oh, oh —me interrumpió extasiada — ¿Edward Cullen fijándose en la feíta? ¡Como quisiera que la vieras! Solo para que notaras que ella no es tu tipo y si siguieras siendo el mismo de antes ni siquiera le hablarías.

— ¡Cállate! —Rugí y sentí como gente comenzaba a murmurar —.No te metas conmigo, ni con los que quiero —le advertí y me fui de allí, para mi clase, antes de doblar en el pasillo Lauren grito:

— ¡No te la hare fácil!

Espere impaciente a que la tercera clase se pasara y cuando lo hizo suspire satisfecho. Iba a ir rápidamente a mi casillero para buscar mi carpeta de la próxima clase y buscaría a Bella pero escuche su voz entre los murmullos de los compañeros que salían de la clase anterior.

— ¡Edward!

Mi nombre en su voz se sintió de lo mejor y todo enojo desapareció al oír su entusiasmo. Al segundo ya le tenía a mi lado.

—Hola, Bella, me alegra saber que viniste.

—Eh, gracias —dijo avergonzada — ¿Vamos?

—Debo ir a mi casillero a buscar algo.

—Te acompaño.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bueno…no comencé muy bien, mi furgoneta no arranca —murmuro triste — y llegue tarde. Por suerte Lauren no me molesto…

—Qué raro, ¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba el profesor, supongo.

— ¿Y cuando termino la clase? —repuse. Fue genial que ella haya sacado el tema a colación.

—Pues…apenas la vi, al comienzo creí que me haría algo pero me siguió hasta cierto pasillo y la perdí de vista. Parecía ansiosa… ¿tú te la cruzaste?

—Bueno...—no iba a mentirle.

— ¿Qué? —demando saber y quise imaginarla frunciendo el entrecejo, pero no pude.

—Iba a buscarte para saludarte pero me cruce con ella y me dijo unas cuantas palabritas.

—Oh, Edward, ¿te hizo algo?

—No, solo me puso de mal humor.

— ¿Qué, por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Yo…no tiene importancia…

—Dímelo Edward o me ofenderé contigo.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Te menciono a ti…y que…estabas con Jasper.

— ¿Y? —continuo insistiendo pero no le respondí al instante. Ella no lo había negado. Apreté el bastón con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Nada nuevo, sigue diciendo que están juntos.

—Bien, no me preocupa, aunque sea ustedes saben que es mentira —dijo ella con voz decidida y sonreí.

— ¿Él te hablo?

—Em…si—admitió aunque al parecer no quería aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Lo siento, Edward, no puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunte molesto.

—Lo prometí.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

—Pero…—intento discutir Edward, justo cuando llegamos al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón donde debíamos ir. Sabía que él insistiría en que le dijera que hable con Jasper pero le había prometido que no mencionaría nada si él tampoco decía nada.

"— _¿Seguirás haciéndote la tonta?_

—_Más tarde —susurre cuando Jasper se quejo de mi silencio._

_Cuando la clase dio por terminada él quiso acompañarme, Lauren nos vio con ojos entrecerrados hasta que su rostro se ilumino, ¿Qué estaba planeando?_

—_Bien, dímelo._

— _¿Por qué te preocupa? Ya ni le hablas._

—_A ver, Bella, sé que no quieres ponerme de los nervios así que respóndeme y listo —musito malhumorado pero no me hizo sentir mal, solo esperanzas, él seguía preocupado por Alice porque nunca la dejo de querer._

_Con los ojos le indique que Lauren nos seguía. Él frunció el ceño y apuro el paso, pero en un momento al doblar, ella ya no nos seguía._

— _¿Qué le pasara? —me pregunte en voz alta._

—_Lo sabrás mas tarde, seguramente —resoplo Jasper, deteniéndose en la puerta de mi próxima clase. Por un minuto reino el silencio hasta que se cruzo de brazos, molesto y suspire._

—_Solo prométeme que quedara entre nosotros —suplique, mordiéndome el labio. Él alzo una ceja hasta que lo pensó y dijo:_

—_Bien, mientras que tú prometas no decir nada._

—_Hecho._

—_Dime._

—_Lauren le dijo que nosotros éramos pareja y Alice nos vio juntos y creyó cualquier cosa._

_Observe bien su expresión. Fue más o menos algo de escepticismo con desconcierto. Como gesto nervioso se llevo la mano a la cabeza y aplasto su cabello._

—_Pero si ella…es lo más absurdo que he escuchado…—pero detuvo sus comentarios al ver una sonrisa en mi rostro. Quise esconderla pero no pude —.Eh, adiós, Swan."_

— ¡Ya está el profesor, vamos Edward! —dije mintiendo para que no me preguntara sobre Jasper. El frunció el ceño contrariado y fuimos al salón.

Por suerte el profesor entro por detrás nuestro, sonriendo me senté al lado de Edward y dispuse mi atención al docente. Pero mi mente divago. Recordé algo que no había analizado antes porque no me había dado cuenta.

"—_Oh, Edward, ¿te hizo algo? _

—_No, solo me puso de mal humor. Te menciono a ti…y que…estabas con Jasper._

— _¿Y? _

—_Nada nuevo, sigue diciendo que están juntos."_

¿Edward enfadado por eso? _No, Bella, no te ilusiones, si se enojo por aquello fue por Alice_.

De todos modos se lo preguntaría.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

¿Por qué Jasper le hacía prometer_ algo_ a Bella? ¿Y por qué rayos ella lo hace? Me enfurecía que hubiese confianza, aunque sea poca, entre ellos. Era mezcla de celos y envidia. Bueno los celos eran obvios. Hacía poco me había admitido que Bella me gustaba y ante cualquier mención de un chico con ella me ponía mal, ya que nunca en mi vida había experimentado los celos. Envidia porque Jasper había sido mi mejor amigo y ahora éramos como dos extraños que apenas se sabían el nombre del otro.

En la clase me dije a mi mismo que no molestaría a Bella con aquel asunto. Si le había prometido no iba a ser tan cruel de seguir insistiéndole. Seguramente era una chica de palabra.

— ¿Voy a poder acompañarte a tu próxima clase? —hable en voz baja cuando el profesor reñía a alguien.

—No, yo seré quien te acompañe a la tuya —replico testarudamente.

—Swan, silencio, como iba diciendo…—intervino el profesor y escuche como paseaba de aquí para allá, seguramente observando que todos les prestásemos atención.

—No te preocupes —musite cuando la clase finalizo y Bella estaba a mi lado para acompañarme —.Si no puedes decirme lo de Jasper y tu no hay problema, no insistiré.

—Sabía que entenderías —suspiro agradecida y yo reí.

—Bueno, es esta aula —dije al guiarme —.Tu tienes con Alice ahora, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bien, nos encontramos en la cafet…—detuve mi discurso, porque mientras iba diciendo eso, con el bastón me dirigía hacia la puerta para irme, pero Bella me había tomado de la otra mano, tomándome por desprevenido.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica.

—Quiero saber una cosa —repuso su voz tímida y avergonzada — ¿Por qué te pone de mal humor que yo este con Jasper?

Oh, que idiota soy. No había tenido cuidado con mis palabras.

—Es que…él…fingir que no fue amigo mío y que te hable a ti como si no supiera que te juntas conmigo es…bueno, yo…—no podía decir algo coherente y cuando lo estaba pensando gracias a Dios una voz de una mujer adulta, la de mi profesora intervino:

—Señor Cullen, entre a clase, usted Swan vaya a la suya.

—Eh, si, lo siento —y sentí como Bella se alejaba.

Uf, suerte, menos mal. Lo único contradictorio fue que mi mano extrañaba la suya.

* * *

><p><em>Hello queridísima gente :D Como andan?<em>

_Lo siento, me costo bastante escribir este capítulo donde prácticamente no pasa nada, estuve algo atascada xD_

**_Les molesta el tema de los POV'S? Hice así para no tener que repetir el capitulo, pero ustedes digan: prefieren que haga, por ejemplo, pov bella y otro capítulo con el punto de vista de Edward o así está bien?_**

**_Bueno, ahora agradezco sus hermosos reviews *-* también sus favoritos y alertas._**

_**LovebyInspired** jajaj si, Jasper en el fondo es bueno xD_

_**TEAM EDWARD** hola ! que buen team eres xD gracias por tu bello review, y mis historias están en mi perfil, por ahora son pocas, pero tengo muchas pensadas. Los nombres son: cosas positivas y negativas (one shot) [http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/7970949/1/Cosas_positivas_y_negativas] y bebés por una semana [http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7711924/1/Bebes_por_una_semana]. Les deje espacio en el link xq sino fanfiction lo borra :D_

_**namy33** Muchas gracias ! Generalmente no tardo tanto en actualizar..a menos que me atasque pensando que puedo escribir o si tengo algún problema con internet o la computadora ajjaja._

_**tayloves** *-* yo también quiero que sean novios JAJAJA, falta aun (espero que no tanto) pero quizá haga alguna escena tierna...hay que ver xD_

_**Lilly** No, no tengo una fecha en especial pero generalmente no tardo :) gracias por comentar._

**_Nos leemos :D Reviews?_**


	16. Pequeños cambios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.16: Pequeños cambios.**

Cuando llegue a mi próxima clase Alice me esperaba. Parecía nerviosa cuando me senté a su lado y también parecía apenada. Confundida espere a que hablara pero luego llego el profesor y tuve que concentrarme.

—Oye Bella —dijo Alice más tarde, cuando íbamos para la cafetería. Aun seguía con su expresión nerviosa.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Solo quiero saber…Sucede que hace un rato me cruce con Jasper…

— ¿Y te hablo? —pregunte con emoción.

—No, pero aunque sea me miro —admitió apenada y yo suspire —.Viniendo de él es un milagro ya que desde el año anterior me evita de todo modo posible, inclusive se esconde de mis ojos, pero hoy…no tenía esa mascara de frialdad que solía tener cuando a veces coincidíamos al mirarnos. Era mezcla de confusión con preocupación o eso sentí yo. Y me preguntaba si sabias algo al respecto…

Me mordí el labio.

Bien, le había prometido a Jasper que no diría nada pero ahora estaba indecisa.

Si le decía la verdad a Alice quizá la convencería de tener unas renovadas esperanzas, ¿y si al final no lograba juntarlos? Eso la destrozaría por completo.

Pero si le decía una mentira ella no sería feliz del todo como se lo merece. Y eso no está bien.

_Lo siento Jasper, quizá me lo agradezcas más adelante._

—Bueno…le prometí que no diría nada pero tú eres la excepción en eso —le advertí y ella me regalo una ancha sonrisa.

Antes que nada le dije que sería un secreto entre nosotras, ni Edward ni Rose debían enterarse sino ya sería bastante, ella asintió estando de acuerdo y le dije que Jasper había preguntado por ella porque sabía que Lauren le había hecho algo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, saludamos de lejos a Rose que estaba con Edward mientras esperábamos para comprar nuestras comidas, yo mientras tanto intentaba contarle todo con detalle:

—Y medio anonadado murmuro: "_Pero si ella…es lo más absurdo que he escuchado" _Y después se largo.

—Awwwwwwwwwwwww, muero —dijo Alice saltando de emoción.

Mire hasta encontrarlo. Jasper no nos veía por suerte, solo le fruncía el ceño a la mesa donde estaba sentado.

—Shhh, intenta tranquilizarte, darás a sospechar —le murmure a mi amiga quien sonrió apenada. Se contuvo pero no del todo. No podía evitar saltar más que de costumbre o sonreír muy feliz. Si así era la Alice de antes, esperaba que Jasper no fuese tan duro de convencer.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Para la hora del almuerzo decidí hacerme el tonto. Esperaba que Bella no se le ocurriera preguntarme de nuevo porque me ponía de mal humor su relación con Jasper. No le iba a admitir que estaba celoso, claro que no.

Con Rosalie nos sentamos y charlamos un rato.

—Oye, Alice esta rara —comento, cambiando el tema.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Pregunte preocupado — ¿está mal?

—No, no —respondió —.Pero se ve…muy hiperactiva.

—Oh ya sabes, así es ella.

—Sí, cierto —admitió y continuo comiendo.

Minutos después mi hermana y Bella se nos unió.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Rose. Seguía preocupada.

—Claro que si, Rose, todo está de maravillas.

—Suenas…contenta —repuso ella pero no sonaba molesta por eso, al contrario estaba feliz de oírla así. Conocía a Rosalie.

—Sí, sí, ¿es que acaso no puedo estarlo? Estaba pensando en salir, los cuatro, al centro comercial, ¿Qué dicen? —propuso Alice y me desconcertó.

—Que espero que estés bromeando —opine sorprendido—. Fuimos el sábado, Alice, y estuvimos un montón de horas.

—Que abusiva —murmuro Bella, seguramente sin pensar y todos nos reímos.

—Alice es así —explico Rosalie con naturalidad —.Yo no me opongo, ¿Qué dices, Bells?

—Wow —exclamo Bella sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? —replico Rose. Sonaba incomoda.

—Así me llama mi hermano a veces, Bells. Cada vez pienso que lo mejor sea presentarlos cuanto antes.

—Awww, creo que es buena idea —dijo Alice.

—Y yo creo que es una gran excusa de Bella para no contentar si quiere ir o no al centro comercial —me burle

Sentí un golpe ligero en mi brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Lo arruinaste! —bromeo Bella.

— ¡Cierto, cierto, cierto! —Casi gritaba la duende mientras yo me reía por lo bajito —Dime Bella, ¿vamos?

— ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día? Esta tarde quiero ver que hago con mi furgoneta —suspiro.

—Sé algo de autos —admitió Rose —.Si sabes más o menos lo que tiene podría echarle un vistazo cuando quieras…

— ¿Es en-enserio? ¡Eso sería genial! Em me dijo que era algo del motor.

—Bueno, dime cuando quieres que vaya.

—Te lo confirmare mañana, ¿sí? —repuso la voz de Bella un poco más animada.

— ¿Y el centro comercial? —pregunto impaciente mi hermana.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir, sinceramente? Creí que te habías comprado todo lo que querías el fin de semana —dije.

—Para pasar un tiempo ente nosotros, además necesito ropa nueva.

—El sábado te compraste muchas prendas nuevas.

— ¡Quiero más!

Rosalie y yo reímos pero Bella nos interrumpió:

— ¡Estamos llegando tarde! Nos vemos en un rato —dijo, escuche como se levantaba y tomo mi mano nuevamente — ¡Vámonos Edward! —Apenas pude concentrarme para tomar el bastón y me deje guiar por ella.

Bella no me soltó hasta que llegamos al salón y nos sentamos, eso me hizo sonreír todo el rato.

— ¿Querías escapar rápido para no tener que decirle si a Alice?

—Si eso piensas…—murmuro con sorna y me reí.

—Acostúmbrate.

—Lo intentare.

—Oh, feita —la voz nasal de Lauren se oyó desde la puerta, me tense mientras que escuche como Bella suspiraba — ¿Abusándote del cieguito?

Estuve a punto de replicar, no por mí, sino por ella, pero Bella fue más rápida.

—A mi no me dicen Lauren. Déjanos en paz, ¿quieres?

Todo pareció como el Lunes pasado. Los que estábamos allí esperamos, expectante y como no, Mallory contraataco:

—Mira, Isabella, no te metas conmigo porque terminaras muy mal —le advirtió y me dio asco. No podía haber una persona así.

—Bien, haz lo que se te plazca pero que te quede claro que no me quedare de brazos cruzados —la voz de Bella no se oía tan…amenazadora, dura, mala como para tomarse en serio sus palabras pero yo sabía que lo decía con total sinceridad —.Ya sea que te metas conmigo o con Edward.

— ¡Ay, eres tan patética!

— ¡Mira quién habla! —Replico encolerizada — ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan cobarde y sigues molestándome cuando llegue el profesor?

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar, sentí a Ben Cheney hablar con no sé quien, diciendo que Bella tenía razón.

—No soy tonta —dijo la voz fría de Lauren —.Esto no queda a…

—Vete —decidí intervenir, ya no la soportaba —, continúa así y hablare con el profesor.

—Bien, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —repuso con voz melosa y falsa, y sentí como se iba al fondo, donde se sentaba con Jessica Stanley…o eso hacia el año anterior.

—Lo siento, Edward —susurro la voz apenada de Bella —.No puedo contenerme cuando es así, me saca de quicio.

—Es comprensible —sonreí a medias —, pero tienes que cuidarte, ella juega sucio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero que nos trate así me pone loca. Por suerte no se metió tanto contigo porque ahí sí que la golpeaba…

Me reí mientras que por dentro no cabía de gozo.

El profesor llego minutos después, excusándose de llegar tarde.

Al finalizar la clase, fuimos con Bella los primeros en salir. Decidí hablar con voz más alta de lo normal, para que Lauren me oyera por si se acercaba:

— ¿La ves a Rose?

Mallory era patética si, tonta también pero no tanto como para meterse nuevamente con Rosalie Hale. Escuche como ésta resoplaba y se iba mientras que Jessica le decía no se qué.

—No, no está —me contesto Bella, ajena a mi plan de ahuyentar a la chica molesta.

—Bien, vamos, nos debe estar esperando en el gimnasio.

—Oye, Edward tengo una duda…

— ¿Si?

—Bueno, es…sobre lo que le dijiste a la arpía cuando me molestaba.

—No te sigo.

— "Continúa así y hablare con el profesor" —repitió intentado imitarme y no tuve más remedio que reírme, se oía bien graciosa —.No te burles. Solo quería saber porque no lo hiciste...O sea, es obvio que te creerán a ti si les dices la verdad si Lauren intentara mentir, inventando alguna versión nueva.

—No estoy seguro de si me creerían, solo sentirían pena por un ciego frustrado que piensa cualquier cosa, lo mínimo que harían seria regañarla, o eso supongo.

— ¿Por eso nunca la acusaste?

—Ajá.

—O será que eres muy orgulloso —bromeo.

—Swan —llamo la entrenadora cuando habíamos llegado y ella se preparaba para ir conmigo a mi "rincón".

— ¿Si, profesora? —pregunto tímidamente.

—Lo siento, Cullen pero hoy jugaras solo. Swan ve a jugar con los demás.

—Pe-pero…

—Hoy un compañero de ustedes falto…Marks —informo la mujer —, así que te necesito con los demás.

—De…de acuerdo —suspiro Bella mientras arrastraba sus pies.

—Continua así, Cullen —me felicito tiernamente la profesora mientras yo maldecía.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Al terminar en los vestuarios, converse con Rose para intentar distraerme y no tener que fijarme en nadie.

La verdad que me daba vergüenza. Cuando la entrenadora me había mandado a jugar con los demás quería que la tierra me tragase. No era seguro para mí y tampoco seguro para los demás. En el juego, golpee a dos chicas y tres chicos y casi golpeo a Rosalie pero se salvo por poco.

—Si quieres te puedo alcanzar, y de paso te ayudo con la furgoneta.

—No sé, creo que ya me estoy pasando…seguramente tienes mejeros cosas que hacer —repuse apenada.

—Ni hablar, eso haremos… ¡Edward! —dijo. Él nos esperaba en la puerta, apoyado en la pared.

—Tardaron más de la cuenta.

—Fue culpa mía. Es que espere a que se vayan algunas…—admití.

— ¿Por qué?

—Que te lo digo Rosalie —dije frustrada mientras mi amiga se reía y le contaba más o menos como había jugado, igual, censuro la parte en donde tendría que haber dicho: jugo pesimamente o algo así.

—Y también golpeo a Crowley.

—Eres tremenda —se burlo Edward riéndose.

—Ya, y tú te haces el tonto como sino supieras que soy pésima.

— ¡Chicos! —Intervino Alice que estaba en el estacionamiento — ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Preparados para el centro comercial?

—Lo siento, Ali —repuso Rose sonriéndole tristemente —, pero lo dejaremos para mañana.

— ¿Qué, por qué?

—Voy a llevar a Bella a su casa y veré que tiene su camioneta.

—Puf, a mi me parece que te evitan, Alice. Rose seguramente quiere conocer al hermano de Bella —bromeo Edward y al segundo fue golpeado por la rubia. Hice una meuca, pobrecito.

— ¡Bien, mañana no se salvan! Vámonos, Edward. Adiós.

— ¡Hasta mañana!

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente :D<em>

_Los días anteriores anduve sin internet así que me dio un tiempo para pensar y continuar la historia, **lamentablemente no hay escena tierna porque no se pudo ajjaja, más adelante, un poquitín de paciencia...**_

**_Por así decirlo gano lo de hacer povs en el mismo capitulo así que seguiré escribiendo así :D_**

_**ValeriaCullen303** colega de nombre ! :D apareciste. Bueno, comprendo que no te aparezcas seguido, no era que empezabas la uni? debe ser difícil tener tiempo para leer y comentar, gracias !_

_Y ya que estamos,** Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews *-* y sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_Nos leemos pronto :) **Reviews?**_


	17. Consejos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.17: Consejos.**

Estar en el coche de Rose me hizo sentí pequeña e indiferente y como eco de mis pensamientos Rosalie decidió ser sincera:

—La verdad no comprendo cómo tienes un Chevy de hace años…no quiero ofenderte, pero no lo entiendo.

—No te preocupes, mi mamá y Emmett también dicen eso —suspire —.Va con mi estilo, no lo sé. Me gusta ¿Tu me ves manejando un auto tan lindo como este u otro cualquiera?

Rosalie se rio con ojos tiernos.

—Tienes razón.

Llegamos pronto ya que manejaba rápido. Por suerte estuve atenta y le indique cual era mi casa.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo afuera, Rose haciendo no se qué a mi pobre y vieja furgoneta mientras yo hacia una de mis tareas.

Al final me aseguró que podría arreglarla pero necesitaba traer cosas que yo no tenía. Quedamos para el miércoles, ya que mañana íbamos a ir al centro comercial. Ella me advirtió que me preparase mentalmente para uno de mis días más largos de mi vida.

—Alice no es fácil —se rio luego de decirme eso.

Y después de darle un jugo se excuso y se fue. Lástima que Emmett no estuvo para que se lo presentara.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento, Bells! —Se disculpo mi hermano al llegar de la universidad —.No tuve tiempo de ir a buscarte, mañana veré como hago…

—Oh, Em, no te preocupes, no hace falta.

— ¿Tu Chevy anda?

—No, pero hoy me trajo una amiga y mañana quede para salir con ellas directamente después de las clases así que…

—Ah.

—Solo tienes que llevarme. Igual, no creo que sea por mucho, la chica que te quiero presentar sabe cómo arreglar mi furgoneta y vendrá el miércoles.

—Esa chica suena interesante. Ojala mañana me la presentes.

—Eso espero —dije sonriente mientras que Em me dedicaba su linda sonrisa con hoyuelos.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

—Oye, en serio, no creí que fuese tan preocupante cuando Rose lo noto, pero sinceramente te oigo rara —le dije a Alice más tarde, cuando estábamos en mi rutina, caminando veintitrés cuadras a la derecha, incluyendo una nueva cuadra hoy.

—Sera cosa de ustedes.

—A mi no me mientes…sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabré.

—Es que como tú me ocultas algo yo decidí hacer lo mismo —repuso como si nada.

— ¿Yo ocultarte algo? Eso es mentira…

— ¡Por favor, Edward! Algo te sucede, tú también estás extraño.

Me lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello, despeinándome. Ese era uno de mis gestos nerviosos.

—Tienes razón…pero no me siento listo para hablarlo…pero te prometo que te lo diré más adelante.

—No seas malo, Ed, dímelo, por fis. Yo también te contare lo que me ocurrió si tú hablas primero.

—Lo siento, pero no.

— ¡Que malo eres!

—Vamos, Alice, no seas así.

—No, tú no seas así.

—En ese caso tú también eres mala —replique intentando salvarme de aquel enredo. No quería decirle aun que me estaba dando cuenta que quería a Bella más que como una amiga…—.Intentas estafarme para no decirme que te ocurre…Solo estoy preocupado.

—No es nada malo. Punto final.

—De acuerdo —me reí aliviado de que ella dijese "punto final".

No se dijo más. En todo el transcurso fue como si caminara solo, menos cuando llegamos a la cuadra veinticuatro y Alice comenzó a decir: casa, despensa, casa, casa, farmacia, casa, casa y así. Cuando llegamos a la esquina y nos dimos la vuelta para regresar, mi hermana exclamo:

— ¡Bella!

Me puse nervioso solo por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Por un momento creí que Alice se había quedado pensando que me ocurría y lo había relacionado conella.

—Chicos —dijo la voz de Bella y fue ahí cuando comprendí que Alice todavía no sabía nada.

Alivio, exquisito.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

—Paseamos, es una rutina que tenemos desde que…

—Perdí la vista —complete yo.

—Oh…

— ¿Tu vives por aquí?

—Eh si, había ido a comprar algo para mi hermano ¿Quieren venir a casa un rato?

—Yo tengo que hacer tareas, no se Edward…—dijo Alice.

Iba a decir que no tenía problema alguno pero tampoco quería fastidiar a Bella.

—Yo también, podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—Como ustedes quieran —repuso la voz animada de ella, que me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Qué casa era? —le pregunte a mi hermana cuando estábamos de regreso a nuestro hogar.

—Era la quinta, queda casi a la mitad de la calle — contesto detalladamente— ¿Por qué quieres saber? No vaya ser que quieras acosar a Bella, eh —bromeo pero sentí como me ponía rojo y voltee el rostro para que Alice no se diera cuenta.

Luego, al llegar a casa me di un baño y al rato me encerré en mi habitación. Minutos después oía como alguien tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Si?

—Cariño, tu amiga Bella quiere hablar contigo por teléfono —me informo Esme sorprendiéndome, ¿de dónde había sacado mi numero? ¿Era alguna broma? — ¿Edward?

—Eh, si, pásame el teléfono.

—Les daré privacidad, cualquier cosa estoy abajo —Mi madre me dio el aparato y escuche como se iba y cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Bella? —susurre con aprensión.

—_Hola Edward_ —su voz. Suspire — _¿Cómo estás?_

—Sorprendido. No sabía que tenías mi número.

—_Oh, Rose me lo dio hoy, cuando estábamos hablando, espero que no te moleste._

— ¡Para nada! —Menos mal que no estaba al frente o al lado mío para notar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en la cara —.Siempre que me necesites estaré disponible…a cualquier hora — ¿Habrá sonado desesperado?

Ella se rio dulcemente.

—_Gracias. Ahora te necesito…bueno, necesito un consejo._

— ¿Sobre…? —pregunte con temor ¿Y si a Bella le gustaba alguien? ¿Si me quería hablar de un chico? "Se corto la llamada"…diría mañana. _No, Edward, eso es ser cruel_.

Espere, intentando ser paciente.

—_Bueno…tu sabes que quiero presentarle mi hermano a rose, ¿no?_

—Ajá —dije perdido.

—_Ahora comencé a dudar… ¿y si no se agradan? Emmett es algo inmaduro y Rosalie es…lo contrario._

Me reí.

—Polos opuestos se atraen. Además, tu dijiste que tu hermano es carismático y quizá es lo que Rose necesita. No sé si te conto pero hace dos años salió con un tipo llamado Royce y era un idiota. La hizo sufrir demasiado. Y era maduro, frio e imbécil.

—_Oh…entonces ¿no crees que esté haciendo mal en intentar juntarlos?_

—No, ten un poco de confianza.

—_Lo intentare. Muchas gracias, Edward. Nos v…Hasta mañana_ —se corrigió avergonzada y antes de poder agregar algo, me corto.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

— ¡Peque! —me llamo Em y fui a ver que quería.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Así que preocupada porque yo no le caiga bien a tu amiguita?

— ¿Cómo…? ¡Emmett deja de escuchar mis conversaciones por el otro teléfono! —Le grite furiosa mientras él lanzaba una carcajada —.No es gracioso.

— ¿Quién era el otro? ¿Tu novio?

— ¡Te lo advierto! —le amenace con la cara roja.

— ¿Es el ciego?

— ¿Por qué tanto cuestionamiento?

Mi hermano se quedo pensando, hasta que me miro fijo y se encogió de hombros. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que…presiento que quieres contarme algo…pero no estás segura —farfullo intentando ser serio.

—Bueno yo…—hable sin pensar, sorprendida de que lo notara —.Es complicado.

Emmett sonrió. Se tiro al sillón y luego de acomodarse palmeo a un costado suyo para que me sentara a su lado.

—Primero que nada, promete que te controlaras.

—Por ti, lo que sea.

—Lo digo en serio, Em —dije riendo.

—Bien, bien, lo prometo.

Trague como pude. Nunca había sido de esas que hablaran este tipo de cosas. Más bien me callaba y sufría en silencio.

—M-me…gu-gusta alguien…

— ¿¡Que! ¿Quién? No vale la pena…

—Es Edward —susurre con los labios secos, mirando el piso.

Silencio…uno de los momentos más tortuosos de mi vida. Impaciente decidí ver a mi hermano quien tenía una expresión cómica.

— ¿El ciego? —hablo por fin.

—Preferiría que dejaras de decirle así —hice una mueca.

—Solo lo digo para distinguirlo, no es de malo…Bella eres la persona más complicada que conozco.

— ¡Uf! Gracias, eso ayuda mucho —musite sarcásticamente.

—Bueno… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —pregunto dudoso.

Me reí.

—Eso tienes que pensarlo tú, no es para que yo me auto-responda.

—Son amigos, ¿no? Quizá siente algo por ti.

—El amor y la amistad no son lo mismo, Em.

Se rasco la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, intentando decirme algo positivo.

— ¿No quieres esperar a que me ponga de novio con tu amiga para que lo hable con ella y te diga algo productivo?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Rose no puede saber nada.

—Bella, ¿acaso crees que no se dará cuenta? Y tu otra amiga también…

—Por ahora no dijeron nada…

—Es cuestión de tiempo ¿Por qué no hablas mejor con él y le dices la verdad?

Lo mire como si estuviese loco. Era obvio que mi hermano a veces no usaba el cerebro.

—Ni hablar, no quiero que se ofenda.

— ¿Ofender? ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy poca cosa para él…y listo, ya no quiero hablar más del tema.

—Oh no, claro que no, Bells.

—Tengo que hacer la tarea de literatura.

—Bien, no podrás escabullirte eternamente. Sera mañana, será pasado, pero pasara.

—Me da igual. Gracias por escucharme, Emmett.

Su sonrisa con hoyuelos apareció y al ver su cara de niño malvado, ideando un plan para hacer una travesura apenas me dio tiempo para prepararme para su abrazo asfixiante.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis bellas lectoras (y bellos anónimos? .-. xD)<em>

_Como están?_

_Yo ayer estuve castigada porque no quise ir a pagar unos impuestos y me sacaron internet hasta que espere pacientemente y me dejaron usar recién en la madrugada...Lo único bueno cuando no tengo internet es que puedo continuar con mis historias :D_

_**martuu341 **JJAJA xDD_

_**ValeriaCullen303** ¿Que estudias? si es que querés contentar, sino no importa , simple curiosidad :) . __Oooh que horror lo de tu compu D: yo quiero leer tu fic, quiero reírme con ella ! ¬¬ voy a ir a amenazar a tus hermanos (?) bueno no xD_

_**moownca kristel swan cullen** omg, mi primera amenaza (?) JAJJA, ni pasó una semana así que cumplí, espero que no quieras matarme xDD_

_**SeresLinda **holaa, nueva lectora, ¿no? ¿o me equivoco? :) Bienvenida ! gracias a vos por leer._

_**Stefania Jimenez** JAJAJ Yo también era un desastre en gym, no tanto como Bella pero no era buena, siempre era yo a quien golpeaban ¬ xD_

**_Muchas creyeron que en este capítulo Emmett y Rose se conocerían y yo también ! JAJAJA pero no fue así xD Ya estuve escribiendo un poco el siguiente el capitulo y para no ilusionarlas por ahora...no es nada del otro mundo, es algo demasiado simple hay que ver más adelante.._**

**_En fin, agradezco a los demás reviews ! gracias por su apoyo._**

_Nos leemos pronto, supongo._

**_Reviews? :)_**


	18. Un momento dulce

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap. 18: Un momento dulce.**

Con Alice llegamos temprano al instituto, ella había conducido rápido por lo que no nos encontramos ni con Rose ni Bella. Me acompaño a mi casillero mientras decía que iba al suyo. Sonriendo le agradecí y escuche sus saltitos alejarse.

—Hola, Edward —saludo una voz increíblemente falsa y melosa. Últimamente detestaba que usara aquel tono conmigo.

—Hola, Lauren, ¿vienes a arruinar mi día?

—Pero si recién comienza, cariño.

—Lo de cariño está de más —repuse malhumorado y lanzo una extraña carcajada, como burlándose.

—Claro, tú quieres que sea Isabellita la que te diga cariño, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué no me dices directamente lo que quieres y dejas de molestarme? —replique intentando usar un tono bravucón. Por dentro estaba avergonzado ¿Cómo había notado ella que era Bella quien me gustaba? Era raro. Mi hermana y Rose no comentaron nada al respecto…

—Solo quiero que te des cuenta que ella no vale la pena…Incluso recién la he visto con un chico.

—Hay muchos chicos en este lugar, Mallory.

— ¿Celos? —podía imaginar cómo sonreía sarcástica, yo me limite a gruñir. Ella continúo como si nada, solo para seguir molestándome —.Creí que le gustaba Jasper, pero me equivoque…No es de aquí el chico ese y debo decirte que no tiene mal gusto. Parecer ser un joven simpático y lindo, lástima que desperdicie su tiempo con ella, ¿verdad? La abrazaba mientras ella reía… ¿Isabella no te conto de él?

—Me gustaría saber —intente respirar hondo para controlar mis impulsos — ¿Qué ganas contándome todo esto?

—Hum, no me crees, ¿no? Pero ve…seguramente están en el casillero de ella aun, yo tengo que buscar a Jessica, adiós Edward.

Hice una mueca mientras hacia lo posible por no buscar a Bella. Ella me hubiese contado si estaba con alguien, o sea, no tiene motivos para ocultármelo…A menos que ella también se haya dado cuenta que me gusta y al sentirse incomoda prefiere no mencionar nada…

_No vayas Edward, has de cuenta que tus pies están pegados al suelo_, decía mi mente pero sin poder convencerme. Fui a buscarla a su casillero.

Me detuvo en la esquina del pasillo. Intente aguzar el oído. Y escuche muchos murmullos pero su voz fue quien más requería mi atención.

— ¿…Que te parece? —iba preguntando Bella.

—Es un buen lugar, aunque la universidad es mejor —se burlo aquel extraño. Era alguien más grande, ya iba la universidad…Rayos, Lauren tenía razón. Tenía ganas de chocar la cabeza contra la pared mientras me decía una y otra vez: _tonto, tonto, tonto._

—Esperaras un poco más, ¿no? — ¿a qué rayos se refería Bella con eso?

—Solo dos minutos más. Menos mal que estoy contigo porque sino todo sería muy aburrido —contesto el joven haciendo que ella riera. Ag, los celos me carcomían por dentro.

—Ojala se apresure, falta poco para comenzar la primer clase…

—Vamos, Bells, deja la preocupación a un lado, además por lo que me contarte ya te has perdido unas cuantas…

Pero perdí el hilo de la conversación al notar algo. Algo que cambio todo lo que estaba pensando hace un minuto…Aquel chico dijo Bells…" _Así me llama mi hermano a veces, Bells_" aquel recuerdo de Bella hizo que sonriera ¡Ojala fuese su hermano!

Salí de "mi escondite" y me dirigí hacia ellos. Tenía que averiguarlo.

—Hola, Bella —hice como si no supiera la presencia del otro chico.

—Ed-edward —tartamudeo ¿avergonzada? Carraspeo — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿tu?

—Eh sí. Te presento a Emmett, ya sabes, mi hermano..., él es Edward.

—Oh claro —exclamo el otro con ánimo mientras yo agradecía el alivio de toda la situación —.Mucho gusto —dijo y me golpeo el hombro con un puño.

— ¡No le pegues! —Salto ella enfadada —.Mejor ni lo toques.

—No ha sido nada, Bella —defendí a Emmett aunque por dentro amaba que ella me cuidara. _Espera Edward_… _¿dijiste amaba?_ Cada vez estoy peor.

—Ya, ya, a él no le molesta, ¿lo oíste? No seas mala y compártelo.

Eso me hizo sonrojar, apenas. Bella grito:

—Emmett Swan deja de decir tonterías.

—Bien, pero no te pongas roja —replico ¿Roja? Debe de ser por enfado, ¿no?

Ella resoplo frustrada mientras su hermano reía.

— ¡Edward al fin te encuentro! —dijo una voz a lo lejos.

—Rosalie —susurro Bella con un cambio en la voz, más contenta.

Espere a que se acercara, seguramente los otros dos también. Unos quince segundos después Rose volvió a hablar:

—Se nos va a hacer…Oh.

—Rose, te presento a mi hermano Emmett, Em, ella es Rosalie.

—Ho-hola —la voz tímida de mi amiga daba gracia. Casi nunca la había escuchado así.

De pronto presentía que estaba de más allí. Pero, ¿Cómo irme si la primera clase la compartía con Rosalie? Seguramente ella vendría conmigo. Exprimiéndome los sesos pensando, fue Bella la que murmuro:

—Edward, ¿me acompañas a buscar a Alice?

—Encantado.

—Nos vemos en casa, Em —se despidió ella.

—En un rato estaré en el salón, Rose —musite yo.

Cuando doblamos a otro pasillo Bella rio por lo bajito.

—Apenas nos escucharon, los dos se estaban babeando uno por el otro.

—Te dije que tuvieses un poco más de confianza.

—Lo sé, muchísimas gracias.

—Tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué ayer quisiste hablar conmigo y no con Alice?

—Bueno…es que Alice es más fantasiosa, era obvio que ante mi duda diría que estaba haciendo bien, en cambio tú lo ibas a pensar e intentarías decirme bien tu opinión al respecto.

Me reí.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu clase? —se ofreció ella.

—Me sacaste las palabras de mi boca.

Fue su turno reír.

—Yo lo propuse primero así que…

—Descuida, ve tu a la tuya antes de llegar tarde y que te reten —sonreí —.Hasta más tarde.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Cuando Edward se fue para el otro lado y yo para otro pensé en los comentarios sarcásticos de Emmett. Era obvio que no tendría que haberle dicho nada al respecto, ahora tendría que soportar indirectas burlonas y rogar que cuando estuviese Edward, que él no las comprendiera.

— ¡Bella! —me saludo alegremente Alice, al sentarme a su lado.

—Lamento la tardanza pero estaba presentando a mi hermano con Rose.

— ¡Aw! —Grito y sus ojos brillaron — ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé, los dejamos solos.

— ¿Dejamos?

—Estaba con Edward.

—Ah… ¿pero, notaste algo entre ellos?

—Oh sí, estoy segura de que se atrajeron en el primer momento en que se vieron… Justo cuando Rose se coloco al lado de Edward y mi hermano se le comenzó a caer la baba.

Mi amiga rio.

— ¡No veo la hora de hablarlo con Rose!

—Después me dices lo que te diga, ¿no?

—No podría ocultarte tal cosa —me sonrió y añadió —.Por parte de ella y por mi…te agradecemos. Sé que lo haces para vernos felices. Jasper debe costar mucho pero tu insistes…—sus ojos se cristalizaron al hablar con sinceridad —, solo puedo agradecerte de cora…

—Señorita Cullen calle por favor y con su compañera comiencen a prestar atención —interrumpió el profesor que llego de la nada. Aun así cuando se volteo, tome su mano y le di un apretón amistoso a Alice. Sabía que si hubiese podido, me habría abrazado emocionada.

Alice me acompaño a mi segunda clase, saltando alegremente mientras yo sonreía por su entusiasmo. Al llegar se despidió sonriente y cuando me voltee para entrar al salón alguien carraspeo.

— ¿Jasper?

—Swan —saludo secamente. Aun así parecía incomodo.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Mallory ya está adentro así que ven conmigo —casi me ordeno. Se coloco a mi lado y avanzamos juntos hasta entrar al salón. Muy pocos nos observaron y entre ellos la amiga de Lauren, quien rápidamente le murmuro algo. Jasper me indico que me sentara con él y así lo hice. Por dentro intentaba pensar que Jasper no costaría…aunque sea no tanto. Sus actos eran nobles. Me protegía de la arpía porque sabía cómo era. Mentalmente le agradecí. Sabía que si lo hacía en voz alta se haría el tonto diciendo que no comprendía a que me refería.

En la tercera clase me acomode esperando a que el tiempo pasara rápido para estar con Edward. Además estaba incomoda. Un chico de ojos azules me miraba varias veces y me ponía nerviosa.

Aliviada fui a mi casillero. Como los días anteriores, pensé que Edward estaría allí, pero no fue así. Extrañada, al comienzo, le espere. Cundo ya casi no quedaba nadie en los pasillos, preocupada decidí ir en su búsqueda.

—Edward…—susurre al verle en su casillero. Volteo su rostro en mi dirección.

—Ya te iba a buscar —por su sonrisa creía que estaba babeándome sin darme cuenta.

—T-te gane —bromee intentando retomar la conversación. Él rio.

—Se me hizo tarde porque el profesor charlo conmigo.

Saco una carpeta y quiso guardar otra, pero en vez de dejarlo allí, sin querer golpeo al casillero haciendo que muchas hojas se esparcieran por el suelo.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

—Rayos —me queje, diciéndome mentalmente que era un descuidado.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Bella.

—Gracias. Soy un torpe.

—No es cierto. Esa soy yo, no intentes robarme el papel.

Sonreí más animado cuando utilizaba el bastón para tomar las cosas que se me cayeron.

—Auch —exclamo Bella y fue ahí que me denomine el más estúpido de la tierra. Mi bastón había tropezado con algo, algo que seguramente era de carne y hueso…

— ¿Te golpee? Lo siento mucho.

—Descuida —dijo mientras escuchaba como pasaba su mano por el golpe como sobándose para sanar el dolor.

— ¿Qué fue?

—Mi rodilla, pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasa.

Frustrado, me senté en el suelo y resople.

—No sé qué me pasa hoy pero es un asco.

Escuche como se arrastraba y se colocaba a mi lado.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Solo fue un accidente. Todos cometemos errores.

—Si no fuese ciego ni te habría golpeado y seguramente no se me hubiesen caído las cosas —creo que ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa. Hoy era uno de esos días deprimentes, donde mi humor decaía de la nada y no cambiaba hasta que fuese otro día.

—Oh, Edward —repuso tristemente ella y de pronto su pequeña mano estaba en la mía.

—Es injusto —continúe con voz queda a pesar de que su consuelo me hacia bien —.Ni siquiera puedo verte, no saber cómo eres. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarte—aclare mi garganta.

—No soy nada del otro mundo. Soy vulgar…

—No puedo compararte con nadie, eres diferente a los demás, para mi…—pero no termine. Mi mente había hecho _click_, pensando de pronto sabiendo que estaba cruzando una raya peligrosa. Estaba confesándole lo mucho que era para mí, y ella no debía saberlo.

—Tú también lo eres para mí —confeso con poca voz y alce la cabeza sorprendido por aquellas palabras —.Suelta tu bastón —pidió con voz más firme.

La mano derecha era la que sostenía el bastón. Confundido, lo deje a mi costado y cuando estaba por preguntar a Bella porque me hizo aquella petición, oí como se movió de mi costado izquierdo y se sentó… ¿al frente mío? Todo eso lo hizo sin soltar mi mano izquierda.

Con el corazón paralizado espere. Ella tomo mi otra mano con la suya.

—Voy a ayudarte —susurro. Se levanto y me indico que la imitara tirando de mí, y así lo hice.

Ahora aparte de ciego creía ser mudo.

Bella llevo mis manos a su cabeza. Suspire. Ella quería que supiera más o menos como era.

¿Tendría que preocuparme por perdernos la clase? ¡Por supuesto que no! Una y mil veces elegiría este momento, denominado como mi favorito, por ahora.

Condujo mis manos al costado de su cabeza, su cabello era suave. Luego descendió hacia sus pómulos, cálidos.

Continúo, bajando a su cuello, luego a sus hombros, dejando que continuara ansioso. Con manos temblorosas continúe el recorrido hasta sus muñecas y sus manos, lo que más conocía de ella.

Sonreí soltándola, para que no crea que era un abusivo, pero ella tomo mi mano izquierda nuevamente y como un títere, lo manejo.

Nuevamente toque su pómulo derecho por un segundo, luego, ella movió la cara haciendo que tocara sus ojos y su nariz. Me soltó para que lo haga solo.

Y maravillado toque sus parpados, sus pestañas, sus cejas finas, su nariz pequeña. Mi mano se paralizo al saber que sabría como serian los labios que tanto quería besar. Más en ese momento. Eran carnosos como si fuesen un incentivo, como si me provocaran. Suspirando apenas, deje de tocarla pero ella más rápida, tomo mis brazos y rodeo su cintura y Bella, rodeo parte de mi tórax. Un abrazo sincero y el más importante para mí. La estreche más hacia mí si era posible, inhalando de su cabello su increíble olor a fresas.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Aquel abrazo fue de improvisto. Solo una excusa para no poder abalanzarme hacia su cara perfecta y besarle. Además hasta hacia un minuto tenía su sonrisa ladeada, la más bonita, la más sexy…creyendo que ya me estaba excediendo me separe lentamente de él.

—Espero que te haya sido de ayuda —repuse tímidamente.

Él sonrió. Oh, de nuevo.

— ¿Alguien te dijo que eras buena en esto?

Reí.

—No creo que tanto. Hace como quince minutos que tendríamos que estar en clase…

—Vamos. Yo le daré una excusa al profesor.

—Bien, espera a que te alcance tus cosas.

Minuto después fuimos al salón. Intentaba esconder la sonrisa que mi rostro quería mostrar. Creo que fue uno de los momentos más dulces de mi vida. Tomaría ese instante como el mejor de mi vida.

Distraída escuchaba apenas como Edward hablaba con el docente diciéndole que se sentía mal y que yo estuve con él y por eso llegamos tarde. El profesor se lo trago y nos perdono.

—Mentiroso —dije en voz muy baja, solo para que Edward oyera y rio cuando nos sentamos.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa mis bellas lectoras ! :D como están?<em>

_**Este cap. esta dedicado para las que querían un momento Beward ;) Espero que les guste**, no era la idea original pero la madrugada pasada al aparecer fui atacada por un momento cursi y cambie una parte del cap. jaja xD_

**_Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews *-* es agradable recibir tantos en tan poco tiempo._**

**_También agradezco sus alertas y favoritos :)_**

_..._

**_Tengo noticias;_**

**_1: _**_hice un facebook para poder hablar con ustedes, me buscan como "**Vale Misty Cullen**" , no creo que haya otra.. xD Y sino primero pueden agregarme al mail, **valemisty hotmail . com [solo aviso que apenas lo abro, así que por eso sugerí el face primero jaja)**_

**_2: _**_**Hace unos días publique una nueva historia para quien le interese, "La bella y la bestia" basada en la peli de Disney. Re original, no? JAJAJ (tendrá algunos cambios y será más moderna**), está el prologo para quien quiera leer :) Gracias para los que ya lo hicieron._

**_Antes de contestar algunos reviews debo agradecer su apoyo por lo de mi castigo ! JAJJA :) por suerte __ya paso y si me soy sincera me lo merecía xD En fin_**

_..._

_**TEAM EDWARD** holaa :) gracias, me alegra que te hayan gustado mis historias. Y sinceramente no se cuantos capítulos tendrá esta._

_**Katia-Cullen-Pattz** bueno, Em y Rose prácticamente ya se conocieron AJAJA xD espero poder inspirarme y escribir sobre ellos. Y Bells y Edward espero que no tarden tanto (? Te agradezco por haber dejado tu review, lo cual me pone contenta. Gracias por seguir la historia desde un principio. Espero leerte continuamente :)_

_**SeresLinda** Aww, gracias :D_

_**LillyBlack96** JAJA si , muy largo tu review pero no me molesta leer mucho ;) Jaja Taylor es un genio, eso ya lo sabemos. Estaba pensando en si Jake va a aparecer, todavía no estoy segura. Lo de Edward ya lo tengo pensando desde que comencé a escribir la historia prácticamente aun así, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia. Igual te agregue al mail :)_

_**namy33** **El por qué Edward quedo ciego va a ser explicado en algún momento de la historia**, solo tengo que avanzar para saberlo xD Igual hace mucho que lo tengo en la mente y solo d**ebo decirles que es MUY dramático** ajjaa. **De si va a volver a recuperar la vista, como se dijo anteriormente en algún capitulo podría ser, pero Edward ya no tiene esperanzas sobre eso.**_

_**Alisaness Cullen** bienvenida ! :D me alegra que te guste. Y si, Em es un asco en consejos jaja xD_

_**ValeriaCullen303** Wow, eso suena importante jaja. Yo iba a estudiar cine y tv pero no entendí nada y deje la carrera y ahora estoy más vaga que nunca y me mandan a buscar trabajo JAJJA, pero estoy pensando en ser chef más adelante, aunque apenas sepa hacer algunas comidas JAJA xD ._

_**berry05** Nueva? jeje Gracias por comentar ! y bienvenida. Todo se sabrá mas adelante ;)_

_Bueno esta conti fue rápida porque al parecer me inspire JAJA._

_Nos leemos pronto, **Reviews? :)**_


	19. Pequeño instante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.19: Pequeño instante.**

Apenas salimos con Edward, Alice nos esperaba impaciente.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—El profesor me advirtió que si me volvía a sentir mal debía ir directamente a la enfermería en vez de esperar a que se me pase —dijo con tono divertido Edward. Claro que no vio la expresión de su hermana, que rápidamente se torno preocupada.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Nada malo, solo…un ataque de depresión.

Alice lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza, extrañada.

— ¿Y estas bien?

Edward sonrió, se inclino un poco, dando a entender que su hermana se le acercara para contarle un secreto. Cada vez más confundida ella espero hasta que él le susurro algo y se separo.

—Bien las dejo, ¡hasta más tarde! —y con el bastón se ayudo y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Y a este que bicho le pico?

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunte algo ansiosa mientras caminábamos rumbo a nuestra clase.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Es raro. Cuando a mi hermano le agarra "un ataque depresivo"…le viene de la nada pero le cuesta salir de ese estado, generalmente lo hace al día siguiente pero…Oh, ¿Qué le hiciste, Bella?

— ¿Yo? —repuse toda roja.

—No hay otra explicación. No sé como lograste que él esté bien.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—No digas nada eh, me dijo: "de maravillas".

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara ¿Habrá sido que aquel momento que tuvimos fue especial para él también?

—Solo intente hacerle razonar…—mentí.

—Ah ya, entonces recurriré a ti cuando le vuelva a pasar —bromeo siendo la misma de siempre.

Estaba tan contenta que hasta que no nos sentamos juntas no había podido recordar a mi hermano y Rosalie.

— ¿Hablaste con Rose? ¿Te conto algo?

— ¡Cierto! Te estaba esperando para eso pero lo olvide —se disculpo y luego hizo una ancha sonrisa —. A ella le gusta y se intercambiaron números para ver cuando salen, no pudieron hablar mucho porque dijo que Emmett, como todo caballero, no la quería entretener demasiado porque sabía que se le hacía tarde.

— ¿Caballero? Seguramente estaba nervioso —me burle aun más contenta de escuchar esa buena noticia.

—Si vuelve quiero conocerlo, para ver como es.

—De acuerdo —me reí.

Como si ya fuese una rutina Edward y Rosalie se encontraban en la mesa almorzando cuando fuimos con Alice hacia la cafetería.

—Al parecer eres buena siendo Cupido, Bella —dijo en tono bromista Edward, cuando arrastramos nuestras sillas para sentarnos. Una Rose sonrojada lo golpeo pero él no hizo ni siquiera una mueca, continuaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es buena solo en eso, ¿no?

Que Alice dijera eso de alguna forma me hizo sentir incomoda y me quede sin habla. Seguramente se refería a mi consuelo por su "ataque depresivo". Un Edward despreocupado negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, duende —admitió.

Eso hizo que fuese yo la que se sonrojara.

—Oye, Bella, no sé si Alice te lo conto pero estuvimos hablando, y queríamos saber con quién quieres ir al centro comercial, es decir, ¿te vienes conmigo en mi auto o con ellos?

— ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —salto Alice indignada.

—Entonces iré con Rosalie. Así no vas sola en el camino.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Había sido una lástima que Bella no viniese en mi Volvo. Así yo tranquilamente me podía sentar junto a ella en el asiento de atrás y hablar animadamente o aunque sea que mi coche se impregnara de su dulce aroma.

Si bien hasta hace un rato mi deber era que no se notaran mis sentimientos hacia Bella ahora se me hacia algo difícil. No podía evitar sentirme bien recordando como mis manos tocaban su suave piel y que ella haya querido que la tocara. Ahora mismo estaba pensando que por favor esta hora pasara rápido así estábamos nosotros solos en nuestra clase…hasta que recordé que Lauren estaba en ella.

¿Acaso Mallory haría un sarcástico comentario o diría algo incomodo sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella? Eso me preocupo. Una cosa es que lo adivinaran, otro que lo sepa de esa forma. Y aunque a Alice la pondría contenta, conociéndola como adora ver parejas por doquier, por más que quisiera o amara a Bella nunca estaría con ella. Nunca le haría algo así.

Suspire apenas ¿Qué caso tenia querer o amar a Bella si no podría tenerla a mi lado? ¿Qué ganaba queriéndola, anhelándola, celándola, protegerla, si sería un fastidio en su vida?

Un pequeño rincón de mi mente pensó en la posibilidad de si ella también sentía lo mismo hacia a mí, pero lo negué rápidamente. Ella nunca se fijaría en mí siendo ciego, siendo un estorbo. Solo soy un buen amigo para ella.

Intente dejar esos pensamientos amargos antes de que me deprimiera otra vez, no estaría mal que Bella me consolara nuevamente pero eran demasiadas emociones por el momento.

Cuando era la hora de ir a nuestra clase con Bella la convencí para llegar tarde "así no teníamos problemas con Lauren" una parte era verdad pero por otra no, solo temía que Mallory arruinara todo. Bella me susurro que el profesor se acercaba por lo que nos apresuramos a ir al salón y sentarnos en nuestros lugares por suerte el profesor llego segundos después y la clase comenzó tranquilamente.

Estaba escuchando las lecciones del profesor hasta que me ocurrió algo que habrá durado dos segundos.

En el primer segundo mis ojos vieron opacados por los anteojos algo demasiado borroso pero era un hombre adulto de cabellos negros con un pizarrón detrás suyo al otro segundo me sentí mareado, como si me hubiesen hecho dar vueltas y vueltas en el mismo lugar y no sentí mas después de eso.

Un sollozo sentí al volver con mis sentidos. Me tense al recordar. Yo había _visto. _Con el corazón acelerado abrí los ojos…

Y todo era igual, todo era negro.

Frustrado suspire y alguien se levanto de una silla y se coloco a mi lado.

— ¿Edward estas bien?

— ¿Bella?

Estaba recostado lo que seguramente se comprendía a que estaba en la camilla de la enfermería.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Qué me ocurrió?

—Fue todo muy repentino, estabas lo mas bien hasta que te aferraste a la mesa y caíste desmayado…

—Me dolía la cabeza.

Sentí como aquel camastro se hundía un poco con el peso de la cabeza de Bella cerca de mi hombro derecho, sentí algunos cabellos de ella rozarme.

—Me asustaste —susurro.

—Todo está bien.

—Iré a avisarle a la enfermera que estas mejor…

—Espera —dije con el corazón en la garganta. Me había sentado y había extendido un brazo para agarrarla pero no acerté.

— ¿Qué? —bien aunque sea fui rápido al hablar. Me senté de modo que mis pies colgaran por el costado de la camilla y le deje un espacio a Bella. Palmee a mi lado y sentí como se sentaba junto a mí.

—Quiero confesarte algo…pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Pude _ver _—hasta mi voz se oía sorprendida. De pronto unas manos cálidas y pequeñas se posaron en ambas mejillas, obligándome a girar en dirección a Bella.

— ¿Me ves? ¿Me ves ahora, Edward?

Tome sus manos entre las mías mientas negaba con la cabeza.

—Solo fue un segundo.

—Entonces viste al profesor…

—Eso creo.

—Descríbeme.

—Ya le conocía de antes, estoy seguro de que pude verlo, de que era él.

— ¿Y estás seguro que…no lo imaginaste?

—Ni se me cruzaría por la cabeza hacerlo, él no es muy apuesto —bromee para que aquella tensión desapareciera y ella riera. Por suerte lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirle nada a nadie?

—No quiero ilusionar a nadie. También tendría que habértelo ocultado pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

— ¿Y por qué no Alice?

—Mi familia es quien menos tiene que enterarse. No soporto a veces sus esperanzas…sus deseos de que vuelva a mirarles.

—No tendrías que rendirte, mucho menos ahora —replico enfadada.

—Ha pasado un año, Bella y solo por un segundo que pude ver no cambiara mi forma de pensar.

—Bien, entonces seré yo quien crea por ti que aun tienes posibilidades.

Hubo un silencio mientras por dentro pensaba como ella anhelaba que viera. Se notaba que quería que yo fuese feliz. Y nada me haría mejor que ver, porque así podría mirarla a los ojos y confesarle lo que siento y que se quedara conmigo…

—Es una lástima que no viese a tu dirección —suspire.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Edward quería verme?

—Quizá algún día podrás.

Él lanzo una carcajada seca y frustrada.

—Oh sí, ya lo creo —su sarcasmo era frio.

—Es hora de la clase de gimnasia —cambie el tema —.Quédate aquí y…

—No, no me gusta este lugar y mucho menos si me quedo solo. Si te vas, me voy contigo. Si no te quedas aquí, conmigo.

—Seria un gusto pero no puedo desperdiciar así como así las clases —me levante mientras que él también lo hacía y solté sus fuertes y grandes manos y tome el bastón que se hallaba en una esquina. Se lo di y fuimos a hablar con la enfermera.

Mientras Edward conversaba con la mujer yo le fruncía el ceño al suelo, pensativa.

Si Edward llegaba a ver algún día todo se arruinaría. Porque él se daría cuenta que soy muy poca cosa para siquiera ser su amiga, que soy alguien que no vale la pena ver. Aquel pensamiento me dejo con un nudo en la garganta y de pronto tuve ganas de llorar.

— ¿Estás bien, querida?

—Eh sí, nos vamos, gracias por todo —dije como pude y me lleve a Edward mientras en el fondo me preguntaba si realmente quería que él recuperase su vista. Si, él sería más feliz seguramente y eso es lo importante, no importa si yo no estoy con él.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis bellas lectoras, ¿como están?<em>

**_Agradezco sus maravillosos reviews *-* y a quienes ponen favoritos y alertas._**

**_Pues...aquí un capitulo .-. creo que fue uno de los peores al escribirlo, sinceramente la inspiración no llego y quedo esto JAJA, no me gusto, hay algo que no me convence, pero de algún modo tenía que continuar la historia xD_**

_**tayloves** gracias por pasarte a mi otra historia :) y ...bueno, no sé lo que no entendiste de Jazz,lo único que quise dar a entender que a pesar de ser frio y no ser amigo de Edward bla bla protegió a Bella de Lauren para que no la maltratara...o sea, que en el fondo él es bueno pero no quiere admitirlo (?)_

_**TEAM EDWARD** jajaj *-* gracias._

_**Dulce Cullen Whitlock** hola! bienvenida :D me alegra que te guste la historia y de que hayas comentado, ya pase por la tuya y me encanto *-*_

_**KatyCullen1901** bienvenida también ! :D gracias por dejar tu review_

_**CullenMasenAlways** D: ya me da miedo pensar en cuando se confiesen jaja xD no se si sea para llorar, todavía no está bien planificada JAJAJ_

_**wichi0705** Bienvenida ! *-* cuantas nuevas jaja, gracias ! y mira, sinceramente no tengo fecha, todo depende de mi inspiración y el estado de la computadora pero generalmente no dejo pasar mucho tiempo o eso intento :)_

_**terewee** D: no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo bien ajjaja xDD_

_**martuu341** JAJAJ tus reviews me encantan xDD dicen tanto la verdad (?) *piensa en lo de violar a Edward…* JAJAJ_

**_Ya saben, si quieren hablar sobre la historia o algo estoy en el facebook como "Vale Misty Cullen" , Y sino primero pueden agregarme al mail,valemisty hotmail . com [solo aviso que apenas lo abro, así que por eso sugerí el face primero jaja) [AVISEN si agregan al mail para no tener que aceptar a extraños (?)]_**

**_Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto ! creo que tengo más o menos pensado la continuación así voy a intentar seguir escribiendo._**

**_Reviews? :)_**


	20. El centro comercial

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.20: El centro comercial.**

La entrenadora al enterarse que anduve por la enfermería me obligo a quedarme sentado sin hacer nada y eso me puso de mal humor. Insistí en que estaba perfectamente pero era ella quien decidía las cosas.

En la salida Rose y Bella murmuraban entre sí mientras íbamos a nuestros respectivos autos.

Le había suplicado a Bella que no mencionara que estuve en la enfermería, ella me lo prometió mientras me pedía un poco más de confianza.

Rosalie quedo con Alice en seguirla por el camino. Mi hermana no cabía de felicidad, se la oía contenta mientras tarareaba una canción que pasaban por el estéreo del coche.

— ¿Estás bien, Edward? Creí que estarías más contento, como lo estuviste hace un rato en el almuerzo…

Al recordar mi momento con Bella sonreí.

—Todo está bien.

—Edward, ¿Cuándo rayos piensas admitirme que lo que te tiene así son los sentimientos que tienes por Bella?

—Eso es mentira —negué con poca voz.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Eres tan obvio…

—Por favor dime que eso no es cierto —me rendí. Aparte, no me gustaba tener secretos con mi duende a pesar que ya tenía uno más reciente…

Ella se rio.

—Quizá no lo eres, yo te conozco desde siempre, debe ser por eso.

—No se lo dirás, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me crees capaz de…?

—Obviamente que sí.

Alice resoplo.

—No le diré, esperare a que tú lo hagas.

—Espero que esperes sentada, así no te cansas —me burle.

—Te daré un tiempo, sino te delatare. No hay nada más estúpido que esconder los sentimientos de uno, Ed, creí que lo sabías, ¡Piensa en mí y en Jasper!

—Aquí hay un grave problema y no es solo porque tenga miedo del rechazo. Soy ciego, Alice, métetelo por la cabeza si aun no lo notas.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Bella no se merece a alguien como yo.

— ¿Entonces que merece? Eres un ridículo.

—Que desesperante eres —proteste haciendo un mohín — ¿No estabas cantando? Hazlo, a mi no me molesta.

Aquello hizo que riera y dejamos el tema a un lado, por suerte.

Al estacionar esperamos un minuto y Rosalie y Bella se unieron a nosotros y mi hermana comenzó a guiarnos de acá para allá.

—Alice ni se te ocurra detenerte aquí —me queje al saber muy bien que estábamos frente a un negocio de lencería —.Esto es incomodo…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunte Bella sorprendida.

—De tanto venir me sé todo de memoria y cuando lo olvido Alice se encarga de hacérmelo saber.

—Creo que tiene razón, Ali, mejor vamos a esa tienda donde te compraste aquel pantalón…—menos mal que Rose intervino.

Estuvimos como una hora en un mismo negocio, luego fuimos a uno de ropa elegante.

—Oh, Bella deberías probarte este —iba diciendo la duende —.Te quedaría genial.

—Ni hablar —protesto ella algo asustada —.No necesito un vestido, no tengo muchos acontecimientos importante y elegantes…

—Pero este año está el baile…

— ¿Baile? Ni hablar, eso no existe para mí —interrumpió.

—Bien, te convenceré más adelante —dijo despreocupadamente Alice, y sentís sus saltitos ir más hacia al fondo de la tienda. También sentí el suspiro de Bella. Sonreí.

— ¿Tú no quieres nada nuevo, Edward? —me pregunto más tarde la duende.

—No, me compraste hace poco.

—Oh, pero esta camiseta se te vería tan bien puesta, ¿o no chicas?

Rosalie apenas murmuro, al parecer concentrada en otra cosa y Bella susurro un si también. Si ella pensaba que me veía bien con eso, con gusto me lo pondría.

—De acuerdo, cómpramelo.

— ¡Sí! —festejo mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo.

Hora más tarde nos hallábamos en la tienda favorita de Alice.

—Vamos, Bella, sal que quiero ver cómo te queda.

—Paciencia mujer —replicaba ella pero sentí como unas cortinas se corrían y mi hermana exclamas un "oh" maravillada.

—Te queda divino —aseguro —, me encanta.

Me aleje al sentirme mal. Yo no podía ver cómo le quedaba no se qué prenda a Bella, yo no podía decirle que se veía perfecta.

Sabiendo que Alice no se molestaría iría al McDonald's que quedaba cerca de allí.

— ¡Espérame!

— ¿Bella?

—Me dijo Alice que irías a comer…quiero acompañarte, tengo hambre. Creo que es la primera vez que hago tanto en un día.

Me reí mientras íbamos juntos.

— ¿No estabas probándote no se qué?

—Sí, pero fue fácil convencerla, me cambie nuevamente y le dije que podría comprármelo si me dejaba descansar yéndome contigo.

—Qué hábil —bromee y nos reímos juntos.

—Yo invito —repuse rápidamente al estar en McDonald's.

—No te preocupes, me comprare solo un helado, puedo pagármelo.

—He dicho, yo pago —ella se quejaba diciendo que los Cullen éramos imposibles.

Cuando nos sentamos deje el bastón a un lado. Al final terminamos pidiendo dos helados.

—Esto está mucho mejor, necesitaba sentarme.

—Así es Alice, su hiperactividad en las compras le sienta bien.

—A mi no —se lamento —.Además no me gusta. Me reí.

— ¿Y tú no te cansas?

—Un poco, pero ya estoy más acostumbrado —sonreí —.Y no me quejo porque sé que a mi duende la hace feliz…

La mano de Bella se entrelazo con la mía. Mi corazón se acelero.

—Eres muy dulce —y me soltó. Suspire. No se dijo nada más.

Cuando termine mi helado me limpie bien la cara por si las dudas y musite:

— ¿Vamos?

—Espera —su voz sonó con exasperación —.Aun no he terminado, soy un desastre…

—Distraída, ¿a quién andas mirando? —me burle e intente sonar amistoso aunque por dentro estaba celoso pensando que podría haber algún chico que coqueteara con Bella.

—Te miraba a ti —me confirmo apenada mientras escuchaba como limpiaba la mesa.

Aquello me hizo sonreír, halagado. Necesitaba una distracción.

Me saque mis inseparables lentes de sol y pase mis dedos por los ojos que no veían, al terminar escuche un jadeo.

— ¿Bella, que sucedió, estas bien?

—Tus ojos —contesto con poca voz.

— ¿Qué, que tienen? —pregunte desesperado, tocándolos como si pudiese adivinar que tenia.

—N-no…son verdes. La desesperación desapareció y me reí.

—Son herencia de mi padre.

—Son hermosos —susurro como si estuviese hipnotizada.

Uf, bueno ella si sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien.

Me sonroje y me puse los lentes de nuevo, solo para hacer algo.

—No tendrías que usar eso —me reto y mi mente se transporto en aquellos tiempos donde Alice se quejaba que los lentes eran horribles y que no los usara.

—Ya son costumbre. Aunque podrían romperse misteriosamente ahora que sabía que a Bella le gustaban mis ojos…

_No, no, y no._

...

**POV BELLA.**

No podía ser más patética, ¿o sí?

Primero admitiendo que le estaba mirando. Por suerte no pudo saber que derrame la mitad de mi helado en la mesa, que casi mancho mi ropa y que mi mano también estaba manchada. Sin duda era un desastre.

Luego sorprenderme de los ojos de Edward, asustándolo ¡Tenia dos esmeraldas como ojos! Simplemente hermosos. Eso me salió del corazón, no pude evitar decírselo. Era perfecto…

Le pedí que me esperara para que pudiese ir a los sanitarios para poder lavarme las manos. Cuando salimos del McDonald's justo nos cruzamos con Alice y Rosalie.

—Les juro que en rato nos vamos —se apresuro a decir Alice —.Pero tenemos que ir a comprar la ropa de Rose para la cita con tu hermano —me miro.

—Cierto, ¿Cuándo salen?

—Quedamos para mañana —respondió mi amiga rubia, algo avergonzada.

—Ojala les vaya muy…—pero me corte a mi misma al recordar — ¿Mañana?

—Si, Bells, ¿por qué? —pero antes de responderle ella golpeo su frente con la base de su mano —.Tu coche, habíamos quedado mañana. Lo siento tanto…dile a tu hermano que saldremos otro día…

—No, ni hablar, puedo esperar —intervine rápidamente. Primero ellos antes que yo. Aunque extrañaba conducir mi Chevy no se puede tener todo a la vez…

—Bueno, pero entonces iré el jueves…—dijo a modo de consuelo y por supuesto que me consoló.

Rosalie iba adelante hablando con Edward de no sé qué, y yo iba junto a Alice quien saltaba alegremente buscando la tienda ideal.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto al sentirse observada.

—Perdona, solo estaba notando que tus ojos son oscuros.

Aquello la confundió por unos segundos pero después mostro una amplia sonrisa y hablo en voz más baja:

— ¿Edward te mostro sus ojos?

—No exactamente. Se quito los anteojos y pude verlos.

— ¿De veras que son hermosos? —Asentí tímida —.Los de papá son así, yo los tengo marrones café como mamá.

—Deben ser unos padres muy guapos —mi amiga se rio —.Cambiando el tema…necesito preguntarte algo. Ella espero paciente mientras yo me decidía. Nerviosa, opte por susurrarle: — ¿Hay probabilidades…están seguros que él podrá recuperar la vista? Ya sea mañana, la semana que viene, el mes que viene o el año que viene…

—Eso nos dijeron. Cuando perdió la vista el doctor nos dijo que tuviésemos esperanzas, Edward no quería, porque decía que era un simple consuelo para hacerlo sentir mejor pero para asegurarle, mamá comenzó a llevarle a un oculista profesional y él se lo confirmo…pero al pasar el tiempo mi hermano se convenció que estaría destinado a ser ciego hasta que muera, supongo. Él es bastante dramático.

Yo reí, apenas.

— ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? —protesto Rose que estaba con Edward en frente de una tienda de ropa —.Necesito que me ayuden.

Alice se apresuro con sus típicos saltitos mientras que yo ponía los ojos en blanco, rogando que aquella tarde en el centro comercial se terminara.

Alice y Rose se sonrieron a buscar las prendas que a mi amiga rubia le quedarían bien para su cita con Em, mientras Edward se quedo rezagado, atrás sin saber qué hacer. Suspirando y con el corazón acelerado, tome uno de sus brazos y le guie conmigo.

Él me sonrió.

—Gracias —me dijo haciéndome que me sonrojara.

Al entrar, mi pequeña amiga ya le estaba sugiriendo a Rosalie como tres ropas diferentes, sonriendo divertida íbamos a ir con ellas cuando una mujer se nos puso enfrente con una sonrisa amable.

—Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

—Oh, no, gracias, solo estamos mirando…quiero decir —intente corregirme nerviosa, sintiéndome estúpida, quizá había ofendido a Edward —, nosotros…

—Estamos acompañando a mi hermana y una amiga —completo él tranquilamente. La chica que hasta hacia cinco segundos estaba con el ceño fruncido por mi tartamudeo nos hecho una mirada dulce.

—Está bien, si por las dudas quieren saber, las prendas de hombres están del lado izquierdo de la tienda —nos informo y se había dado la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero luego se volteo indecisa vio mi confusión y nos sonrió añadiendo: —.Hacen una bonita pareja.

Avergonzada solté el brazo de Edward mientras la mujer se iba, y masculle:

—Lo siento, Edward, soy una tonta.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿No te sientes…? ¿No te ofendí…?

—Bella, eso no me importa, quiero que lo tengas siempre en mente, no me sentirá mal porque no evitaste decir algo con el verbo ver o mirar.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunte tontamente — ¿Lo prometes?

Sonrió de manera torcida. Sin duda aquella sonrisa era la más linda que tenía. La que más me gustaba. —Lo prometo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis bellas lectoras, ¿como están? :)<em>

_Bueno, me agrada saber que el capitulo anterior les gusto ^^ espero que este también, solo me había atascado en lo ultimo ya que la última vez que actualice empecé a escribir rápidamente xDD_

_**namy33** jaja gracias :) La señora inspiración vive de vacaciones ! ¬¬ ok no xD pero como viene, así de la nada, se va xD Y creo que se da una vuelta por cada planeta (?)_

_**CullenMasenAlway**s JAJA me imagino, a mi también me gusta el drama xD ya estoy viendo cuando Edward le va a decir a Bella el por qué quedo ciego y te aseguro que en esa escena hay mucha drama xDD_

**Maru-chan1296** _jaja si :)_

_**Mentxu Masen Cullen** Nueva? :) Bienvenida ! jaja todos me dicen eso así que seguro debe ser posible que haga los capítulos cortos ._. es que los escribo en el word y supongamos que llego a la página 4, para mi es mucho xD encima que acá separan cada párrafo se hace como 7 hojas ajaj e.e más adelante voy a intentar escribir más en un cap :)_

_**terewee** JAJA si D: espero que eso pase pronto ! xDD_

_**Caniqui** nueva también o cambio de nombre o soy una despistada? JAJA xD gracias !_

**_Bueno agradezco todos sus reviews alertas y favoritos *-*_**

_Cualquier cosa me agregan al face: "Vale Misty Cullen" Y sino al hotmail, valemisty hotmail . com_

_Ojala nos leamos pronto ! :D_

**_Reviews? :)_**


	21. Sorpresas, parte 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA. <strong>

**Cap.21: Sorpresas, parte 1.**

Habían pasado como dos semanas desde la salida al centro comercial con los chicos. En definitiva tres meses desde que mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado aquí y un mes desde que conocía a Alice, Rose y Edward.

Obviamente Alice al recordarlo el lunes –hoy es martes– quiso que lo festejáramos de algún modo, ocasionalmente mencionando su querido centro comercial pero se lo negué. En esta semana hay feriados, el jueves y viernes así que lo más seguro es que nos juntáramos en el fin de semana largo.

La cita que habían tenido Emmett y Rosalie resulto bien. No me contaron con mucho detalles quizás por vergüenza pero mi hermano sonreía más y a Rose también se la veía más contenta e incluso más hermosa. El sábado pasado habían vuelto a salir y ya hicieron oficial su noviazgo.

Jasper no daba el brazo a torcer. A veces le veía de lejos o cuando dejaba sentarme junto a él. Se lo veía pensativo e indeciso pero luego sus ojos se tornaban fríos y continuaba con la misma actitud de siempre. Pero aun no perdía las esperanzas, al igual que Alice. Ella estaba bien, solo la semana pasado comenzó a quejarse de que los profesores comenzaron a advertirnos de exámenes para uno de estos días.

Y Edward…no había vuelto a ver o por lo menos eso es lo que pienso ya que se lo pregunte varias veces y él sacudía la cabeza sonriente ¿Por qué sonría? ¿Para torturarme? De algún modo, cada día que pasaba, cada hora, me enamoraba más.

Lauren no hacía nada fuera de lo común. Si me veía sola me empujaba y decía estupideces. Cuando estaba con Jasper fruncía los labios y cuando estaba con Edward solo se burlaba.

También hable más con la chica que me hablo mi primer día en el instituto, Ángela. Ella era una persona muy buena pero solo le hablo en nuestra tercer clase ya que no quiero que Mallory nos vea y comience a molestarla por juntarse conmigo.

Cuando llegue al instituto busque un lugar para estacionar mi furgoneta lejos del coche de Lauren. Gracias a Dios, Rose con su destreza arreglo mi adorada chevy y la cuidaba como podía.

Al estacionar me di cuenta que ya estaban el Volvo y el BMW por lo que iría rápidamente a mi casillero e iría a buscar a Edward. Quería verle antes de comenzar las clases.

Rose y Alice seguramente estaban juntas en los baños, mirando su reflejo o eso es lo que me conto Alice cuando nos juntábamos para la primera clase. Fui apresurada al casillero de Edward y ahí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre. Suspirando me acerque y él frunció el ceño a sentir unos pasos.

—Si eres Lauren hazme el favor de no arruinarme el día haciéndote la amable.

Quien frunció el ceño fui yo ¿La arpía lo molestaba siempre?

—Edward Cullen explícate ya.

Él se tenso y vi como inhalaba aire.

—Bella —exhalo. Seguramente reconoció "mi perfume de fresas" — ¿Cómo estás? —y ahí va, la sonrisa sexy.

—Bien, y espero que tu también pero tienes que explicarme lo de Mallory.

—Suele venir todos los días a saludarme y a decirme alguna que otra estupidez —admitió a regañadientes mientras íbamos rumbo a su clase.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

— ¿Qué caso tiene?

—Podemos evitar eso, Edward. A partir de hora llegare temprano para estar contigo antes de que empiece la primera clase.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Suena bien…pero mañana ven tarde si quieres o aunque sea si es por mí. Mañana tengo que ir al oculista…

— ¡Oh! —musite al recordar la vocecita de Alice diciéndome que Edward escogía los miércoles para ir a su visita al médico — ¿A él le dirás la verdad? ¿De qué viste?

—No estoy seguro…

— ¡Edward por favor! Quizá él pueda decirte el porqué…

—No me interesa porque vi. Y me dirá lo de siempre, que yo tengo posi…

—Entonces no te rindas —le interrumpí enfadada por su actitud.

—No es fácil, Bella ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en positivo luego de un año? Y además solo porque vi dos segundos y encima muy mal.

—Tenias tus lentes —señale a la defensiva.

—Pero vi borroso además de oscuro—objeto él —.No quiero seguir hablando de esto…

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si hablamos de dejar de usar esos lentes?

— ¿No te gustan? —pregunto tocando una de las patillas.

—No es eso, son lindos pero tus ojos…—aclare mi garganta, avergonzada —.Estarías mejor sin ellos.

—Gracias, Bella pero estoy acostumbrado, además debe ser muy feo que por ejemplo tu me estés hablando y mirando a mis ojos y que yo mire el suelo o…además es una forma de pensar que no veo por culpa de ellos…Yo ahora tengo los ojos abiertos y no veo nada, solo negro, como si tuviese unos buenos lentes de sol —explico sonriente.

—No sabía que lo tomabas de ese modo —suspire —.Pero tiene su lógica —sonrió.

— ¿Nos vemos más tarde? —repuso al saber que ya estaba cerca de la puerta de su clase.

—Por supuesto —sonreí y me aleje.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

La mañana pasaba rápido así que obviamente las clases también. Ahora que me admitía que quería a Bella decidía pensar en ella fuera de las clases para poder prestar mejor atención, más ahora que se aproximaban los exámenes.

En la quinta clase, antes del almuerzo escuchaba al profesor pero en un momento, alguien golpeo la puerta y fue a ver quién era.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —Llamo, extrañándome —.Hale tiene que darte el mensaje de una profesora, vaya afuera y regrese pronto.

—Sí, profesor —dije educadamente.

Mientras tomaba mi bastón me pregunte si se trataba de Rosalie o de Jasper. Cuando con él éramos mejores amigos siempre inventábamos la excusa de un recado de algún docente para perder minutos de clase. Cuando salí cerré la puerta y espere.

—Creí que no saldrías.

—No sabía que eras tú y no puedo ignorar un mensaje de una profesora —no pude evitar bromear a pesar de estar "enfadado" con él.

—Bueno, es obvio que tengo tres segundos antes de que te des la vuelta y vuelvas a tu clase, ¿no?

— ¿Lees mentes?

—Necesito hablar contigo pero con tiempo —ignoro Jasper mi comentario, yo fruncí el ceño ¿Qué quería hablar mi ex mejor amigo conmigo?

—Hazlo ahora.

—Ya te dije, necesito tiempo, y tu profesor no me lo va a dar.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Eso no interesa, ¿Qué harás?

— ¿En la salida?

—No, no quiero que nos vean…En la hora del almuerzo, en los baños. Todos están en la cafetería…

—Ninguna de las chicas me creerá que no quiero almorzar.

—Bueno, finge bien. Es importante, adiós Cullen.

Intrigado volví a mi clase y espere a que los minutos pasaran.

Justo antes de juntarme con Jasper decidí ir a la cafetería para aunque sea mentirle a Rosalie y rezar porque Alice y Bella le creyeran. En el fondo me avergonzaba que ellas pensaran que andaba mal del estomago…pero mi ex mejor amigo no me habla para nada.

Como el mes anterior, ya era una completa rutina llegar a la cafetería abarrotada de gente, ir a la mesa y que Rose ya estuviese. Cuando me senté, ella anuncio que iría por nuestra comida, iba a detenerla pero debía fingir mejor. Comería y luego diría que me sentía mal…

—Listo —dijo Rosalie satisfecha —.Te traje porciones de pizza y una manzana.

¿Justo traía eso cuando debía hacerme el enfermo? Qué mala suerte.

—Que rico, gracias Rose.

—De nada —supuse que sonreía.

Tenía unas buenas ganas de preguntarle si ella notaba extraño a su hermano pero temía que sospechara algo. Comí una porción cuando mi amiga rubia dijo:

—Ah, ahí están las chicas.

Era hora de entrar en acción.

—Rayos, Rose, ¿Qué tenía la pizza? —me agarre el estomago fingiendo muecas.

— ¿Qué, por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Quieres que los denuncie? —casi me rio arruinando todo. Era tan exagerada.

—No, no…creo que iré al baño.

—Oh —se sorprendió Rosalie y ahí me avergoncé —.Ve, descuida, y por las dudas guárdate la manzana por si te agarra hambre —buena idea.

—Tienes razón, hasta el gimnasio —me despedí, tomando el bastón con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía en el estomago.

Y ahora, a saber que quería Jasper Hale.

_..._

**POV BELLA**

Con Alice después de nuestra clase nos dirigimos a la cafetería mientras ella parloteaba:

—Vi a Jazz hace un rato, lo note extraño, ¿te dijo algo hoy?

—No, estaba muy pensativo.

La duende suspiro.

Al llegar, hicimos fila para comprar nuestra comida. Como fiel costumbre eche una mirada a nuestra mesa y obviamente Edward y Rose ya se encontraban allí.

Me extrañe al ver de lejos como Edward hacia cara rara y Rosalie se preocupaba. De pronto tenía ganas de correr hacia allí para saber si estaba bien, pero las facciones de mi amiga se aliviaron y él guardo una manzana en su mochila, tomo su bastón y se alejo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Tu hermano se acaba de ir.

Ella miro hacia nuestra mesa.

—Ya sabremos porque —me tranquilizo.

Para estar segura busque a Lauren. No vaya a ser que ella le molestara para esta hora, pero ella se encontraba rodeada de amigas y chicos babosos ajena por primera vez en una sospecha.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Edward? —inquirí apenas nos sentamos con Rosalie.

—Hola, Bella, gracias, estoy bien, ¿tu? —bromeo pero me hizo sentir idiota.

—Lo siento, cuñadita del alma —ella se sonrojo y ahí sonreí —, me alegra que estés bien.

—Embustera —se quejo mientras Alice se reía de la situación. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, me contesto: —.Le sentó mal la comida y se fue.

—Ah, ya —murmure y cambiamos el tema.

Cuando tenía que ir a mí ante última clase suspire. Extrañaba ir junto a Edward. _Oh, Bella eres tan exagerada, _dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero al llegar él ya me estaba esperando, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Hey —salude para que supiera que ya estaba. Sonrió en respuesta — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me siento…extraño —respondió mientras nos sentábamos en los asientos de adelante. Lauren aun no había llegado, por suerte.

— ¿La pizza te cayo tan mal?

Su rostro enrojeció.

—Eh, no, no es eso. Estoy bien pero me siento extrañado, ¿comprendes?

—No.

—Déjalo así.

Iba a protestar pero una mirada me distrajo. Unos ojos azules que me ponían nerviosa. Espere a que se alejara y le susurre a Edward.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

Se puso a la defensiva de inmediato ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Conoces a un chico de altura alta? Piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio claro…

—Newton —me gruño en respuesta.

Ese apellido me sonaba, pero muy lejano. Luego recordé que él había sido quien me golpeo en mi primera clase de gimnasia cuando conocí a Jasper.

—Oh.

— ¿Te molesto?

—No, solo me mira…No importa que sea guapo, pero a veces es incomodo —reí para liberar la tensión pero Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Guapo, dices? Tiene cara de niño idiota.

—Eres chico, Edward, obviamente no creo que le encuentres atractivo.

Él resoplo, parecía un poco enfadado.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No exageres… ¿Acaso estás celoso? —bromee.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —replico agresivamente, haciendo que casi me cayera de la silla por la sorpresa ¿Edward Cullen celoso de ese tal Newton? Antes de poder decir algo el profesor vino junto con Lauren y su fiel amiga e intente prestar atención a la clase, fracasando estrepitosamente.

* * *

><p><em>Hooola mis bellas lectoras (y bellos?), ¿cómo andan? Espero que bien ! :D<em>

**_Bueno, espero que les guste esta continuación, llevo días pensándola y realmente estaba esperando las ganas de ponerme a escribir y bue, llego hoy JAJA._**

**_*-* Ame que Edward admitiera que si esta celoso, pero hay que ver que dirá en el siguiente cap xD todavía no lo tengo decidido ¿Y que habrá hablado con Jazz? jojo, eso sí que lo tengo pensado xD_**

**_Y eso de que pasaran dos semanas desde lo del centro comercial...no era la idea original, pero sino pasa el tiempo todo sería muy apresurado así que... xD_**

**_Gracias por sus maravillosísimos reviews :) me alegran tanto ! y también sus favoritos y alertas_**

_**tayloves** sisi, ya estoy planeando a ver en qué momento Edward le dice a Bella la razón de su ceguera.._

_**Francesa Masen** Bienvenida ! Me alegra que te guste la historia y que hayas comentado, espero que lo hagas seguido :D Y respecto a tu pregunta, que con gusto respondo, esta vez **la molesta de Lauren no tiene nada que ver con nuestro queridísimo Edward y su ceguera :)** estoy viendo cuando es el momento adecuando para que le cuente a Bella, creo que no falta mucho..._

_**TEAM EDWARD** jaja Edward no se separa de sus lentes, salvo para dormir y bañarse y por eso Bells no sabía cómo eran xD Ya veré si pronto Bella va a la casa de Edward para que conozca a sus futuros suegros (?) xD_

_**CullenMasenAlways** D: Bueno, Edward no quiere dejarlos de usar pero quizá se le rompan misteriosamente por una malvada escritora (?)_

_**namy33** Ooooh no lo sabía :O gracias por decírmelo. Yo no conozco a nadie no vidente, es notorio? xDDD pero gracias por el dato :) y mi mami estaria completamente agradecida que la inspiración este para las actividades de la casa JAJAJ_

_**wichi0705** Jasper se alejo de Edward y de Alice por una mentira de Lauren, aun no tengo muy bien pensado qué le dijo pero prometo pensarlo pronto xDD Y el motivo de Edward ciego falta poco para saberlo...eso creo xD_

**_Bien, espero que les guste y dejen sus hermosos reviews ! comenten, díganme por ejemplo que piensan que hablaron Jasper y Edward, que lo sabrán la próxima vez que actualice jaja :) Ah ! Creo que para el próximo capítulo o el otro va a aparecer alguien nuevo… ¿Quién creen que sea? ;D_**

**_Nos leemos, no olviden, dejen sus reviews !_**


	22. Sorpresas, parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD. <strong>

**Cap.22: Sorpresas, parte 2. **

Camino a los baños no me cruce con nadie, salvo dos chicas que hablaban rápidamente entre sí yendo hacia la cafetería pero nadie iba en contra, como yo. Jasper lo había pensando bien.

Al llegar me aclare la garganta y sentí unos pasos cerca, alguien que se colocaba en frente mío pero a una buena distancia.

—Más te vale que sea algo importante. Es vergonzoso que piensen que ando mal del estómago —proteste sabiendo que escuchaba.

—Podrías haber inventando otra cosa, como que no tenias hambre —objeto él intentando esconder su diversión por mi comentario.

—Ya, pero no puedes hacer eso cuando Rosalie te trae pizza —me queje. Luego inhale y exhale y cambie el tema: —.Habla.

—No, quiero que lo hagas tú.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, quiero que me insultes, que me digas todas las veces que quieras y puedas que me odias y luego de descargarte, te diré que quiero.

— ¿Estas drogado, Jasper?

—Ignorare eso.

—Bueno, si quieres que te diga cómo me siento, creo que sería justo que me digas porque le creíste a Lauren y que es lo que te dijo.

—Después de ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su persistencia.

—Bien…te odio porque me duele que siendo mi mejor amigo hayas creído a una chica idiota que lo único que hace es eso, idioteces, y todo porque un ciego la rechazo y no solo una vez, sino varias veces. Te odio por lastimar a mi Alice sabiendo que la quieres y que ella te quiere a ti. Te odio porque incluiste a tu hermana, cuando no tuvo nada que ver. Te odio por no estar ahí, cuando te necesitaba, te odio por ser estúpido y te odio, te odio y te odio, pero lo peor de todo es que te odio porque no puedo odiarte…Es complicado.

— ¿No me odias? —pregunto sorprendido.

—No —susurre —.O aunque sea no realmente, solo lo finjo.

—Entonces si finges bien.

Resople.

—Eras como un hermano, es difícil pensar: ódialo, se lo merece.

—Sin embargo es verdad, me lo merezco.

—Solo pienso que eres un estúpido que cometió errores, nada más.

—Eso es cierto…

—En serio, estoy perdido, ¿Qué bicho te pico?

—No lo sé —admitió Jazz, algo confundido —.Pero estoy cansado de Mallory.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo?

—Swan…—como sabía que estaba a punto de corregirle, él lo hizo solo: — Bella. Esa chica es buena, ingenua pero fue un ejemplo para mi verla aguantar cada día alguna idiotez de Lauren…También verla era como un golpe muy fuerte, porque nunca negué que estaba equivocado con ustedes, pero el enojo fue más fuerte en ese entonces, y el orgullo también. No quería pedirte perdón.

Mi Bella haciendo milagros, ¿Cómo no amarla?

— ¿Y entonces?

—Quiero ser tu mejor amigo de nuevo. Quiero recuperar a Alice. Quiero cuidar de mi hermana. Quiero ser el Jasper de antes, pero a la vez se que no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque cambie. Simple y hecho.

—Cierto, eres más frio.

—Pero supongo que cambiara a la normalidad con el tiempo —repuso —.Y también tengo un plan…

— ¿Sobre?

—Mallory me tiene miedo. Me ve y me sonríe pensando que en cualquier momento voy a flaquear e iré a decirle algo no muy agradable, pero a la vez debe pensar que yo te odio a ti, como a Alice y Rose, y quiero que ella crea que es así. Estar de su bando solo para arruinar sus cosas.

—Bien, la idea me agrada, todo por proteger a las chicas —aunque claro, mi mente pensaba solo en Bella pero obvio que quería cuidar a las tres.

— ¿Entonces…me darás otra oportunidad?

Reino el silencio por un momento.

Siempre pensando que nunca recuperaría a mi mejor amigo casi hermano. Así como perdí la esperanza para ver, la perdí creyendo que las cosas no cambiarían entre Jasper y yo. Las esperanzas de Alice dieron frutos, ella dijo que nunca se rendiría porque en el fondo él no nos odiaba y la quería, y tenía razón. Pero sobretodo, era obvio que la que obraba milagros era Bella porque ella lucho contra la personalidad de Jazz para hacerle intentar entrar en razón e inconscientemente lo consiguió. Esa chica era mi ángel personal, sin duda.

—Escuchare atentamente las palabras de Lauren el año anterior —dije como si nada, apoyándome contra una pared, como un: "tal vez te perdone" aunque por dentro sabia que le perdonaría luego de escucharle, aun si fuese por una tontería.

—Bueno…no sé si recuerdas ese día que nos peleamos, fue un viernes…Tú estabas molesto porque todo te salía mal —_oh claro, un ataque depresivo_, pensé. Alice lo denomino así —.Y ese día tropezaste…quise ayudarte y me dijiste que no querías mi ayuda, que te trate normal y que te deje en paz…

—Sí, me acuerdo, al comienzo creí que era pro eso que te enfadaste conmigo.

—En parte. Estaba enojado, obviamente, por algo te deje allí diciéndote que eras un imbécil y que te tomaras las cosas con más calma…Lauren aprovecho ese momento de mi enfado y gano su cometido, separarme de ustedes.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Vino a hacerse la simpática conmigo. Seguramente estuvo espiándonos todo el momento, esperando la hora adecuada para llevar a cabo lo que planeaba…Apenas me aleje de ti, vino y me hablo.

Mientras Jasper me contaba yo intentaba imaginarlo.

—Cuando la vi le dije: ¿Qué quieres, Lauren? Vete, necesito estar solo.

»Ella respondió: Lo siento, vi que Edward te gritaba y creí que necesitarías…algo así como consuelo —Jasper rio amargado —.Que buen mentirosa es. Claro que no le creí al comienzo…bueno, ya sabes, estuve mucho tiempo a tu lado para ver como se vengaba por los rechazos y la humillación que le hiciste pasar por eso.

»Pero me tuvo paciencia y me desahogue por todos aquellos gritos que me diste y que, si somos sinceros, no me los merecía —se detuvo avergonzado y luego continuo a regañadientes: —Con cada cosa que le decía en contra de ti, ella aprovechaba para atacarte y decía que yo merecía más respeto y, enojado, pensaba que tenía razón.

— ¿O sea que te lleno la cabeza y por eso te enojaste conmigo?

—Exacto.

No esperaba más de Mallory.

— ¿Y Alice?

—Eso lo planeo mejor —gruño con acidez —, y con ayuda.

— ¿De Jessica?

—No, de Eric Yorkie.

— ¿En serio? Siempre me pareció un chico bastante tímido…

—Bueno, era obvio que estaba intentado buscar una forma de resaltar, de ser medio popular…

—Que idiota.

—En fin, cuando Lauren ya me había convencido de que tu actitud no era como la de un mejor amigo, dijo: "No puedes confiar en ningún Cullen" Y confuso entre molesto por atacar a Alice le pregunte a que se refería con ello.

»Y me dijo que las apariencias engañan —rio amargado nuevamente —, y que era una buena mentirosa. Se invento toda una historia diciendo que Yorkie estaba destrozado por su culpa.

— ¿Alice con Eric?

—Eso mismo dije yo, no es su tipo, y nunca hablo de él…Como ya estaba furioso los celos me pusieron peor y le exigí que me explicara bien.

—Pero...tendrías que haber desconfiando al instante —repuse con una mueca —.Esta bien que ella te pusiera en mi contra, ¿pero pensar que Alice quiera a otro que no seas tú?

—No siempre estaba seguro de eso, además, tú nunca estuviste celoso, por lo que no me entenderías aunque te diera una explicación lógica. Los celos vienen de la nada y son irracionales…

Bueno, era obvio que él no sabía que con Bella ya me había puesto celoso, y tenía razón, solo me había puesto celoso porque Lauren había dicho que estaba con él y luego pensé mal cuando volvió a mentirme de un chico más grande que resulto ser su hermano…Si, sin duda ser celoso no es lo mejor.

—No te creas, me doy una idea.

— ¿Quién es la chica?

Me sonroje por ser un estúpido.

—Eh, no, no, ya sabes, aunque hubiese sido un idiota antes de perder la vista leía libros, veía películas…

—Hum, sí, claro —musito no muy convencido.

—Bueno, cuéntame bien lo de Alice.

—Es tarde, hay que ir a clases —repuso — ¿Te parece que me cruce casualmente contigo en tu caminata de la tarde?

—No lo sé, la mayoría de las veces mi hermana me acompaña.

—Bueno, intenta que no lo haga. Si no, llámame y vemos como hacemos.

—De acuerdo.

—No se lo digas a nadie, ¿está bien? —Asentí con la cabeza—.Bien, hasta más tarde —iba diciendo cuando paso a mi lado y abrió la puerta del baño para salir —Y gracias Edward…por escucharme e intentar darme una segunda oportunidad. Y…en serio, perdóname.

—Ya lo hice —sonreí volteándome.

—Ahora vete a tu clase antes de llegar tarde.

Y se fue.

Mientras me dirigía a mi segunda clase compartida con Bella me sentí más liviano, como si me sacara un peso de encima a pesar de que yo no había hecho nada malo. Me sentí extraño. Jasper Hale volvía para poder ser mi mejor amigo de nuevo, podría recuperarle, podría confiar en él nuevamente y me ayudaría en contra de Lauren. Sin duda no me esperaba eso.

En el camino comí la manzana que guarde, ya que estaba hambriento. Sentí pena por Jazz que quizá estaría peor que yo porque no comió absolutamente nada, tendría que haberle compartido la mitad de la manzana aunque sea.

Decidí esperar a Bella fuera de la clase, porque sabía que no había comenzado todavía. Dos minutos después escuche su voz:

—Hey —sonreí, y mientras se acercaba, pregunto: — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me siento…extraño —respondí sinceramente. Fuimos al salón y nos sentamos en las sillas de adelante, como siempre.

— ¿La pizza te cayo tan mal? —había olvidado que me había excusado con dolor de estomago. Enrojecí al sentir demasiada vergüenza.

—Eh, no, no es eso. Estoy bien pero me siento extrañado, ¿comprendes?

—No —contesto perdida.

—Déjalo así.

Conociéndola creí que insistiría, pero no fue así. Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

Me puse tenso de inmediato ¿Y si Bella había notado que Jasper tampoco estaba en la cafetería? ¿Y si lo había relacionado y quería preguntarme al respecto? Tendría que mentirle.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Conoces a un chico de altura alta? —bueno, eso no me lo esperaba — Piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio claro…

—Newton —gruñí al reconocer aquellos datos ¿Qué pintaba Mike en todo esto?

—Oh.

— ¿Te molestó? —pregunto enfadado. Si lo había hecho lo mataría, sin problemas.

—No, solo me mira…No importa que sea guapo, pero a veces es incomodo —se rio, mientras yo fruncía el ceño ¡Alto ahí! A mi Bella le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que Mike Newton es guapo?

— ¿Guapo, dices? Tiene cara de niño idiota —dije la verdad.

—Eres chico, Edward, obviamente no creo que le encuentres atractivo —rayos.

Resople.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No exageres… —se quejo pero yo simplemente no podía calmarme así como así — ¿Acaso estás celoso? —bromeo ¡No te das una idea de cuánto y en serio! Molesto me salió la verdad:

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

Ni me imaginaba que se me venía encima pero por cosa del destino el profesor llego y preste atención para distraerme. Me había metido en un problema y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

**POV BELLA.**

Escuchar el timbre que daba por finalizada esa clase fue como una bomba para mi pobre cabeza. Algo desorientada y más torpe que lo normal me levante tirando una de mis carpetas y esta vez sin ayuda de Lauren que al verme se rio burlándose.

—No se va a cansar jamás —protesto Edward mientras íbamos al gimnasio. Él pensaba que había sido Mallory la quien tiro mis útiles. Decidí ser su cómplice en sus pensamientos erróneos.

—Eh, si.

— ¿Estás bien? Te oigo rara.

—Imaginación tuya, estoy perfectamente —mentí pero mi voz fallo un poco, avergonzada opte por cambiar el tema —. Oye Edward…respecto a lo de antes… ¿es verdad?

No contesto rápidamente lo que me dejo más ansiosa y con el corazón en la garganta.

—Si —susurro y mi corazón reacciono, acelerado. Me sonroje.

— ¿Por qué?

—No se…Mike es malo, Bella, será guapo para ti pero es un idiota y esta de lado de Lauren…

—Esa parte la entiendo perfectamente —repuse —, quieres que este a salvo pero eso no tiene nada que ver con los celos.

—Ehhhh… —pero antes de que pudiese decir algo ni me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en el gimnasio, Rose me esperaba para ir a los vestuarios con ella.

—Vamos Bella, que se hace tarde —se quejo tomando mi mano y alejándome de Edward.

Otra vez falto alguien y me necesitaron por lo que no pude estar con Edward, a veces le veía de lejos, aburrido y pensativo y lo peor de todo es que en mi mente seguía con lo de él celoso y seguía más torpe de lo normal, por lo que me caí varias veces y golpee a dos personas, una la reconocí como Tyler Crowley quien me miro molesto y la otra chica me fulmino con la mirada como si estuviese a punto de matarme, por lo que me puse en una punta para dejar de cometer imprudencias antes de seguir ganándome enemigos involuntariamente.

Preparadas a la salida esperamos a Edward para ir al estacionamiento para juntarnos con Alice. Ahí me di cuenta que mañana a él no lo vería hasta que nos organizáramos para vernos el fin de semana largo ya que mañana faltaría…me puse ansiosa porque quería continuar con la charla pendiente y no quedarme con la duda.

— ¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando?

— ¿Eh? —pregunte perdida.

—Andas bastante distraída —dijo ella y vi como Edward sonreía apenas. Me sonroje.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

—Estaba preguntándote si etas bien, te caíste mucho hoy.

Me sentí más roja.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, gracias.

No había forma, estaba segura, no podría hablar con Edward a solas por lo que me rendí hasta que pensé que podría llamarle por teléfono para juntarnos en la tarde o algo así. Por lo tanto, me despedí más animada.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa gente :D como están? Espero que bien !<em>

_Bueno antes que nada, **gracias por sus hermosos reviews ! :D alertas y favoritos :)**_

**_Acertaron ! jaja, Jazz quiere hacer las paces y bueno...Es humano, no es perfecto y nosotros cometemos errores así que creo que a cualquiera le puede pasar e incluso darse cuenta tarde del error, como le ocurrió a nuestro querido Jasper._**

**_Falta contar lo de Alice que lo pensé desde la semana pasada e iba a escribirlo pero Jazz hablo mucho y decidí que este cap como el anterior y el próxima será "sorpresas" así que la próxima será la parte 3 y última, lo juro xD_**

**_Así tanto como el próximo personaje nuevo aparecerá la próxima ! No voy a decir quién es así mantenemos el suspenso.. JAJAJ_**

_**Maka Cullen** eso mismo se pregunto Edward "que pinta Mike?" jaja , supongo que Newton está interesado por nuestra queridísima Bella._

_**Maru-chan1296** No puedo decir nada D: lo sabrán para la próxima !_

_**tayloves** si voy por el lado sincero por un momento había pensado lo de la fiesta...pero no, al final no va a hacer así, es mas dramático D: xD Y no te preocupes, Bella solo cree que Mike es lindo pero en su corazón tiene al hermoso de Edward *-*_

_**ash' belikov-rusakova** jaja yo también ame esa parte ! xD_

_**TEAM EDWARD** soy mala? D: lo siento (?) jajaj :) espero que este capítulo calme tu intriga ;)_

_**Dulce Cullen Whitlock** Ay este Edward...jaja en fin, respecto a la canción de tu fic es muuuy bonita :D_

_**Francesa Masen** *-* ow review largo, ... jaja exacto eso es lo que quise dar a entender, yo creo que para cualquiera es vergonzoso admitir estar mal del estomago xD pobre Edward ! jaja xD Respecto con lo del doctor aun no lo tengo decidido, lo voy a pensar bien... D: lo siento, sé que te gustaría ver que pensó Bella cuando Edward vio pero ya no da escribir su pov al respecto, voy a ver si tengo algún modo para que ella lo piense en algún momento... Y por lo que creo, el personaje nuevo no va a ser malo...hay que ver como pinta la cosa más adelante jaja :D_

_**terewee** si, vivan los celos ! wii jaja xD_

_Espero que este cap les guste a todas :) y que sepan perdonar a Jasper como Edward lo hizo jaja , solo odien a Lauren ! xD_

_Nos leemos, espero la semana próxima_**_, reviews? :)_**


	23. Sorpresas, parte 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

** Cap.23: Sorpresas, parte 3. **

Luego de clases, estando en el Volvo con mi hermana sonreía mientras escuchaba como parloteaba no sé de qué. Mi pobre Alice…no me imaginaria su reacción si se llegara a enterar de que Jasper quiere ser el mismo de antes.

— ¡Deja de pensar en Bella y pon atención a lo que te digo! —se quejo haciéndome reír. Error.

—Pues no estaba pensando en ella, estaba pensando en ti y si no quiero prestarte atención es mi problema.

— ¿En mi? —repitió halagada pero después desconfió: — ¿En qué pensabas?

No conteste en seguida. Ella comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante, impaciente. Aquello daba gracia, en cualquier momento explotaría pero al saber que ya estaba estacionando mi auto porque ya habíamos llegado a casa decidí mentirle cuando baje del coche.

—De lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser.

— ¡Edward ven para acá! —grito siguiéndome y colgándose de mi espalda cuando entramos a casa.

— ¡Alice deja a tu hermano! —Mando Esme mientras ella protestaba y yo reía

— ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?

—Edward no fue caballero, mamá.

—Me iré a dar una ducha —avise yendo al piso de arriba, mientras escuchaba las excusas de Alice.

En el baño, más relajado, pensé cómo hacer para que Alice no me acompañe a mi caminata, ayer comenzamos con la cuadra numero veintisiete y aun no estaba familiarizado para hacerlo solo...para conocerla bien debía ir con ella, humm…algo tenía que inventar o debería rendirme llamando a Jasper para quedar otro día, eso era más seguro.

Cuando me vestía lamentaba no ver. Con la vista podría escapar por la ventana, como hacía de vez en cuando dos años atrás para ir a casa de Jasper cuando mi mamá me castigaba dentro de la casa. Ahora solo seria agregarle un accidente más a mi persona…tener tu habitación en el segundo piso no era un punto a favor.

—Edward querido, —me hablo mamá cuando baje las escaleras— estaba charlando con tu hermana. Resulta que con tu padre cumpliremos aniversario este fin de semana y bueno…—carraspeo avergonzada —.He decidido comprarme algo nuevo para ponerme, así salimos con tu padre ese día.

— ¿Y yo tengo algo que ver en el asunto?

—No, porque no eres el centro del mundo —intervino Alice divertida —, mami quiere que le ayude a escoger... ¡Razona Edward! Quiere ir de compras, estoy muy contenta.

—Se nota —me reí — ¿Cuándo van?

—Bueno, ese es el problema. Sé que tú haces tus caminatas todos los días y me estaba preguntando si hoy puedes ir solo, obviamente con tu celular.

Vaya, asunto arreglado ¡A veces la suerte estaba de mi parte!

—No hay problema, vayan tranquilas y Alice, tomate las cosas con calma, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

— ¡Sí! —festejo mi hermana pero después me advirtió —.Hasta la cuadra veintiséis, Edward, recompensare mi ausencia mañana. Ve con cuidado.

Entusiastas, Alice por ir al centro comercial y mamá seguramente porque hacían algo entre ellas, salieron.

Decidí llamar a Jasper para avisarle que no había tenido problemas con Alice. Quedamos en juntarnos en el camino.

— ¿Cómo hiciste? —se burlo más tarde, cuando nos encontramos más o menos en la cuadra número ocho.

—Se podría decir que la suerte estuvo de mi parte.

—Bien, continuemos tu camino de siempre, mientras yo te iré hablando.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno —dijo, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación horas antes —, si no mal recuerdo te dije que le exigí a Mallory que me contara a qué se refería con Alice y que tenía que ver Eric —Asentí con la cabeza —. Ella dijo: "Resulta que Eric siempre creyó que ella era una chica guapa y dulce y le gustaba…Quería intentar algo con ella, pero a la vez le daba pena y tenía miedo al rechazo"—Jasper detuvo su relato para tranquilizarse, yo no le insistí, sabía que le costaba decirme aquello —."Pero se animo. Se animo a hablarle. Ella al comienzo fue amable, como justo él la imaginaba. Y poco después le confesó que le agradaba…bueno, de ese modo" ¡Dios! Cada vez que lo recuerdo tengo ganas de matarla y a Yorkie…

—Dudo que consigas la confianza de mi hermana si estas en la cárcel —bromee e imagine que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Ja, ja, ja —musito sarcástico y no me quedo otro remedio que reír —.Ya…yo le interrumpí y le dije que era una mentirosa porque Alice nunca hablo de Eric.

»Y ella dijo: "A eso me refiero a que no puedes confiar en ningún Cullen. Al confesarse Alice dijo que sentía lo mismo pero que debían mantenerlo en oculto. Al comienzo a Eric no le molesto e incluso le pareció romántico…Ese día se dieron su primer beso, él para tener un recuerdo, saco una foto…mira, yo la tengo".

— ¿Y la tenia? —me extrañe.

—Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. No me podía creer que la de la foto si era Alice, besándose con Yorkie.

—Pero…—antes de decir nada, lo recordé como si nada — ¡Lauren maldita! Lo tenía todo planeado, había olvidado que un día, mi hermana indignada dijera que Eric estaba loco y se le confesó y sin dejarle decir nada le dio un beso.

—Su cómplice, como te dije, que malditos…—suspiro —.Si no hubiese sido tan idiota, si no me hubiese peleado con ustedes habría podido preguntarles qué rayos ocurría, pero la furia y los celos ganaron.

—Ya paso.

—Si…—dijo un poco más animado al pensar en el presente—.Bien, Lauren me dijo que para esa semana todo se arruino ya que Alice le había roto el corazón a Yorkie, y por eso andaba tan deprimido aun, e incluso ella estaba mal, ¿te acuerdas? Esa semana que peleamos estaba extraña.

—Hum —me exprimí los sesos para pensar bien el por qué. Solo recuerdo que ella había sentido mucho, demasiado dolor cuando Jasper le dijo que no era buena para él…—Eh… ¡ah, ya se! Un día de semana fuimos al centro comercial y vio una prenda que le gustaba pero yo me quería ir y ella rehusó…y al otro día la vio puesta en Mallory y prácticamente se puso mal aunque después intento convencerse que la prenda era horrible.

Jasper rio, paneas.

—Muy propio de ella, la extraño —admitió como si yo no estuviese y dijera sus pensamientos en voz alta —.Entonces hasta eso planeo Mallory.

—Seguramente nos siguió aquel día, es una zorra.

Ahora carcajeo.

—Sin duda.

—Oye…tengo una duda. Me dijiste que quieres recuperar a Alice y a tu hermana pero, ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo si no les hablas? ¿Si quieres seguir fingiendo que nos llevamos mal?

—Solo quiero hacer lo justo. Quiero vengarme de Lauren y tengo que ganarme su confianza para eso, luego de ridiculizarla hare todo lo que pueda para estar de nuevo con ellas…y hablando de todo un poco, bueno he notado que te llevas muy bien con Swan, digo, Bella…y solo quiero avisarte que si la trato fríamente es parte del plan, ¿de acuerdo? No te enfades.

—Está bien —repuse tranquilo y aliviado de que lo mencionara.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Después del instituto me recosté en la cama con música de fondo, solo para inspirarme en como hablaría con Edward sobre el tema de los celos. Sin duda era algo que no me esperaba pero tampoco podía hacerme tanta ilusión, existen los amigos celosos, lamentablemente, quizás era eso…

Decidí en llamarle a la casa para avisarle y preguntarle si se quería juntar conmigo el problema sería que hacer con Alice, hum…bueno, opte por no pensar tanto en el tema y con el corazón en la garganta llame a la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando no me atendieron pensé en la posibilidad que él y Alice salieran a sus costumbres caminatas. Que mala suerte, pero estaba ansiosa, así que me fui a bañar pensando en cruzarme "accidentalmente" con ellos en el camino o algo así.

Estando lista revise la casa: Renee no estaba, debe de andar en alguna de sus actividades del mes, Em decidió ir en busca de Rose y Charlie estaba trabajando. Al ver que todo andaba bien y normal, me iba a ir cuando unos suaves toques sonaron en la puerta de entrada.

Confundida fui a atender.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Eres tu Bella? ¡Soy yo!

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro al reconocer aquella voz, contenta tire de la puerta y ahí estaba, para nada cambiado.

— ¡Jacob! —grite emocionada, abrazándole.

* * *

><p><em>holaaaa chicas, ¿cómo andan?<em>

_Yo me disculpo por no actualizar antes, no tengo muchas excusas, salvo que tuve que levantarme temprano para buscar y llevar a mi sobrina al jardín (lo digo porque siempre me levanto tarde xD), no tenía mucha inspiración , y una de mis mejores amigas cumplio ayer, estuve con ella le hice un one shot y hoy también lo festeja jajaja así que bueno e.e_

_Este capítulo no me gusto, o sea no me ayudo la inspiración D: lo siento, para el próximo capitulo prometo pensarlo mejor !_

_Y las que dijeron que el nuevo persona era Jake ¡acertaron! JAJAJ xDD_

**_Agradezco como siempre sus hermosos reviews ! y favoritos y alertas :)_**

_**Alisaness Cullen** prácticamente si puse lo que Bella pensó cuando Edward vio pero una de las chicas quería leer pov Bella cuando Edward se desmayo, o sea todo en el momento :)_

_**ValeriaCullen303** JAJAJ yo también hacia eso ! es más decente que admitir el dolor de panza xD pero a veces no falta tu mami que grite a los cuatro vientos que andas mal de la panza xDDD_

_**Marian-Renesmee** jajajaj bienvenida, gracias por dejarme un review ! *-* me halagas jajaja, me alegra que te guste la historia :D_

_**cullen n masen** bienvenida también :D gracias por tu review ^^_

_Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto, ya se imaginan, Edward va a estar seguramente ultra-mega-hiper celoso cuando se entere que esta Jake e.e bueno, cada quien con sus conjeturas :D AJAJ_

**_Y de corazón les agradezco llegar a los 215 reviews! estoy tan contenta, gracias, gracias y muchísimas gracias ! jaja xD_**

**_Reviews? :)_**


	24. Celos al extremo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA. <strong>

**Cap. 24: Celos al extremo. **

— ¡Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! —decía como loca, demasiado contenta de poder verle después de tres meses. Él solo sonreía como siempre lo hizo, lo guie hacia el sillón, sentándonos uno al lado del otro — ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

—Sorpresa —canturreo con su gutural voz.

—Y vaya que lo es —admití encantada —, lo siento, ¿quieres algo de tomar, de comer?

—Solo…tranquilízate, no voy a desaparecer.

Reí ante su petición.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su piel cobriza se torno de un extraño color rojo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, sabes que tu padre y el mío no pierden contacto, entonces aprovechando este fin de semana largo decidieron que sería buena idea que yo me quede como visita.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Es una idea genial!

—También pensé lo mismo —sonrió animado —.Te extraño allí en Forks.

—Oh, Jake —dije, tomando su mano —.Yo también.

—Tienes que contármelo todo —musito con tono acusatorio pero con mirada curiosa.

—Tú también.

—Pero tu primero.

—Bueno…estuve asustada por empezar en este instituto y a decir verdad empecé mal, hasta que…conocí a unas personas agradables, muy, muy buenas.

—Eso es genial —opino — ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Alice, Rose y Edward, ah y también hay una chica simpática que se llama Ángela.

—Oh, un chico, ¿ya me suplantaste?

Sentí las mejillas arder. Jacob era mi mejor amigo pero actualmente en casa llamaba mejor amigo a Edward. _No es lo mismo_, pensé sintiéndome mejor… ¿o peor_? Edward es más que eso para mí…_

—Yo…ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos.

—No pongas esa cara culpable, no estoy enfadado.

—Oh, yo creí que te pondrías mal —bromee.

—Solo estoy un poco celoso, espero que no sea perfecto —bromeo también.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Es demasiado perfecto para _mí._

—Te contare de cada uno, pero iremos a la cocina que te conozco, ¡eres Jake, el hambriento! —me burle, levantándome del asiento y guiándole, mientras él reía.

_..._

**POV EDWARD. **

Jasper me acompaño hasta la cuadra veintiséis hasta regreso a casa. Se sentía extraño volver hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, pero le necesitaba ya que no era lo mismo tener compañía varonil y ser un idiota con un vocabulario inadecuado que tener solo amigas y ser amable y escuchar sus problemas, aunque claro siempre había un día que les agarraba la loca y decían palabrotas…

— ¿Qué te parece la chica Swan? —pregunto de la nada, cambiando el tema.

—Es Bella —le corregí —.Tienes un serio problema por llamar a la gente por su apellido —me burle.

—Bueno, ya sabes, iba mas con la frialdad y eso —uso un tono bromista, disculpándose.

—Ya, me parece la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

—Eso creía, te he visto muy contento a su lado.

Rezaba porque Jasper no estuviese viendo mi rostro enrojecido...así lo sentía yo.

—Es diferente en comparación con los demás, eso llamo mi atención desde el comienzo —admití apenado.

—Ni pensar que…—pero se calló avergonzado.

— ¿Qué, que?

—Bueno, si tu no hubieses perdido la vista, si nunca nos hubiésemos peleado seriamos los mismos idiotas de siempre y seguramente habrías ignorado a Bella, incluso tratarla mal como Lauren.

—Es verdad, luego de mi accidente me sentí mas…maduro —suspire —.Cambiamos demasiado y lo agradezco en el alma, de alguna forma estaba ciego, ahora se podría decir que "abrí los ojos". Era una pésima persona antes, un egocéntrico imbécil…y Bella no se lo hubiese merecido, aunque no creo que llegase a tal punto de ser como la arpía esa, de cualquier forma es una chica para mi, y hay que respetarla.

—Sí, tienes razón… ¿me puedes decir con quien sale mi hermana?

Me reí y sentí aliviado con el cambio de tema.

—No seas tan celoso.

—No lo soy, solo quiero saber quién es.

—Su nombre es Emmett, es hermano de Bella.

—Ah, ya…seguramente debe ser una buena persona, supongo.

—Lo es, aunque yo solo estuve con él una vez, que fue al instituto para conocer a Rosalie.

— ¿Acaso era ese gigante de cabello rizado que estaba con Bella?

Me reí.

—Creo que sí.

—Humm, bueno…—acepto no muy convencido.

—Pensé que lo primero que me preguntarías seria por Ali.

—No quiero agobiarte tan pronto —mascullo haciéndome reír.

—Te extraña, nunca perdió esperanzas en que se reconciliarían, que tú te darías cuenta de tu error —quizá Alice me mataría en este momento, pero ella más que nadie se merece ser feliz y Jasper es quien ella quiere —, te espera como si nos hubiésemos peleado ayer.

—No lo dudo, eso es lo que me gusta de ella, que es muy perceptiva y optimista.

—A veces de más —agregue yo — y por favor no te babees o aunque sea disimula. Que no vea no quiere decir que no sienta tu voz y tu forma de hablar sobre ella.

Jazz carcajeo.

—Oye, quiero preguntarte algo aunque no sé si puedes responderme...

—Dímelo —me animo curioso.

—Bueno, Bella me pregunto quién era Mike y pensé que quizás tú sabes si él planea algo contra ella o algo así…

—Newton es tan idiota que no puede planear algo y realizarlo —me reí con ganas —.No lo creo, lo más probable es que esté interesado en ella —aquello me descoloco y una furia tremenda –los celos– me invadió por completo —.El primer día en gimnasia le pego apropósito, me parece, ya sabes, para presentarse, pero me adelante porque la profesora estaba viendo de lejos y yo era el más cercano...

—Menos mal que fuiste tú —gruñí.

—En fin, ¿puedes continuar solo? Me queda más cerca por aquí y tengo miedo de acercarme a tu casa y que alguien nos vea…

—Suenas tan exagerado, tampoco cometimos ni vamos a cometer ningún crimen.

—Nunca se sabe —bromeo —.Cuídate y cuida a tu hermana.

—Siempre —sonreí.

—Cualquier cosa mañana seguiremos hablando en el instituto…si se puede.

—Oh no, mañana no voy, tengo que ir al oculista.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo sorprendido — ¿Cómo va ese tema?

—Como siempre, supongo —me encogí de hombros, intentado restarle importancia. No había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez en la clase compartida con Bella.

—Y hablando del tema podrías ir dejando de usar esos lentes, que Alice abusándote de escoger tu ropa te viste como Will Smith en los hombres de negro y con los lentes la completas.

—Gracias por el consejo.

—Adiós —se alejo riendo.

Camino a casa iba pensativo, frunciendo el entrecejo, ya era la tercer persona que criticaba mis lentes, quizá era hora de dejarlos…

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

—Vaya vida la tuya —ironizo Jacob con una sonrisa.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Me gustaría acompañarte mañana al instituto así le doy una miradita a esa zorra que te trata mal.

—Ni hablar, Jake, no quiero problemas.

— ¿Y en serio crees que llegaría a hacerme algo?

—Si se mete conmigo, con las otras chicas y con Edward lo más probable es que si.

—Esa chica directamente no tiene corazón. He visto chicas con otras pelear, es normal supongo, generalmente es la envidia, pero tratar mal a un ciego —mi amigo negó con la cabeza, indignado —.Eso es abusarse.

—Es lo que pienso.

—Lo sé, tu voz te delata —se rio —.Cuando hablas de tu amigo lo haces con respeto, con cariño…Se nota que lo quieres.

Me sonroje.

—Tengo curiosidad, ese tal Edward, ¿no tiene probabilidades de volver a ver?

—Dicen que sí, pero él ya piensa que no… ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

— ¡Por supuesto! Me ofendes, no fui siempre tu mejor amigo para hacerme ese tipo de pregunta —me reí.

—Edward vio, fue hace como dos semanas…cuando lo hizo ahí comencé a pensar que tiene posibilidades de volver a ver —admití y de pronto mi mente se lleno de aquel recuerdo, tan nítido como si hubiese sido ayer…

_Ese día estaba aburrida en la clase. Quizá no era del todo interesante o será que estaba en las nubes y no podía concentrarme, por lo que primero observe a Edward, que si prestaba atención e incluso su cabeza estaba inclinada como si estuviese viendo al profesor. Suspirando apenas decidí dejar de mirarle y hacer unos garabatos en el borde de una hoja en blanco, luego lo borraría._

_Cuando el profesor me observo con reprobación deje mis garabatos y sonrojada fingí prestar atención, cuando se volteo al pizarrón para explicar el grafico, fruncí el labio y mire a Edward._

_Estaba pensativo, concentrado. Verle era uno de mis pasatiempos. Sus brazos estaban extendidos en la mesa, tenía una postura despreocupada. Mirar sus manos me hizo recordar su suave toque a mi rostro y eso me entristeció...pero antes de sumirme en esa extraña sensación, vi desconcertada como Edward tenía sus manos crispadas en puños, luego como se tomaba de la mesa para sostenerse, pero fallando. Cayó hacia el otro costado, quedando desmayado…_

_Chille como loca, por supuesto e interrumpiendo la clase me incline para ver qué le pasaba pero no era más que un simple desmayo, pero estaba desesperada. El profesor con ayuda de otro compañero de la clase llevaron a Edward a la enfermería y por mi ataque de histeria el docente me ordeno a que me quedara con él. _

_Seguí llorando como si me hubiesen dado una mala noticia, a pesar de que la enfermera le echo un vistazo y anuncio que pronto recobraría el conocimiento._

_Estaba en la silla de aquella sala pequeña, algo alejada del camastro donde estaba mi Edward. Sollozaba como tonta, hasta que escuche como resoplo._

_Sorprendida me abalance hacia él, arrodillándome cerca de su bello rostro._

— _¿Edward estas bien?_

— _¿Bella? —pregunto desorientado._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

— _¿Qué me ocurrió? _

—_Fue todo muy repentino, estabas lo mas bien hasta que te aferraste a la mesa y caíste desmayado…_

—_Me dolía la cabeza —recordó._

_Más aliviada apoye la cabeza en la camilla e intente calmar la ansiedad:_

—_Me asustaste._

—_Todo está bien —me aseguro con aquella voz tan...tan suya._

—_Iré a avisarle a la enfermera que estas mejor…—decidí como distracción, me levante para irme pero Edward me llamo._

—_Espera._

— _¿Qué? —no me contesto al instante. Primero se sentó en la camilla y luego me indico que le acompañase. Gustosa, me senté a su lado._

—_Quiero confesarte algo…pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…_

—_Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —le dije con toda sinceridad._

—_Pude ver —repuso sorprendido y extrañado._

_Mi corazón se acelero y mis ojos se abrieron muy sorprendidos. Tome su rostro y le obligue a mirar hacia mi dirección._

— _¿Me ves? ¿Me ves ahora, Edward?_

_Él quito mis manos de su rostro —por su tacto sentí una descarga eléctrica—, sosteniéndolas entre las suyas y negó con la cabeza._

—_Solo fue un segundo._

—_Entonces viste al profesor…—objete al recordar hacia donde observaba en ese momento._

—_Eso creo._

—_Descríbeme._

—_Ya le conocía de antes, estoy seguro de que pude verlo, de que era él._

— _¿Y estás seguro que…no lo imaginaste? —esperaba a que no se ofendiera._

—_Ni se me cruzaría por la cabeza hacerlo, él no es muy apuesto —bromeo y yo me reí. Aun así me extrañaba que se tomara las cosas con tanta ligereza._

— _¿Por qué no quieres decirle nada a nadie?_

—_No quiero ilusionar a nadie. También tendría que habértelo ocultado pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien._

— _¿Y por qué no Alice?_

—_Mi familia es quien menos tiene que enterarse. No soporto a veces sus esperanzas…sus deseos de que vuelva a mirarles._

—_No tendrías que rendirte, mucho menos ahora —le reñí con enfado._

—_Ha pasado un año, Bella y solo por un segundo que pude ver no cambiara mi forma de pensar._

—_Bien, entonces seré yo quien crea por ti que aun tienes posibilidades._

—_Es una lástima que no viese a tu dirección —salto de la nada, tomándome desprevenida._

— ¡Bella, Bella! —Me gritaba Jake, haciendo que volviera a la realidad, le mire aturdida —, estás muy distraída, no andarás enamorada, ¿verdad?

— ¡Esas ideas tuyas! —Me burle pesimamente — ¿No quieres salir por ahí?

—Buena idea.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

—Tuvieron una buena vida —dije con dramatismo mientras guardaba mis apreciados lentes en su caja. Suspire. Aunque sea a mi hermana la pondría contenta, Jazz no podría burlarse de mí y Bella estaría orgullosa.

Resignado baje las escaleras al mismo tiempo que sentía que abrían la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Alice, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

—Bueno, fue algo agotador, pero lindo a la vez —opino mamá con voz dulce —.Valió la pena.

—Papá me lo agradecerá cuando te vea puesto con ese hermoso vestido —aseguro mi duende mientras escuchaba como dejaba unas bolsas en el suelo —.También te compre ro… ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Qué te sucedió?

— ¿Qué paso? —se asusto Esme por el grito exagerado de Alice.

— ¡No llevas tus lentes! —acuso sorprendida.

Suspire. _Acostúmbrate._

—Eh si, decidí dejar de usarlos.

— ¡Aww! Buena decisión Edward, presume esos ojos hermosos que tienes —dijo mi hermana y puse los ojos en blanco.

—También estoy contenta, cariño. Creí que nunca dejarías de usarlos.

— ¿Tu también?

—Tienes los ojos de tu padre, ¿Cómo no querer verte?

—Igual, mami me quiere más a mi por tener sus ojos —bromeo Alice y sonreí.

Estuvimos un rato acomodando la ropa nueva que ella había comprado, mas tarde. A decir verdad, yo doblaba las prendas mientras que ella las guardaba mientras me contaba exactamente cosa por cosa que hicieron con mamá en el centro comercial. A la mitad del trabajo Rose llamo a Alice para avisar si había algún problema de pasar por casa, con Emmett, ya que estaban cerca. Mi hermana tomo mi mano y me dirigió al living mientras decía que en cinco minutos llegarían.

—Hola pequeña, hola Edward —sañudo Emmett un rato después.

—¡Hola!

Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, pero luego saque el tema a colación para ver si podía estar junto a Bella.

—Oigan, ¿no tendríamos que llamar a Bella para que venga? Así estamos todos.

—Oh no, no —negó Emmett, con tono divertido —.Ella está ocupada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Alice.

Rosalie fue, quien riendo, contesto:

—Hoy de Forks venia su mejor amigo, Jacob ¿recuerdan que nos hablo de él?

—Bromeas —dije sonriente. _Tenía_ que estar bromeando, no _podía _ser verdad.

— ¡Claro que no! —Hablo Em, de vuelta —.Estuve un rato con él, esperando a que Bella llegara; por supuesto que cuando salió del instituto yo me fui para darles privacidad y estar con mí Rose.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Ese tal Jacob había vuelto a por Bella.

¿Y si la quería? ¿Y si Bella sentía algo por él? De pronto la duda y los celos me carcomían por completo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar las palabras Bella cuando nos contaba de su mejor amigo:

"—_Cuando éramos niños me dijo que le gustaba pero yo no podía pensar en ese entonces en él como pareja así que le rechace y estuvimos un buen tiempo sin hablarnos cosa que me dolió mucho. Luego pidió disculpas y de ahí somos mejores amigos._

—_Eso es tierno._

—_Quizá sigue sintiendo algo por ti."_

Esas últimas palabras, dichas por mi amiga rubia me hacían sentir cien mil veces peor. Ajeno a la conversación de mi hermana con Rose y Emmett y decidí levantarme con expresión despreocupada, o eso intente.

— ¿Te vas? —pregunto Rosalie.

—Quiero ir a comprar algo, olvide hacerlo hoy en mi caminata, en un rato regreso —mentí apresuradamente, antes de que se ofrecieran llevarme en auto.

La verdadera razón para salir de casa era verificar que Jacob no quería a Bella, calmar la ansiedad y los celos… y aclarar las dudas.

* * *

><p><em>Hooola chicas!<em>

_Bueno qué decir! primero que nada,** gracias por sus hermosisimos reviews *-* y por los favoritos y alertas.**_

_**...**_

**_APLAUSOS PARA AMANECER Y PARA ROB Y KRISTEN que ganaron en los MTV :D se lo merecian,_**

**_solo lo vi para ver al cast, en especial por Kristen, una pena que Rob no fuera! hubiese sido divino ver un poco Robsten para variar_**

**_..._**

_En fin, espero que este capitulo les guste, en si no pasa mucho pero bueno,_

_**Francesa Masen** ahi puse lo que penso Bella cuando Edward vio dos segundos ;) no es nada WOW pero lo puse xDDDD_

**_Y para todas las que pidieron EDWARD NO VA A USAR MAS SUS LENTES :D xD bueno, depende mas adelante, no lo se JAJAJ_**

**_..._**

_**TEAM EDWARD** al principio iba hacer asi, creo, sobre los sentimientos de Jake, pero ya planee otra cosa..._

_**CullenMasenAlways** *-* si! de alguna forma salta lo tierno de él o no se, a mi tambien me gusta leer de él cuando esta celoso jajaja, qué malas somos, nos regodeamos de su pobre sufrimiento (?)_

_**CamilleJBCO** sos nueva? :) bienvenida! jajaja pobre Jake al parecer ya hay muchas que lo odian xDD_

_**Mauxi Cullen O'shea** bienvenida! gracias por dejar tu review :) no te preocupes, voy a hacer lo posible por tratar y hacer ver que todo va a ir bien con Jacob ;D_

_**satorichiva** *-* bienvenida! gracias por dejar tu comentario :D_

_**Francesa Masen** en el proximo cap el trio se junta y ahi vamos a ver/leer los celos de Ed *-*_

_**Escapista15** nueva también? ajaj :) bienvenida! gracias por tu rr._

**_..._**

_Bien chicas, cualquier cosa mi mail: **valemisty hotmail. com**_

_Y en el face me pueden encontrar como** Vale Misty Cullen** :D y si pueden ayudarme, unanse a la pagina "**Mi vida Edward**" que estoy administrando para ayudar a una amiga que me lo pidio :D_

_Espero que nos leamos pronto :)_

**_Reviews?_**


	25. Comparaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.25: Comparaciones.**

Con Jacob caminamos varias cuadras. Le había dicho como era Alice en el centro comercial y que lo más probable es que quisiera ir en el fin de semana largo, así que eso lo dejamos en sus manos mientras yo le mostraba el barrio. Él me platicaba sobre sus amigos Quil y Embry y algunos otros. Me reía con algunas anécdotas.

Nos detuvimos en una plaza vacía. No me extrañaba que no hubiese nadie, se estaba haciendo de noche. Nos sentamos en los columpios, como si fuésemos unos niños.

—…y entonces tuvo que esconderse todo el día porque si no iba a recibir unas palizas de aquellas. Aquel chico era más grande que Emmett, ¡imagínate!

Mi carcajada quizá se escucho por toda la cuadra.

—Es increíble —repuse divertida.

— ¿Bella?

Casi me caigo del columpio al darme vuelta bruscamente. Si me hubiese lastimado, habría valido la pena porque haría cualquier cosa por ver de dónde provenía esa aterciopelada voz, tan reconocible para mí.

Verlo me recordó el tema de los celos. Con la llegada de Jacob me había olvidado sobre aquel tema, pero observarle e imaginar que estaba celoso de mi era casi imposible, por lo que no lo había olvidado por completo. Menos mal.

— ¡Edward! —Dije alegre, yendo a su lado — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Paseaba —musito con voz extraña — pero escuche una adorable risa y supuse que serias tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Intente que Jacob no viera mis mejillas coloradas. Espere cinco segundos, inhale y exhale.

—Edward, no te lo vas a creer —le hice señas a Jake para que viniera a mi lado, supe que estaba atento ya que ladeo la cabeza hacia donde se oían los pasos de Jacob —.Los presento, Edward, Jacob…Jacob, Edward.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo? —pregunto Edward, asegurándose.

—El mismo.

—Aunque creo que me suplanto por ti —hablo por fin Jake quien me sonrió.

—No suplante a nadie —fingí un tono de ofensa —.No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

—Eres tan ridícula —suspiro Jacob teatralmente— ¿Te quedaras un rato con nosotros, Edward?

Lo mire esperanzada. No es que me hiciera mucha ilusión que Jake mi pillara observando a Edward como una babosa o que me sonrojara sin motivo alguno pero mientras estuviese un rato no me quejaría.

—Bien, solo un rato —contesto luego de un tortuoso minuto.

— ¡Genial! Iré a comprar refrescos en aquel quiosco por el que pasamos a tres cuadas y vengo.

— ¿No quieres que vayamos contigo? —le pregunte dudosa pero mi amigo negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Descuida, no me tardo nada, ya regreso.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

—Ten cuidado —dijo Bella con ansiedad.

—A mi no me dicen Bella la desequilibrada—se burlo, riendo entre dientes y ya alejándose, ella refunfuño.

Yo por dentro estaba igual.

Aunque Jacob parecía una persona muy simpática no podía _no _sentir celos. Tenían mucha confianza entre sí, y eso me molestaba. Y por sobretodo, con egoísmo, detestaba escucharla contenta a su lado.

—Ven, vamos a los columpios —la voz de ella me distrajo, tomo una de mis manos y tiro de mi. Yo me deje guiar al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de su toque y de aquella extraña corriente eléctrica que emanaba cada vez que me tocaba.

—Bella…

—Edward…

Los dos nos hablamos al mismo tiempo y al segundo nos callamos para dejar hablar el otro. Nos reímos y ella dijo:

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No, primero las damas.

—Yo pregunte primero.

Sonreí. Aunque quizá se notaba que era falsa…o no del todo. Me ponía contento ante su presencia pero le quería hablar sobre el famoso mejor amigo.

—Quiero que me cuentes como es Jacob —intente no sonar interesado, celoso y enfadado, sino todo lo contrario.

—Oh, es…alto — ¡Bien, yo también! —.Tiene la piel morena, cobriza…es muy bonita.

Rayos. Yo era pálido y al parecer a ella le gustaba el color de su amiguito. Quizá pensara que mi piel era como la de un vampiro o un zombi…creo que prefiero vampiro.

—Tiene el cuerpo fornido — ¿mi cuerpo estará bien para ella? —, y sus ojos son café.

¡Un punto para mí! Apartando el color de piel y que él veía y yo no, le ganaba en algo. A Bella le gustaban mucho mis ojos, incluso los halago diciendo: "_son hermosos_".

—Pero lo que más me gusta de él —me tense —.Es su personalidad despreocupada y chistosa y lo mejor, su sonrisa. Es contagiosa. Por eso seguramente me estas escuchando contenta.

—Oh supuse que podría haber sido por mi —bromee con poca voz. Hubiese sido genial si Bella se escuchase así por _mí._

—También—me confirmo, acelerando mi corazón. Ella me confundía tanto…

— ¿No tenias algo que decirme? —_idiota, lo arruinaste. Pero no puedo, la amo pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, no con ella…Idiota,_ me repetí en modo de tortura.

—Yo…—dijo nerviosa. Escuche como comenzó a columpiarse, sentía el chirrido de las cadenas. Se balanceaba apenas, suavemente —.Bueno, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente.

Fruncí el ceño, pensativo. Intente recordar que era. La última vez que estuve con ella fue en el instituto. En gimnasia, nada, pero antes…recordé mi error en admitirle que había estado celoso del zopenco de Mike.

—Ah, ya.

—El que tiene que hablar eres tu —intento bromear para aliviar el momento pero a decir verdad me sentía entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

—Yo…soy muy celoso, ¿Alice no te conto? Es que tengo miedo de que te lastimen —_que se trague la mentira, que lo haga, por favor, _suplique en mi fuero interno.

—Oh —exclamo sorprendida ¿Qué había estado pensando…la verdad? —.Gracias, Edward, eres genial.

A pesar del clima fresco sentí mis mejillas arder ¡Patético!

De pronto Bella se detuvo, sentí como se levantaba y caminaba ¿acercándose a mí? Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos pequeñas, haciéndome sentir esa extraña corriente eléctrica cada vez que nos tocábamos e incluso pensé que seguramente estaba de un rojo escarlata.

Mi corazón latía como loco.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Soy una distraída, no lo había notado —su rostro estaba a una distancia prudente, pero de aquí podía oler su perfume de fresas, y apenas su maravilloso e insinuante aliento —.No llevas tus lentes.

—Ah, sí —fingí despreocupación, para que no notara mi nerviosismo —.Decidí dejar de usarlos.

— ¡Eso es genial! —dijo y de pronto me abrazo, haciendo que me cayera para atrás, en la arena y ella encima mío —.Dios, Edward soy una idiota, ¿estás bien?

—Claro —no pude evitar reírme, la caída no fue nada para mi, solo una buena experiencia porque tuve oportunidad de abrazar protector y fuertemente a Bella — ¿Tu?

—Sí.

— ¿Bella, que haces? ¿Intentas violar a Edward? —la voz de Jacob se oía sorprendida y sus pasos se sentían cerca. De repente Bella se levanto, y tomo mi mano para ayudar a levantarme, mientras discutía con el otro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Y por qué te pones roja?

—Estoy indignada, ¿de veras me crees que intentaría violar a Edward en un lugar público? No soy tonta, el momento adecuado es un lugar privado.

Con el otro chico nos quedamos mudos. No es que me pareciera mala idea…pero esa faceta de Bella no la conocía para nada.

— ¡Ay Jake cambia la cara! Estoy bromeando.

—Eres una imbécil —supuse que su amigo sonrió.

Nos sentamos en ronda y él repartió los refrescos.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Edward tenía expresión extraña. Como si en momentos estuviese enfadado o algo similar y otras veces sonreía animado. Jacob era quien más hablaba y mientras lo hacía vi como nos observaba con interés a mí y a mi otro amigo. Trague como pude, ¿sería tan obvia?

—Y bien, ya hable demasiado —repuso Jake — ¿Qué cuentas tu, Edward?

El susodicho se encogió de hombros.

—Nada que interese, supongo.

—Voy a preguntarte algo, espero no te ofenda… ¿Cómo perdiste la vista?

Al ver al chico que quería bajar la cabeza ya me puso mal, así que susurre con obviedad:

—Jake...

—Eh, ah…lo siento, no interesa…Bella me conto que mañana tienes una visita al oculista.

Quería distraer a Edward de sus malos recuerdos, él no contesto luego de unos dos minutos bastantes largos.

—Si, siempre voy o aunque sea una vez al mes.

Mi amigo moreno asintió lentamente, como si procesara la información que ya sabía. Iba a abrir la boca cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar. Excusándose se alejo para atender.

— ¡Jacob Black como te atreves a preguntarle algo así, descarado! —chille bajo. Aunque Edward se hubiese alejado temía que me escuchara como le reprendía.

—Era simple curiosidad, además no te hagas la enojada, que aquí el enojado tendría que ser yo, que me ocultas cosas…

Oh, oh.

—Yo no te oculto nada.

—Tú, él, los dos…son tan obvios —suspiro.

¿Eh? Quizá el refresco había hecho mal a Jacob.

—Mira tú…

Antes de poder agregar algo, Edward volvió aclarándose la garganta.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme, eh espero que nos juntemos uno de estos días ¿Cuándo te vas Jacob?

—No te preocupes, me quedo hasta el domingo en la mañana y al mediodía tengo mi vuelo para volver a Forks.

—Oh, ¿y dónde te quedas?

—En casa de Bells. Dormiré en su sillón, a menos que —alzo las cejas pícaramente, con una expresión bromista hacia mi —Bella quiera compartir su cama.

Me reí. Edward frunció el ceño.

—Ya, bueno, hasta otro día.

—Espera, Edward —me levante rápidamente y Jake me copio — ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

—No hace falta, _Bells _—nunca me había dicho así y sinceramente se oyó genial en él, sonreí sin pensar —.Ustedes tendrían que ir para el otro lado, ya es algo tarde.

—Tienes razón —me colgué de su hombro para ponerme en puntillas y por primera vez le bese su mejilla. Se sintió de lo mejor —Nos vemos.

—Eh, claro —dijo algo ido y dándose la vuelta tomando fuertemente su bastón, se alejo.

— ¿Me puedes decir que significo eso? —se burlo Jacob cuando Edward desapareció de nuestra vista. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Solo me despedí.

—Ya, y yo soy el guapote de Taylor Lautner —reí entre dientes —.Vamos pequeña. Tu amor tiene razón, se nos hará demasiado tarde y Charlie me va a matar.

Me tense por como llamo a Edward para mí. Me sonroje, por supuesto.

— ¡Pero qué dices!

—Que tienes que aprender a disimular.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Sabía que volviendo a casa tenía que inventar una excusa antes de llegar a ésta. Pero no podía, tenía muchas cosas para analizar también pero no me concentraba. Mi mano aun estaba en mi mejilla, donde Bella rozo sus labios.

¿Así se siente uno cuando está enamorado? _¡Qué estúpido! Y que cursi,_ agregue. Pero a la vez se sentía de lo mejor.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me preocupaste! Tu hermana dijo que querías ir a comprarte algo —mi madre estaba algo alterada luego de que llegara a casa.

—Es verdad, pero no lo conseguí. Además necesitaba aire fresco.

—En la tarde, Edward, no en la noche.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, mamá.

De pronto su mano se hallaba en mi mejilla izquierda, acariciándome tiernamente.

—Lamento haberte gritado, en un rato te llamo para la cena.

—Bien, estaré en mi cuarto, ¿Rose y Em ya se fueron?

—Sí, cariño —me confirmo Esme. Desee que Emmett se le diera para volver a su casa, de ese modo Bella no quedaría sola con Jacob ¿o ya estarían sus padres?

Acostado en mi cama, con interés compare los gestos de mi madre y de Bella, y raramente o eso creía yo, tenían algo parecido. Obviamente Esme me trataría dulcemente y con amor, pero ¿Bella también? Tampoco olvidaba su abrazo de emoción…

Jacob no parecía un problema, a decir verdad solo se veía como un buen amigo pero aun así esperaba que nos juntásemos otro día para poder conocerle más y no ilusionarme que solo quería a Bella como una amiga.

Recordé algo de pronto. En un momento cuando él solo hablaba dijo que siempre le contaba todo a ella y eso me produjo un nudo en la garganta. Aunque confiaba al cien por ciento en ella no fui sincero, no le conté bien mi estúpida personalidad de antes o como había perdido la vista, como me pregunto Jacob.

¿Había llegado el momento para decirle la verdad a Bella?

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

—Que no es cierto —me queje pero se notaba que estaba mintiendo. No era una buena mentirosa.

—No me lo niegues mas —se rio Jacob —.Se nota que te gusta.

—Bueno pero tu calladito —me rendí mientras soltaba otra carcajada.

—No te preocupes, pero no entiendo porque aun no están de novios.

— ¿En serio piensas que tendría valor alguno para confesarle lo que siento?

—No —admitió sonriente —, se que eres una cobarde, pero él también podría hacerlo, ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que gusta de ti.

Ahora la que se rio fui yo.

—Sí, claro —musite sarcástica —.Tienes toda la razón.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te hablo en serio —fruncí e labio, no lo creía nada probable. Él resoplo ante mi expresión escéptica —.Ya veras, te lo demostrare. Cuando nos juntemos, yo te voy a demostrar que él siente algo por ti.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, lamento no haber actualizado antes<em>

_Mi cabeza no ayudaba además que decidí una cosa, y es hacer los capítulos más largos porque ósea,_

_¡este es el capitulo numero 25! Es demasiado xD y no da para que terminen siendo 50 porque quiero darle suspenso a algunas cosas, así que voy a intentar hacer la historia más corta._

_Así que creen, ¿Edward va a decir como perdió la vista? ¿Jacob va a demostrarle a Bella que Ed siente algo por ella? ¿Eso pasara en el próximo capítulo? xDDD_

**_Gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews! alertas y favoritos ;)_**

_Ayer vi Blancanieves y el cazador, ¿Quien mas la vio? ¡A mi me encanto! Kristen esta genial y me enamore de Chris, el cazador ajaja xD_

_**tayloves** supongo que en algún momento Edward va a contar más o menos como era antes.._

_**lovebylnspired** don't worry que en este fic Jake es buenito y va a ayudar a los tortolos ;D_

_**lunha222** oww, muchas gracias!_

_**Sil** hola, gracias por tu rr, y me alegra que te guste. Yo solo leí un fic de Edward ciego pero recupero rápidamente la vista_

_**nenitta princess** *-* gracias!_

_**Nezumi.V** hola, bienvenida! me alegra que te guste y gracias por todo!_

_** .Pasion** bienvenida también! gracias :D_

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste_

_Nos leemos pronto, espero._

_Reviews? :)_


	26. Plan en marcha

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.26: Plan en marcha.**

Mi madre me despertó para ir al oculista en la mañana siguiente. Yo solo le gruñí que me dejara dormir.

—Vamos, Edward, si no volverán a hacer dos visitas al mes —me amenazó.

—Humm —carraspee adormilado —.Solo cinco minutos más.

—Está bien.

Esme volvió más autoritaria quince minutos después, diciendo que era la tercera y la última oportunidad que me daba. Allí rápidamente la convencí para que saliera así me cambiaba.

—Creí que no vendrían hoy —rio el oculista cuando llegamos.

—Algunos no querían levantarse —objeto mordazmente mi madre y puse los ojos en blanco.

Bueno, qué decir, todo estaba igual. Realmente, muy en el fondo esperaba que encontraran algo diferente, algo con que explicar cómo pude ver esos dos segundos hace como dos semanas.

Cuando salimos rumbo al auto puse en marcha mi plan para poder estar a solas con el doctor.

—Mamá, me deje mi abrigo en el consultorio, volveré por él y nos vamos, ¿sí?

—Oh mi amor, puedo ir yo.

— ¡No! Tú quédate y espérame dentro del auto, prometo no tardar nada.

Sin dejarle hablar voltee rápidamente y volví a caminar de vuelta al consultorio.

—Edward, aquí está tu abrigo, ¿sigues dormido aun? —se burlo animadamente el doctor cuando toque la puerta. Él no me caía mal, él no tenía la culpa de mi ceguera, solo me molestaba cuando le daba esperanzas a mi familia, pero es su trabajo, ¿no?

—Eh, en realidad…quería hablar a solas con usted.

— ¿Ah sí? Siéntate.

—Gracias. El abrigo fue una excusa para que mi madre me dejara venir solo. Tengo poco tiempo…y le ruego por favor que lo que le voy a decir quede entre nosotros.

—Tú mandas aquí, muchacho.

—Hace unos cuantos días…de la nada…vi. No fue nada en especial, fueron dos segundos. Estaba en clase escuchando al profesor cuando de repente pude verle, pero luego me desmaye.

—Oh, Dios mío, Edward ¡por qué no me dijiste antes! Déjame ver tus ojos otra vez —replico el doctor sorprendido y guiándome a otra silla.

—Hum, es raro, no hay nada diferente…—dijo dos minutos después.

Suspire.

—Pero te lo dije —la voz del hombre sonó presuntuosa —, no te hago falsas ilusiones al decirte que cualquier día puedes abrir tus ojos y ver.

Hice una mueca.

—Ya, pero paso mucho tiempo, ya no puedo pensar así.

—Tienes otra salida, sino.

— ¿Cual? —pregunte rápidamente.

—Puedes operarte…pero te advierto, la operación puede tener un cincuenta por ciento de éxito como así cincuenta en que podría fallar…

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, si tu operación sale mal lo más seguro es que ahí quedarías ciego toda tu vida.

De solo pensarlo casi sentía el nudo en la garganta, me asfixiaba el miedo ¿Eso significaba muy en el fondo que si esperaba ver en cualquier momento? Supongo que sí.

—Entonces no me conviene —repuse alicaído.

—Piénsalo, Edward. Vienes a la mejor clínica de este lugar, y tu madre no dudaría de buscar al mejor para operarte…

—Muchas gracias, doctor —estire mi mano y él la estrecho —.Supongo que nos encontraremos el mes que viene.

—Si te vuelve a pasar lo de hace días, prefirió que vengas antes, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí con la cabeza —.Apresúrate muchacho, tu madre se va a preocupar.

—Adiós.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto ansiosa mi madre cuando me subí al asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Tanto? Es que cuando fui el doctor no estaba en su consultorio y le espere. No quería entrar así de la nada.

Ella acaricio mi mejilla.

—Eres tan bueno.

Supuse que ella tenía esa sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba, en su dirección le sonreí en respuesta.

Y por dentro me sentí mal al ocultarle tal cosa.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

_Hum, miércoles_, pensé acostada en la cama cuando el despertador sonó. Sinceramente tenía pocas ganas de ir al instituto. Edward no estaría y dejaría a Jake toda la mañana y un poquito de la tarde solo en casa. Lo más probable es que durmiera todo ese tiempo hasta levantarse para almorzar pero no quería que se sintiera mal en estos días. Alice y Rose podrían sobrevivir juntas sin mi presencia. Sin duda faltar, no hubiese sido mala idea.

Pero se nos veía un fin de semana largo encima. Si hubiese faltado sin excusa alguna me hubiese hecho una irresponsable, no era como Edward que tenía que ir al médico o como Jacob que viajo muchos kilómetros para complacer a su mejor amiga. No, yo no tenía buenas excusas.

Así que sin ganas me vestí, me arregle e intentando ser lo menos ruidosa posible me dirigí en la cocina. Cuando pase por el sillón donde dormía Jacob se me escapo una risilla por su ronquido.

—Con tu auto llegaras tarde —saludo Emmett sonriente, desayunando.

—Lo sé, ya me voy. Eh, podrías despertar a Jacob y ofrecerle tu cama mientras estas en clases, ¿no? Aunque sea así duerme más cómodo ahora.

—Buena idea, suerte en tu día.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú también, ¡adiós!

Llegue justo a tiempo. Cuando me dirigí a mi primera clase por suerte el profesor no llegaba pero si estaba esperándome Alice, muy sonriente y parecía demasiado ansiosa. Confusa fui para sentarme a su lado.

—Hola —salude cuando deje mi mochila en mis pies.

—Hola, Bella —sin duda su humor era excedido hoy. De cerca note que sus ojos brillaban más que siempre por ese entusiasmo extraño que tenía, además me dio un breve abrazo.

—Parece que nos levantamos de buen humor hoy, eh —bromee mientras lamentaba que conmigo no fuera así.

—Ay, no lo vas a poder creer, creo que estoy así porque estoy en estado de shock.

— ¿Este es tu estado de shock? —señale hacia ella que casi brincaba de la silla. Mientras decía eso me pregunte que podía ser — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Mi primer pensamiento era que tenía que ver con Edward…

—Es Jasper.

Error.

—Oh —me sorprendí. Sinceramente ni había pensado en él — ¿Qué paso?

—Me lo cruce en el estacionamiento. Al comienzo, cuando estaba buscando un lugar para dejar el coche se me hacía que veía a mi dirección y cuando me baje, él vio para otro lado, pero cuando pase por su lado nos miramos al mismo tiempo ¡y me sonrió! ¿Puedes creerlo, Bells? ¡Me sonrió!

— ¡Eso es genial! —dije con sinceridad, su alegría era contagiosa. Y yo que creía que Jasper seguía igual de frio —, pero aun así podrías calmarte un poco.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Paso un año desde que me evita, desde que es frio… ¿Qué harías si Edward se comportar así contigo?

Sería muy, muy doloroso…Espera…algo va mal.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano? —intente sonar divertida pero mi pregunta salió con histeria.

—Ehh…no, es que…se que lo quieres mucho, cuando te guste alguien me comprenderás mejor.

—Seguro —dije mas aliviada.

Aun no entiendo al cien por ciento porque no confió en las chicas y les admito que quería a Edward. Era algo estúpido ocultarlo. Quizá ellas podrían ayudarme a olvidarlo, porque era obvio que nunca querría estar conmigo.

Cuando llego el profesor no le prestaba atención porque le fruncía el ceño a la mesa. No estaba siendo justa con mis mejoras amigas. Además, si Jacob estaba tan obstinado con demostrarme que supuestamente Edward sentía lo mismo por mi, seguramente lo intentaría en alguna salida que hiciéramos todos juntos, incluyendo a Alice y Rose…

En la segunda clase Alice me acompaño con sus típicos saltitos. Estuvo a mi lado hasta que entre rumbo a mi asiento y suspirando ella se fue a su salón. Jasper aun no llegaba. Faltaba la mayoría aun.

Minuto después llego. Lo inspeccione mejor, intentando ver algún cambio, pero su rostro estaba tenso, serio como desde que le conozco…Sentí que era una muy mala señal cuando no se sentó a mi lado, sino que se quedo parado, esperando a que le viera a los ojos para poder conversar ¿Con Alice habrá tenido un ataque de debilidad y ahora se enfadaba conmigo? Asustada pero por mi amiga le observe.

—Lo siento, Swan, pero ya deje que se me fuera de las manos y no puedo permitirlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —intente esconder el miedo. Mi voz sonó pausada, lenta.

—Estas mucho tiempo con ellos…Los Cullen —justo llego Lauren, que alzo las cejas ante la escena, su amiga, Jessica que parecía estar siempre a su lado casi estaba boquiabierta y comenzaron a cuchichear entre si, mirándonos —, no puedo ser tu amigo así, nunca podre perdonarles y a ti no te puedo dar una oportunidad.

—Pero… —quería protestar ¡tenía que decir algo por Alice y por Edward! Incluso por Rose, pero todos nos veían y me distraían, y Jasper enfadado no me hacía gracia.

De todos modos, antes de inventar algo, él interrumpió.

—Déjame solo, ¿quieres? Ve a sentarte al fondo…o lo hago yo.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían. Su maltrato me hacía sentir pequeña, como si fuera una niña a quien retaban por hacer una travesura. Más que nada las lagrimas serian de indignación, pero no podía llorar, tenía que ser más fuerte. Con poca dignidad me levante intentado parecer astuta, levantando levemente la barbilla y fui a los asientos del fondo, donde deje la mochila en el suelo con excesiva fuerza e intente mantener cara inexpresiva. Todos me miraban a mí, menos Jasper quien me ignoraba sentándose en su silla de siempre. Tenía ganas de desquitarme gritándoles que me dejaran de observar pero sonaría patética, eso no lo dudaba, seguramente se me hubiese quebrado la voz.

Por suerte el profesor llego al minuto siguiente, por dentro le agradecí. Además decidió tomar algo así como "examen sorpresa" para ver que tan bien informados nos tenia. Eso me alegro en vez de horrorizarme. En esa clase me iba bien y despeje mi mente. Y seguramente todos también se concentrarían en la clase y dejarían a un lado lo de Jasper y yo.

Cuando sonó el timbre que daba finalizada la clase, intente hacerme la tonta siguiendo al profesor para preguntarle algo, solo para evitar a Lauren y a Jasper sobre todo.

En la tercera clase me desconecte del momento y me comencé a preocupar ¿Qué haría ahora? Lo había arruinado. _No, no es mi culpa. Yo no hice anda malo, ¿no?_ Pensé. Jasper me ataco de la nada, yo no hice nada pero ahora ¿como afrontaría a Alice que estaba tan contenta porque le sonrió? Quizás a Rosalie no le molestara tanto, siempre que su hermano era tema de conversación ella decía que era un frívolo idiota, y que si cambiaba iba a ser milagro. Y Edward…muy en el fondo se que quería recuperar a su mejor amigo, y ahora ya no tiene esperanzas para eso.

Me sentí mal por ellos. Y ahora que tocaba mi próxima clase lamente no tener a Edward conmigo para poder distraerme.

Ese tiempo lo utilice para pensar bien que haría. Era obvio que la discusión que tuve con Jasper se iba a dispersar por todo el instituto, por lo que tenía decidido hablar con Alice para que sepa de mis labios la verdadera conversación. Quizá exagerarían en algo, y ni hablar si Lauren se encarga de ello.

Más tarde le advertí a Alice que tenía que decirle algo, pero para no repetir las cosas, se lo dije en el almuerzo entre susurros, con Rose, para no tener que repetirlo. Alice se descompuso, su expresión alegre se perdió y se entristeció y eso me partió el corazón. Rose estaba que echaba humo. Vio de lejos muy malhumorada a su hermano y gruño que no sabía cómo podían tener la misma sangre.

Quería distraerlas, quería que sus expresiones cambiaran, me sentía culpable.

Y si me ocurrió algo. Quizá no era muy buena idea, pero sabía que mantendría a las chicas distraídas, que era lo que quería.

—Chicas…

— ¿Si? —pregunto Alice sin interés, mirándome de reojo.

—Quiero contarles otra cosa importante —empecé a sentirme nerviosa.

Rosalie se enderezo, interesada. Alice ahora me prestaba más atención.

— ¿Qué es?

Cerré los ojos. Inhale y exhale para tranquilizarme y luego, más tranquila abrí los ojos y admití:

—Me gusta Edward.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

—No tengo mucho tiempo —murmuro Jasper en voz baja —.Ya casi tengo que ir a mi próxima clase.

—Dímelo rápido, entonces.

—Hazte el indignado y sorprendido después…Tuve que discutir con Bella.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunte malhumorado. Si la trato mal tendría que decirle que cambiara su estrategia. Ella no tenia por que sufrir, no si yo podía evitarlo.

—Es que lo arruine, Edward. Tuve un momento de debilidad con tu hermana.

— ¿Le hablaste?

—No…pero…se que sonara estúpido pero le sonreí y viniendo de mi es un milagro —no tuve otra opción que reír —y decidí llevar al cabo nuestro plan de hacerle creer a Lauren que Bella y ustedes me caen mal, por eso la trate así.

—Hum, de acuerdo, mientras no hayas sido cruel…

Ahora él carcajeo, pero sin gracia.

—Me siento pésimo, recién en la cafetería Alice estaba deprimida, Bella preocupada y Rose enfadada, hasta pude sentir su insulto de lejos —eso seguramente había pasado. Es fácil deducir los pensamientos de Rosalie —.Aunque cuando me vine para los baños, Swan parecía sonrojada y las chicas sorprendidas, no sé por qué.

¿Bella sonrojada? ¿Tendría algo que ver Jacob con todo esto? Ag, ¡odio los celos!

—Te llamare más tarde, ¿sí? Aun tienes que contarme tu visita al oculista, adiós Edward —y antes de poder agregar algo, corto.

Bueno, no me alegraba mucho la situación. Conociendo a Bella, se sentiría mal al pensar que por su culpa o algo por el estilo el "Jasper de antes" no iba a volver. Tendría que prepararme para soportar las lagrimas o simplemente el sufrimiento de mi duende…Cada vez el plan de estar en contra de Lauren y fingir enemistad con Jazz no me parecía buena idea, no todo salía bien…

Apartando eso, también estaba ansioso por saber el por qué del sonrojo de Bella, ¿habrá sido una maniobra de distracción para que las chicas pensaran en otra cosa? Sí, eso sonaba con su personalidad, preocupada para que los demás estén bien ¿Qué sería? Por suerte no tenía que esperar tanto a que Alice llegara, podía soportar un tiempo más...

* * *

><p><em>Holaa chicas :D ¿como están?<em>

_Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo!_

**_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! 270! :) me siento orgullosa jajaja xDDD A veces no me gusta lo que escribo pero que a ustedes les guste significa mucho para mí, gracias! También les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas que se incluyen poco a poco y a sus alertas y favoritos :D_**

_**martuu341** (Sobre tu rr del cap. 19) JAJAJ como me reí con lo de violar a Edward xDDDD No es mala idea (?)_

_**V Amor Pasion** D: Yo también espero eso! jaja, supongo que no falta tanto..._

_**SeresLinda** Yo no prometo que sea WOW lo de Ed, o sea, es dramático lo que tengo pensado pero hay que ver cómo queda escrito! espero que bien, ya veremos jaja. Respecto a lo de blancanieves espero que puedas verla! :) está linda_

_**tayloves** Bueno, yo creo que no es nada tan preocupante, era arrogante y estaba en su mundo xD, aunque en el fondo no podía ser tan mala persona como Lauren y la ceguera le cambio por completo. Va a salir en la fic, pero no sé cuando xDD_

_**TEAM EDWARD** JAJAJ, sos la única que no quiere saber nada sobre Jake demostrando a Bella lo de Edward, ya sea por celos o no , lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, espero! Eso sí, no dudes que Edward por más que Bella y Jacob solo estén conversando ya esta celoso, así que eso es inevitable para él JAJAJA_

_**CullenMasenAlways** :O Escuche a muchos que por el éxito de blancanieves no había entradas, yo igual casi fui a la semana y media después del estreno, quizás un poco mas xD. No importa en qué momento la veas, mientras puedas hacerlo no hay problema ! Aunque comprendo la ansiedad de uno , yo estuve como loca, esperando la peli desde abril xD En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior :D_

_**Mentxu Masen Cullen** ajjaj veremos, veremos!_

_**CamilleJBCO** JAJAJ pobre Jake xD espero que continúe así._

_**lovebylnspired** jaja te entiendo, yo también querría un amigo como él, así despreocupado y divertido ! saludos a vos :D_

_**Ko0oralle patzz** Me halagas! jajaj :D bienvenida! gracias por tu review, y si, Edward se hace amar es imposible no hacerlo ajaj xD y la actitud de Bella ni es muy defensiva ni muy débil, tampoco quería que se abusaran tanto de ella, pobrecita xD Solo le falta más confianza en algunos puntos jaja , y me alegra que Jake te caiga bien , hay muchas que al parecer esperaban a odiarlo por intervenir jajajaja xDD_

_**Escapista15** Aww gracias *-*_

_**Alisaness Cullen** viste? blancanieves esta genial, :O yo no me acorde de la saga cuando la vi, solo en una página leí que la parte donde ella abre los ojos es como en amanecer al final, ni lo había pensado! estaba muy ocupada pensando que amaba al cazador! JAJA._

_**Mauxi Cullen O'shea** JAJAJ :D de nada, la verdad me cuesta ver a Jacob como una persona mala! te da energías en la uni? jaja, me siento culpable! espero que no pienses que tardo mucho en actualizar jaja , hago lo mejor que puedo (? xD Suerte!_

_**LizzyCullen01** Bienvenida! gracias por leer y comentar :D_

_**luchii cullen** Bienvenida también! y muchísimas gracias por esas palabras!_

_**alejandra1987** :D eeh bienvenida también! me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar!_

_**satorichiva** lo seeee, espero que no tarde para poder contar como Edward perdió la vista, perdón si tardo tanto, un poco de suspenso no viene mal, ¿no? jajajaj. Y si, Jake va a tener que hacer lo que pueda pero...bueno, nada, supongo que eso va a estar en el prox cap. Y sobre blancanieves y el cazador, en el final Kristen quizá podría haber dicho algo pero quedo un final abierto como para la secuela de la que se dice que se va a hacer :)_

_Bien, espero que nos leamos pronto! y que este cap les guste!_

_Saludos y espero que anden bien_

**_Reviews? :)_**


	27. Ayuda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap. 27: Ayuda.**

Bueno, había cumplido mi cometido, que era distraer a mis amigas. A una de la tristeza a otra del enfado. Ahora tenían expresiones sorprendidas y contentas.

Me sonroje.

— ¿En_ enserio_? —pregunto algo incrédula Rose, en un susurro.

Sacudí la cabeza, en señal de confusión. Estaba realmente avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

—Bueno, hay un motivo…y es Jasper —suspiro Alice, debatiéndose entre que sentir. Si felicidad o tristeza.

—Digo la verdad…quiero a Edward —me sentí mas roja si es posible —.Más que a un amigo, obvio.

—Aw, eso es tan lindo —opino su hermana, quien decidió ponerse contenta por mí, aunque no tuviese sentido. Sus ojos brillaron un poco, no estaban opacados como hace cinco minutos antes —.Me encantaría tenerte de cuñada.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Edward se merece a alguien que valga la pena, ¿y quién mejor que tú? —agrego Rosalie, haciéndome sentir cohibida.

—Chicas…

—No te preocupes, Bells, nuestros labios están sellados.

—Cierto. Es esencial que tú seas quien se lo diga, pero si quieres te ayudaremos.

—Chicas…—repetí, intentando calmar aquella repentina emoción.

— ¿Pero cómo? —inquirió mi amiga rubia, pensativa. Me ignoro, al igual que Alice:

—Ya se nos ocurrirá al…

— ¡Chicas, por favor! —interrumpí en voz más alta de lo normal. Espere a que los de las mesas contiguas dejasen de mirar para volver a hablar, con voz modulada —.Solo quiero dejarles bien claro, que por más que yo ame a Edward, él no se va a enterar. Él no tiene que saberlo.

—Oh, Dios mío —Rose se enterneció — ¿Lo amas?

Es imposible que se haya quedado solo con eso. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No seas egoísta, Bella —me recrimino Alice —.Creo que mi hermano tiene derecho de saber lo que sientes…

—Yo no…—pero me detuve a mi misma al escuchar el timbre. Me levante rápidamente —.Llegaremos tarde.

Las chicas resoplaron.

—En el estacionamiento continuaremos con esta charla, adiós —me escabullí como pude.

Cuando llegue al salón, suspire al sentarme en el asiento de adelante, no en los de atrás como solía hacer en otras clases. Con los brazos en la mesa, oculte mi cabeza allí, hasta que llegara el docente.

Había hecho una estupidez, me había metido en un atolladero del cual ya no podría salir sin arruinar algo. Porque sabía que las chicas no se tragarían mis palabras diciendo que era esto y lo otro. No, ellas no comprendían mi modo de ver las cosas, el modo más realista. Perdería a Edward, al chico que quiero, a un amigo…Arruinando todo. No, era más soportable tenerle al lado y ser su mejor amiga y solo eso. Podía conformarme. Dolía, pero no era_ tan_ débil.

Fue un error pero a la vez me sacaba un peso de encima. Las chicas merecían confianza y ser su amiga requería ayudarles cuando estén mal, y ellas hacen un rato _estuvieron _mal.

Era complicado…

Había olvidado que compartía esta clase con Lauren. La primera razón es porque no estaba Edward. Y la segunda y más racional a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrándome que me empujara o se burlara de mí. Podía vivir con eso. Muy pocas veces me agarraba desprevenidamente irritada y me defendía. Aunque más que nada era un lado protector por Edward, quien sonreía tiernamente cuando me oía enfadada. Negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

En fin, ahora entro riendo con Jessica, su más fiel cómplice y amiga. Hablo con una voz más alta de lo normal, obviamente no solo para que yo la escuche, sino todos los demás.

—Oh, la pobre Isabellita está mal por el maltrato de Jazz, aw, pobrecita —levante la cabeza, mirándola con enfado. Su tono nasal y burlón me descolocaron, tenía bastantes emociones mezcladas para pensar con claridad. Ella interpreto que estaba molesta por sus palabras, que siendo sincera, había olvidado por un momento el asunto con Jasper— ¿Acaso creías que él no notaria que eres una niña ridícula?

—Quizá esperaba que notara que aquí la ridícula no soy yo, pero me equivoque. Jasper es igual de ciego que tu.

—El único ciego es Edward —su tono socarrón me sacada de mis casillas ¡Con Edward no!

—Él sin duda siempre fue mas consciente que tu y que todos los demás —casi grite, enfurecida, defendiéndole.

Me extraño rápidamente que no me contraatacara, sino que alzara las cejas, un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Siempre? Hummm, me parece que no conoces bien al Edward que veía.

— ¿Para qué? Me doy cuenta que fue lo bastante cuerdo para rechazarte, con vista o sin ella.

—Eres increíblemente ridícula —su sonrisa no era más que un gesto falso, intentando tranquilizarse por mi comentario y no tirarse sobre mí para matarme.

— ¿Me estarás contagiando?

Ella negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese indignada.

—Es obvio que Edward no confía en ti, ¡si supieras! Creo que tú hubieses sido su objeto de burla de no haber tenido accidente alguno…

— ¡Ahí viene el profesor, Lauren!

El aviso de Jessica hizo que la susodicha vaya rápidamente para los asientos de atrás, escoltada por ella.

Me rechinaron los dientes cuando el adulto saludaba. Intente despejar mi mente para no tener que fingir.

Mientras el profesor corregía algunos trabajos yo meditaba lo de "Edward no confía en ti". Sabía que me faltaban demasiadas cosas para conocerlo del todo. Pero me daba vergüenza preguntarle al respecto, ya sea por su pasado, por su ceguera o incluso si llego a tener alguna novia. No me extrañaría que haya tenido, lo extraño seria lo contrario. Y pensar en eso me ponía mal, no quería llenarme de pensamientos tristes y pesimistas.

Cuando la clase finalizo, antes de levantarme de mí asiento espere a que Lauren saliera primero, luego salí tras ella para ir al gimnasio. Cuando la vi adelante mío me tente. Le di un empujón con el hombro desapareciendo rápidamente. Era la primera vez que le hacía algo físicamente. No le di tiempo a que se defendiera o me atacara, casi corría doblando a otro pasillo.

Rose me esperaba sonriente en los vestuarios. En un susurro apenas audible le dije que no pensaba hablar de Edward ahora. Y ella no se opuso, añadiendo que prefería que hablara cuando estuviésemos con Alice.

Así que me puse nerviosa cuando la entrenadora toco el silbato, dando por finalizada la clase. Intente distraer a mi amiga rubia cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestros autos.

—Le pegaste a propósito, ¿a que si? —decía con un tono bastante…falso. Se notaba que estaba medio histérica, intente aclararme la garganta para no ponerme en evidencia.

Ella rio entre dientes.

—Claro, se lo merecía.

Rosalie con su destreza en los deportes, jugando al vóley hizo pasar por accidente el saque que hizo con la pelota, que no fue a parar al otro lado de la red, sino a la cabeza de Jasper, su hermano.

— ¡Chicas! —nos llamo entusiasmada Alice, en el estacionamiento ¡Rayos! Contaba con no cruzarla y mentirle a Rose diciéndole que tenía un compromiso en casa. Estaba atrapada.

Decidimos juntarnos en el McDonald's, en donde derrame mi helado cuando fui con Edward. Intente usar de excusa a mi mejor amigo Jake, diciéndoles que lo más probable es que me estaba esperando. Ellas me obligaron a mandarle un mensaje diciendo que me tardaría un poco más. Cruce los dedos para que mi amigo dijera que quería verme_ ahora_. Pero no, me contesto: De acuerdo, entonces será en un rato.

Para no quedar mal en el negocio, compramos papas y bebidas. Buscamos una mesa y me observaron con obviedad al sentarnos.

Me sentí roja nuevamente.

—Quizás les suene bastante absurdo y lo más probable es que no estén de acuerdo conmigo…No quiero que él lo sepa porque no quiero que se sienta obligado a…no quiero que se sienta mal porque yo le quiero y él a mi no…en ese sentido.

— ¿Y si te quiere en ese sentido? —apunto Rosalie.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Seamos realistas.

—Entonces tu también. Eso no lo puedes saber, y nosotras tampoco, a menos que lo confirme mi hermano —repuso Alice con tono extraño —.Definitivamente no estás cuando Edward habla de ti ¡te idolatra! Ama tu personalidad.

—Y sonríe mucho cuando esta a tu lado —agrego Rose.

— ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que él podría sentir lo mismo?

Negué con la cabeza. A pesar de eso, si me confundió cuando me celo y me dijo que le hubiese gustado ver en mi dirección cuando pudo ver…

Eso no significaba nada.

—Bueno…Entonces intentaremos ayudarte. Me niego a que no nos dejes. Solo te daremos un ayudita, un pequeño empujoncito.

—Definitivamente sé que no podre convencerlas de que no lo hagan…

—Claro que no.

—Bueno…ayer Jake me dijo que…Edward supuestamente siente lo mismo por mí.

— ¿Y por que tu amigo dijo eso? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Les conté que ayer Edward se nos unió en algún momento y que luego se fue. También decidí decirles la promesa de Jacob, que decía que me demostraría que Edward me quería.

— ¡Que descarado es! Ayer nunca te menciono…por eso salió pitando, para juntarse contigo —Alice estaba indignada.

— ¿Sera que sentía celos hacia Jacob? —medito Rosalie.

A Alice le brillaron nuevamente los ojos.

—Eso no tiene importancia…o eso veremos. Mañana saldremos todos juntos y no dudes que nosotras dos ayudaremos a tu amigo con su promesa.

Suspire.

Estaba medita en un lio bien grande.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Comencé a sentirme muy ansioso cuando supe que Alice ya tendría que haber vuelto a casa y no lo hizo. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba ella, como reacciono Bella con Jasper… ¿Por qué no volvía?

Decidí llamarle cuando considere que ya no podía distraerme con otra cosa.

—Hola, Edward —me atendió, pero no era ella. Me lleve una grata sorpresa.

— ¿Bella?

—Eh si, tu hermana me obligo a atenderte…esto, quiero decir…fue al baño y me dijo que si tu o tu mamá llamaban atendiera para dejarles tranquilos.

— ¿Les ocurrió algo?

—No. Nos entretuvimos hablando, pero ya nos estábamos por ir. Ya sabes —tardo varios segundos, hasta que añadió: — tengo a Jacob esperándome en casa.

—Sí, claro —mi tono no fue para nada amistoso.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el oculista?

—Te cuento después, ¿sí? No quiero entretenerte. Adiós, Bella.

—Nos vemos —creí escucharla suspirar antes de cortar la llamada.

Por teléfono no se oía tan mal como imaginaba que estaría. Quizá mi hermana y Rose decidieron improvisar una salida para mantener a Jasper alejado de sus cabezas. No había pensando en eso antes. Ahora mi Bella sonaba extraña. Como rendida, cansada por algo. Quizás en el fondo había pensando que ella arruino algo que en realidad no era así. Era difícil pensar como pensaría ella.

Más tarde, quizás media hora después, más o menos, no lo sé, llego Alice.

—Hola, pequeña —fui a recibirla en la entrada. Hable cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola, hermanito —saludo entusiasmada, dándome un pequeño abrazo.

Bien, esperen, aquí hay algo bastante raro ¿estaba contenta?

— ¿Alice, eres tú?

—Pues claro, tontito ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Me mordí la lengua porque comencé una conversación que tendría que haber comenzado ella. Se supone que yo no sé nada. Si no, nos estaba metiendo a Jasper y a mí en un problema.

—Eh…nada, nada ¿Dónde estaban con Bella?

Nos dirigimos al sillón mientras me respondía:

—Fuimos con ella y Rose al McDonald's que queda cerca de mi tienda preferida.

— ¿Y por eso estas entusiasmada, compraste ropa? —pregunte sorprendido. Quizá se me había pasado por despistado y ella había dejado sus compras en el suelo.

—No, solo fuimos a hablar, ya sabes en el instituto no se puede con tanta gente que posiblemente podría escuchar, no queríamos arriesgarnos.

— ¿Y que era aquello tan importante?

—Hum, no sé si decirte…no creo que sea justo. Tú no confías en mí para decirme todo con sinceridad.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿Alice había descubierto que le ocultaba mi renovada amistad con Jazz?

—No sé a qué te refieres —farfulle como pude.

—Bella, por supuesto.

¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto? No creía esconderle nada. Mi duende ya sabía que la quería, ya lo había descubierto por si sola ¿O será que Bella no tuvo otra opción que contarle sobre mis famosos dos segundos en los que vi?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? Ya sabes que la quiero —le dije como recordatorio, para que no me preguntase.

—Aw, es tan lindo que digas eso. Y no lo olvidare, ya que quiero que hablemos del tema, pero me refiero a la salida que hiciste ayer…nunca mencionaste que te cruzaste _por casualidad_ con ella y Jacob.

Baje la cabeza, avergonzado. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Decidí ser sincero con ella.

—Estaba celoso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando me entere que estaban juntos era comprobar cómo son entre ellos, por lo que me encamine a su casa, mientras pensaba fingir sorpresa cuando me dijera que estaba su amiguito. La única casualidad fue cruzármela en el camino.

—Oh, Edward eres un enamorado frustrado, ¡que dulce!

Reí entre dientes.

—No creo que la palabra para definir_ eso_ sea dulce, más bien idiota…y paranoico.

—Nunca te había visto celoso, te ves sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué harías si ella sintiera lo mismo hacia ti? —su pregunta me tomo desprevenido y antes de contestarle, añadió: —.Piénsalo antes de contestarme cualquier estupidez.

Sonreí mientras lo meditaba.

—Sin duda, me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero a la vez me sentiría el más egoísta.

— ¿Por qué? —Alice comenzó a irritarse.

—Porque nadie tiene futuro conmigo.

—Dios, Edward, tengo ganas de matarte. No eres el único ciego en el mundo y no dudo en que hay muchos que son felices con parejas que pueden ver…Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa un poco en ti en ese aspecto.

—Amo a Bella, Alice —soné exasperado, pero quería que me entendiera. Que no piense que solo era por pesimista —.Siempre pensare en ella primero. Mi persona no me importa.

Mi hermana me abrazo, consolándome. Le devolví el gesto mientras ella hablaba:

— ¿Entonces no habría oportunidad?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y si lo intentamos? Averigüemos si ella también te quiere.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Déjamelo a mí, saldremos mañana todos juntos: Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Bella, tú y yo. Luego les llamare…mañana tendré un plan, no te preocupes.

—Cuando se te cruza algo en la cabeza es inútil intentar convencerte de lo contrario.

—Exactamente —concordó riendo.

— ¿Qué tal tus clases? —inquirí para cambiar el tema.

—Bueno…hubo un problema con…el hermano de Rosalie —suspiro.

Creo que era mala señal que no lo llamase por su nombre.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Que hizo? —fingí estar molesto.

—Ya no hay esperanzas con él, Edward, no volverá a ser el de antes.

—No digas eso. Tu siempre piensas positivamente, no te rindas así como así —me sentía tan mal por ella ¡Pobre mi duende! Estaba tentado de contarle que Jasper se había dado cuenta de su error.

—Dejo patética a Bella frente a toda la clase, incluso frente a Lauren. Bells me conto que luego en la clase que ustedes tienen juntos ella discutió con la arpía.

Resople. No me extrañaba que Mallory se aprovechara. Aquello era información para Jazz. Lauren se creyó su treta.

—Son unos idiotas. No hay que hacerles caso.

—Lo sé.

—No pienses en él, mantén tu mente despejada.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, tienes que idear un plan para mañana. Prometo ser ayuda en lo que pueda —no sabía bien si quería saber lo que Bella sentía verdaderamente hacia mí. Tanto una respuesta negativa como afirmativa dolerían. De distintas formas, pero lo haría. Pero si eso ayuda para distraer a Alice, lo aceptaría. No se merece sufrir. Para nada. Estaba seguro que Jasper hubiese concordado conmigo.

— ¡Si, tienes razón! —repuso animadamente, siendo la misma Alice de siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis bellas lectoras! ¿Como están?<em>

_Antes que nada, quiero anunciar algo: hoy lunes comenzare a trabajar .-. (qué horror !) y entonces supongo que tendré menos tiempo para continuar la historia pero no se preocupen ! mientras pueda voy a pensar como continuarla y actualizar casi como siempre._

_Por suerte se como continuar el próximo capitulo! jaja xD_

_..._

**_Y espero que este les guste . No pasa mucho en realidad, pero la verdad ame que tanto Bella como Edward, admitieran que se aman! xD Ojala no falte tanto para que se lo digan cara a cara ajjaja_**

**_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Más de 300! No lo puedo creer, en serio se los agradezco! Contaba con llegar a ellos con este capítulo, pero no. Son geniales._**

**_Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :D también gracias por sus favoritos y alertas y al alerta/favorito a autor , me halagan! muchisisimas gracias por ese incondicional apoyo._**

_..._

_**wichi0705** bueno, el plan de Jasper es medio retorcido. Solo quiere ganarse la confianza de Lauren para después dejarla en ridículo (aun no sé como xD) ya veremos más adelante como va a ser!_

_**Alisaness Cullen** JAJAJJAJA si que eres buena comparando! prestas muy buena atención, yo no. Lo más seguro es que yo estuviese pensando (babeando) por el cazador, como vos decís jajajajjaja._

_**tayloves** jajaj lo sé, la historia es desesperante con tantas cosas sueltas (?) tenemos que ser pacientes! jaja. Y la operación no sirve como consuelo, supongo. Está bien que él no quiera hacerla xD_

_**Atuan Lewan** aw gracias! *-*_

_**Bel Swan** gracias por tus reviews de algunos capítulos! y por agregarme al face :D espero que mi aviso te haya servido xD_

_**V Amor Pasion** JAJJAJA me encanto lo de "desato al demonio de Alice" xDD Espero que este capítulo te conforme. Ella ahora sabe que los dos se quieren, así que cuenta con que no va a fallar!_

_**TEAM EDWARD** wow! jajaja, supongo que es la primera vez que leo a alguien que no le gusta un Edward celoso, pero tiene sentido lo que pensas jaja.Y si, es verdad, supongo que Ed hablara con Jasper para ver qué pueden hacer ahora que Lauren se creyó el teatrito de Jazz xD_

_**CullenMasenAlways** obligarla no JAJJA, a demostrar que ellos (Jake-Rose y Alice) tienen razón, eso seguro! xDD Y bueno, respecto a blancanieves ya lo hablamos en tu historia! jaja me alegra que al fin pudieses verla._

_**cullen n masen** JAJJAJAJ quizás no se note, pero este capítulo es una hoja más que los capítulos anteriores xDD_

_**lovebylnspired** aaaw que dulce! te lo agradezco_

_**marubrescacin** hola :D lamentablemente no tengo fecha en especial ya que tengo que pensar bien en la continuación del fic y no sé cuánto tiempo me lleva pensar/escribir el siguiente capítulo y no quiero ilusionar a nadie xD Pero más de dos semanas seguro que no! quizás una semana o unos diez días, todo depende!_

_**lunha222** :') aaaaaw que tierna. Gracias!_

_**martuu341** primero que nada agradezco todos los reviews que dejaste! y me reí mucho con ellos, mas el del cap 21, donde dijiste: "No le convenía a edward decir que tenía que mear, en vez de hacer todo ese teatro, ajaj xd" me mataste con eso JAJJAJ xDD _

_Humm hay muchas que no se conformaron con la aparición de Jake, pobrecito! es buenito (?) _

_"me morí cuando bella dice de violarlo en un lugar privado._

_Todos haríamos lo mismo_

_Es un divino ed, por eso hay que violarlo. Nunca es mala idea violarlo." JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA_

_No sé cuando vuelvas a leer pero no prometo nada :/ ahora con el trabajo y eso, no sé si voy a tener el mismo tiempo de antes._

_**Francesa Masen** hola hermosa :) no te preocupes si tardaste tanto o no en comentar, lo importante para mi es que lo hiciste! :D Y no te culpo si andas en otro planeta y más si es por un chico :O suerte con eso! Lo sé, lo sé! cuando este segura, cuando escriba el por qué de la ceguera de Edward les voy a avisar para que se preparen JAJAJ_

_**alejandra1987** Jajjaa si, lo sé, cambio y mucho -.- Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado! :D_

_..._

_Bien, espero que nos leamos pronto!_

**_Dejen sus maravillosos reviews así tengo con que ponerme contenta ahora cuando llegue del trabajo cansada y aburrida (? jajaj *-*_**

_Las quiero, un beso!_


	28. Los planes y cómplices

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap. 28: Los planes y cómplices.**

—Oh, Jake lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —dije apenas entre a la casa y él se asomaba desde la cocina, sonriéndome.

—No te preocupes, ahora ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo.

Costo concentrarme para decirle las cosas. Intentó relajarme contándome que había hecho y que no estaba enfadado por mi tardanza ni nada por el estilo. Había dormido hasta la hora que quiso, desayuno, vio tele, se dio un baño, almorzó, jugó con la play de Emmett…cuando ya no tenía nada que contarme de su día de hoy, suspire y le dije todo lo que había pasado yo: Jasper, Lauren y las chicas.

Sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados cuando le conté que les confesé a las chicas que quería a Edward. Me recordó a Alice y temblé.

— ¿Así que tengo cómplices? Hum, esto, sin duda, será muy divertido.

—No digas eso, me asustas.

Él entrelazo su gigantesca mano con la mía.

—Descuida Bells, todo esto lo quiero hacer porque te lo mereces y para que te valores un poco más. Estoy muy seguro que Edward siente algo hacia ti. Y eso que le conocí por poco tiempo ¡Imagínate!

Fruncí el ceño. No, no podía imaginarlo.

—Se que no tienes malas intenciones —quizá había tardado en hablar, pero quería asegurarle que a pesar de todo confiaba en él —, eres un buen chico.

—Y vaya que lo soy —fingió un tono presuntuoso y me reí.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Antes que nada, me gustaría llamar a tu amiga, la hermana de Edward…ya sabes, quiero saber si ya pensó algún plan.

Suspire y fui a por el teléfono para marcar el numero de Alice. Le advertí que si no atendía ella cortara la llamada. Sería difícil de explicar porque era Jacob quien llamaba.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Mucho más tarde, aproveche la información de mi madre diciéndome que mi duende se estaba bañándose para poder llamar a Jasper. Quedamos en encontrarnos cerca, con su moto. Tenía miedo que Alice nos encontrara.

—Mamá, ya vengo. Prometo volver antes de que anochezca.

— ¿Solo otra vez? ¿No esperaras a tu hermana?

—Eh…ella tiene que planear una salida para mañana. Arreglar todo, llamar a nuestros amigos…prefiero que utilice este tiempo mientras doy una vuelta.

—Está bien —acepto para mi suerte —.Ten cuidado y llévate tu móvil.

—Adiós.

Fui a nuestro lugar de encuentro y mi amigo ya estaba allí.

— ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? —pregunto mientras me quitaba el bastón de una de mis manos y lo reemplazaba por un casco.

—Así es —dije animadamente.

Ya casi había olvidado la sensación de andar en moto. Antes de perder la vista Jasper me la confiaba y a veces conducía yo. Amaba mi Volvo, sin duda alguna pero no me daba la sensación de libertad que esta moto, mi auto me brindaba seguridad más que nada. Y aunque ahora no estuviese conduciendo y tengo un casco en la cabeza siento como una brisa me pega fuerte, a pesar de que no hace frio.

—Viejito Jasper acelera, ¡quiero velocidad! —le grite para que me oyera. Creo que se rio pero hizo lo que le pedí.

Adrenalina. Genial.

Cuando la velocidad disminuyo supe que mi amigo estaba buscando donde dejar su moto y minuto después me baje y quite el casco.

— ¡Eso estuvo grandioso!

—Seguro —se rio. Bueno, él estaba acostumbrado, yo no —.Bien, ¿Qué quieres contarme?

—Quiero…que cambiemos nuestro plan contra Mallory.

— ¿Qué dices? —Se sorprendió —.Creí que tu más que nadie lo entendería, Edward. Ella se lo merece.

—No estoy tratando de defenderla. Me refiero a lo que respecta a las chicas…no estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

— ¿Es por como trate a Bella?

—No hable con ella y no estaba triste cuando la escuche por teléfono, así que no se… ¿Rosalie como te trata en casa?

—Nada fuera de lo común, cuando aprovecha masculla insultos a la nada, y la nada soy yo. Y hoy me golpeo en gimnasia —por su tono de voz imagine que opina los ojos en blanco — ¿Alice?

Me aclare la garganta, incomodo.

—Ni te quiere nombrar.

Escuche un suspiro.

—Por eso pienso que lo mejor es cambiar algunas cosas…estoy cansado de ocultar secreto tras secreto…

—Humm… ¿insinúas decirle la verdad a las chicas?

Asentí con la cabeza, despacio.

—Creo que es lo mejor —susurre.

—No lo sé —mi amigo se oía confundido y a la vez extraño. No sabía cómo sentirse — ¿Crees que quieran escucharme?

—Las podre convencer, supongo.

—Pero ¿serian capaces de perdonarme?

—Yo lo hice, ¿no? —dije a modo de consuelo.

—Sí, bueno…pero cada quien tiene su forma de pensar…

—Ten un poco mas de confianza. Si no te creen hay que darles un tiempo.

— ¿Y si, hipotéticamente, ellas me perdonan, podrán fingir el odio que me tienen ahora para que Lauren piense que estoy de su lado?

—Eso no lo dudo —respondí rápidamente —.Con tal de vengarse de ella harían cualquier cosa.

—Bien, entonces tenemos algo que hacer, ¿no? ¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento adecuado?

—No lo sé —fruncí el entrecejo —.Cuando sepa que es el momento adecuado te llamare.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sentí alivio en su voz. Seguramente se ponía nervioso al pensar en ese momento que podría pasar mañana o pasado —.Prepárate mentalmente —me burle.

—Ja, ja, ja —rio sarcástico y yo reí enserio — ¿Cómo te fue en el oculista?

Me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

—Lo mismo que siempre, pero… —sentí un escalofrió —. Hoy el doctor me hablo de una operación.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y no piensa hacerla?

—No me siento seguro con ella. Tu sabes que siempre me dicen que en cualquier momento podría ver y con esta operación si sale bien, recupero la vista, pero si sale mal…no volveré a ver nunca…creo que prefiero esperar años antes que arriesgarme.

—Ah, ya…comprendo. Tienes razón.

Sonreí.

— ¿Nos podemos ir? Antes de que mi madre llame desesperada o algo así.

Se rio.

—Vámonos.

Sentí sacarme un peso de encima en el viaje vuelta a casa. Las chicas dejaran de estar tristes –bueno, Rose dejara de estar enfadada– cuando llegue el momento de decirles la verdad con Jasper. Y con mi amigo pude desquitarme sobre la visita al oculista…no quería hablar con nadie más, siquiera con Bella sobre esa operación, me daba miedo y no quería volver a ilusionar a alguien más.

Cuando volví a casa –Jasper me había dejado a dos cuadras para prevenir– Alice me recibió.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste? —reclamo, tomándome de la mano. Al subir las escaleras supe que nos dirigíamos a alguna habitación, y cuando abrió una puerta un perfume que tenía que ser de ella me golpeo: su dormitorio.

—No quería agobiarte con algo mas —intente sonar bromista y realista.

Ella se rio.

—Bueno, que considerado, gracias. Pero sabes que no me molesta acompañarte. Además ya te dije: nunca te libraras de mí. Y también recuerdo haberte dicho que hasta que tengas una novia que te soporte como yo tendrás que aguantarme…Así que cuando lo hagas oficial con Bella, ella podrá ser quien te acompañe.

Suspire. Supuse que su entusiasmo me tendría que dar miedo pero por ahora me sentía tranquilo.

— ¿Me parece a mí o al duende ya se le ocurrió un plan?

Volvió a reírse.

—Pues sí, escúchame bien: mañana iremos a dar una salida simple al gran centro comercial —puse los ojos en blanco —.Antes de que te agarren celos, obviamente iremos todos, no podía decirle a Bella: "que Jacob no venga" porque sería algo raro, ¿no?

—Entendí, pero tengo una duda ¿Qué logras con eso?

— ¡Todavía no termine de contarte! Bien, en algún momento me las arreglare para empezar a hablar de lo que haremos el viernes. De algún modo, y ya veré como, hare que Bella confiese que no tiene nada que hacer y que me pregunta si nos volvemos a juntar. Y yo le diré que quede con Rose para salir en la noche a bailar y es obvio que ella se negara a ir, no va con su personalidad. Y ¡Tan tan! Tú estás libre, y salen juntos. Y ahí podrán hablar. Prometí no decirle nada y que serias tu quien le confesara lo que sientes…

—Bien, estoy asustado —admití luego de escucharla. Era casi terrorífico como su mente pensaba, pero tenía algunas fisuras —.Primero que nada… ¿Rose será tu cómplice?

—Exacto.

— ¡Le contaste! —la acuse cuando caí en la cuenta.

—Está muy contenta con la noticia ¡dice que ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja!

Me rendí.

—Ya… ¿y qué ocurrirá con Jacob?

—Para eso está el hermano de Bella. Harán algo juntos.

— ¿Cómo sabes? ¡Por favor, Alice! Dime que no le dijiste a Emmett que me gusta Bella.

— ¡No dije nada! Pero ya sabes, Rose le dice que haga algo y le hace caso.

Dude, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

—Está bien…

— ¿A dónde planeas llevarla el viernes? ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—No, gracias, ya hiciste mucho. No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

— ¡Genial! —aplaudió alegre.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Mire a Jacob como si estuviese loco mientras terminaba de hablar:

—…Para que ustedes salgan juntos, y yo iré con Emmett por ahí.

— ¿Y crees que funcionara? ¿No crees que quizá para Edward sea todo muy obvio?

—Lo dudo. Estará tan celoso con mi presencia que no se pondrá a pensar en eso.

Me reí, poniendo en los ojos en blanco.

—Alice y tu…quizá Rose también… son muy confiados.

—Somos optimistas, no como tú. Ya veras, funcionara.

En la noche, cuando me acosté y Jake ya no estaba para vigilar mis expresiones me permite preocuparme. No quería que saliera mal, porque si eso sucedía, todo se arruinaría.

Además había algo que no comprendía. Está bien, si todo salía como estaba planeado el viernes Edward y yo saldríamos y estaríamos solos… ¿y qué? ¿Acaso esperan que tome valor quien sabe de dónde y le confiese lo que siento? ¿Sería capaz? Quería gritar, porque estaba demasiado confundida.

Al otro día en la tarde con Jake fuimos con mi camioneta a nuestro punto de encuentro en el centro comercial. Emmett, Rose, Alice y Edward ya estaban cuando llegamos. Pedí disculpas aunque nadie estaba enojado por la tardanza, en vez de eso mi querido hermano se burlo de mi furgoneta, diciendo que ella era la lenta. Jacob y él chocaron los cinco, estando de acuerdo. Trate de no poner los ojos en blanco.

Alice nos tuvo de acá para allá, tienda tras tienda, menos cuando fuimos al McDonald's –quizá se tomaría ya como una rutina de ir allí, como un descanso–. Charlamos animados, criticamos la estupidez de Lauren, incluso se menciono a Jasper pero Edward rápidamente cambio el tema, ¿será que le incomodaba hablar de él por su hermana? No pude pensar en ello más tarde, cuando me estaba dando cuenta que en cualquier momento nos separaríamos porque se hacía tarde para volver a casa. Comencé a sentir un nudo en el estomago. Jake me susurraba que sea más disimulada, que si no Edward sospecharía que algo sucedía, aunque lo dudaba. Edward parecía distraído hoy.

— ¿Y, Bella? Habla, no dijiste mucho hoy —dijo Alice. Di tal respingo que temía que me miraran como diciendo "lo estas arruinando" pero ella me sonreía —. A ver ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

—Ehhh…—Jake me tomo del brazo y me indico con la mirada que siguiera con su loco plan —.No tengo nada que hacer, estamos libres con Jacob, podemos juntarnos de nuevo.

—Oh, lo siento, Bella —él hablo y fingió muy bien su pena, casi le creo. Aunque sabía que era mentira me sorprendí por su habilidad en la mentira —.Quedamos con Emmett para hacer tontería de chicos, algo que tú no soportarías tanto, ya sabes: play, deportes, y quizá alguna película de acción.

— ¡Sí! —festejo Em con su sonrisa de hoyuelos.

Era increíble que mi hermano sea cómplice en todo esto.

—Ah ¿Edward, chicas?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes —admitió Alice.

—Sí, porque nosotras ya tenemos algo que hacer mañana —apunta Rosalie entusiasmada.

—Decidimos bailar en la noche, así que nos juntaremos en la tarde para arreglarnos ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?

— ¿Edward también ira? —el mencionado se rio de las palabras de mi hermano.

—Ni loco.

—Concuerdo con Edward —repuse animada. Aunque todo este plan descabellado era todo un invento de Alice y Jacob –con ayuda de mi hermanito querido y su novia – parecía bastante realista, lo cual agradecí —.No gracias.

— ¡Qué pena! —Alice incluso fingió una mueca aunque su hermano no la viera —.Con Rosalie pensábamos que las tres causaríamos furor en el baile. Seguramente sería una grata sorpresa verte bailar.

Baile, yo…, dos palabras que no pueden conectarse. No nací para bailar.

—Lo dudo mucho, soy un desastre en la pista.

—No seas tan modesta, Bella —Edward me hizo sonrojar.

— ¿Y por qué ya que no están libres los dos, aprovechan y salen juntos? —sugirió Jacob, cambiando el tema.

Mire a Edward justo a tiempo que sus labios se movían.

—Me parece buena idea. Bella y yo saldremos juntos mañana.

Mi corazón se acelero.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaa Chicas :D ¿Como están? Ojala qué bien!<em>

**_Bueno, ¿por dónde comienzo? Primero mis disculpas si piensan que tarde en actualizar, pero decidí recién subir el capitulo hoy, porque cumple sus 6 meses de existencia JAJA. El primer capítulo fue publicado el 13 de enero! wow, tanto tiempo e.e Tengo un vago recuerdo pensando si el ciego seria Edward o Bella, no tenía todo pensado para ese tiempo, y algunas cosas salieron improvisadas y bueno :O llegamos a esto JAJAJ._**

**_..._**

_Y ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE!_

_**No estoy trabajando** e.e Me siento tan mal para aquellas que me desearon suerte en el trabajo jaja, muchas gracias! pero al final mi hermana tomo el trabajo. Yo solo tengo algunos días que ir a cuidar a mis sobrinas, pero bueno, no me quejo._

_..._

**_Respecto al capítulo, espero que les guste! No pasa mucho, pero al menos van a comprender que no todo se dio de pura suerte sino que los chicos habían planeado todo, mintiendo a Edward y Bella para que colaboraran en su plan xD_**

**_Y este cap. está dedicado a tres personitas :)_**

**_"Maria S. (creo que en fanfiction es Bel Swan)" "Dunia H." "Tayloves" quienes cumplieron en estos días. Qué decir! Felicidades e.e espero que hayan pasado bonito en su día y que cumplan mucho más! Jaja :)_**

**_..._**

**_Como siempre agradezco sus hermosos reviews! y quería decirles algo respecto a eso, que si pueden pongan de algún modo algún nombre al comentar, o fíjense que entren a su cuenta así sé quien deja su opinión, porque aparecen como "Guest" :/ En fin, agradezco a los favoritos y alertas también!_**

_**Guest 1** : jaja cabeza de cemento xDDD pero tienes razón, Edward podría complicar las cosas por lo de su ceguera D: habrá que esperar para saber!_

_**Guest 2** : Oh debes de ser o Maria o Dunia por lo del aviso! jajaj de nada! me alegra ser de ayuda._ **Para quien lo necesite, si me agregan al face (Vale Misty Cullen) puedo avisarles cuando actualizo :) solo avísenme!**

_**Guest 4** : El review llegar, llego pero sin nombre xD y Lo de la uni me suena! jajajajaja *-* gracias! (si eres quien yo creo, me parece que una vez me comentaste como "Mauxi Cullen O'shea", por lo de la uni jajaja, no sé si estaré equivocada xD)_

_**nenitta princess** Aw ! :D muchísimas gracias_

_**alondrixcullen1498** bienvenida entonces! y me alegra que te animaras a comentar :D_

_**CullenMasenAlways** jaja fue en este review donde apareciste como Guest, pero bueno me avisaste y es fácil reconocerte! o eso creo jaja :D Yo tampoco pensé que lo admitirían tan rápido pero no quiero alargarlo taaaaaaaaaaanto de lo que ya es xD_

_**tayloves** bueno, como se fue diciendo a través de la historia Edward antes era un adolescente tonto que se burlaba de los demás, como Lauren pero al ser ciego se dio cuenta que hacia mal las cosas, a eso supongo que se refería Lauren con su pasado, era mala persona pero bueno cambio :) ya saldrá en la historia contado por el propio Ed_

_**lunha222** Jajaj tenes razón, hay algunas cosas que se irán "desatando" así que haces bien en prepararte psicológicamente (? JAJAJ aun así creo que tenes tiempo todavía jajaj_

_**Guest 6** : oooooh una lectora nueva, ¡bienvenida, gracias por seguir la historia y por tu rr! Y supongo que pronto se dirán la verdad :)_

_**maryroxy** aww muchas gracias! :D_

_**Guest 8** : otra nueva lectora? En serio te agradezco tus hermosas palabras, me halagas! y por el rr obviamente :)_

_**Stefania Jimenez** Jajaj me alegra que estés en corriente, y que te caiga bien Jake! al parecer tiene mala reputación en otros fics porque la mayoría lo odia o simplemente no le cae bien JAJA_

_**luchii cullen** Aw! qué lindo detalle lo de hacerte un usuario y comentar! te lo agradezco y puedo asegurarte que te servirá mucho, ya sea para comentar en otras fics o ponerlas como favoritos y alertas jaja :)_

_**Alisaness Cullen** Hola! :D ¿una trilogía de blancanieves? :O no , no había escuchado/ leído nada sobre eso! me mueroo JAJA , en fin me alegra que el cap. anterior te gustara_

_**Francesa Masen** tu lo dijiste! mejor tarde que nunca. En serio agradezco que tomes un tiempecito para leer y dejar tu opinión :D_

_**Maria twilighter** nueva lectora? bienvenida! me alegra que te guste la historia!_

_**Aylen Hare** lo posible :D_

**_..._**

**_Uf, listo :D Ahora les diré otra cosa importante... _Creo que en el próximo capítulo Edward confesara lo de su ceguera como lo de su personalidad, no prometo nada pero por ahora eso es lo que tengo en mente_ para todas las que me piden que por favor revele eso! _**_Ojala cuando actualice les guste e.e_

_Y para no hacerles tanta ilusión quizá se me complique un poco, ya que el lunes vienen mi hermano mayor y hermana menor de visita por unos cuantos días y supongo que estaremos de acá para allá y que estaré menos en la compu, además que se viene el día del amigo y algunos cumples (incluyendo el mío :O jaja) pero haré lo posible por actualizar en la próxima semana!_

**_Y mil disculpas por hacer esto tan largo! xD_**

**_Nos leemos, cuídense!_**


	29. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap. 29: Revelaciones.**

El jueves en la noche, cuando con Alice ya estábamos en casa no paraba de decirle que era una genio. Su plan había salido a la perfección, sin al parecer, que Bella sospechara. Incluso Jacob había colaborado sin darse cuenta. Ella solo se reía.

Cuando me acosté me convencí de relajarme, de no pensar tanto que mañana Bella y yo saldríamos juntos, de que podría pasar...

En la mañana Alice me obligo a desayunar. También quería sonsacarme a donde la llevaría y que diría pero para tenerla ansiosa le dije que era secreto, que después le contaría o que llamara a Bella. Ella se quejo un buen rato.

Ayer hablamos con Bella para quedar en que haríamos. Le dije que me pasara a buscar con su furgoneta y le indicaría el camino y estuvo de acuerdo. Ella llego puntual.

—Adiós, Alice, hasta más tarde —me despedí yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Suerte! —cuchicheo desde el piso de arriba.

—Justo iba a buscarte —dijo Bella que al parecer se había bajado de su coche para tocar la puerta. Le sonreí.

—No hacía falta.

— ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? —pregunto ansiosa cuando puso el motor en marcha.

—Es un lugar que encontré hace mucho, me gustaba ir para estar solo.

—Oh…entonces vayamos a otro lado…

—No, no te preocupes. Me gustaría compartirlo contigo —sonreí en su dirección. No hablo mas ¿La había incomodado? Me exprimí los sesos para hablar de otra cosa luego de indicarle que camino debía tomar, pero no se me ocurría nada.

— ¿Te molesta si pongo música? —fue un alivio que ella hablara. Asentí y se comenzó a escuchar una canción pop, ya empezada. Bella al saber de cual trataba comenzó a tararearla, y por obra del destino la música fue el tema de conversación en el camino. Mejor, algo menos de que preocuparse.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que caminar un poco para encontrar aquella pradera por la cual había quedado encantado ese día que la encontré. Un encuentro inesperado para un lugar inesperado como aquel. Recuerdo ese día, recuerdo la frustración que sentía cuando analizaba si yo era tan idiota como Lauren ahora. Lo que más me frustraba es que la respuesta era afirmativa en ese tiempo.

Le pregunte muchas cosas a Bella, para conocerla más a fondo. Su color favorito, su flor favorita, que le gustaba y que no…Mientras me explicaba que no tenia perro porque su madre era alérgica yo pensaba que era genial pensar lo que yo tenía planeado.

Planeaba contarle como era yo antes, confesárselo, hacerle entender como cambie. Y por supuesto, el motivo de mi ceguera. Se merecía mi confianza, y se la entregaría. Eso sí, aun no encontraba el valor necesario para confesarle mis sentimientos, sin duda le entregaría mi corazón también pero eso era más complicado.

— ¡Oh! —exclamo. Esperaba algo así. Me di cuenta que ya estábamos en mi prado…quizá ahora podría ser_ nuestro_ prado.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunte sonriente.

—Es hermoso, Edward.

—Vamos al centro, donde están las flores —le indique y ella me guio a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? Creo que es tu turno de hablar —repuso cuando nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Yo doble el bastón en partes, mientras pensaba.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Humm, ¿hay algo que odies o que simplemente no te guste? No he escuchado mucho quejarte.

— ¿Acaso estas pensando en el centro comercial junto a Alice? —su risa me lo confirmo —.No. Quizá no me agrada mucho la oscuridad. Es algo de lo que estoy harto, supongo.

—Lo siento —dijo, como si tuviese la culpa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes porque sentirlo, no es tu culpa. Quizás el problema soy yo, no olvido los colores.

— ¿Tienes…o tenias algún color favorito?

—Más tarde te diré, ahora quiero contarte _otra_ cosa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto interesada. Supongo que mi tono sonó nervioso. Aclare mi garganta.

—Quiero ser realmente sincero contigo, Bells. Quiero contarte de mi pasado.

—No tienes porque hacerlo —luego de un minuto extremadamente largo ella dijo eso. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes. Quiero hacerlo, no es porque me sienta obligado ni nada… ¿quieres escucharlo?

—Está bien. Soy toda oídos.

—Antes de perder la vista yo era…un adolescente egocéntrico e inmaduro. Me creía el mejor y junto con Jasper sabía que nadie podía ser más geniales que nosotros dos. Nos creíamos los superiores, y nos abusábamos de aquellos que parecían débiles, aburridos…solo queríamos llamar la atención, ser lo más "cool" del instituto.

Apenas sentía la respiración de Bella. Estaba muy atenta, inmersa en mi relato. Me dio vergüenza pero decidí hacer lo mismo que ella, recordar para poder decirle bien todo.

—Muy pocas veces me arrepentía de lo que hacía. Jasper era un poco más "maduro" y serio en algunas cosas. Más cuando Alice estaba en el medio, ya que siempre quiso ser alguien ejemplar para ella, y mi hermana no aprobaba nuestras actitudes de…chicos idiotas. No la culpo, hizo bien. Se quejaba cuando creía que me pasaba y Rose directamente me insultaba, lo decía más directo y ahí cuando ellas dos nos reñían me sentía verdaderamente culpable, una mala persona.

»Aun así, continuaba sin darme cuenta de cómo era realmente. Yo solo pensaba: tengo a mi familia, a Jasper, a Rose y los chicos del instituto a veces me miraban mal, envidiosos y las chicas pisaban mis talones —me reí histérico — ¡Me creía el mejor!

— ¿Y Lauren? —su voz fue como un susurro.

—Bueno, ella no cambio mucho. Como ahora tenía esos aires de superioridad pero no muchos le hacían caso…A veces, cuando Alice no conseguía hacerme sentir mal, me daba cuenta que era pésimo cuando observa a Mallory. Mas un día en especial…

» Mucha gente, y más de los de…perfil bajo intentaban ignorarnos para no ser objeto de burla. La cosa es que Lauren tomo a Ben Cheney para burlarse…nunca me había fijado bien como alguien puede hacer sentir tan miserable al otro. Me dio asco. Le defendí y todos se sorprendieron. Tyler Crowley rebatió diciendo que yo también me había burlado de Ben. Eso me hizo sentir pésimo. Les grite que había cambiado de parecer y que lo dejaran en paz. El pobre chico me miro agradecido pero apenas tuve la oportunidad me fui del instituto y salí a caminar, para descargar lo que sentía. Encontré este lugar, mi prado de reflexión. Ni Alice sabia de su existencia…a ella le decía que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, para despejar la mente.

Me extrañaba que Bella no opinara nada ¿no le daba asco mi personalidad de antes? Continúe con mi historia:

—Para fingir que todo estaba bien, Lauren intento coquetear conmigo, pero luego de ese día, me daba asco siquiera tenerla cerca, y siempre la rechazaba, lo cual divertía a muchos. Eso la enfurecía…

Ya no podía hablar, sabía que ahora tenía que contar ese día, en el que perdí la vista, pero era difícil, dolía.

Una mano pequeña se aferro a la mía, consolándome. Sonreí, y estreche mi mano izquierda con su derecha.

—Gracias —inhale y exhale. No sabía cómo comenzar…— ¿Alice te conto que mi sueño era ser doctor?

—Si, como tu padre —admitió suavemente.

—Exacto. A pesar de mi inmadurez cuando se trataba sobre la medicina yo sabía mucho, quería saberlo, y por eso continuamente iba a visitar a mi padre para verle destacarse en lo que tan bien sabe hacer.

» A veces era difícil. Como por ejemplo, cuando perdía un paciente. Ahí admiraba su fuerza para no derrumbarse, simplemente quería ser él, Carlisle Cullen…

—Alice menciono…que tuviste tu accidente cuando fuiste al hospital a ayudar a tu padre —ella me ayudo cuando calle nuevamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Ese día, el hospital era un caos. Hubo un accidente entre tres coches, mi padre estaba haciendo lo posible para salvar a un joven de mi edad…Las enfermeras iban de aquí para allá…yo estaba algo aturdido. Quería ser de ayuda, pero casi todos me ignoraban, estaban frenéticos.

»Había una enfermera que quizá llevaba trabajando allí dos meses. Su nombre es Carmen. Como no era muy experimentada a ella la tenían para casos menos graves, por lo cual, cuando me encontró me indico que yo hiciera lo mismo que ella, sino "el señor Carlisle" se enfadaría por mi intromisión, y yo no quería estorbar…por lo que me ofrecí para lo mas mínimo. Llevarle un vaso de agua a una anciana, alcanzarle unos papeles a un doctor para dar de alta a un paciente…

Mi mente me traslado a mi último recuerdo con detalles y colores.

—Mi padre tenía un paciente que le era interesante, ya que nunca veía mejoras en su salud. El chico tenía esquizofrenia. Cuando fui a visitarlo justo Carmen estaba con él, curando unas heridas que el mismo se había hecho… ¿Conoces los síntomas de la enfermedad?

—No sé si todos —admitió apenada.

—Bueno…La gente a la que se diagnostica esquizofrenia sufren de pérdida del habla como la falta de interés. Pueden tener alucinaciones auditivas o simplemente tienen una percepción diferente…incluso deliran…hay demasiados síntomas…En fin. Carmen al verme, aprovecho mi presencia.

"—_Oh, Edward, ¡este hombre se lastimo más de lo que imaginaba! ¿Puedes mirarle mientras voy en busca de más algodón?_

—_Por supuesto, descuida._

—_Ya vuelvo —cerró la puerta cuando se fue._

_Observe al pobre paciente, con la mirada perdida, ajeno a la realidad. Me daba pena verle así. Papá se siente mal cuando su abuela hace lo posible, una vez en la semana, para saber de su estado. Era su única familia y eso era simplemente peor. Papá me juro hacer lo posible por el chico…creo que su nombre es Diego. Por él, y por su abuela, que aun tenía esperanzas de que mejoraría._

—_Agua —susurro él, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

—_Eh, si, agua…—dije atontado. Tome un vaso y cuando iba invertirle agua justo vi como el paciente tomaba la botella que contenía alcohol para llevársela a la boca._

— _¡No, Diego, eso no! —me abalance contra él para quitársela pero éste forcejeaba._

—_Déjame, tengo que beber, me dice que beba —supongo que tenía una alucinación._

—_Esto no es agua, es alcohol, dámela._

—_No, por favor, déjame tomar, ¡quiero agua! —exclamo furioso, perdiendo la paciencia._

_Mis manos sudaban, pero sabía que estaba haciendo bien. Si llegaba a ingerir ese alcohol quien sabría lo que le pasaría. Luche por la botella._

— _¿Ya no? —le pregunto a la nada, y con la mirada perdida de nuevo, sorprendiéndome dejo el forcejeo y el alcohol se derramo de la botella cuando impulse hacia mí. Cerré justo los ojos, pero el dolor fue inmenso._

—_Dile que se calle, dile que se calle —oía murmurar a Diego mientras yo gritaba de dolor. Nunca había sufrido nada parecido, ardía. Mis ojos ardían."_

—Carmen llego agitada, asustada por mis gritos. Tuvieron que sedarme para poder atenderme, ya que no recuerdo nada luego de que ella se fue para gritar por mi padre. Yo solo quería que calmaran el ardor de los ojos…

—Oh, Edward —susurro Bella, pasando su otra mano por mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Me desperté asustado ¿Qué ocurría? Me preguntaba. Si ya estaba bien, ¿por qué al abrir los ojos no veía? ¿Aun seguía inconsciente? Cuando escuche un sollozo me asuste mas ¿Había muerto? Pensé cuando reconocí el lloriqueo de mi madre.

"_Vendas. Tengo vendas en los ojos, pensé cuando las sentí. Eso era. Ah, alivio. Por eso no podía ver._

— _¿Mamá? —pregunte. Sabía que estaba pero no podía adivinar dónde._

— _¡Hijo! —lloro hasta que tomo mi mano y con la otra acariciaba mis cabellos._

— _¿Qué sucedió?_

—_Cuanto lo siento, cariño. _

— _¿A qué te refieres? Tranquilízate, mamá. Estoy bien._

_Me sentí mal cuando sollozo. Supuse que la hice pasar muy mal. Seguramente papá me retaría y Alice me cuidaría los días que tuviese que estar en el hospital, supongo._

—_Ay, Edward…no sé cómo…decírtelo…no puedo._

— _¿Mamá? Por favor, no entiendo nada._

—_Solo tienes que pensar que está bien, mami, tienes que ser fuerte —no me había dado cuenta que mi duende ya estaba allí._

—_Alice ¿dime que me paso?_

—_No es fácil, Edward. Cuanto lo lamento…_

_Me senté de golpe._

— _¡Dejen de lamentarlo! Díganme que me pasa._

—_Perdiste la vista, hijo —papá sonó viejo, con voz cansada cuando abrió la puerta para unirse a mi convalecencia. Yo me quede paralizado._

"_Perdiste la vista" Ciego. Soy un ciego. _

_¡No, no es verdad!_

_Me quite las vendas desesperado mientras oía como el llanto de mamá empeoraba. La desesperación fue inmensa cuando al quitármelas no veía nada._

—_No, no, no puede ser, yo no estoy ciego…_

—_Edward…_

—_Déjenme —comencé a llorar de rabia — ¡Quiero estar solo! Váyanse."_

—Me dejaron solo mientras yo maldecía mi mala suerte…pasaron dos días más o menos, desde que admití que había hecho bien al salvar a Diego. Su abuela fue a hablar conmigo. Creo que fue lo más doloroso…Recuerdo como lloraba, pidiéndome disculpas una y otra vez en nombre de su nieto. Y con solo oírla se me partía el corazón, no me imaginaba verla, no hubiese soportado su dolor…Ella me regalo el bastón y las ganas de seguir adelante nuevamente…

»Al pasar por eso nunca soporte la pena de nadie, eso alejo a Jasper por ejemplo, mi mal humor. Todos se sorprendieron al verme mientras que yo me preguntaba como serian sus caras…Lauren como sabes, intento aprovecharse de la situación y le salió mal, y cuando juro vengarse, supe en ese mismo instante que yo había sido parecido como ella, una mala persona, detestable…y solo siendo ciego pude darme cuenta que antes no veía las cosas como eran…Pura ironía.

—Ya paso, Edward, tranquilo —murmuro Bella con voz pausada, triste.

—No quiero que te sientas mal.

Ella lanzo una risita histérica.

—Descuida, estoy bien. Solo me duele verte así.

Intente sonreír a su dirección. Mi corazón se acelero mientras analizaba eso, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que me distraje…

Comencé a sentir un dolor de cabeza, cerré los ojos fuertemente para ver si de alguna forma se pasaba para que Bella no se preocupara, y cuando abrí los ojos, vi borroso como si estuviese viendo debajo del agua, o mejor dicho con anteojos empañados…una figura pequeña se hallaba al lado mío, rodeada de flores, con piel blanca y cabellos castaños. Sabía que no duraría mucho por lo que mire rápidamente sus ojos.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si, Edward? —pregunto ella sin darse cuenta del milagro.

—Mi color favorito es el marrón.

Y luego no sentí nada más.

* * *

><p><em>Chicaaaas hola xD<em>

_No sé por dónde empezar, hum…primero en lo primero si tarde mucho en actualizar, ya saben, yo avise jaja, pensaba subir el cap mañana pero ya no tengo inspiración para editarle algo, lo voy a dejar así JAJA._

**_Espero que este cap les guste! A mí no me gusto mucho, no del todo. Cuando pensaba en este momento no era así ¬¬ no pude reflejarlo en la historia (?)._**

**_Por si las dudas, yo no sé mucho de medicina, pero antes de comenzar con la historia averigüe lo que puse, los síntomas de esquizofrenia (son muchos! :O Edward dice unos pocos) y si el alcohol es capaz de dejar ciego a alguien…averigüe que si es un químico si podes quedar ciego así que bueno, es valido xDD _**

**_Y lo siento si es todo Pov Edward, en el próximo veremos un poco lo que Bella pensaba, con otras cosas, ya tengo planeado ese cap *-* se viene la CONFESIÓN ) fuck yeah! (?)_**

_**Gracias por sus reviews *-*** ya pasamos los 350, que lindooo. También agradezco los favoritos y alertas :) Y que estuviesen atentas en lo de "Guest" por suerte solo hubo uno pero en comparación de la otra vez es todo un cambio, gracias :D_

**_Antes de contestar rr, acá en Argentina es el día del amigo, así que feliz día para ustedes :D de alguna forma ya las considero mis amigas lectoras jaja, gracias por estar del otro lado leyendo ;)_**

**_(Y para las que me preguntaron, cumplo el 23 de julio :D )_**

_**tayloves** jajaj lo supe por face, por eso te pregunte si eras Tayloves cuando te salude por ahí, para estar segura jaja :P No sé cuándo va a pasar lo de Jazz :O no lo pensé, pero supongo que pronto!_

_**CullenMasenAlways** Jajaj si, cumplo 19 años, me es tan raro (?). Oh, no tuve mucho romance este cap, fue más drama, supongo. No soy en destacarme en lo romántico, no me sale bien JAJAJ xD Y si, definitivamente el tiempo pasa volando! jeje gracias por tus felicitaciones xD y por esas palabras bonitas :D_

_**SeresLinda** Oh no te preocupes, tendré toda la paciencia del mundo jaja :) no importa que día dejes tu rr, mientras lo hagas yo te lo agradezco de corazón :D_

_**Guest** D: Sos la única que me apareció así, y es una verdadera pena! me pareció divino tu review! Jaja no puedo creer que estuvieses esperando esa parte del summary "-¡Soy ciego, Bella! No valgo la pena" muchas veces estuve tentada de cambiarlo, pero ya se me ocurrió para el prox cap :D y gracias por esas hermosas palabras, cuanto halago jaja, en serio gracias , gracias! Y sí, soy algo entusiasta pero al parecer vos también :D jaja, y vos sos súper genial ;)_

_**Anneris15**_ :O_** Este cap está dedicado a Anneris15** :D jajaj xD felicidades! espero que la hayas pasado lindo en tu día! ojala te guste el cap._

_**TEAM EDWARD** JAJAJAJ que tierna xD_

_**martuu341** (por el cap. 27) JAJAJJA si, no queda otra que violarlo al parecer, un trauma para su vida xDDD (sobre el cap. 28) me alegra que pareciera un "alto plan" Alice y Jake xD me costó mucho pensar que harían jajajajja._

_**satorichiva** No se si muchos esperaban algo súper romántico en "la cita", una confesión de Ed, pero bueno, eso no se me da bien jaja, veremos el próximo capítulo :O_

_En fin, ojala pueda actualizar pronto, no lo sé._

_Se cuidan ¿si?, y** dejen sus reviews ;D**_

**_Nos leemos!_**


	30. Valor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.30: Valor.**

—Vamos, admítelo —me decía Jacob fingiendo superioridad.

—Está bien —resople —.Eres un genio.

— ¡Genial!

—Aunque no tanto —sonreí —.Alice también tuvo que ver…Aun no me creo que todo haya salido tan bien —me queje.

—Es que nosotros pensamos en todo —repuso él, bromeando con un tono presuntuoso.

—Si yo no hubiese sido su cómplice seguramente no salía todo tan bien que digamos…

—Algo tenias que aportar, y si no hubieses querido hacerlo, te hubiésemos obligado —dijo, mirándose las uñas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Negué con la cabeza, poniéndome seria de inmediato.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No le dirás lo que sientes?

Hice una mueca, implorándole con la mirada, para que me comprendiera. No es fácil confesarle los sentimientos a la persona que quieres.

—No creo…ay, no sé.

Jake me abrazo y puso su mentón en mi cabeza.

—Sé que te costara, pero si reúnes el valor necesario para mañana, quizás lo hagas. No eres tan débil como piensas…tengo fe en ti.

— ¿En serio? —él se rio por mi tono de sorpresa y confusión. Sonreí apenas —.Gracias, Jake.

—De nada, ahora ve a acostarte que mañana tienes un día emocionalmente importante.

Riendo fui a acostarme.

Al comienzo costo dormirme. No podía porque mi mente era un caos. Edward, Edward, Edward ¿Qué rayos iba a suceder mañana? ¿Era cierto que yo podía ser capaz de confesarle lo que siento? _Vamos Bella, deja de pensar mañana tienes que levantarte temprano,_ me dije a mi misma para ver si eso me convencía para dejar de pensar, así no lograría nada, no podía adivinar lo que ocurriría mañana.

Otra vuelta en la cama, resople. Observando hacia el reloj, gemí. La una y cuarto de la madrugada. Con Edward quedamos en juntarnos en la mañana, luego de desayunar. Si continuaba así, "mañana" sería un zombi, por lo que luego de unas vueltas más, el cansancio surgió al fin, y me dormí.

Jacob extrañamente se levanto conmigo temprano para que desayunásemos juntos, supuse que quería distraerme para que no estuviese tan nerviosa, lo cual agradecí.

En medio de eso Alice llamo, para avisar que Edward también estaba levantado. Ahí es cuando no quise probar más bocado, y Jacob jugo conmigo, fingiendo que yo era bebé y dándome de comer.

Después de eso me arregle y me cepille los dientes.

—Quiero saberlo todo, así que no se te escape el menor detalle. No sé si estaré en la tarde, pero a la noche prepárate, suerte —me deseo mi mejor amigo y yo me despedí, intentando sonreírle.

Llegue puntualmente, y toque el claxon para que Edward supiera. Aun así detuve el motor y me baje para tocar su puerta, pero apenas había caminado, él, hermoso, salía de la casa.

—Justo iba a buscarte —admití en medio de su camino.

Me dedico una sonrisa.

—No hacía falta.

— ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? —pregunte minuto después, cuando ya estábamos en mi furgoneta.

—Es un lugar que encontré hace mucho, me gustaba ir para estar solo.

—Oh…—me sorprendí. Aun así, tampoco no sabía que pensar cuando él propuso escoger el lugar…Creía que no era buena idea si era _su _lugar— entonces vayamos a otro lado…

—No, no te preocupes. Me gustaría compartirlo contigo —justo lo observe cuando volvió a sonreírme ¿Acaso lo hacía apropósito? Mi corazón, ya acelerado de por si, por los nervios, estuvo peor cuando comprendí que él quería compartir aquel lugar solo conmigo. Sonreí.

— ¿Te molesta si pongo música?

Él estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Al encender el estéreo reconocí la canción empezada y comencé a tararearla –intentaba mantenerme relajada para que no se notara mi nerviosismo– y luego Edward comenzó a hablar de la música, mi gusto y el suyo por ella. Fue el tema de conversación en el camino.

Después de indicarle que llegue al sendero que había mencionado me dijo que teníamos que caminar un poco. Se veía seguro yendo hacia donde quiera que fuésemos. Quizá se sabía el lugar de memoria, algo completamente asombroso.

En la caminata Edward comenzó a preguntarme demasiadas cosas, lo cual me cansó pero me contentó. Me cansó porque creía que hacía mucho que no hablaba tanto. Y me contentó porque pensaba en otras cosas, para poder responderle con sinceridad y detalladamente.

— ¡Oh! —exclame sorprendida al hallarme frente a una pradera hermosa, rodeada de flores silvestres.

— ¿Te gusta? —me cuestiono al darse cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

—Es hermoso, Edward.

Cuando le mire a él, sonreía. Antes de poder decir nada, dijo:

—Vamos al centro, donde están las flores.

— ¿Y bien? Creo que es tu turno de hablar —sinceramente me sentía mal. No quería que pensara que yo no podía escucharle como él a mí.

Mientras doblaba su bastón, parecía pensativo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —_muchas cosas,_ pensé, pero decidí bromear:

—Humm, ¿hay algo que odies o que simplemente no te guste? No he escuchado mucho quejarte.

— ¿Acaso estas pensando en el centro comercial junto a Alice? —me reí al darme cuenta que lo pillo al instante, él rio también —.No —eso ya lo sabía. Ya me había dicho que estaba acostumbrado, lo que vino después me sorprendió —. Quizá no me agrada mucho la oscuridad. Es algo de lo que estoy harto, supongo.

No pensé que me diría eso. Me dio pena.

—Lo siento.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes porque sentirlo, no es tu culpa. Quizás el problema soy yo, no olvido los colores.

— ¿Tienes…o tenias algún color favorito?

—Más tarde te diré, ahora quiero contarte _otra_ cosa —repuso con rostro severo, seguro.

— ¿Qué? —aclaro su garganta.

—Quiero ser realmente sincero contigo, Bells —mi corazón comenzó a acelerare nuevamente, recordando los sentimientos que tenía hace un momento, antes de permitirme distraer por Edward—. Quiero contarte de mi pasado.

Abrí mis ojos, demasiado sorprendida. Era cierto que desde hace tiempo quería saber su pasado, pero si él no se sentía cómodo…

—No tienes porque hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto.

—No lo entiendes. Quiero hacerlo, no es porque me sienta obligado ni nada… ¿quieres escucharlo?

—Está bien. Soy toda oídos.

—Antes de perder la vista yo era…—tardo en buscar las palabras correctas, supongo —un adolescente egocéntrico e inmaduro. Me creía el mejor y junto con Jasper sabía que nadie podía ser más geniales que nosotros dos. Nos creíamos los superiores, y nos abusábamos de aquellos que parecían débiles, aburridos…solo queríamos llamar la atención, ser lo más "cool" del instituto.

No le presione ni nada cuando hizo una pausa, le daría todo el tiempo del mundo. Con expresión avergonzada comenzó a arrancar el pasto, mientras volvía a relatar:

—Muy pocas veces me arrepentía de lo que hacía. Jasper era un poco más "maduro" y serio en algunas cosas. Más cuando Alice estaba en el medio, ya que siempre quiso ser alguien ejemplar para ella, y mi hermana no aprobaba nuestras actitudes de…chicos idiotas. No la culpo, hizo bien. Se quejaba cuando creía que me pasaba y Rose directamente me insultaba, lo decía más directo y ahí cuando ellas dos nos reñían me sentía verdaderamente culpable, una mala persona.

»Aun así, continuaba sin darme cuenta de cómo era realmente. Yo solo pensaba: tengo a mi familia, a Jasper, a Rose y los chicos del instituto a veces me miraban mal, envidiosos y las chicas pisaban mis talones ¡Me creía el mejor!

— ¿Y Lauren? —pregunte como pude. Un nudo en la garganta me molestaba. Me era difícil imaginar un Edward así.

—Bueno, ella no cambio mucho. Como ahora tenía esos aires de superioridad pero no muchos le hacían caso…A veces, cuando Alice no conseguía hacerme sentir mal, me daba cuenta que era pésimo cuando observa a Mallory. Mas un día en especial…

» Mucha gente, y más de los de…perfil bajo intentaban ignorarnos para no ser objeto de burla. La cosa es que Lauren tomo a Ben Cheney para burlarse…nunca me había fijado bien como alguien puede hacer sentir tan miserable al otro. Me dio asco. Le defendí y todos se sorprendieron —hizo una mueca —. Tyler Crowley rebatió diciendo que yo también me había burlado de Ben. Eso me hizo sentir pésimo. Les grite que había cambiado de parecer y que lo dejaran en paz. El pobre chico me miro agradecido pero apenas tuve la oportunidad me fui del instituto y salí a caminar, para descargar lo que sentía. Encontré este lugar, mi prado de reflexión —ahí su expresión se relajo, casi sonreía —. Ni Alice sabia de su existencia…a ella le decía que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, para despejar la mente.

Definitivo. Este lugar solo lo conocemos nosotros dos.

—Para fingir que todo estaba bien, Lauren intento coquetear conmigo, pero luego de ese día, me daba asco siquiera tenerla cerca, y siempre la rechazaba, lo cual divertía a muchos. Eso la enfurecía…—de algún modo ya lo sabía, Alice me lo había dicho.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que detuvo ahí su relato. Mirándole, note que pensaba en algo que debía dolerle de veras, su expresión era de dolor, no podía ser otra cosa. Supuse que me quería contar sobre su ceguera.

Extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, para consolarlo. Por un momento dude de si me quitaría alejándose, ya que odiaba la pena pero por suerte, la aferro fuertemente a la suya, lo cual me agrado.

—Gracias —agradeció fervientemente. Respiro hondo — ¿Alice te conto que mi sueño era ser doctor?

Asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que afirmaba:

—Si, como tu padre.

—Exacto. A pesar de mi inmadurez cuando se trataba sobre la medicina yo sabía mucho, quería saberlo, y por eso continuamente iba a visitar a mi padre para verle destacarse en lo que tan bien sabe hacer.

» A veces era difícil. Como por ejemplo, cuando perdía un paciente. Ahí admiraba su fuerza para no derrumbarse, simplemente quería ser él, Carlisle Cullen…—formo una sonrisa rápida que se esfumo al instante. Volvió a atascarse y decidí ayudarle.

—Alice menciono…que tuviste tu accidente cuando fuiste al hospital a ayudar a tu padre.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ese día, el hospital era un caos —recordó —. Hubo un accidente entre tres coches, mi padre estaba haciendo lo posible para salvar a un joven de mi edad…Las enfermeras iban de aquí para allá…yo estaba algo aturdido. Quería ser de ayuda, pero casi todos me ignoraban, estaban frenéticos.

Pude imaginarlo mientras le escuchaba. Edward, tan bello e inocente en el hospital, preocupado por su alrededor, viendo como mujeres con delantales y hombres también iban y venían…

—Había una enfermera que quizá llevaba trabajando allí dos meses. Su nombre es Carmen. Como no era muy experimentada a ella la tenían para casos menos graves, por lo cual, cuando me encontró me indico que yo hiciera lo mismo que ella, sino "el señor Carlisle" se enfadaría por mi intromisión, y yo no quería estorbar…por lo que me ofrecí para lo más mínimo. Llevarle un vaso de agua a una anciana, alcanzarle unos papeles a un doctor para dar de alta a un paciente…

También podía ver eso. A él generoso, ayudando en lo pudiese, hasta en lo más mínimo.

—Mi padre tenía un paciente que le era interesante, ya que nunca veía mejoras en su salud. El chico tenía esquizofrenia. Cuando fui a visitarlo justo Carmen estaba con él, curando unas heridas que el mismo se había hecho… ¿Conoces los síntomas de la enfermedad? —pregunto de pronto, sacándome de mi concentración al imaginarlo.

—No sé si todos.

—Bueno…La gente a la que se diagnostica esquizofrenia sufren de pérdida del habla como la falta de interés. Pueden tener alucinaciones auditivas o simplemente tienen una percepción diferente…incluso deliran…—frunció el ceño, añadiendo —hay demasiados síntomas…En fin. Carmen al verme, aprovecho mi presencia.

Su voz fluyo en mí que la sentí como si fuese mi voz interior, como si la escuchara solo en mi mente, como cuando lees un libro, leyendo mentalmente mientras tanto vas imaginando. Yo comencé a imaginar la situación…

Edward abrió la puerta para ver a la tal Carmen curar heridas del paciente. Según él, el mismísimo paciente se había lastimado. Mi imaginación creía que sus brazos habían sido lastimados, no podía pensar otra cosa y no era tan tonta para interrumpirle ahora que sus palabras salían sin problemas.

Carmen, a quien imaginaba menuda de cabello oscuro y expresión bonachona, se vio aliviada al ver a Edward, pidiéndole que le cuidara para buscar más algodón, y él gustoso acepto.

Mientras miraba al paciente, cuyo nombre resulto ser Diego, se lamentaba por las palabras de su padre, preocupado por la salud del chico, que no mejoraba y que la única familia que tenía era una abuela. Visualice a Diego con tez blanca y cabello negro y rizado…Él de pronto pidió agua, y Edward gentilmente buscaba servirle en un vaso justo cuando vio que se llevaba la botella de alcohol –que había sido para curar sus heridas– a la boca. Justo Edward tuvo que intervenir, salvándole por poco.

— _¡No, Diego, eso no! —_las palabras de Edward resonaron en mi cabeza, como si me estuviese gritando a mí, oía hasta su preocupación y autoritarismo. Y su fuerza.

—_Déjame, tengo que beber, me dice que beba —_claro_, una alucinación,_ pensé.

—_Esto no es agua, es alcohol, dámela._

—_No, por favor, déjame tomar, ¡quiero agua! —_su tono subió, supuse. Enfadado al impedirle que tomase lo que quería, impacientándose.

Edward fue más rotundo.

Me explico:

—Mis manos sudaban, pero sabía que estaba haciendo bien. Si llegaba a ingerir ese alcohol quien sabría lo que le pasaría. Luche por la botella.

— _¿Ya no? —_de pronto Diego soltó la botella…el corazón se me paralizo al escuchar esa parte, entendiendo a la perfección.

—Cerré justo los ojos, pero el dolor fue inmenso —mire hacia Edward, enmudecida por el horror. Él tenía los ojos vidriosos, eso sin duda casi rompe mi corazón.

Lucho, demostrando ser la persona más valiente que conociese en mi vida…

—Nunca había sufrido nada parecido, ardía. Mis ojos ardían_. _Carmen llego agitada, asustada por mis gritos. Tuvieron que sedarme para poder atenderme, ya que no recuerdo nada luego de que ella se fue para gritar por mi padre. Yo solo quería que calmaran el ardor de los ojos…

—Oh, Edward —pude decir al fin. No podía verlo llorar, era injusto y me dolía. Con mi otra mano, intentando disimular el temblor, le seque sus lágrimas.

—Me desperté asustado ¿Qué ocurría? Me preguntaba. Si ya estaba bien, ¿por qué al abrir los ojos no veía? ¿Aun seguía inconsciente? Cuando escuche un sollozo me asuste mas ¿Había muerto? Pensé cuando reconocí el lloriqueo de mi madre…Vendas. Tengo vendas en los ojos, pensé cuando las sentí. Eso era. Ah, alivio. Por eso no podía ver —Edward hablaba como si estuviese en ese momento.

Luego me explico la reacción de su familia y la suya propia cuando se entero que estaba ciego. Su dolor, era mi dolor, nunca había visto sufrir tanto a alguien y mucho menos a alguien que no se lo merecía.

—Me dejaron solo mientras yo maldecía mi mala suerte…pasaron dos días más o menos, desde que admití que había hecho bien al salvar a Diego. Su abuela fue a hablar conmigo. Creo que fue lo más doloroso…Recuerdo como lloraba, pidiéndome disculpas una y otra vez en nombre de su nieto. Y con solo oírla se me partía el corazón, no me imaginaba verla, no hubiese soportado su dolor…Ella me regalo el bastón y las ganas de seguir adelante nuevamente…

Medito un momento antes de continuar:

—Al pasar por eso nunca soporte la pena de nadie, eso alejo a Jasper por ejemplo, mi mal humor. Todos se sorprendieron al verme mientras que yo me preguntaba como serian sus caras…Lauren como sabes, intento aprovecharse de la situación y le salió mal, y cuando juro vengarse, supe en ese mismo instante que yo había sido parecido como ella, una mala persona, detestable…y solo siendo ciego pude darme cuenta que antes no veía las cosas como eran…Pura ironía.

—Ya paso, Edward, tranquilo —sinceramente no sabía que mas decirle, era pésima.

—No quiero que te sientas mal —admitió él y eso hizo que soltara una risita seca y frustrada y quizá algo histérica ¡Él se estaba preocupando por mi! Algo completamente ridículo en esta situación.

—Descuida, estoy bien. Solo me duele verte así.

Aun de su expresión no se alejaba el sufrimiento pero aun así intento sonreírme.

Avergonzada, apenas suspire, agachando la vista.

Pensé en la valentía que tuvo Edward al hacer tal cosa. Arriesgar tanto…si hubiese estado en su lugar no se qué habría pasado. Sin duda hubiese luchado por la botella, pero con mis manos pequeñas, débiles, y seguramente transpiradas y temblorosas Diego se hubiese apoderado fácilmente de la botella, y si el contenido se hubiese derramado hacia mi rostro, probablemente hubiese sido muy lenta para reaccionar, recibiendo el alcohol en impacto a los ojos, dejándome ciega de por vida, ni creo que hubiese parpadeado…Y menos mal que eso no me paso, una Bella ciega no le haría bien a nadie. Con mi torpeza y lentitud seria un problema, no solo para mí, sino para todos quienes me rodean.

— ¿Bella? —musito de pronto él alejándome de pensamientos tan incoherentes, cambiando su voz por algo que no podía detectar…

— ¿Si, Edward? —pregunte, y justo por reflejo, mire a sus esmeraldas que parecían estar viéndome, cosa que era pura casualidad. Por un momento lamente que no me viera, en fin…

—Mi color favorito es el marrón.

Y luego se desplomo en las flores.

Lleve mis manos a mi boca para intentar ahogar el grito que exclame. Asustada me abalance encima de él, para ver que tenia. Aterrada y confundida, le mire sin saber que hacer…Hasta que me fije en algo. Lleve mi oído derecho a su nariz…y él exhaló. Me enderece a su lado, sentándome sobre mis piernas, para ver como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Respiraba…solo estaba desmayado.

Intente tranquilizarme.

Estaba más aliviada cuando tiempo después Edward gruño.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunte rápidamente mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

—Bien —suspiro. Intente detectar si me mentía o no, pero parecía verdad. Aun así no se salvaría de una visita a algún hospital.

—Creo que deberíamos volver.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Después de verle aferrar su bastón con la mano derecha tome su izquierda. Cuando vi su expresión confundida le explique que no le pensaba soltar hasta estar a salvo en mi furgoneta. Él sonrió animado, asegurándome que estaba bien.

Cuando llegamos y subimos al Chevy me alegre. Cuando caminábamos vi que el cielo se había nublado, amenazando con llover en cualquier momento, aunque sea en mi furgoneta estábamos a salvo…Mire a Edward y volví a preguntarle sobre su estado.

—Bella, por favor. Te juro que estoy bien, despreocúpate.

—De acuerdo —repuse mientras ponía en marcha el motor —.Veremos lo que dice el doctor.

— ¡No! No es tan grave, solo fue un simple desmayo.

— ¿Simple desmayo? ¡Te desplomaste así de la nada!

—Fue un shock emocional, estoy seguro. Hacia tanto que no contaba algo tan importante y tan…doloroso para mí.

Supe que tenía razón.

—Lo sé y lo siento.

Iba a decirme algo justo cuando su móvil sonó.

—Alice —dijo cuando atendió, a modo de saludo. Hablaron un minuto y corto.

— ¿Qué quería?

—Avisarme que no habrá nadie en casa, ella está con Rose, obviamente. Papá de turno y mi mamá fue a ver una casa... ¿Quieres quedarte un rato conmigo? Espero que hayas descartado la idea de ir al hospital —sonrió —.Si tanto te preocupa luego le diré a mi padre que me revise aunque es algo totalmente innecesario.

—Buena idea —sabía que era lo único que conseguiría —.Vamos a tu casa entonces.

—Menos mal —suspiro aliviado mientras yo me concentraba en la carretera.

Intente no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Mas te vale no desmayarte nuevamente porque te llevare al hospital te guste o no.

—Uy, hare lo que pueda.

—Quizá —dude de cómo decirle, hasta que organice mis palabras—…quizá no estuvo bien que me hayas contado tu historia, te hizo mal.

—No pienso igual —me negó con voz tierna —.No habrá sido fácil pero valió la pena, quería serte sincero respecto a mi pasado.

—En serio te agradezco que hayas confiado tanto en mi, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte —esperaba con todo mi ser que se tomara en serio mis palabras, porque venían del corazón. Estoy muy segura que le costó contarme tal cosa.

—Te mereces la verdad.

Comenzó a llover, lo que no era nada bueno. La lluvia solo indicaba que tenía que prestar más atención a la carretera… ¿y cómo haría eso si Edward dijo aquellas palabras que me cayeron tan mal? ¿Cómo estar concentrada?

Quizá yo exageraba todo. Sabía que él no había dicho eso apropósito, pero me hacía sentir mal igual. Era injusta. Edward quería serme sincero en lo que pudiese mientras yo le ocultaba mis sentimientos. Intente convencerme que no hacia mal al esconderlos. Si me confesaba tenía varios riesgos: perderle, no tener la misma confianza, ser correspondida, ser rechazada y sufrir…tantas cosas…pero eso no me hacía sentir bien aun, no estaba actuando como se debe, tenía que sacar el valor que utilizo él, por ejemplo cuando salvo a Diego o cuando me fue sincero hace un rato. Debía ser fuente y convincente para poder decirle la verdad.

Por un momento casi gana la convicción, pero al echarle una rápida mirada lo descarte por completo. Era una cobarde, no podía hacer tal cosa.

—Creo que mejor te dejo en tu casa e iré a la mía —mi voz se quebró, lo que arruino mi tono fingido de naturalidad.

—Oh —musito sorprendido y desencantado—…bueno… ¿Estás bien?

—Si —y desee que fuese así. Le volví a ver y note su preocupación y algo más, pero no se qué.

Puse música para que el ambiente repentinamente tenso cambiara, pero el silencio entre nosotros era demasiado cargado. Me pregunte que estaría pensando.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me detuve frente a ésta con el motor encendido. Fue ahí cuando Edward decidió hablar:

—Te diste cuenta, ¿no es así?

— ¿Eh?

Él cerró los ojos, al parecer intentaba tranquilizarse. No comprendía nada.

—Si yo no hubiese sufrido ese accidente…seguiría igual de estúpido, sería tan mala persona como Lauren…

—No te compares con ella, tu eres cien mil veces mejor —le interrumpí enfadada.

— ¡Claro que no, Bella! Admítelo, dime que estuve mal, que mi personalidad te da asco, que por eso estas así.

— ¡Edward por favor! Tú cambiaste, y no pienso así.

—No me mientas —suplico.

—No lo hago —replique furiosa y desesperada —.Habrás sido malo antes, pero aunque no te hubieses dado cuenta después de quedarte ciego sabias que obrabas mal, te arrepentías…incluso tus visitas al hospital para ayudar a los demás demuestran que no eres una mala persona, en el fondo eras bueno, solo que…

—Pero aun así seguiría siendo un estúpido —su voz sonó fría como el hielo —.Y tu serias mi objeto de burla…Eres tan buena, tan tranquila y…Las cosas no serian iguales.

—Hubiese peleado contigo. Sé ver cuando una persona no es cruel como la arpía…Si me hubieses atacado me defendería y haría lo que fuese para hacerte cambiar de opinión, no dudo de haber tenido como amigas a Alice y a Rose, por lo que estoy segura que no me hubiese costado tanto.

Sonrió al fin.

—Lo sé, no sé cómo, pero haces milagros.

Suspire al saber que ya estaba bien nuevamente. Me incline hacia a él para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda.

—No pienses más así, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —iba diciendo mientras con su diestra tomaba mi mano que estaba en su cara —.No sé por qué motivo no puedes quedarte conmigo un rato mas pero nos veremos en alguno de estos días…y en serio te agradezco la salida, me gusto.

—A mi también —sonreí a pesar de que no me viera. Apague el motor — ¿Te acompaño? No tengo paraguas, pero creo que seré algo de utilidad para que no te resbales por esta lluvia.

—No te mojes por tonterías, no es la primera vez que camino sobre la acera mojada, quédate aquí.

—Adiós.

—Cuídate —repuso él, soltándome y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para dirigirse a su casa.

Y cuando se bajo de la furgoneta, desanimado, comencé a dudar.

"_Sé que te costara, pero si reúnes el valor necesario para mañana, quizás lo hagas. No eres tan débil como piensas…tengo fe en ti."_ Las palabras de Jake resonaron en mi cabeza y lo comprendí. Mi mejor amigo sabía que me costaría –obviamente– pero sabría que yo haría lo correcto. Y Edward se merecía la verdad, como me dijo hace un ratito para mí. Encontré el valor necesario, y aunque el miedo me indicaba que era mejor alejarme y dejar las cosas como estaban la convicción gano esta vez y me baje de mi coche dando un portazo y chapoteando entre la lluvia le grite justo a Edward, que estaba a un paso de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Bella, que ocurre? —pregunto confundido, pegando media vuelta para encontrarse conmigo.

—No sé que pasara…Tengo que decírtelo —esperaba que él me escuchase atentamente ya que lo único que hacía era farfullar y en voz más baja que una conversación normal—Es difícil.

Cuando le mire con dificultad, parecía ansioso, preocupado por mi estado nuevamente.

—Tranquila, ¿quieres ir adentro?

—No, quiero hablar y… —no termine la frase. Quería hacerlo rápido, ya, ahora, antes de excusarme e irme pero de pronto el nudo en la garganta fue una dificultad.

— ¿Bella estas llorando?

No lo había notado, pero tenía razón. El miedo me estaba ganando, al fin y al cabo. Agradecí la lluvia que hacía perder mis lágrimas.

—Por favor, no entiendo nada, entra y hablemos más tran…

— ¡Te quiero! —_Ups_. Grite sin querer. Quería decírselo de forma pausada y fingiendo tranquilidad, pero como supuse que no se me escucharía había elevado la voz.

— ¿Eh? —musito perdido —.Yo también…

¿Mi corazón seguía ahí al saber que no tenía escapatoria? ¿Latía muy rápido, o al contrario, se había paralizado?

—No, no me refiero a eso. Te quiero Edward, más que a un amigo.

Por suerte no contesto al instante, lo cual fue un alivio a pesar de que la intriga me carcomía por dentro. Era mejor así, que lo analizara.

Para mi sorpresa rio con ironía.

—No creo que sea un buen chiste.

— ¿Chiste?

—Es lo único que se me ocurre, pero también puede ser…sabes que odio la pena. No tienes que fingir por mí, no…tienes que mentirme diciéndome que me quieres de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué piensas así? ¿Para qué te haría un chiste? ¿Por qué te tendría pena?

—Me preguntas lo obvio —su rostro estaba crispado. Furia y dolor — ¡Soy ciego, Bella! No valgo la pena…

—Edward no…

—Basta, por favor. No me lastimes mas —susurro agachando la cabeza.

La indignación era más fuerte que la tristeza por el rechazo. No sé si eran excusas para no tomar en serio mis palabras o qué, pero pensar que le tuviese pena porque es ciego y que necesitara una novia la cual podría ser yo era demasiado estúpido. Ni por asomo se me hubiese ocurrido tal cosa.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Deja de tirarte abajo, de convencerte que todo en tu vida es malo ¡por que no es así! Métetelo en la cabeza, déjate convencer: te quiero. Y no estoy bromeando y tampoco te tengo pena —solloce —.Tu persona me atrajo, me gustas pero ya está, no me crees, no me quieres de la misma forma. Listo, nada será igual. Lo arruine.

No tenía más que decir, por lo que corrí hacia mi furgoneta –con cuidado para no resbalar– Edward me llamo pero no le hice caso. Encendí el motor rápidamente y acelere, haciendo lo posible por huir de allí, intentando no mirar atrás.

Ahora si sentía el corazón. Estaba roto.

Maneje como pude por culpa de la lluvia y las lagrimas. En el camino pensaba que rayos haría si Emmett, Jacob o algunos de mis padres me detuviesen al llegar a casa para preguntarme qué pasaba. Rezaba para que no hubiese nadie, así iba derechito a mi habitación y me encerraba allí para llorar hasta el cansancio…

Cuando llegue tambaleante, abrí la puerta. Cuando pasaron más de dos minutos comprendí que la casa se hallaba vacía. También note que estaba débil como para subir las escaleras así que me tire llorosa en el sillón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y señoras y señores Edward la cago!<strong>_

_Ejem, hola ¿como están? Espero que bien :D_

_**Comenzare por agradecer todo (?). Sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos. En serio muchisisimas gracias por su apoyo, ya llegamos a 381! ;D También para las que me dicen que soy una de sus escritoras favoritas OMG, es tan dulce leer eso! jaja :')**_

_Bueno __**me alegra que todas se conformaran por el motivo de la ceguera de Ed,**__ todo surgió cuando un día mi sobrina no se que tenía en el ojo, y creo que fue mi papá. Le dijo que cerrara el ojo y con algodón y alcohol la toco y mi pobre sobri estuvo como dos minutos diciendo que le ardía mucho el ojo y que le dolía. Luego averigüe y bueno, ya saben el resto [Aunque no hace falta aclarar, supongo , es obvio que mi sobrina no perdió la vista ni nada porque no le tiramos alcohol xDDDDDDDDD)_

**_Estoy muy contenta que les gustara el cap anterior :')_**

_**Ok, respecto a este capítulo ... ... ...**_

_Nah, en serio xD Bien, no se me pueden quejar! **Es el capítulo más largo de todos toditos, 8 hojas! Si hubiese sido como siempre seria casi la mitad, pero no me pareció justo cortarlo, así como quedo me "gusto" o sea, quede conforme.**_

_Vamos por puntos, humm..._

_*****__Por si se preguntan o no sé, Carmen es la de Denali y Diego el vampiro de "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" no es que yo me los haya inventado xD Fueron elegidos al azar._

_*****__Mucho drama, lo sé. El prox cap que será pov Edward uf, se imaginaran la forma complicada de pensar de ese hombre!_

_*****__Respecto a los povs me disculpo por el anterior que fue todo Edward y ahora este todo Bella. En el prox vamos a leer este cap pov Edward pero veré si le agrego el pov Bella! xD_

_*****__Espero que no me odien ni nada (?)_

_**luchii cullen**__ JAJAJ no es que no me gustara e.e no quede conforme porque me parecía que no había escrito bien las cosas, pero bue. A ustedes les gusto que fue lo importante :D Gracias!_

_**tayloves **__Oh nono. Ellos nunca salieron, Edward siempre rechazo a Lauren :) Gracias por las felicitaciones en el face, el rr y lo del día del amigo ;)_

_**CullenMasenAlways **__Jajaj gracias por lo del cumple, la pase genial :) y me alegra que te gusto como quedo la historia! :D y ya que estoy aprovecho para contestar uno de tus PM para decirte que es GENIAL que aparte de lo de Swath y tus otros trabajos se te ocurriera otro más! Eso me pasa seguido, pero las anoto en un bloc para ver como hacer después xD En fin, estoy ansiosa por leer algo tuyo, extraño mucho Love and other lies D: mas te vale aparecer pronto con algo nuevo! jajaj :)_

_**nenitta princess**__ yupi! el final te dejo en schock como pretendía (? no es que se hablara del tema, pero Edward se guardo bien bien el secretito xD_

_**namy33**__ oh amiga cuanta historia tienes encima! jajaj. No sabía sobre lo del premio nobel ni que alguien con esquizofrenia pudiese darse cuenta de la realidad! como veras no sé nada (? jajajjaja. Al comienzo pretendía utilizar una persona que estuviese , por así decirlo, loca pero dsp me dije: y no, porque para que va a estar en el hospital? para eso está el psiquiatra o un manicomio y cuando averigüe de la persona esquizofrénica y sus alucinaciones me dije: perfecto! En fin, gracias por lo de mi escritura y el halago por lo de averiguar y no inventar síntomas y esas cosas jaja :)_

_**Marian-Renesmee**__ JAJAJA que lindaaaaaa! me alegra que la historia te llegara :O ese era el plan jaja y hare lo que pueda para continuar más seguido así no tienes que amenazarme con raptar mi compu :P jaja._

_**Guest**__ oooooooh no se quién eres! jaja pero gracias por las felicitaciones!_

_**Black Angel Lilith**__ Aww jaja bienvenida! gracias por todo! y lamento hacer llorar a Bella .-. Intentare remediarlo!_

_**katthy gallardo**__ jaja sos una divina!:D_

_**Guest 2**__ JAJAJJA no sé quién eres e.e y no sé si ofenderme por lo de maldita...JAJAJ, nah, me lo merezco por dejarlo ahí. Ahora soy doble maldita por el final de este cap? xD Casi lloras? :O no creí que el cap podría hacer tal cosa (?_

_**Maria twilighter**__ Ah, la confesión de amor 8-) espero que no me mates! jajajaj xD_

_**martuu341 **__Jajajjajaja, se dice que los doctores son sexys, por eso Edward viene bien para eso! xD La botella de alcohol estaba ahí porque la enfermera lo estaba curando y bueno, la dejo ahí para buscar más algodón y se fue. Y Diego se porto mal y la agarro xDDD Gracias por todo :D_

_**TEAM EDWARD**__ Oh! alguien más que casi llora, lo siento ashfkjagha espero que te guste el Pov de Bells._

_**Anneris15 **__Ayy que linda sos! Claro que me podes decir Vale :D es mi nombre, no? xD Me gusto que pusieras que te sentís dentro de la historia, fue tan profundo para mí, la escritora e.e gracias por todo! Aw y sos de Argentina! genial. De que provincia? :) [si no queres contestar no hay problema!]_

_**MyLifeIsColors**__ Hola Estefany :D bienvenida! gracias por el rr, espero seguir leyéndote!_

_**satorichiva **__Aja, se desmayo xD Y ya sabemos que Edward es tan cabeza dura como para darse esperanzas para volver a ver. No creo que diga nada, humm ya veré!_

_**Guest 3**__ gracias por lo del cumple y bueno, cosas de la vida, pobre Ed! _

_**Francesa Masen**__ aaaaaaaaaaw que tierna! lloraste!, lo siento .-. Esperemos que al ser tan sentimental no llores en este cap, aunque lo dudo :| tu sabrás xD Sobre que pensó Bella al oír la historia..bueno, me disculpo, creo que no me centre mucho en eso. En fin, me alegra que vuelvas a tener compu y que seas tan linda como para felicitarme, no te preocupes si me saludaste mucho después o si pasó un día de mi cumple. Lo bueno es que te acordaste y punto :D Y por supuesto que podes llamarme Vale :D_

_**cullen n masen**__ *-* Aw, genial! Y Bella ni cuenta se dio que lo decía por sus ojos e.e y bue..._

_Uf, lamento siempre hacer esto tan largo! _

_Y antes de irme, este cap está dedicado para __**katthy gallardo **__que fue su cumple hace poco :D espero que lo hayas pasado genial!_

_Ojala__ nos leamos pronto! Cuídense y un beso enorme._

_**Reviews? :D**_


	31. Confesión malentendida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.31: Confesión malentendida.**

Aquel rostro en forma de corazón estaba extasiado, lleno de alegría. Algo que era contagioso.

Cuando la observe mejor, a sus ojos increíblemente hermosos de un marrón achocolatado me miraban con un brillo especial. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la tenía demasiado cerca, que la rodeaba con mis brazos. Y Bella me sonreía feliz.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, era obvio que era un gran sueño…Ahí recordé que justo vi los ojos de ella antes de perder la conciencia. Como la otra vez que pude ver, me desmaye así que comprendí siquiera antes de abrir los ojos que éstos solo observarían la oscuridad de siempre. Tenía que admitírmelo, nunca recuperaría la vista, las esperanzas de mi familia, amigos y la del doctor solo eran palabras alentadoras. Para no sentirme mal…

Me dolía pensar en eso, por lo que gruñí por el dolor de cabeza y escuche a Bella suspirando aliviada.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto con exaltación mientras ayudaba a sentarme y yo resoplaba perceptiblemente al notar la negrura de siempre.

—Bien.

—Creo que deberíamos volver —aun había preocupación en su voz, por lo que supuse que no me creía del todo. Asentí con la cabeza al saber que aunque le juraba que estaba bien insistiría en irnos.

En el camino para ir a su furgoneta ella tomo mi mano. Mi corazón se acelero al mismo tiempo que pensaba el motivo. Ella seguramente vio mi rostro confuso y me explico que no me soltaría hasta estar en su camioneta. Sonreí por su exageración y le asegure que me encontraba bien.

Al estar en su Chevy ponía las llaves en el contacto al mismo tiempo que volvía a preguntar cómo me sentía.

—Bella, por favor. Te juro que estoy bien, despreocúpate.

—De acuerdo —dijo con tono mordaz—.Veremos lo que dice el doctor.

Tarde varios segundos para entender el significado de sus palabras. Era innecesario.

— ¡No! No es tan grave, solo fue un simple desmayo.

— ¿Simple desmayo? —Repitió indignada— ¡Te desplomaste así de la nada!

—Fue un shock emocional, estoy seguro —repuse. Mi desmayo se debía a que había visto, pero no se lo iba a decir. No sé porque le ocultaba tal cosa —. Hacia tanto que no contaba algo tan importante y tan…doloroso para mí.

—Lo sé y lo siento.

_Y dale con las disculpas_, pensé exasperado ¿Cuándo iba a entender que ella no tiene que decir eso ya que no es su culpa? Iba a protestar justo cuando mi móvil sonó y ya sabía quién era.

—Alice —salude.

—_Hola, hola hermanito, espero que la estés pasando bien…_

—Bueno yo…

— _No me cuentes, lo harás más tarde, ahora solo quería avisarte que yo iré con los chicos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Y que ni papá y mamá están –ya sabes, por el trabajo– así que no te preocupes si la casa está vacía ¡Suerte! _

No me dio tiempo para decirle nada, me corto. Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué quería?—inquirió Bella.

—Avisarme que no habrá nadie en casa, ella está con Rose, obviamente. Papá de turno y mi mamá fue a ver una casa... ¿Quieres quedarte un rato conmigo? —Ofrecí esperanzado por tenerla conmigo más tiempo—. Espero que hayas descartado la idea de ir al hospital. Si tanto te preocupa luego le diré a mi padre que me revise aunque es algo totalmente innecesario.

—Buena idea. Vamos a tu casa entonces.

—Menos mal —suspire aliviado. Ella acepto a las dos cosas, lo cual me hizo feliz.

—Mas te vale no desmayarte nuevamente porque te llevare al hospital te guste o no —amenazo minuto después.

Sonreí divertido.

—Uy, hare lo que pueda.

—Quizá —comenzó a decir pero se detuvo. Al parecer no organizaba sus ideas—…quizá no estuvo bien que me hayas contado tu historia, te hizo mal.

—No pienso igual. No habrá sido fácil pero valió la pena, quería serte sincero respecto a mi pasado.

—En serio te agradezco que hayas confiado tanto en mí, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte.

—Te mereces la verdad —decirle eso me provoco vergüenza ¿Merecer la verdad? Claro, por eso yo era tan sincero y le confesaba mis sentimientos, me dije amarga e irónicamente. Era un idiota.

No se hablo más. Yo me sentía estúpido y Bella…no sabía que le ocurría. El silencio era incomodo, incluso comenzó a llover y hasta el ruido de las gotas golpeando la furgoneta me molestaba. Me desvene los sesos para buscar alguna explicación lógica del silencio proveniente de ella…

—Creo que mejor te dejo en tu casa e iré a la mía —cuando volvió a hablar me tomo por sorpresa, mas su tono ahogado.

—Oh…bueno… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Me preocupe. Sabía que me mentía, algo me ocultaba. Fruncí el ceño intentando analizar que podría pasarle por la cabeza a Bella en estos momentos. Algo le ocurría pero… ¿Qué?

Puso música. Bien, al parecer no quería hablar ¿Qué la había puesto así?

Hasta que por fin lo adivine ¡Claro! Ya lo había olvidado. Ella ya había recapacitado en mi persona. Sabía que daba asco, que había sido tan malo como Mallory, que daba pena…Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer con alguien como yo.

Estaciono. Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. No detuvo el motor, lo cual entendí que no lo hacía para poder escaparse rápidamente de mí.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿no es así?

— ¿Eh?—demasiada inocencia.

Cerré los ojos. Tengo que ser fuerte.

—Si yo no hubiese sufrido ese accidente…seguiría igual de estúpido, sería tan mala persona como Lauren…

—No te compares con ella, tú eres cien mil veces mejor —me interrumpió enfadada pero sabía que me mentía, lo cual hizo enfadarme también:

— ¡Claro que no, Bella! Admítelo, dime que estuve mal, que mi personalidad te da asco, que por eso estas así.

— ¡Edward por favor! Tú cambiaste, y no pienso así.

—No me mientas —suplique con dolor.

—No lo hago —repuso…irritada —.Habrás sido malo antes, pero aunque no te hubieses dado cuenta después de quedarte ciego sabias que obrabas mal, te arrepentías…incluso tus visitas al hospital para ayudar a los demás demuestran que no eres una mala persona, en el fondo eras bueno, solo que…

—Pero aun así seguiría siendo un estúpido —mi voz sonó dura, fría. Porque ambos sabíamos que eso era cierto—.Y tú serias mi objeto de burla…—decírselo me dolió. Estaba seguro que si no hubiese tenido mi accidente seguiría igual de inmaduro y Bella hubiese sido mi presa. Era todo lo que una persona buena tenía que ser, y yo, siendo tan estúpido podría haberla lastimado— Eres tan buena, tan tranquila y…Las cosas no serian iguales.

—Hubiese peleado contigo —se oyó segura al decir eso—. Sé ver cuando una persona no es cruel como la arpía…Si me hubieses atacado me defendería y haría lo que fuese para hacerte cambiar de opinión, no dudo de haber tenido como amigas a Alice y a Rose, por lo que estoy segura que no me hubiese costado tanto.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, tan propias de ella que tendría que haberlo supuesto.

—Lo sé, no sé cómo, pero haces milagros —y tantos. Y lo peor es que ella no se daba cuenta.

Suspiro algo aliviada. Escuche como se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se movía en su asiento. Sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando su pequeña mano acaricio mi mejilla izquierda.

—No pienses más así, ¿de acuerdo?

Mudo, asentí con la cabeza.

_Vamos Edward, di algo, no seas idiota…_

—Gracias —_uf, qué inteligente_, pensé sarcásticamente. Sabía que no diría algo bueno, por lo que con mi mano tome la suya que estaba en mi rostro —.No sé por qué motivo no puedes quedarte conmigo un rato más pero nos veremos en alguno de estos días…—Alice me mataría cuando se enterara que no le dije nada a Bella, pero no podía arruinarlo —y en serio te agradezco la salida, me gusto.

—A mi también —repuso un poco más animada. Apago el motor — ¿Te acompaño? No tengo paraguas, pero creo que seré algo de utilidad para que no te resbales por esta lluvia.

—No te mojes por tonterías, no es la primera vez que camino sobre la acera mojada, quédate aquí —casi le obligue. Ella se dio cuenta y se despidió:

—Adiós.

—Cuídate —le solté mientras tomaba mi bastón y abría la puerta para salir de la furgoneta.

Pensé escuchar un portazo pero me dije que era imaginación mía, ya que deseaba que Bella se quedara un rato mas conmigo. Justo iba a abrir la puerta cuando ella grito mi nombre.

— ¿Bella, que ocurre? —di media vuelta a su encuentro.

—No sé que pasara…Tengo que decírtelo —farfullo como pudo. Parecía nerviosa y apurada. Como si se le acabara el tiempo. Quede confundido por su cambio—Es difícil —concluyo.

—Tranquila, ¿quieres ir adentro?—quizás seca y calentita etaria mejor. No la oía bien.

—No, quiero hablar y… —pero no termino su frase porque sollozo. Me tomo desprevenido.

— ¿Bella estas llorando?

Ella no contesto, pero sabía que era así ¿Qué la tenía tan mal?

—Por favor, no entiendo nada, entra y hablemos más tran…

— ¡Te quiero! —me interrumpió gritando, dejándome nuevamente mudo ¿_Qué dijo_?¿Qué me quería? ¿A que estaba jugando?

— ¿Eh? Yo también…—quizá se quería asegurar que nos queríamos para decirme algo importante. Si llegaba a ser que estaba enamorada de Jacob o algo parecido me moriría. No sabría qué haría.

—No, no me refiero a eso —dijo desesperada—. Te quiero Edward, más que a un amigo.

No pude procesar bien aquello.

Todo era increíblemente absurdo. No podía ser cierto. Bella jugaba conmigo.

Me salió una risita irónica al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se encogía.

—No creo que sea un buen chiste.

— ¿Chiste? —repitió confundida.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre, pero también puede ser…sabes que odio la pena. No tienes que fingir por mí, no…tienes que mentirme diciéndome que me quieres de esa manera —No me ilusiones. Duele, Bella, duele mucho, me hubiese gustado agregar también.

— ¿Por qué piensas así? ¿Para qué te haría un chiste? ¿Por qué te tendría pena?

—Me preguntas lo obvio —repuse furioso y destrozado — ¡Soy ciego, Bella! No valgo la pena…

—Edward no…

—Basta, por favor. No me lastimes más.

No valía la pena y ella lo sabía. Quizá Bella pensaba que no me iba a dar cuenta pero sus actos nobles por primera vez no me gustaron, me molestaron. Ella solo por pena quería hacerme sentir bien y por eso me mentía diciéndome que me quería.

Que cruel puede ser la vida, en serio ¡Y muy injusta!

— ¡Eres un idiota! —quede boquiabierto. Nunca la escuche tan enfadada. También me ofendí. Yo sabía que lo era, pero que ella lo confirmara no era de mi agrado…—Deja de tirarte abajo, de convencerte que todo en tu vida es malo ¡por que no es así! Métetelo en la cabeza, déjate convencer: te quiero. Y no estoy bromeando y tampoco te tengo pena —_Me quiere_. Ella volvió a sollozar mientras mi corazón se sentía extraño, estúpido por malinterpretar todo —.Tu persona me atrajo, me gustas pero ya está, no me crees, no me quieres de la misma forma. Listo, nada será igual. Lo arruine.

De pronto Bella se alejo. Escuche su carrera hacia su furgoneta ¡No! No podía irse, tenía que escucharme.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera!

Seguí llamándola pero el ruido del motor ahogo mis palabras. Con desesperación encamine hacia su coche para intentar convencerla. Tenía que escucharme, no tiene que irse. Fui hacia ella y al mismo tiempo pasaron dos cosas: yo tropecé y caí y ella se alejo, el motor se oía cada vez menos, más lejano.

Allí tirado en la acera tenía ganas de golpearme la cabeza con ésta. Me levante antes de cometer imprudencias.

Quede paralizado al estar en pie. La lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza. Era como si el tiempo estuviese de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo.

Ella no había sido quien lo arruino, fui yo. Bella me quiere…o me quería ¿Y ahora me odia? Me iba a dar un ataque. Menos mal que no tenía nada para romper, tirar o algo. Lo único era el bastón, pero lo necesitaba.

Tenía que remediar las cosas pero ¿cómo? Ella no querría escucharme, piensa que no siento lo mismo.

Se me oprimía el pecho. La desesperación estaba por ganarme, estaba por destrozarme por completo y hacerme la personas más indefensa que nadie. Quizá ahora Bella estaba igual, lastimada, débil. Con el corazón roto, como el mío. Y solo yo podía reparar el de los dos. Solo yo tenía esas posibilidades de arreglar el malentendido. De pronto, supe que tenía que hacer, y no era quedarse allí parado. Comencé a caminar en dirección a su casa. No sabía si Bella se dirigió hacia allí pero no importa, si no estaba, la esperaría. Quizá no querría escucharme, pero la obligaría.

Algunas cuadras las hice corriendo o casi, dando zancadas. Pocas personas que caminaban por allí me decían que tenga cuidado pero no me importaba, solo quería llegar a casa de Bella.

_Una cuadra…dos cuadras…tres cuadras…ocho cuadras…doce cuadras… quince cuadras… diecisiete cuadras… veinte cuadras…._ Veinticuatro al fin. Antes de ir a la puerta de su casa me detuve por enésima vez para tomar el aire necesario. Estaba cansadísimo, pero valdría la pena o eso esperaba.

Con el corazón en la garganta aporree la puerta. No sabía si Bella estaba y si mucho menos había alguien más también, como sus padres pero intente no pensar en ello. Nadie contesto. Aporree de nuevo.

— ¡Bella! ¿Bella estas ahí?

Mis gritos sonaban desesperados cuando presentí que ella si estaba, solo que me ignoraba. No sabía por qué pensaba así, quizá porque me puse en su lugar

— ¡Por favor Bella! Es todo un malentendido, déjame explicarte, por favor, por favor…—y comencé a llorar. Débil, por la caminata y emocionalmente también, me arrodille aun con el puño en la puerta y golpeando levemente, mientras murmuraba su nombre y le rogaba. Si ella estaba, no contestaba.

—Sé que lo arruine, solo déjame arreglarlo…por favor.

—Vete, Edward —su voz se oyó baja, triste y cansada. Alce la cabeza, esperanzado. No me abría la puerta, pero la tenia del otro lado.

—No…no hasta que me escuches.

—No es necesario. Quiero que te vayas.

—Hare lo que me pidas, en serio, pero antes me tienes que escuchar.

—Por favor —suplico ahora ella.

— ¡Tienes razón, Bella! —Admití desesperado, ignorando su petición —.Soy un idiota y bastante importante. Me menosprecio y no tengo que hacerlo porque te tengo a ti…Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que en serio podrías quererme como yo a ti…Compréndeme. Solo creí que me tenías pena porque eres demasiado buena como para hacer eso, pero no, no sé cómo, tú me quieres aun siendo ciego, un estorbo.

—No eres un estorbo —intervino sollozante.

—Si lo soy…Cuando comencé a entender que te quería…supe que no podía ser más egoísta, no te merecía y también pensaba que tú tampoco merecerías tener a alguien tan…poca cosa como yo. Pero si me quieres… ¿Cuál es el problema?

No supe que mas decirle, pero luego recordé algo. Faltaba mi confesión oficial:

—Yo también te quiero, más de lo que te imaginas.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y ella se agacho para estar a mi altura.

— ¿Y entonces que es lo que va mal?

Supuse que me dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

—Nada —me limpie unas lágrimas, intentando también sonreírle. Lleve mis manos a su rostro y por suerte no falle —.Bueno quizá si…Aunque no pueda mirarte a los ojos, haz de cuenta que lo hago, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

—Tú me quieres, ¿no es así?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Y yo también te quiero, lo cual no sería nada absurdo si aceptas tener a un ciego idiota como novio.

Ella rio.

—Y tú a una chica ridícula como novia.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Bésame ya —exclamo impaciente. Riendo, le acaricie su rostro y acerque el mío para que nuestros labrios se encontraran.

Y al besarla supe que era lo mejor que había hecho desde hace mucho.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

No sabía porque no se detenía el llanto, parecía como la lluvia de afuera. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Incluso intente dormir pero no podía. Cada pensamiento me llevaba a Edward y eso terminaba en lloriqueo.

¿Qué haría ahora? Al fin de cuentas lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse callada. Aunque sea podría seguir teniéndole como amigo. Ahora le había perdido por completo.

Rezaba porque Alice ni los demás me llamaran ¿Qué les diría? O mejor dicho, ¿me entenderían con estos nudos en la garganta? ¿Se decepcionarían? Jacob en vez de pasarla lindo en sus minis vacaciones con su mejor amiga se la pasaría mal, consolándome. De algún modo tenía que fingir que no estaba tan mal, para que no estuviese tan preocupado y cuando vuelva a Forks, yo volvería a ser la llorona…

A pesar de lo ocurrido ni siquiera podía pensar en odiar a Edward. Le amaba demasiado para hacerlo. Solo soy alguien no correspondida, a la vista no era tan grave. Siempre había gente rechazada y yo era otra del montón ¿Así se habrá sentido Lauren cuando intento flirtear con Edward? Dude. No, ella solo seguramente se hubiese sentido decepcionada y punto. Ella no quería tanto a Edward como yo.

Me pregunte que estaría haciendo él ahora. Quizá estaba en su casa, pensando que yo había sido absurda o quizá estaba ofendido por mis últimas palabras. No sé cómo se lo habrá tomado, yo sentí un peso menos encima…También de seguro se hallaba escuchando música o mirando televisión, ya bañado con sus ropas cambiadas. Lo cierto es que yo aun seguía con mis ropas empapadas y no tenía fuerzas para arrastrarme hacia el baño para ducharme. Apenas podía moverme.

Esperaba que después de contarle a los demás lo sucedido Alice no insista en intentar arreglar algo que no se puede, que me haga hablar con Edward, o peor, que ella se lo obligue y él por su hermana y la lastima me pedirá disculpas. No, no, prefiero esperar hasta el lunes para volverle a ver y esperar para saber qué sucedería. Aunque lo más probable es que me escondiera cada vez que estuviese cerca…Ese era mi plan, bien cobarde.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de entrada. Me asuste, ya que estaba muy absorta en mis pensamientos, pero había asomado la cabeza por el sillón justo cuando iba a gritar: ¿Quién es? Pero luego me dije: ¿para qué? No tenía ganas de fingir amabilidad. Quienquiera que fuese –siendo mi mamá ya hubiese hablado, papá tiene llaves al igual que Emmett y Jake no golpea con tanta fuerza…–podía irse pensando que no había nadie, volvería más tarde, supongo.

La persona de afuero volvió a golpear la puerta. Tape mi cara con un almohadón al mismo tiempo que escuchaba lo imposible.

— ¡Bella! —Grito _él _— ¿Bella estas ahí?

_¿Edward?_

Me embargo la pena ¿Tanta culpa tenía que necesitaba hablar ahora? Opte por ignorarle para evitar escuchar sus palabras de remordimiento. Luego no sabría cómo me afectarían.

— ¡Por favor Bella! —continuo insistiendo ¿Cómo rayos sabía que estaba allí? Hice un mohín —Es todo un malentendido, déjame explicarte, por favor, por favor…—y para mi sorpresa comenzó a llorar.

Eso me destrozo. No, él no debía llorar. Me hacía sentir mal. Y me dolía a mí también. Cuando volví a prestarle atención murmuraba mi nombre mientras le daba, ahora, leves golpes a la puerta. Su insistencia no servía con mi plan de no hacerle caso.

—Sé que lo arruine, solo déjame arreglarlo…—sollozo —por favor.

_No, no, Bella, eres débil, no puedes. Díselo, dile que se vaya,_ me obligue mentalmente. Suspirando fui hacia la puerta y sin abrirla –tenerlo en frente no ayudaría en nada–, musite:

—Vete, Edward.

—No…—su voz cambio un poquito, sonó mas esperanzada—no hasta que me escuches.

—No es necesario —dije en voz alta a la vez que intentaba convencerme a mi misma—. Quiero que te vayas.

—Hare lo que me pidas, en serio, pero antes me tienes que escuchar.

—Por favor —le suplique.

Por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos pensé que me haría caso y que ahora estaba dando media vuelta para irse. Pero me equivoque cuando escuche su grito desesperado:

— ¡Tienes razón, Bella! Soy un idiota y bastante importante. Me menosprecio y no tengo que hacerlo porque te tengo a ti…—sacudí con la cabeza, confusa. No podía entenderle —.Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que en serio podrías quererme como yo a ti…Compréndeme — ¿Cómo quiere que le comprenda? Creí que él no sentía lo mismo. Comencé a llorar nuevamente—. Solo creí que me tenías pena porque eres demasiado buena como para hacer eso, pero no, no sé cómo, tú me quieres aun siendo ciego, un estorbo.

—No eres un estorbo —le asegure al mismo tiempo que me secaba las lagrimas.

—Si lo soy…Cuando comencé a entender que te quería…supe que no podía ser más egoísta, no te merecía y también pensaba que tú tampoco merecerías tener a alguien tan…poca cosa como yo. Pero si me quieres… ¿Cuál es el problema? —la pregunta retorica quedo suspendida en el aire, mientras yo procesaba todo lo que dijo y él se tomaba un respiro, esperando mi respuesta.

Me quiere…como yo a él. Sonreí sin pensarlo.

Edward volvió a hablar:

—Yo también te quiero —me confirmo y la sonrisa se ensancho si eso fue posible. Y mi corazón, latió acelerado, ya recuperado—, más de lo que te imaginas.

Abrí la puerta para abalanzarme a sus brazos pero me sorprendí al ver que él estaba arrodillado. Verle tan cansado y empapado me partió el corazón. Soy una estúpida. Ni pensar que hacia un rato pensaba que él estaba feliz distrayéndose con algo. Y no, estaba desesperado, viniendo a mi casa para arreglar un malentendido que armamos los dos.

— ¿Y entonces que es lo que va mal? —dije, mientras me arrodillaba frente suyo.

—Nada —contesto y rápidamente se seco unas lágrimas. Me dedico una sonrisa y alargo sus manos. Por suerte me di cuenta que buscaba mi rostro así que le ayude y de pronto sus manos heladas estaban en mis mejillas —.Bueno quizá si…— ¿eh, de que hablaba? Ya lo había olvidado…Ah sí, ¿Qué problema podía haber?—.Aunque no pueda mirarte a los ojos, haz de cuenta que lo hago, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —accedí al mismo tiempo que imaginaba sus esmeraldas observándome fijamente.

—Tú me quieres, ¿no es así? —la pregunta me dio risa. Eso ya había quedado claro. Asentí con la cabeza, divertida.

—Y yo también te quiero, lo cual no sería nada absurdo si aceptas tener a un ciego idiota como novio —me reí.

¡Quien lo hubiese imaginado!

_Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, Emmett_…callé enojada a mi cabeza aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—Y tú a una chica ridícula como novia.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —quiso asegurarse.

—Bésame ya —le exigí y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban. Eso no tuvo precio. Cerré los ojos al tenerle demasiado cerca y tuve miedo de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando sus labios posaron en los míos. Sabían exquisitos.

Hace unos quince minutos era una chica rechazada y triste. Y de pronto ahora era una chica completamente diferente, con novio y feliz. Amaba ser esa nueva yo, y solo se debía al chico que estaba besando, al chico que amaba, a Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis bellas lectoras :D ¿como están? Espero que bien!<em>

_Bueno, respecto al capitulo :) espero que les guste! Creo que muchas pensaban que Edward no arreglaría las cosas tan rápido jaja xD_  
><em>:') ya los tontitos son novios.<em>

**_En fiiiiin, cambiando el tema: Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews OMG, en el cap anterior les agradeci por llegar a los 381 y ahora pasamos los 400 y hoy son 414!, es increible como puedo contar con ustedes *-* en serio se los agradezco. Tambien para aquellos que agregan a favoritos y alertas :D_**

_Antes de contestar reviews,** les dejo mi facebook** por las dudas, ya saben, si quieren que les avise cada vez que actualice me agregan y me lo piden!_  
><strong><em> www .facebook valemisty .cullen ?ref=tn_tnmn (lo separe porque sino fanfiction lo borra~)<em>**

_**CullenMasenAlways** Jajaj Edward es bien menso, pero tiene sus razones xD Por suerte se dio cuenta rápidamente que había arruinado la cosa , el pequeñin cada vez madura mas (?). No es por apurarte pero extraño leerte -me refiero a leerte de historias, no por rr xD- como vas con eso? :D espero buenas noticias! jajaj_

_**danitta20** Jajaja si la cago...pero ahora la arreglo xD me alegra qe la historia te guste! :D_

_**Marian-Renesmee** Jajajajaj, lo que usted diga!_

_**terewee** Ay no jajajajajajjajajja morí con lo de nalguear a Edward. Si, supongo que fue frustrante xD_

_**eddieIlove** (cap.29) Siiii *-* eso parece (cap.30) jajajaj si era obvio que pensaria eso xD Edward es muy dramatico para pensar bien sobre él mismo._

_**katthy gallardo** Oh nono, tu eres un amor. En serio gracias por esas hermosas palabras jaja :D Y como dijiste Edward se arrepintió y hablo -por suerte e.e-._

_**lucia cullen** (sobre el cap. 29) :O alguien mas que lloró e.e Bueno Edward la cago en el cap 30 pero ya lo arreglo xD jaja, y gracias *-*_

_**MalloryGreatson** Jajajja, zape concedido (? a ver si así se le quita lo dramatico o esperemos que Bella le cambie su forma de verse así mismo xD_

_**lovebylnspired** Lo se! es tremendo, 30...bue, 31 ya y aun no se cuanto le falta para el final .-. seriamente estoy pensando en plantearme como continuara y si tendré que hacerle una segunda parte...todo depende..._

_**Anneris15** Hola :D ¿como puedo decirte yo? ¿Ann? ¿Anneris? Vos diras jaja xD Respecto a tu pregunta de como estoy, hoy bien, aunque cansada, dormí poco y estoy cuidando de mis sobrinas. Se suponía que hace como dos horas ya estaria libre pero nadie vino D: asi que acá estoy presa (?), en fin, eso me dio tiempo para pensar y continuar lo que me faltaba del cap...*-* en serio te pasa eso? Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que no siempre escribo lo obvio ajajja xDD Aw y eso de sentirte una mas ... sos una divina! :D Jaja pobre Bella si le hubiese ocurrido eso, pero hubiese sido mucho drama para todos si ella tenia un accidente o algo por el estilo, Edawrd cargaria con la culpa y nadie soportaria escucharlo a cada rato decir: por mi culpa, fui yo el culpable y esas cosas (?). Yo naci en Bs As :D Y vivi casi quince años ahí, después me mude en Cordoba donde actualmente vivo :) Voy para allá de vez en cuando, la mayoria para las vacas de verano._

_**tayloves** si es tremendo este Edward .-. Jajaja Jake xD imaginate cuando se entere que Bells se puso de novia, le va a saltar el ego (?_

_**paola2297** :O si, Edward fue un tonto pero por suerte los dos ya estan juntos *-*_

_**miraura21** siis! En serio hay que tener valor para decirle a uno lo que sentís, así que yo también pienso que ella fue valiente :D y Edward un idiota confundido (?_

_**namy33** exacto! Aunque él no se da cuenta que la ceguera es lo de menos. De no ser por eso, habria sido por su personalidad. Este chico es complicado!_

_**Francesa Masen** Hola Francesa :D Si, los dos quedaron heridos y Edward creo que al comienzo fue el mas confundido de los dos. Bella todavía no sabia que él sentía lo mismo, en fin, ahora los dos están bien, los tortolos *-* Espero te guste esta continuación!_

**zyanya**_ Aw, nueva lectora! bienvenida y gracias por leer todo y luego dejar el rr Gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! :D_

_**TEAM EDWARD** jajajajaajjajaja soy una mala adorable (? xD En el cap anterior lo dejo en una mala parte ahora creo que este tuvo un buen cierre jaja. Si, Bella ni sospecha que él la vio y Edawrd por motivos que él solo entiende no piensa decírselo xD hay que obligarlo..ok no xD Es cabezón pero hay que estar bien orgullosas por ser team Edward porque se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y lo arreglo! *-*_

_**alejandra1987** Si este Edward, mas le vale que la prox visita al oculista sea sincero ¬ aun no pensé en eso, pero tendría que hacer así, ya veré jajajaj_

_**satorichiva** Sisi encontró la forma de disculparse , aun asi creo que si Edward hubiese dicho mu Bella ya le habria perdonado, ya sabes, ella es la buenita y por Edward..lo que sea xD A menos que pensara que Edward lo hacia/decía por culpa, como penso en algún momento en el cap..._

_**fanny.p1996** Aw gracias *-* y ya están juntos ;)_

_**wichi0705** Es un placer leer tu historia, escribís bien y no hay nada mejor que dejar un rr :D es lo que te ayuda a continuar! Siempre cuenta con un rr mio a menos que tenga problemas para leer el cap o con intenet .-. Oh rayos, ahora estaba viendo y ya me perdí dos cap me parece, ya luego los leo :D Ecuador! Nunca conocí/leí a nadie de ahí :D bien saludos desde Córdoba, Argentina._

_**Robmy** Yeah :D lectora argentina jajaja, no importa si llegaste tartde, aun asi te molestaste de dejar un rr , gracias!_

_**Maria twilighter** me alegra que te haya gustado! :D y este cap tambien es largo jajaj e.e_

_**martuu341** JAJAJAJ sabias que yo tenia miedo de que pensaran todas eso? sobre la botella de alcohol, que pensaran que era bebida alcohólica ajaja , es que no sabia/ sé como diferenciarlas xDD Una cosa es una bebida, la otra es química pero no podia poner una botella de alcohol quimico o no se xDD En fin, menos mal que ya se entendió :P JAJJAJA, y si, Bella podría haberlo golpeado ahora que me lo dices, pero dsp con la culpa no se que habría hecho! jaja xD Besos! :D_

_**AMCullenLoveForever** (cap.29) aaw :) me alegro (cap.30) jajajajajaj lo se xD son lentos, pero aunque sea ahora están bien :D_

_**luchii cullen** Jajaj me alegro que hayas estado de vacaciones! Espero que lo hayas pasado bonito. Menos mal que aclaraste en donde queda esa isla *-* Una amiga-lectora venenzolana yeah. Bella sufrió un poquitin pero aunque sa ;) bueno, ahora esta bien ajajajja Saludos hermosa :)_

_**MyLifeIsColors** jajaja qué raro, fuiste la unica que dijo "pobre" edward en vez de Bella xD_

_**Lilly Black Masen** jajajajajajaj genial :D_

_Bieeeen, espero que nos leamos pronto pero no prometo nada ajjaja, ojala les guste_  
><strong><em>Un beso enorme a todas y espero sus grandiosos reviews.<em>**


	32. Novios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.32: Novios.**

Lamentablemente tuve que ser yo quien cortara el beso. Había sido largo y dulce pero necesitaba oxigeno. Aun así no me separe por completo de él. Mantuve mi frente pegada a la suya, mientras sonreía.

—Te quiero —susurre y note su sonrisa.

—Lo sé —soltó una risita. Sonaba completamente feliz, parecía otra persona —.Yo mas.

Sin contenerme lo bese de nuevo y luego me levante, al mismo tiempo que le impulsaba a hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos a dentro —le indique mientras tomaba su mano para hacerle ir a la sala de casa. Cerré la puerta tras nosotros — ¿Quieres un té?

Él se encogió de hombros. Lo interprete como un "me da igual."

—Bien, siéntete como en tu casa, yo iré a preparar los te.

Soltando su mano me dirigí a la cocina casi dando saltitos. No sé porque, pero me sentí Alice.

Mientras ponía hervir agua busque un plato para colocar unas galletas. Yo no tenía hambre porque sentía mariposas en el estomago, pero no sé si Edward estaba hambriento, por lo que opte por dejar pocas. Luego saque dos tazas y les coloque unos saquitos, busque el azúcar y justo cuando iba a tomar una bandeja para tener todo preparado sentí un golpe desde la sala. Casi corrí para ver que sucedía.

Edward gruñía por lo bajo mientras se frotaba la pierna.

—Edward ¿estás bien?

—Sí, si —mascullo rápidamente enderezándose —.Solo tropecé con el sillón…ya sabes, aun no estoy adaptado a tu casa.

Con la palma de la mano me di en la frente.

No podía ser más despistada. Edward es ciego, no conoce mi casa, no está acostumbrado.

—Lo siento —susurre apenada y fui a ayudarle para hacerle sentar en el sillón mientras él reía.

—No tienes la culpa.

¿Qué iba a decir si le contradecía? "¿Olvide que eres ciego?" Sí, claro.

Oí un pitido desde la cocina.

—Ya vuelvo.

Dos minutos después fui con sumo cuidado a su lado, llevando una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes, un tarro con azúcar y el plato con las galletas; Las deje en la mesilla y me senté muy cerca suyo.

Tome su mano para indicarle donde estaba cada cosa.

—Y ponle tu el azúcar que quieras, no sé si te gusta amargo o dulce.

—Gracias.

—Ten cuidado que está caliente —le reprendí cuando vi extender su mano hacia la taza —, te quemaras.

—Disculpa, mami —se burlo mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante de la cual nunca se enteraría.

Espere un ratito y luego de ponerle azúcar a mi te, rodee las manos en la taza para poder calentarlas un poquito ya que estaban heladas y tome un sorbo.

Edward hizo lo mismo y segundo después estornudo. Le mire preocupada.

Él estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. Había caminado un montón de cuadras para arreglar el asunto entre nosotros y después de eso no me detuve para medir las consecuencias. Pescaría un resfriado y uno muy feo. Me sentí culpable, porque sin duda en este caso la culpa la tenía yo.

—Creo que tienes que sacarte la ropa.

— ¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente? —me dedico una sonrisa torcida al mismo tiempo que hacia sonrojarme —Aun recuerdo tus palabras de que si me violarías "el momento adecuado es un lugar privado."

— ¡Claro que no! —chille avergonzada. Creo que me puse mas roja, sentía más calor en el ambiente —.Y-yo solo m-me refería a… ¡Eso fue una broma!

—Tranquila —repuso mientras intentaba ver a mi dirección con expresión serena —.Solo estaba bromeando también.

—Quiero decir que cambiaras tus ropas por las de Em…o mejor dicho las de mi papá —le ignore intentando sonar natural.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué las de tu hermano no?

—Es enorme —explique con una pequeña sonrisita ¿herí su ego? Tonto, inexplicable. Él tenía un gran cuerpo para sentirse mal —.Al igual que Jake.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que soy un flacucho? —fingió un tono ofendido.

No pude evitarlo. Me reí.

—Un flacucho muy sexy, me gusta como estas así.

Me sonroje al igual que él, lo cual se me antojo demasiado lindo. Me incline para darle un beso.

—Humm…—mascullo entre mis labios —.No puedo abrazarte todo mojado, ¿verdad?

—Terminaremos los dos enfermos —asentí dándole la razón.

—Bien, entonces me cambiare, pero si hay algún modo de que tu padre no se entere, genial.

Lance una carcajada.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Bella me condujo hasta la habitación de su hermano e intento explicarme donde había cada cosa para que no sufriera un accidente. Me tendió unas ropas al mismo tiempo que me decía que ella iría a cambiarse también.

En unos cinco minutos, quizá más, no lo sé, yo ya estaba cambiado y esperaba a Bella. Ella tardo un poco más. Luego de juntar mis ropas, y de convencerla de que las pusiera en una bolsa para que me las llevara, bajamos juntos las escaleras y antes de sentarnos nuevamente en el sillón, Bella coloco un edredón, ya que lo habíamos mojado. Luego nos acurrucamos y suspire feliz.

—Me alegra mucho que te decidieras venir hoy para arreglar el malentendido—confeso mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y acomodaba su rostro en mi pecho. Yo sonreí y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos castaños. Cuanto me gustaría verla de nuevo…

—Lo bueno es que me contestaras. Cuando venia para aquí pensaba que si no estabas, te esperaría, no importa cuánto.

—Bueno…—enmudeció por un minuto —yo creía que tu venias porque te sentías culpable por como termino todo y tenía miedo que tus palabras luego me cayeran mal y…no sé si lo habría soportado...no podía parar de llorar desde que te deje en tu casa —admitió con voz queda.

Me sentí mal.

—Lo siento tanto, Bells. Fui un idiota.

—Los dos, Edward. Yo no me detuve a escucharte.

— ¿Nunca me dejaras cargar con toda la culpa? —pregunte molesto. Ella oyó mi voz irritada y rio apenas.

—No.

—Eres increíble.

—Supongo que gracias.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Luego de eso nos quedamos callados un momento. Por suerte no era ese típico silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario.

Inspire su suave y rico olor a fresas mientras sonreía. Era increíble la sensación de estar enamorado, una vez pensé estarlo pero me había equivocado. Y ahora teniendo a Bella en mis brazos lo comprendía. Bese su cabeza y lleve mi mano derecha a su mentón, para alzar su cabeza en mi dirección. Comencé a besar su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas y luego sus labios. Ah, eran tan adictivos, dulces, hechos para mi…

—Edward…—murmuro en lo que pareció un largo rato después.

—Shh, déjame, estoy disfrutando.

Ella se rio.

—Ya casi no me queda aire —bromeo aunque podría decirlo en serio, por lo que deje sus labios con un fingido resoplido.

—Que pulmones débiles tienes…pero no importa, soy feliz igual…tanto que hasta podría cantar.

— ¿Ah sí? —Pregunto animada — ¿Y cantas bien?

—No digo que soy el cantante perfecto, pero antes tocaba el piano y cantaba una que otra vez, así que no creo que sea tan malo.

— ¿En serio? Eso es genial ¿no me cantarías algo?

—Por ti, lo que sea —dije mientras sonreía — ¿Alguna canción en especial?

—Sorpréndeme.

Sin duda tenía una gran gama de canciones para dedicarle, gracias a Alice especialmente, que siempre se dedicaba a escuchar canciones románticas en su habitación con un volumen excedido. Me estruje los sesos en busca de alguna que reflejara lo que siento ahora. De pronto el estribillo de una canción me pareció genial.

Busque su oreja y sentí como se estremecía cuando le cante:

—Yo te amo, yo te quiero, como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí. Tu amor me pego, guardo aquí en mi corazón lo que me hace sonreír, como tu —después me reí para sentirme menos nervioso.

—Eso fue…—Bella sonaba perdida —asombroso.

Volví a reír, esta vez halagado.

—Muchas gracias —justo comenzamos a besarnos cuando se sintió un ruido de llaves afuera de la casa. Bella se tenso y se separo de mí. Escuche como empujaban una puerta y luego como alguien mascullaba:

—…porque enserio ayer me asustaste en el centro comercial, pensé que estabas loca.

Los chicos.

Rayos.

Alice protestaba mientras Emmett concordaba con Jacob. Todos enmudecieron cuando llegaron a la sala donde con Bella estábamos repantigados en el sillón. O bueno, eso creía yo, sentí unos pasos detenerse en seco, cerca.

— ¡Oh, hola chicos! —saludo mi querida hermana.

—Hola —Bella sonó nerviosa. Se levanto del sillón — ¿Cómo están?

—Bien —contesto animadamente Jacob, gruñí por lo bajo — ¿Ustedes?

—Genial —respondí yo. Aunque no sonó alegre, sino mas bien…seco. Ay, los celos, los celos. Maldita sea, tengo que controlarlos. _Ella te quiere a ti,_ pensé como consolación.

—Pasen, póngase cómodos —ofreció _mi _novia, mientras se sentaba a mi lado para dejarle espacio a alguien más —.Creí que en la tarde se juntarían para arreglarse para ir a un baile…y ustedes que estarían aquí jugando a la play o algo de su estilo —Bella sonó mordaz.

—El tiempo no ayuda, es bastante deprimente —repuso Alice —.Así que lo dejamos para otro día.

—Y por eso decidimos juntarnos con los chicos —agrego Rosalie.

Qué mentirosas son, y encima cómplices. Un dúo peligroso.

—Lo siento, pero Bells ¿puedes explicarme porque Edward lleva ropa de papá? —Emmett parecía sorprendido.

—Bueno yo…—intente hablar pero él exclamo un gritito, interrumpiéndome.

— ¡No me digas que…! Pervertiste a mi hermana, Edward… ¡rompió tus ropas!

—Con los bonitas que eran —se lamento Alice bromeando. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Afuera llueve, Em —aclaro Bella avergonzada —.Teníamos que cambiarnos.

—¿En la misma habitación?

— ¡Claro que no, Emmett!

— ¿Y qué hicieron ustedes? —pregunto Jacob, para cambiar el tema.

No tuve apuro por contestar, no sabía que decir. Bueno, si sabía. El problema es si Bella quería que los demás supieran o no sé, no quería hacer las cosas mal. Ya bastante con antes. Ella dudo.

—Humm…esto…Salimos y charlamos un buen rato…luego tuvimos un…

—Problema —complete yo. Pobrecita, se la oía tan nerviosa. Como estaba a mi lado fue fácil tomar su mano para darle ánimos.

— ¿Problema, que les paso? —pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

—Fue mi culpa, malinterprete algunas cosas y lastime a Bella.

— ¡Edward como puedes ser tan idiota! —me reprocho enfadada Alice mientras yo sonreía. Al fin alguien me trataba como me merecía. Aun si Bella salto en mi defensa:

—No, no digas eso. Luego de dejarlo en tu casa hizo lo posible por venir rápidamente aquí para arreglar las cosas y…bueno…

— ¿Qué? Hay algo mas, ¿no es así? —repuso Jacob.

Bella apretó mi mano y yo le devolví el apretón suavemente. Ella inhalo y exhalo.

—Edward y yo somos novios.

Mi hermana pego tal grito que no dudo que aturdió a todos. Escuche sus saltitos y de pronto nos abrazaba emocionada. Rose nos felicito de lejos, al igual que Jacob. Emmett nos saco a Alice de encima para asfixiarnos.

—Espero que les vaya bien en la relación, y Edward, cuida de mi hermana.

—Todos están de parejita, quizá es una señal, ¿Qué dices, Alice? —el amigo de Bella utilizo una voz insinuante y divertida. Las chicas rieron.

—Creo que haríamos una pareja bastante rara.

—No tienes por qué ser tan cruel conmigo, rompiste mi corazón. Aun así tienes razón, eres demasiado pequeña para mí.

— ¡Oye! —se quejo.

Abrace a Bella por los hombros mientras sonreía nuevamente. Me sentí relajado y feliz, rodeado de mis amigos, hermana y novia. Solo faltaba alguien. Quien tendría que estar para Alice… Jasper.

Supe que el momento había llegado o aunque sea, que estaba cerca. Hoy llamaría a Jasper para ver cuando le diríamos la verdad a las chicas. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. No sabía si hablar con cada una aparte, o decírselo a todas juntas. Ya lo vería, así que me convencí para no pensar tanto en el tema y de disfrutar uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas :3 ¿como están?<em>

_Espero que bien! Ojala hayan comenzado de buen modo septiembre, comenzó ayer -sábado- así que supongo que lo disfrutaron a su estilo (?)_

_Perdón si tarde en actualizar (creo que fue hace 20 dias .-.) wow. Me atascaba, abría el word y me quedaba en blanco o bueno no, no tenía ganas de escribir ._. qué vagancia, me tendría que dar vergüenza xD_

**_En fin, antes de contestar reviews "hablo" del capítulo, el cual no me convence, pero no importa, les prometo que para el siguiente le voy a poner mas inspiración y bla bla jajaj ;D_**

**_Gracias por esos hermosos reviews jakghak, me alegran tanto, son divinas! También para aquellos que dan al favorito y "alerta" jaja :)_**

**_Me alegra que el cap anterior les gustara *-*_**

_**CullenMasenAlways** :3 jajaj noo, gracias a ti por leer. Y espero leerte a vos también pronto, en alguna historia tuya, ya sabes. Jajajja siii, siempre pensé que la mañana se pasa rápido .-. no sé por qué, quizá porque casi siempre fui turno mañana en la escuela y bueno jajajaj xD [En la secundaria, un año me toco hacer turno mañana-tarde, y creo que los martes entraba a las 7.30 y salía a las 18.00 ahí te aseguro que no se pasaba mas la mañana! jajajaja xD]. En fin, espero que andes bien, creo que por PM mencionaste que estabas leyendo Luna nueva , recuerdo la primera vez que lo leí, esperaba tanto a Edward que al comienzo odie el libro, también por la tristeza de Bella, Jacob,...pero al leerlo por segunda vez lo ame! esas frases *-* No es mi favorito -creo que mi favorito es Eclipse- pero me encanta como los otros jaja ¿vos? :)_

_**kathy gallardo** Jajja, divinaaaaaaa :3 Pudo haber sonado sarcástico lo de "abrió los ojos" JAJA pero es la cruda verdad! Respecto a esa historia tuya... a mí no me paso, pero les pasa a la mayoría! eso seguro, y he leído muchas veces esa "excusa" que el otro te da xD Aun así yo te veo por face muy feliz y enamorada ;D jajaja, o eso espero. Gracias por leer :)_

_**namy33** Ohh bueno D: yo no creo que a Edward se le pase por la cabeza confesarle a Bella que la vio! pero lo más probable es que yo le dé una patada en sus pompis para mandarlo al oculista :3 (?) aunque sea para que hable con él! jajaj. Gracias por tu fiel review jaja *-*_

_**Simikey Cullen** Jajajja, muchas gracias, y yo también quiero a ese ciego idiota y sexy como novio, que Bella comparta (? xDDD_

_**Duny Cullen** Jaja :3 Muchas gracias!_

_**tayloves** JAJJAJA muero con tu review xD mas con la última palabra! (lemmon) te juro que cuando lo leí me reí como idiota un segundo, pero aun así el novio de mi mami pensó que estaba loca, eso seguro (?). Nunca escribí lemmon pero veré si hago un esfuerzo más adelante, aunque sea algo cortito, no tan detallado quizá, para no dejar inactivos sexualmente a Bella y Edward (?) xD ¿Una prueba sin estudiar? yo era así, o estudiaba en madrugada, horas antes del colegio, o en los recreos. O escuchaba a mi amiga inteligente :3 Ok no, esto está mal xD No demos mal ejemplo JAJA. Uno en la vida tiene que estudiar para cada prueba (? Espero que no te haya ido mal xD_

_**MyLifeIsColors** JAJAJAJ siii :D no more solteros, ahora son una pareja feliz (?_

_**danitta20** Yo soy poco romántica aun así me esforcé para que la escena sea cursi y linda, al parecer así fue, por suerteeeee JAJA. El plan original no era bajo la lluvia pero bue, se ve que me gusta llevarme la contraria jaja xD_

_**Anneris15** Hola hola Ann :3 ¿como estas? Si, pobre de mí (? jaja nooo *-* mi hermana dejo de trabajar así que no mas cuidar sobrinas wiiiiiiiiiii. Jajja, si te sirve de consuelo, mi perra tuvo crías en marzo (5) yo me quería quedar con una, el novio de mi mamá con otro y al final nos terminamos quedando con 3 , mas la mami (que sin duda es mi hermana mayor *-*) y su novio (mi cuña ;D) 5 PERROS! Y los chiquitos son problemáticos a veces, así que te comprendo en el sentimiento con tu perro JAJA. Esos se hacen amar! e.e En fin, respecto a tu opinión sobre el cap anterior j-a-m-a-s me voy a cansar de leer esas hermosas palabras jajaj, muchísimas gracias! Lo sé , lo se tardaron muchos capítulos en besarse jajaj :O Lauren, esa zorra...ya veremos qué pasa! Y no te preocupes que amo los reviews largos ;D jaja, lamento si a vos se te hace mucho leer esto jaja :) saludos!_

_**luchii cullen** Que divina sos! Wow, septiembre ¿que día empezas las clases? este lunes? e.e Espero que vuelvas bien! jaja :D y me alegra que disfrutaras tus vacaciones! Lo del cap muchisisisimas gracias!_

_**CamilleJBCO** Jajjaja aww *-* gracias! Y lo de los capítulos...sinceramente no lo sé! Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una secuela, aunque aun no estoy segura. No te preocupes que yo avisare, ya sea si es el ultimo capitulo, si va a haber secuela, etc :D_

_**wichi0705** Me alegra que te encantara! Y no te preocupes si no pudiste avisarme de tus actualizaciones, aunque sea ya le di el alerta para saber :3 Espero que este capítulo te guste y respecto a tu historia vas muy bien, continua así ;D_

_**satorichiva** JAJAJAJJA bueno aunque sea ya se refugiaron en la casa y los chicos ya se enteraron, faltarían los papis de ellos y en la escuela, ya veremos eso, aunque no creo que sea tan wow jaja :D un beso hermosa, gracias por el rr._

_**Robmy** La terquedad ya es parte de Edward (? Jajajja, me alegra que te gustara :3_

_**alejandra1987** Jaja siiiiiii mi vida, pobrecito 24 cuadras no las hace cualquiera! jajaj, Edward es un amor *-*_

_**Hikaryzz** Oww :3 eres nueva entonces! jaja, bienvenida! *-* me alegra que te guste la historia y que la confesión te haya parecido hermosa jakghkaj, gracias!_

_**Maria twilighter** :) Bueno, que Lauren se quede tranquila es algo que todas sabemos que no va a pasar xD Hay que esperar para saber e.e_

_**Angel-Moon17** Awww :D muchas gracias!_

_**AMCullenLoveForever** Jajaj, te parece? genial! La reacción de la arpía será en el 34 supongo, porque en el 33 aun no planeo su aparición xD_

_**Andhy** Me alegra que te guste :D Y respecto a donde Edward dice que Bella asintió, bueno, él tenía sus manos en su cara por lo que sintió que la cabeza de ella indicaba la afirmación :)_

_**Marian-Renesmee** JAJAJAJ, que chica tan animada! así me gusta , que las personas sean alegres, divertidas que no vivan SIEMPRE preocupadas jajaj :D me quieres *-* jajajajajaj, yo también obvio, ya que decís que todos te aman jaja :P Si Alice hace eso Edward es capaz de ahogarla con sus propias manos (? Gracias gracias, hago lo que puedo para continuar con o sin inspiración , solo por ustedes. Solo me da pena si tardo tanto, no quiero que piensen que abandone el fic o no se e.e Bueno, aquí a son las 6.30 de la mañana por lo que tengo un buen día gracias, jajajaj, igual para vos, buenas noches o buen día! ajaj :D_

_**Francesa Masen** Hola hermosa :3 jajaj si , lo sé, actuó precipitadamente y le salió bien, Edward tuvo suerte! Bueno, nadie le pego ni nada porque no contaron los detalles, pero si hubiesen hablado seguramente Alice o quizá mejor Rose ni se habría detenido a pensar en golpear a Edward por su testarudez JAJAJ. Gracias por tu rr y cuídate mucho :)_

_**nenitta princess** *-* ow, muchas gracias!_

_**Lilly Black Masen** Jajjaja , entre nosotras, no es el Edward de Bella, ni tuyo, ni mio...nah mentira, si es nuestro (?) Gracias por comentar :3_

_**janalez** Hola :D me alegro mucho! gracias por el rr!_

_**Aylen Cullen** :3 Ow, genial, muchas gracias :)_

_**chiquitza** Descuida hermosa que nunca abandonaría la historia a menos que sufra algo grave que me mantenga apartada .-. ¿También escribes? ¿Y por qué no subes? Vamos, ánimos :3 a mi me gustaría leer algo tuyo, aunque sea para ver que tal ;D jaja_

**_En fin, gracias por leer, espero que dejen sus maravillosos reviews :D _**

**_Un beso!_**


	33. ¿Otra oportunidad?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.33: ¿Otra oportunidad?**

Más tarde Alice comento que teníamos que volver. Nos costó un montón convencer a Emmett de darnos a Bella y a mí un poquito de privacidad, por suerte Rose y Jacob lo convencieron y mi hermanita pidió que nos apurásemos antes de preocupar a nuestros papás por la tardanza.

—Bella —me reí, mientras intentaba sacar sus brazos que me apretaban fuerte el pecho —.Tranquila, tampoco es que te estoy dejando para siempre ni nada por el estilo.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —susurró con un deje triste.

—Y yo a ti. En cualquier caso, lo más seguro es que nos veamos mañana, así que no dramaticemos. Te llamare en cuanto organice mi agenda.

—Oh, eso se oye genial.

Volví a reír mientras buscaba sus labios. Nos besamos un largo rato y cuando nos separamos, Bella volvió a hablar en susurros:

—Te quiero.

—Yo más. Aunque no tienes que decírmelo como si confesaras un asesinato—me burle.

—Bueno, es que me da vergüenza —admitió.

—Tienes que ir acostumbrándote, porque cuando estemos con los demás no me va a interesar. Solo tú, ¿sí? Así que si de pronto quiero besarte, mimarte, decirte cuanto te quiero y esa cosas de novios frente a los otros, lo hare sin dudarlo.

Ahora quien rio fue ella, pero nerviosa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hasta en eso serias lindo?

—Pues, no quiero contradecirte, pero soy lindo a todas horas —presumí con un tono falso, pero ella afirmo como si hablásemos en serio:

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Tonta —bese su frente —.Me tengo que ir.

—Llámame.

—Lo prometo.

— ¡Alice ya puedes llevártelo! —indico Bella mientras mi hermana aplaudía entusiasmada y se despedía de los demás. Yo lo había hecho antes así que minuto después nos hallábamos en el auto.

—Este no es el Volvo —me queje, acomodándome en el asiento.

Alice mascullo algo entre dientes, como si se quejara. Luego hablo en voz alta y clara:

—Tengo que pasear a mi bebé de vez en cuando.

—No mientas, querías presumir el Porsche a Emmett y Jacob, ¿verdad?

Se rio.

—Me descubriste.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—En fin, eso no importa ahora ¡Tienes que contarme todo detalladamente!

—Ah no, eso sí que no —dije rápidamente.

Si recordaba en voz alta el día de hoy no sabía cómo me afectaría. Sí, soy feliz, pero también cometí errores y lastime a mi actual novia y a mí mismo. Algo tenía que guardármelo, ¿no? _Últimamente tienes muchos secretos para ti solito_, pensó esa vocecita irritante, la que siempre tenía razón. Resople al mismo tiempo que mi hermana rezongaba:

— ¡Creo que me lo merezco! Fue mi idea y la de Jacob…quiero decir, fue idea mía lo de armar esa salida de ustedes.

—Alto ahí, Alice Cullen ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto?

—Nada —por su tono, la imaginaba claramente disgustada —.Tu no hablas, yo tampoco.

Fruncí los labios. Maldita psicología inversa. No caería, no hablaría, me quedaría con la duda. Me cruce de brazos y gire mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

—Solo algo mas —susurro —… ¿eres feliz?

Sonreí y voltee de nuevo la cabeza, para que me viera sino me creía.

—Nunca creí que podría desde hace mucho, pero si.

Ella tomo una de mis manos y me dio un suave apretón.

—Me alegro.

_Tranquila Alice, me encargare de que tu también seas feliz_, pensé. Y sabía que solo con Jasper ella estaría así.

Al llegar a casa mamá había llegado hace unos diez minutos y papá estaba de camino. Antes de hablar ni nada dije que me ducharía. Tenía que cambiarme las ropas de mi suegro, lavarlas –al igual que con mi ropa que tenía en una bolsa– y luego plancharlas para devolvérselas a Bella.

— ¡Hijo, dice tu madre que en cinco minutos esta la cena! —grito un rato después mi padre. Antes de bajar, llame a Bella.

—_Hola ¿quién habla?_

—Yo —sonreí mientras imaginaba que ella también sonreía. Me reconocería.

—_Oh, Edward, ¿Cómo estás?_

— ¡Tanto tiempo! —exclame y se rio —.Bien, solo quería saber que haremos mañana.

—_Sobre eso…—_respondió con voz nerviosa —. _Lo siento, Edward, ¿no te importa si lo dejamos para el domingo? _

— ¡Pero Bella…! Eso es pasado mañana —proteste enfurruñado.

—_Lo sé, pero…es por Jake, vino para visitarme unos días y apenas he estado con él. El domingo se va, así que pensé dedicarle el día de mañana._

Injusticia. Eso es lo primero que pensé con indignación. Luego intente calmarme, Bella era tan noble que intentaba hacer felices a todos a su manera, y lamentablemente para mi gusto su amiguito se lo merecía. Al final termine suspirando.

—Bien, entonces el domingo te llamare.

—_Luego del mediodía_ —recalco ella.

—Ya, adiós —dije desanimado.

—_Adiós Edward, te quiero_ —corto.

Me arrastre en el camino para ir con los demás a cenar. Me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre. Justo mamá me hablo:

— ¿Te sucede algo, Edward? Cuando llegue te vi tan alegre y ahora pareces desanimado.

Escuche la risita de Alice.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —pregunta papá. Suena divertido, como si la risa de su hija lo alegrara.

—Bueno yo…—empecé a hablar, jugando con la comida. Antes de continuar dude. No sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos ante la noticia de que su hijo, su dramático hijo, estaba de novio. Supongo que ahora lo adivinaría —, han pasado muchas cosas hoy.

—Cosas que el señor no quiere contar detalladamente —añadió Alice quejándose. Sonreí.

—No es de tu incumbencia, enana.

—No peleen…—intervino papá con voz cansina.

—Todo está bien, ¿verdad? —mamá sonaba tan preocupada. A veces podía exagerar las cosas.

—Sí, si ehh…—de pronto deje de tener hambre. Humm…la idea de darles la noticia e ir rápidamente a mi habitación me gustaba, por lo que me aferre a ese deseo —.La cosa es que…bueno, tengo novia.

Oh, Dios, que silencio tan incomodo. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Bella confesándome que me quería en susurros para que su hermano no la escuchara. Tenía ganas de hacerme invisible o de que alguien dijera cualquier cosa, no importa que. Al fin la ceguera me servía para algo. De seguir viendo, seguramente no me ayudaría para sentirme menos avergonzado. Ver sus caras lo más probable es que me hicieran sonrojar.

— ¿En serio? ¡Oh cariño estoy tan feliz por ti! —y mi querida madre se abalanzo para abrazarme. Me reí.

—Te felicito, Edward, ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

Tardé en responder ¿Bella realmente es afortunada por tenerme? _Ella te ama,_ dijo mi conciencia, _y si es lo que ella quiere está bien_. Tampoco la estaba obligando ni nada, pero aun así sabia que esta relación no era lo mejor para Bella, pero intentaría sacarme eso de la cabeza. Si ella me escuchara ahora teniendo esta pelea interna se enfadaría conmigo.

—Bella.

— ¡La chica nueva! —exclama extasiada mamá mientras volvía a su silla. Era obvio de donde le sonaba. Del primer día de escuela, cuando Alice y yo comentamos que conocimos a una chica nueva. Me sorprendía que aun recordara su nombre.

—Sí, ella.

—Si quieren una opinión les diré que Bells es exacta para Edward, son el uno para el otro —al fin mi querida hermana hablo. Su comentario me hizo sonrojar y sonreír a la vez.

—Tendrías que traerla para que tu madre y yo la conozcamos. Me pico la curiosidad.

Claro. Tendría que haber esperado algo así.

—Estupendo, cuando hable con ella se lo diré.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Cuando Edward y Alice se fueron yo volví con los demás. Rosalie intentaba soltarse del agarre de mi hermano. Estaba diciendo que también se le hacía tarde, pero Em, como si fuese un niño le hacía mohines y la aferraba a él. Ante esto Jacob se reía entre dientes.

—Déjala ya, Emmett —intente sonar autoritaria, pero la escena era graciosa por lo que me salió con tono divertido.

—Si eso, déjame —replico Rose.

— ¡Nunca!

—Pobre mujer —opino Jake —.Deja de torturarla.

— ¡Todos están en contra mía! Está bien, pero yo te llevare, nada de taxis.

— ¿Taxis? Si ella tiene coche —repuse confundida.

—Sí, pero yo la fui a buscar con el Jeep. En fin, amor, despídete, iré a poner en marcha el motor.

— ¡Al fin! Bueno chicos, nos vemos pronto, espero. Cuídense.

Con Jake nos quedamos en silencio un minuto aproximadamente. Luego nos miramos y él me sonrió de forma picara mientras yo agachaba la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Admítelo —iba diciendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba —, siempre tengo la razón.

Bufe.

—Ya, te felicito.

Él se rio.

— ¿Quién fue?

Lo mire antes de contestar. Al comienzo le iba a preguntar a que rayos se refería, pero al verle lo comprendí.

—Yo. Recordé tus palabras de ayer en la noche y me ayudaron muchísimo, gracias por eso.

—Genial, hice mi buena acción del día —me reí —.Estoy muy contento por ti, Bella, te lo merecías. Y Edward también. Un poco de felicidad no le viene mal.

Le sonreí agradecida.

—Eso sí. Como yo ayude a Alice para armar todo ese plan para que ustedes salieran, creo que me merezco tenerte como prisionera. Aunque sea mañana. Total, el domingo vuelvo a casa.

—Oh Jake —musite, abrazándolo —, ojala no tendrías que irte.

—No te preocupes. Nos volveremos a ver en algún momento, de eso estoy seguro.

Luego de eso, planeábamos que hacer mañana. En un momento llamó Edward. Era increíble como cambiaba mi humor al escucharle. Lamentablemente no nos veríamos hasta el domingo. Era una pena, pero mi mejor amigo se lo merecía. Eso es lo que no me hizo flaquear cuando Edward se quejo.

—Me iré a bañar antes de que lleguen mis padres.

—Supongo que les darás la noticia frente a Emmett y a mí, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me parece que sí.

Mientras el agua caliente me relejaba me quede pensando ¿Cómo reaccionarían papá y mamá ante mi relación con Edward?

Recuerdo el día que les hable de él, de Rose y Alice. Les había dicho que eran unas excelentes personas y muy simpáticas. Y añadí que Edward era ciego, pero muy perceptivo. Mamá hizo una mueca de tristeza y papá mascullo un "pobre" con un sonoro suspiro de compasión.

Antes de inventar un problema en mi cabeza decidí concentrarme en otra cosa.

Más tarde esperábamos a Emmett para comenzar a comer. Papá y Jacob hablaban sobre un partido y mamá los escuchaba aburrida, con una mano en su mentón, como si se sostuviese la cabeza que se caería en cualquier momento y quedaría dormida en la mesa.

—Oigan, lamento interrumpirlos, pero quiero decirles algo…—opte por dar la noticia ahora. Era más fácil sin mi querido hermano mayor. Él luego se burlaría.

— ¿Si, hija? —respondió rápidamente mi madre. Era obvio que quería cambiar el tema.

—Bella, creo que tendrías que esperar a Emmett, ¿no? —Jacob utilizo su tono bromista. Le fulmine con la mirada.

—Él ya lo sabe, así que no hay problema.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué trata todo esto?

—Bueno yo…—me sonroje sin poder evitarlo —.Estoy de novia…

— ¡Oh, genial! Siempre supe que hacían una buena pareja —aquellas palabras me confundieron. Vi como Renee asentía gustosa, y como Jacob fruncía el ceño —, los felicito. Aunque no sé como harán con la distancia…

— ¡Charlie no soy yo! —Jake comenzó a reírse mucho, mientras que yo resoplaba y mamá ponía cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Quién es?

—Es Edward —repuse mientras me estiraba sobre la mesa para golpear a mi amigo, a ver si se tranquilizaba.

— ¿El chico ciego? —tuve que mirarla. Justo iba a decirle: "no le digas así" pero en sus ojos había preocupación y algo más. Y eso es lo que me esperaba antes de dormir. Una charla de madre a hija.

—Bueno…tráelo un día para conocerlo, espero que cuide de ti. Si dices que es una buena persona sé que es así —Charlie, mi padre, que lindo. Me agrado lo que dijo.

—De acuerdo —sonreí.

Después de todo, estaba a punto de acostarme cuando alguien toco mi puerta. Sabía que pasaría, la estaba esperando.

—Pasa.

—Hola Bella, siento interrumpirte justo cuando te ibas a dormir, pero ya sabes de qué quiero hablarte, ¿cierto? —mamá se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostada. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Es sobre mi relación con Edward.

Ella sonrió.

—Exacto. Cariño, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y también para Em, lo sabes, ¿no? —Otra vez asentí —.No quiero sonar como la mala de la película, pero ¿estás segura de que quieres a ese chico?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No sabes cuánto puede durar la relación, nadie puede saberlo —continuo, ignorándome —.Puede ser un día, unas semanas. Años y quizá sea el indicado, pero, ¿sientes que tienes un futuro con él? ¿Más adelante?

—Mamá —me queje —.No es que decidimos con Edward viajar mañana a las Vegas para casarnos, no quiero pensar en eso tan pronto.

—Pero…

—Lo amo. Y espero de corazón estar junto a él todo el tiempo que pueda, pero no quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora. Quizás te dejare que me des la charla nuevamente más adelante, ¿Qué te parece?

—Que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y que estoy de acuerdo —se inclino y me beso la frente —.Descansa hija.

—Igual tu, y gracias mamá.

Mas aliviada me di cuenta que estaba muy cansada. Hoy fue un día cargado de emociones.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

La mañana del sábado la ignore durmiendo. De a ratos me despertaba asustado. No es que tuviese propiamente una pesadilla, pero me asustaba soñar que todo lo sucedido con Bella solo era eso, un sueño. Luego me retaba mentalmente y me aferraba a los recuerdos que me demostraban que todo lo ocurrido ayer era cierto. Bella es mi novia, me quiere, no le importa que sea ciego. En este caso, soy un suertudo.

Más tarde me vestí. Estaba aburrido. Creo que es porque pienso mucho en ella. Hoy se la pasaría con Jacob Black, su querido y mejor amigo y eso me dejaba a mi desprovisto de acciones. Quizá podría caminar. No estaba lloviendo, pero aun así cuando lo sugerí mamá se negó. Según ella las nubes tenían aspecto traicionero, y no quería que tuviese ningún accidente ¡Si se enterase que ayer corrí por veinticuatro aceras mojadas! No lo vería como un acto romántico, más bien habría exagerado que fue muy arriesgado de mi parte. No la culpo. Supongo que es cosas de madres salir tan protectora.

De pronto se me paso el enfurruñamiento que tenia por culpa de mi madre por no dejarme salir. Escuchar como Alice ponía música a todo lo que da, encerrada en su cuarto supe que podía y tenía que hacer.

Arreglar las cosas con Jasper.

Me tire en el sillón, pensativo. Comencé por donde me convenía, ¿lo indicado era hablar primero con mi hermana? ¿Luego con Rose y Bella? _No_, me dije. Ellas dramatizarían todo. Alice de ocultármelo, Rosalie diría que era el estúpido cómplice de su estúpido hermano. Y Bella…bueno, es la única que me perdonaría.

O sea que tenía que juntarlas para poder hablar del tema ¿querrían escucharme Alice y Rose? La última vez mi hermana ni siquiera quería nombrarlo, y yo tampoco lo hice. Y mi querida amiga me haría cerrar la boca, diciendo que a nadie le importaba Jasper. Sacudí la cabeza, organizando las ideas. Las convencería de alguna manera, de eso estaba seguro. El caso seria de tener la presencia de Jasper o no. Quizás descargándose lo perdonarían. O de escucharle a él lo entenderían.

Vaya, debe de ser complicado ser Jasper. Después me reí con ironía al analizar mi comentario ¡Ya es muy complicado ser yo! Y creo que bastante peor que mi mejor amigo.

Decidí llamarle. Estaba seguro que Alice no me escucharía. Estaba cantando a todo pulmón una de sus tantas canciones alegres. Supongo que estaba acomodando su ropa. Eso la animaba.

Marque el numero de la casa de los Hale ¿Y si me respondía Rosalie? No diría nada y cortaría, sí, eso. Y dudaba mucho que atendiera el señor Hale, casi nunca estaba o aunque sea, el año pasado Jasper decía que prácticamente eran Rose y él los que vivían en la casa.

— _¿Hola?_ —atendió la voz aburrida de Jazz.

— ¡Cuantos ánimos! —Me burle sonriente —.Hola.

— _¿Edward? ¿Cómo estás?_

—Genial ¿tu?

—_Bien…extrañado que me llames._

—Bueno es que estuve pensando en las chicas y tu asunto. Creo que mañana sería lo ideal arreglar las cosas.

—_Está bien_ —acepto luego de un minuto larguísimo. Le costaba.

—Te diré como haremos…

Al estar de acuerdo, finalice la llamada y fui a hablar con Alice.

— ¿Ocurre algo Eddie?

Gruñí por el apodo, pero lo deje pasar.

—Solo quiero hablarte de mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero hablar algo importante con Bella, Rose y tu ¿crees que puedes organizarlo?

—Si claro, pero ¿es algo malo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Intenta que Emmett no venga, no es por nada, pero creo que eso no le interesa…quizá nos convendría ir a la casa de Rose a hablar, fíjate si se puede.

—Hum, de acuerdo —acepto dubitativa. Le sonreí y salí de allí. No quería que me hiciera más preguntas al respecto.

En la noche Alice me comunico que hablo con las chicas. Quedamos en juntarnos mañana en la casa de Rose. _Perfecto,_ pensé. Nos juntaríamos luego del mediodía, ya que Bella acompañaría a Jacob al aeropuerto para despedirse.

Poquito antes de dormirme, hable nuevamente con Jasper en susurros.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Quizá no me tendría que alegrar mucho porque hoy sea domingo, pero extrañaba a Edward. El caso era que mi mejor amigo volvía a Forks y a él también lo extrañaría demasiado, pero bueno, todo no se puede. Me comunicare seguido así no perdemos el contacto.

Quedamos en que yo le llevaría en mi furgoneta hasta el aeropuerto. Desayunamos tarde, el viaje era largo. Jacob se despidió de todos y nos fuimos. Se me iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta al aproximarnos al aeropuerto. No me gustaban las despedidas. No es que no lo vería nunca más, pero me dolía no tenerle cerca. Aunque sea él intentaba no pensar en eso, y hacia una voz extraña cantando, para animarme. Así es Jacob, mi despreocupado amigo, haciendo sentir bien a los demás.

Luego de todos los trámites, por un altavoz anunciaron que en unos minutos el vuelo de Jake saldría. Nos pusimos detrás de una fila de personas –no tantas– y le tome de la mano.

—Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

—Te lo prometo, Bells. Estoy seguro de ello. No me extrañes tanto —bromeo.

—Lo dudo —le sonreí —, pero hare lo que pueda.

Me abrazo riéndose.

—Cuídate y llámame.

—Buen viaje.

—Adiós.

No me fui hasta ver su avión despegar. Me pregunte si así se había sentido él cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos.

En el viaje de vuelta hice una parada a una estación de servicio para llenar el tanque. Luego me dirigí a la casa de Rosalie. Alice me llamo ayer diciendo que Edward quería contarnos algo, ¿Qué sería?

Intente no pensar tanto en el tema cuando supe que me agarraría dolor de cabeza. No podía entender que querría decirnos ¿Sera sobre su vista? ¿Querrá confesar que hace unas semanas había visto? Otra cosa no se me ocurría. El drama era pensar que podríamos decir ante el tema: ¿ten esperanza? Edward resoplaría y se negaría.

Solo me di cuenta cual era la casa de mi amiga cuñada cuando vi el Volvo estacionado. La casa era inmensa y bonita, como la de Edward. No la imaginaba por dentro.

Aun así eso dejo de ser un tema para mí cuando toque la puerta. Fue él quien me recibió diciendo que las chicas lo habían obligado al saber que era yo. Sonreí, pase adentro de la sala, cerró la puerta y luego lo abrace para después besarle.

—Um, te extrañe —murmuro contra mis labios.

—Yo también.

— ¡Oigan tortolos eso después! Ahora vengan con nosotras.

Me sonroje al recordar a mis amigas.

Las salude y luego me obligaron a sentarme entre ellas, mientras Edward se sentaba al frente de nosotras. De un momento a otro comencé a notar que él se ponía nervioso.

— ¿Estamos solos? —verifico.

—No sé donde esta Jasper, pero eso no importa. Papá tampoco esta, se fue de viaje —a veces me sorprendía la actitud de Rose. Tan dulce y buena con nosotros, tan amorosa con mi hermano. Y aquí, fría cuando habla de su familia.

—Bien —musito Edward y se paso una mano por los cabellos. Al parecer Alice también se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo.

—Edward, me tienes preocupada, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo les diré…si solo prometen escucharme hasta el final.

Entre las tres nos miramos confundidas. Fui yo quien hablo:

—Por supuesto.

Edward sonrió levemente al escucharme. Tenía ganas de estar a su lado aferrando su mano, pero las chicas no me dejarían. Esperamos hasta que él suspiro y hablo otra vez:

—Es sobre Jasper de quien quiero hablar.

El ambiente se tenso de repente ¿Jasper? No se había mencionado más desde el miércoles, donde termine de arruinar lo que se supondría que sería el arreglo de amistad entre ellos. Me había sentido muy culpable, pero como ese mismo día admití que quería a Edward a las chicas para distraerlas…bueno, el caso es que las actitudes de ellas me distrajeron a mí.

—Respecto a eso, lo siento mucho…—aproveche que estábamos todos.

Rosalie resoplo.

—No tienes nada que perdonar, Bella, no tienes la culpa de nada. El imbécil es mi hermano —y se acomodo su cabello para luego fruncirle el ceño a mi novio — ¿Para qué quieres hablar de él? No vale la pena.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

La convicción en Edward era real, no mentía ¿estaba defendiéndolo?

—Edward…él cambio, ya no es el mismo…—al fin hablo Alice, tuve que abrazarla. Su tono apenas era audible y se esforzaba por no llorar.

—No, no, no. Por favor, escúchenme, lo prometieron —rogo él, sintiéndose mal seguramente por su hermana —.Todos sabemos que Jasper cometió un error, pero…Bueno, gracias a Bella…él recapacito.

—Edward…él ya no quiere involucrarse en nada que tenga que ver con ustedes, y yo termine por arruinarlo —admití sintiéndome culpable nuevamente.

Él negó con la cabeza, furioso.

—No lo entiendes. Desde que tu llegaste hay muchas cosas que cambiaron, para bien, Bella —intento sonreír a mi dirección lo cual acelero mi corazón. Era extraño que no me abalanzara para besarle, pero al frente de las chicas me daba vergüenza —.Yo hable con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Rose, tensa.

—Jasper me lo conto todo…Es largo, así que no quiero interrupciones —casi nos obligo. Y comenzó a narrar la historia de cómo Lauren había engañado a Jasper Hale, como se aprovecho de su enfado con Edward, y también como se creyó la historia entre Alice y Eric…bueno, no la creyó del todo, pero los celos como la furia le bloquearon y por eso se alejo de ellos. Rosalie parecía confundida mientras escuchaba, yo asombrada y la pobre de Alice lloraba.

—…Y lo perdone. Sabía que necesitaba a mi mejor amigo casi hermano. Que lo extrañaba…Jasper quiere ser el mismo, quiere arreglar las cosas, y yo le di otra oportunidad. En un momento no queríamos decirles nada porque es un plan que tenemos en contra de Mallory, pero no iba funcionando bien…En fin, la cosa es si ustedes le darán otra oportunidad a Jazz.

Reino el silencio.

Si pudiese decir algo lo haría gustosa, pero como yo no tengo que darle "otra oportunidad" porque sus malos tratos solo habían sido para fingir ante Lauren yo no tenía que ver con el tema. Solo estaba ahí para estar informada. Me levante dudosa y fui hacia Edward pero no me senté a su lado, solo le rodee en un abrazo mientras él apretaba mi brazo izquierdo de forma cariñosa, como si me agradeciera de estar ahí.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Bella me mantenía de una pieza. Ahora que ya estaba todo aclarado esperaba algo de Rose y mi hermana, quien seguía sollozando.

Por suerte Jasper estaba en el sótano, escondido. Sabíamos que si Rosalie hubiese sabido que estaba allí no nos habría invitado a la casa. Habíamos quedado que luego que yo hablara él apareciera, para ver si eso cambiaba las actitudes de las chicas, pero quizá le agarro un ataque de preocupación, de rechazo, y no aparecía. Eso me ponía más nervioso que el silencio.

—Chicas…antes de que contesten, creo que tienen que pensarlo desde el fondo de su corazón, con toda la sinceridad del mundo ¿No quieren recuperar a ese chico que las alegraba a las dos de distinta manera?

Ah, Bella. Mi salvación, no cabía duda.

Alice hipo. No podía saber que hacia Rose. Quizá estaba por decir algo a la defensiva, pero las palabras de mi querida novia le están haciendo pensar de distinta forma…

De pronto lo sentí. Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estábamos y como se detenía. Supongo que en la puerta, por si tenía que huir.

Jasper se había unido a nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaaaa Hermosas al fin! :3<em>**

_**Espero les guste el capitulo. Es un poquito más largo** (como cuando Edward le confesó su pasado a Bella). **En un momento iba a ser como los otros, pero me dije: si ya estas tardando mucho, aunque sea déjales más para que lean xDD**_

**_Ya para el próximo leerán las reacciones de las chicas y luego volverán a la escuela ya que será lunes en el siguiente capi (? y podrán ver la reacción de Lauren ante la nueva noticia e.e_**

**_Antes de contestar reviews, como siempre les agradezco su apoyo y sus increíbles comentarios *-* gracias por esos favoritos, aun me extraña recibirlos así como los alertas jaja ;D _**

**Por cierto, lo estuve pensando y todavía no estoy cien por ciento segura, pero creo que esta novela tendrá una secuela...no lo se e.e Mas adelante lo afirmare o negare :)**

_**Maria twilighter** jajaj, estoy segura que tarde y lo siento e.e Y respecto a Lauren bueno , esperemos que el amor de Edward y Bella sea más fuerte para que no los separe (?)_

_**luchii cullen** aww que linda :3 ya comenzaste de nuevo con las clases! Suerte y espero que disfrutes tu primer fin de semana escolar (?) y gracias por tus hermosas palabras ;D_

_**eddieIlove** :D Ya Jasper va a volveer jajjaja_

_**Anneris15** Hola An :) jajajaj, si son hermosos los perritos pero a veces son hartantes xDD Es insoportable cuando escuchan un perro de otro lugar, o escucha un gato y los cinco se ponen a ladrar , con esos ladridos agudos ¬¬ agg me dan ganas de fnakjsag pero no puedo jajajajja, son mis bebés y me pueden :3 xD Bien cambiando el tema, ya los padres se enteraron ;D Humm..una pareja..no sé, creo que me gustan todas como están aunque si Renesmee no existiera y supongamos que hubiese sido E.J me hubiese gustado ver a Jacob con Leah, no sé porque...y otra no se me ocurre jajaj, aunque si es por leer, he leído historias con Bella antes de estar con Edward que me gustan como suenan Riley y Demetri para ella, vos? :) _

_**namy33** wow, tu opinión siempre me deja sorprendida jajaj, eres tan profunda xD Qué buena explicación, ves? yo no podría decir todo eso de los ojos de Edward; gracias por tu rr *-*_

_**Hikaryzz** Jajaj yeaaaah! Toda la razón :3 gracias por tu comentario._

_**CullenMasenAlways** Dios, jajajaj, últimamente en los reviews de este fic la vivo arruinando xDD Sabes? yo sabía muy en el fondo que estabas leyendo Amanecer, pero como ya me había confundido con vos por lo de tu no cumpleaños me dije: antes de decirle lo voy a verificar, y yo pensé que nuestra ultima conversación fue por PM ; y ahí me decías que leías Luna nueva y no recordé el rr en "La bella y la bestia" donde ahí vos me decías que estabas leyendo Amanecer JAJAJAJ, en un enredo, pero bueno, nunca dejo de meter la pata xD Y si, te comprendo, es muy difícil para una twilighter elegir un libro favorito, yo solo digo Eclipse porque sería Amanecer, pero siempre que lo releo me doy cuenta que quería una pelea de ellos con los Vulturis (que al parecer Meyer y la guionista cambiaron de la peli *-* y eso va a pasar). Que piensas acerca de eso, de que el final en la peli va a ser distinto? Se rumoreaba que Bella y Edward morirían, pero lo dudo, porque sino mataríamos a todos los de Summit :) jajaj xD Ag, muero por ver la peli. Jajja, Emmett, creo que también es mi segundo favorito, no lo sé, es complicado con estos malditos Cullen perfectos! jaja xD Oww one shots, y te hicieron llorar *-* deben de ser profundos, esperare con ansias a que los subas para poder leerlos._

_**Maru-chan1296** gracias a ti por comentar :) y me alegra que te gustara !_

_**Paz Cullen** Jajaj si, restart ;D gracias linda_

_**maryroxy** aww me alegro :D_

_**Francesa Masen** Hola hermosa , si me encuentro bien..aunque ahora me duele el brazo derecho y un poco la espalda, pero creo porque dormí mal xD y también tengo alergia cada vez que me levanto, pero bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer ajajajajaj, tu estas bien? :3 Eso espero! Jajaj :D si Jazz y Alice se lo merecen. Creo que es obvio que lo va a perdonar, no sé porque les doy el suspenso xD Oww y Edward y su vista...ya veremos muajajja (?) ok no xD Jajja, cursis reviews ;) gracias a ti por dejarlos!_

_**Lilly Black Masen** Leíste eso Bella? Edward es NUESTRO ..ok no xD Gracias linda! :)_

_**KarmyCullen** Aw, gracias. Jajaj si Jasper hubiese estado ahí, yo creo que se hubiese tenido que contener mucho para no arrancarle la cabeza a Jake a pesar de que era una simple broma. Lo veo más celoso que Edward con Bella, no se xD_

_**tayloves** Jajjaja, sos divina! Sisi, pensare bien lo de lemmon :) lo más seguro es que haya, yo avisare. Aun así no será nada explicito, eso seguro xD_

_**fanny.p1996** Ah, la inspiración es un drama jajaj, pero hace unos días leí "que uno tiene que escribir para uno mismo, no para los demás" Porque sino vas perdiendo el interés y bla bla, y analizándolo lo entendí y es cierto. Así que desde ahora intento imaginarlo para mí para luego escribirlo para que ustedes lo lean jajajaj , y respecto a Edward de que vio a Bella, hum, dudo que se lo diga. Su terquedad! jaja :)_

_**Yaina** Hola hermosa jajajajja, si te entiendo perfectamente :3 pero me da pena decirte que aun no estoy segura cuantos capis quedan e.e_

_**gotik pirata** Ow, muchas gracias!_

_**danitta20** Me alegra que te pareciera así :3 graciaaas!_

_**kathy gallardo** Kathyyyy, hermosa Kathy releo este review y digo: ella no se lo merece! Aunque sea ya hable un poquito con vos por face y bueno :) me alegra mucho que no te deprimas y que sigas adelante como una buena persona optimista hace *-* Y no te preocupes que aun eres joven y el indicado puede llegar tarde o temprano...o hay que esperar un Edward jajaj (? Y despreocúpate si te da cosa hablar de tu vida privada en los rr aunque son para la historia, me agrada que confíes en mí y me cuentes, además es lindo conocerte más a fondo :3 Me alegra que el cap te gustara, nos leemos ;D_

_**Robmy** Que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior :3 y si, Alice pobrecita, no se merece estar sola, ya va Jasper al rescate (?_

_**alejandra1987** Jajajjajaj, pobre Jake hay muchos que al parecer no les cae, pero me alegra que el de esta historia te caiga bien aunque sea :) Las chicas con Jasper...yo creo que es medio obvio la reacción de Rose y Alice, ¿tú no? ;D ya lo veremos_

_**terewee** jjajaja siiii :) hay que ver si Alice se la hace fácil a Jazz en ese sentido. Todavía no lo pensé jajaj_

_**Alisaness Cullen** Hola linda ajjaja :3 me alegra que te pusieras al día; las reacciones me parecen que son esperadas, o sea que ya saben más o menos como reaccionaran Alice y Rose, ¿no? Lauren aparecerá en el próximo capitulo, no le va a gustar la noticia del noviazgo, eso seguro jajaj. Gracias por tu rr :D_

_**Marian-Renesmee** Jajaja, que linda :) tus rr siempre me sacan una sonrisa y tienes toda la razón ! _

_**LeslieCullenJb** Son lindos? que bueno, esas cosas , así tipo cursi no se me dan muy bien jajaj, gracias por el rr :D_

_**lovebylnspired** Jajaj *.* gracias !_

_**satorichiva** Ah, la escuela para el próximo capitulo! Ya sabes, unos sorprendidos y la zorra disgustada jajaj ; solo faltan ellos en enterarse y Jasper, que oficialmente no lo sabe, ya se va a dar cuenta xD_

_**martuu341** JAJAJ, genia! Me alegra que parezcan tiernos, ya sabes, ser anti-cursi (o aunque sea no tanto) no me ayuda al escribir cosas románticas a veces las leo y digo: diu, melosa. Diu, fea jajajajaj _

_**janalez** Hola! Jajaj si :) gracias por el rr!_

_**aylen** listo! Ojala este cap te guste, y espero no tarda para el siguiente :)_

**_En fin, espero leerlas pronto, dejen sus reviews, si? :3 Gracias por todo._**

**_Un beso enorme para todas y ojala les guste!_**


	34. Reacciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.34: Reacciones.**

La tensión en el ambiente era casi tangible.

Jasper apareciendo de pronto fue una sorpresa para todos. No sé si para Edward, al fin y al cabo él había planeado hablar sobre el susodicho, aun así traducía que su repentina rigidez era la preocupación de lo que podría o mejor dicho, estaría por pasar.

Rosalie parecía perdida…aturdida. De no haber escuchado a Edward podría verla insultando por lo bajo a su hermano o insultar al aire diciendo que lo mejor sería ir a otro lado o algo así, pero después de la charla estaba completamente confundida. En el fondo la comprendía, quizá no tanto, pero ellos son familia, son hermanos, así que esperaba que le diese otra oportunidad…

Alice intentaba controlar su llanto o quería esconder su rostro de Jasper, ya que puso sus manos de modo que nadie le viera a los ojos.

Jasper parecía nervioso. Parecía que trataba de convencerse que su aparición era lo correcto, que hacer la paces con las chicas era lo mejor o pensar si correr y salir de allí era una buena idea…No lo sé, realmente no lo conozco. Después de un minuto, inhalo y exhalo, intentando relajarse, y nos miro.

Bueno, más bien miro a Edward. Su mirada se torno confusa cuando nos vio abrazados y luego intento esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

Me sonroje. Cierto, salvo nuestras familias, Rose y Jacob nadie más sabia que nosotros estábamos juntos.

—Felicitaciones —le susurro a Edward pero aun así con tanto silencio en el ambiente le escuche.

Mi novio sonrió.

—Gracias.

Jasper me miro:

—Bella —me nombro con voz normal, para que todos puedan oír —.Quiero pedirte disculpas. No te conozco mucho, pero sé que eres buena persona, lo demostraste desde el principio. Querías hacer las cosas bien, y te lo agradezco. Lamento por todo lo que te hice pasar.

—No te preocupes —le sonreí —.Yo solo quería que las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes. Me sentí muy mal al pensar que yo podría haber sido la causante de que tú nunca los perdonaras, pero me alegro que no sea así.

Jasper asintió más confiado para después observar a su hermana.

Lentamente fue hacia la punta del sillón donde ella se hallaba sentada. Mi amiga se veía tan rara, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma.

—Rose…

—No me digas así —fue un acto reflejo. Lo supe porque se sonrojo e intento controlarse.

—Rosalie, por favor…Mírame—dudó, pero luego se arrodillo frente suyo y le tomo el rostro para que se vieran fijamente —.Nunca pudimos contar con papá, mamá se fue…estábamos tristes, pero nos teníamos uno al otro, siempre. Extraño cuidarte, Rose.

—No necesito tu protección —replico con voz ahogada. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—No mientas. Extraño oír tus insultos, pero no hacia mí, sino a los demás que te caían mal. Y detesto con toda el alma que me odies de esa manera, que nos hayamos peleado cuando en realidad, tu no tenias nada que ver.

Se soltó de un movimiento brusco y le grito:

— ¡Lastimaste a Alice! Cometiste una estupidez con Edward, por mas familia que seas de mi, ambos sabemos que ponerme del lado de ellos había sido y fue lo correcto.

—Ellos te necesitaban, si, pero yo también. En vez de hablarme, intentando de convencerme que había estado mal simplemente me empujaste y gritaste, y me dejaste a un lado desde ese momento. Solo dame otra oportunidad, te lo suplico Rose. Te prometo que esta vez no te defraudare, por favor…

Al fin vi a Rosalie vulnerable. Comenzó a llorar y abrazo fuertemente a su hermano.

—Te odio.

Y los dos se rieron.

Mire a Edward que sonreía.

Como sabia que los hermanos Hale y Alice no nos prestarían atención, me senté a su lado y le susurre:

—Lo estas consiguiendo.

Giro su cabeza a mi dirección.

—Gracias a ti.

Tuve el impulso de besarle, pero temía que los demás nos vieran y me moriría de la vergüenza, por lo que me limite a darle un piquito. Edward puso mala cara cuando me aleje rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes? Les conté a mis padres que estamos juntos —murmure para distraerle.

— ¿En serio? —De pronto se puso nervioso — ¿Qué dijeron?

—Nada malo, mi padre quiere conocerte…

— ¿Y tu mamá?

—Bueno, ella sabe que te quiero y que estoy segura con esta relación, por lo que también lo acepta.

— ¿No…no les importa que…que yo sea…?

—No, tonto. Ahora calla, creo que Rose al fin soltara a Jasper.

Me hubiese gustado ser sincera. Poder decirle que Renee no estaba muy segura de lo nuestro, no sé si por su ceguera, pero eso no ayudaría a relajar a Edward. Le preocupaba mucho no encajar con mi familia. En el fondo me causo ternura.

Los hermanos Hale se separaron. Jasper con una sonrisita le seco las lágrimas a Rosalie para luego observar de reojo a Alice, que nos ignoraba a todos. Rose le echo una mirada de ánimos, él se volteo para vernos a nosotros, y a pesar que Edward no sabía que esperaba algo de él, yo asentí también para infundirle valor. Eso haría Edward si supiera.

—Alice…

Jasper susurro su nombre y acercándose poco a poco. Ella en respuesta sollozo, pero no quito sus manos de la cara. Él tenía una expresión ansiosa, como la de Edward, salvo que con una pinta de tristeza. Suponía que después de tanto tiempo, él al fin podría hablar con la chica que quiere, la pregunta sería si ella estaría dispuesta a perdonarle.

—Alice perdóname.

Todos contuvimos el aliento. O eso me pareció. No sabía cómo reaccionaría mi amiga —ahora también cuñada—. Todos sabemos que quiere a Jasper, y que la lastimo mucho. Pero no sé cómo se tomo la historia de Lauren, lo de ella con el tal Eric.

—Alice por favor…

Y reacciono. Se quito las manos del rostro y se levanto del sillón para enfrentar al chico. Tenía la cara algo roja, lo cual apenas habló, dude de si era de furia o por su llanto.

— ¿Quién te crees, eh? —repuso y le dio un empujón. Él no se defendió — ¿Quién te crees para venir de la nada y pedirme perdón?

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

— ¡Me hubieses creído, Jazz! Me hubieses tenido confianza, no puedo creer que te hayas tragado tal embuste, cuando sabias que yo que…te que…no quería a Eric.

— ¡Entiéndeme tu a mí, Alice! Estaba celoso, cegado, furioso. No podía pensar con claridad, yo no…

—No, lo siento, yo no puedo comprenderte.

Edward se removió inquieto e hizo ademan de levantarse para ir hacia donde se encontraba su hermana y su mejor amigo. Me sorprendía que supiera con exactitud que se hallaban solo a unos metros de nosotros y que viera para esa dirección. Sabía que se guía por las voces, pero aun me extrañaba sus sentidos tan agudos.

—Déjala —murmure por lo bajito. Ella tenía que descargarse. A mí me paso cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a Edward ayer, cuando me rechazo malinterpretando todo. Y funciono, ahora somos novios, ¿no? Esperaba se perdonaran.

—Sé como debes sentirte, como yo al comienzo, ¿quieres que te lo explique? ¿Quieres que te diga todo lo que sentí este tiempo? Me daba furia—dijo Jasper con los ojos llorosos, de impotencia, tristeza, rabia, no lo sé —, verte a lo lejos, triste a veces, preguntándome si quizás no era por mi culpa, contenta en otras ocasiones y enfadado por no ser yo el motivo. Alice…todo este tiempo me dolía verte, recordarte, porque…significaba que te perdí por una mentira, por mi estupidez, y eso nos hace mal a los dos, no creas que a mí no me duele.

Ella rompió en llanto nuevamente y se abalanzo, pero no para abrazarle o algo por el estilo, sino para golpearlo, dándole puños por el torso y los brazos.

— ¡Eres un tonto! No, no, no te creo, no quiero escucharte —Rose se interpuso, tomando a nuestra amiga y la abrazo para calmarla. Y Alice como una niña pequeña se refugió allí y continúo llorando.

Edward se levanto y yo le imite. Jasper nos observo con tristeza y suspiro. Se alejo hacia la puerta.

—Bueno…gracias. Yo…me voy, así no…otro día podemos hab…

— ¡No! —grito Alice, asustándonos a todos. Se soltó de Rosalie y dio zancadas hasta el hermano de ésta — ¿Ahora te vas? ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Ser un cobarde?

—Alice no…—intente decirle. Me parecía que ya se estaba pasando, pero ella me interrumpió.

— ¡Tengo razón! Quédate Jasper. Si te vas, juro que nunca te perdonare.

— ¿Y entonces? —pregunto perdido.

—Abrázame, idiota.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Seriamente me estaba planteando si mi hermana era bipolar.

Pero bueno, ya me estaba por sentir aliviado completamente. Alice solo necesitaba descargarse.

—Gracias Edward —Rose se nos acerco para darme un suave apretón en el brazo.

Yo sonreí.

—En realidad no hice mucho, solo fui el portavoz.

—Bah, ¿no son adorables?

—Sí, parecen hechos el uno para el otro —opino Bella.

—Aw, si. Así se ven ustedes, al fin todo está teniendo buena pinta entre todos, ¿no?

—Por suerte —dije, abrazando a mi novia por la cintura y oliendo su perfume a fresas de sus cabellos.

Al fin estábamos todos bien.

Más tarde se nos unió Emmett y estuvimos los seis juntos por un rato. Mi cuñado se llevo bien con Jasper, de quien se burlaba por su seriedad, pero mi amigo se oía feliz, por lo que disfrute de este momento. Era uno de los mejores de mi vida. Tenía a Bella, a mi mejor amigo de vuelta…

Y la vista, bueno, no la recupere, pero me estoy dando cuenta que no me interesa mucho. Creo que comparándolo con todos los otros años, incluso en el anterior cuando veía, nunca fui tan feliz como ahora, me pregunte si con mi vista yo podrá tener todo lo que tengo ahora… Luego recordé esos dos momentos en los que pude ver. Uno en clases, y otro en el prado con Bella. Y me di cuenta que realmente si me interesaba ver, solo que intentaba convencerme de lo contrario.

Quería ver para asegurarle a Bella que la quería mirándole a sus ojos, poder confirmarle que era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y que sus padres no se preocuparan porque yo ahí estaría para vigilar que nada le ocurriese...

Quizá tendría que ir al oculista.

Al fin y al cabo el doctor me había dicho que si volvía a ocurrir lo de ver nuevamente tenía que volver. Me prometí mentalmente de ir en algún momento sin que nadie se enterara. Quizá Jasper podría ser mi cómplice.

En la noche pedimos unas pizzas y comimos todos juntos. Charlamos un rato hasta que Rose nos dijo que mañana teníamos instituto y lo mejor sería dormir.

Las chicas ya sabían nuestro plan contra Lauren. Sabían que supuestamente Jasper nos odiaba y que en cualquier momento se podría de su parte para después poder hacerla quedar en ridículo o algo parecido. A las tres no le gustaron mucho la idea. Rosalie admitió que estaba cansada de estar separada de su hermano, Alice también y Bella creía que no era lo correcto, pero luego de convencerlas de todo lo que la "arpía" hizo, no opusieron resistencia.

Nos despedimos –Bella me dejo besarla, pero creo porque su hermano estaba distraído con Rose– y nos fuimos con Alice a mi Volvo.

—Alice…

—Mira Edward, sino quieres que me enoje contigo por esconderme tal cosa mejor quédate callado —me gruño, mientras conducía a casa.

Sonreí por su tono bravucón.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando me acosté me sentí agotado, pero para mi mala suerte no me dormí al instante, no cuando caía de un grave problema mañana.

Lauren.

No es que le importara si estaba solo o no, pero como la hice quedar mal siempre haría mi vida imposible hasta que terminásemos las clases, y además, tampoco le caía bien Bella, ahora que es mi novia mucho menos.

¿A partir de ahora, para proteger a Bella, debía ocultar mis sentimientos para que Mallory no haga nada? No, no quería eso, pero creo que no tengo otra alternativa.

Odie mucho a Lauren al pensar en eso y en todo lo que logro.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Conduje como zombi al instituto. Me pareció raro, cuando me desvele en el estacionamiento, que no haya tenido algún accidente. Solo me desperté al recordar que podría ir con Edward un ratito, había venido con tiempo, y el Volvo ya estaba estacionado, por lo que él ya estaba.

Justo antes de entrar vi como Jasper aparcaba su moto. Paso junto a mí con una indiferencia excelente, casi olvidaba que supuestamente él nos odiaba. Admiraba su actuación.

Rápidamente me apresure hacia mi casillero para luego ir al de Edward. Como no, la torpeza se interpuso y resbale pero no me importo, ni siquiera las risitas que lanzaron algunos que me vieron.

— ¡Edward! —le nombre emocionada justo cuando él cerraba su casillero para irse a su clase.

—Hola, Bella —me saludo con una sonrisita.

Me abalance para abrazarlo pero me desconcertó cuando me tomo de los hombros para alejarme.

Rechazo. Me confundió. Y dolió.

—Pero… ¿Qué hi…?

—No fuiste tú —me interrumpió antes de terminar mi frase. Mi corazón se acelero ¿acaso se dio cuenta que yo era poco para él? —.Es por Lauren.

— ¿Eh? —exclame, olvidando el miedo de hace un segundo. La arpía, yo no tenía nada que ver.

Alivio.

— ¿No te detuviste a pensar como reaccionara? —La expresión de Edward se torno frustrada, preocupado por algo —.Si ya te odia ahora te odiara mucho mas.

— ¿Por qué? —proteste malhumorada.

Me dedico una sonrisa torcida lo cual me flaqueo.

—Me tienes a mí, y ella no. No es por presumir, pero es por rechazarla que me hace la vida imposible.

—Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a por qué no puedo abrazarte o besarte por culpa de ella —soné como una niña caprichosa, pero no me importo.

—Bella, ella te tratara mucho peor, estoy casi seguro —me explico lentamente como si no viera lo obvio.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa? Si yo quiero abrazarte estoy en todo mi derecho, tú mismo dijiste que te tengo, que eres mío.

—Por supuesto, solo piensa que lo hago por tu seguridad.

—Al diablo con eso, te abrazare y besare ahora mismo —se rio y abrió sus brazos para rodearme con ellos. Luego poso suavemente sus labios contra los míos.

Si, esto definitivamente valía la pena, no importa si Lauren quisiera hacer de mi vida un infierno, mientras tuviese a Edward para mi, sus abrazos, sus labios, su voz, a mi me importaba poco lo demás. Solo él.

Nos separamos cuando nos falto aire, aunque mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas. Abrí los ojos para ver los de Edward cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin poder contenerme le di un piquito al mismo tiempo que sentía una exclamación de asco.

Lauren Mallory apareció.

Aun abrazando a Edward la mire. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al notar que no solo ella contemplaba nuestra melosa escena, sino la mayoría de los que pasaban por allí.

—Creo que en cualquier momento vomitare —se burlo ella con una mueca.

Decidí ignorarla, esperando que se canse y se vaya. Oculte mi cara en el pecho de _mi_ novio.

— ¡Por favor! Hablo muy en serio, ¿Cómo lo lograste, Isabellita? ¿Lo engañaste diciendo mentiras?

_Ignórala, ignórala,_ pensé con todo el fervor que pude. Los brazos de Edward me apretaron un poco más de lo normal, brindándome apoyo.

Desee que tocara la campana que indicaría que había que ir a clases pero aun no pasaba.

—Hum, ¿Qué pasa, Swan? ¿Edward te comió la lengua? ¡Puaj! Pobre de él.

Si mi rostro antes estaba rojo de vergüenza ahora era de furia ¡Qué atrevida!

— ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? —protesto Edward ya impaciente.

— ¡Hablas, qué bueno Ed! —él gruñó por el apodo —.No sé qué es eso de dejarlos en paz, yo me siento muy bien cuando hablo con ustedes ¡Es tan divertido!

_Contrólate, Bella…_

¡Bendita campana! Al fin sonó. Contenta, tome la mano de Edward aunque sea para acompañarle a la puerta, pero para mí horror nadie se movió, todos seguían allí, como si estuviesen pegados al suelo.

— ¿Acaso no ves lo que es ella? Ah no, claro que no, cierto que eres ciego —se rio de forma irritante mientras algunos, como Jessica, reían con ella, y otros exclamaban grititos de sorpresa.

— ¡Deja de meterte con él y su ceguera, zorra! O juro que…

—Wow, wow, te decidiste hablar, ¿o que patética?

Basta de palabras, estaba harta. Me solté del agarre de Edward para lanzarme a donde estaba Lauren y de pronto una de mis manos tiraban de su cabello y la otra intentaba arañarle la cara. Ella por supuesto se defendió y contraataco.

Todo era un caos, pero yo veía todo rojo, quería que ella nos dejara de molestar o aunque sea Edward. Ella no se daba cuenta que aquellas palabras podrían hacerlo sentir mal. No, con Edward no.

Se había formado un círculo alrededor de nosotras mientras un chico que reconocí apenas, tenía a Edward que intentaba buscarme para separarme de la arpía. Los demás nos abucheaban, algunos por mí, y otros por ella.

Pero de repente solo una voz resalto entre todo ese lio. Una voz que solo había escuchado una vez, para cuando me inscribí.

El director del instituto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaaa hermosas!<strong>_

_A ver, por donde comienzo..._

_**Si he tardado mucho mil disculpas! Ojala este capítulo les guste :)**__ [Supongo que será raro leer el ataque de Bella de golpear a Lauren pero bueno, no todos podemos ser pacientes siempre! xDDD]_

_**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que dejan sus reviews, mas de 500, 512, se pasan jajaj, en serio, me pone tan contenta :') gracias por su grandioso apoyo. También para los que siguen agregando a favoritos y alertas.**_

_**...**_

_*Antes de contestar rr quiero añadir la emoción, tristeza, lo que sea por saber que __faltan 29 días (acá en Argentina) para el estreno de Amanecer 2__. Por motivos de mis amigas no podre ir al estreno, pero hare lo que pueda y estoy tan nerviosa, por ese cambio del final que dicen, por todo! gaknlaknhlka (acabo de ver una serie con un cap cargado de emoción y tristeza y ando emocionalmente melancólica, lo siento jajaj xDD)_

_***ROBSTEN IS UNBROKEN, **__BITCHES ok perdón, pero estoy tan emocionada por esas fotos! , en mi opinan ellos nunca terminaron y bla bla, no me quiero extender en el tema, pero estoy feliz por Robsten y quería expresarlo(?_

**_..._**

_**lovebylnspired**__ Jaja :) este Jasper xD la verdad fue un lio al comienzo para mí. La idea original era que Rose no lo perdonara pero después cambie de parecer, es su hermano al fin y al cabo...Y Alice bueno, ella quedo un poco dolida por todo pero a la vez está feliz de estar de nuevo con él :3 Y Lauren, bueno, ya habrás leído..jaja xD_

_**namy33**__ Alice y Jazz actúan como pareja pero no lo son jaja; siempre me pregunte si eso no estaba mal , pero bueno xD a la vista de los demás ellos eran muy obvios y no lo niegan. Y Edward, pobrecito, hago que cambie de parecer cada un segundo, esto no está bien jaja, no le importa no ver y al segundo, puf! quiere ver y esto no tiene nada que ver de que yo sea indecisa (? xDD Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante *-*_

_**Dunia Humanes**__ Aw :3 me alegra que te encantara, gracias por comentar!_

_**many **__gracias! jaja y si, Mallory recibió su merecido..o aunque sea un poco jaja :P_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Gracioso? Wow eso es nuevo! jaja :3 Una de las pocas, que al parecer, le desagrada que Jacob se haya ido jaja pobre. Gracias por el rr!_

_**tayloves**__ Jaja, Jasper es tiernamente reservado..ok no xD Jajjaja si, Bella arregladora(?, yo creo que ella comenzó a marcar la diferencia entre todo y eso es algo que enamoro a Edward :3 jaja. Cuchis? que horror, para mí no se me da bien eso, pero bueno, si para vos es asi quiere decir que no está mal expresado jajaj ;D gracias. Y Jake siempre estará en nuestro corazones y en las llamadas telefónicas con Bella (?) jaja xDD_

_**LeslieCullenJb**__ Esa pregunta es maldita no se puede hacer :O nah mentira xD Nunca tengo una fecha exacta para la actualización y no quiero prometer cosas que quizás no pueda cumplir jaja, me alegra que te encantara :3 y espero que este cap también! Saludos_

_**luchii cullen**__ Holaa divina :3 me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capítulo! jaja y lamento haberlo dejado ahi, ya sabes era para darle más suspenso :P Espero que las reconciliaciones de Jasper con las chicas sean de tu agrado jaja :) Aw Jake! La verdad se me hace extraño leerlo como el malo de la historia, debe ser por eso que casi siempre lo pongo como el mejor amigo de Bella, un día tendría que probar con alguna historia nueva.. jaja.. Ayy lo de la secuela, si, supongo que se hará, todavía lo estoy pensado y es lo más seguro!. Lo de Edward y su vista, hum..mejor dejemos el tema ahí SPOILER (? ok no xD Gracias por lo de la inspiración, al fin llego jaja, y también por lo de tu admiración; yo nunca crei que esta historia se alargaría tanto y yo pudiese escribir todo esto jaja y mucho menos pensar que recibiría tanto apoyo de los demás. Y vos siempre estas ahí, gracias! un beso._

_**Anneris15**__ Hola An :D no te preocupes que yo soy muy amiga de los mensajes largos jaja. Bella y Carlisle? ESO SI ES RARO aajajajjaj, nunca en mi vida se me pasaría por la cabeza, quizá porque soy demasiado fiel a ella con Edward xDD Con Emmett no leí, si una vez con Jasper y era tan raro jaja, lo de Demetri y Riley son historias de noviazgos cortos o amistades con amor que dsp aparece Edward y arruina todo. O sea, quiero decir que en realidad son historias Bella&Edward pero he leído con ellos dos entremedio jaja xDD En fin, quizá podrías recomendarme alguno de ella con Carlisle, aunque sea para ver qué tal. Gracias por tu mensaje y por estar ahí, un beso!_

_**vanesan97 **__Owww que divina sos! gracias a vos por alegrarme con tu comentario :D_

_**SkyAnngel **__Jajja, nueva? bienvenida! Como dije por ahí, el capitulo anterior termino donde termino para darle suspenso xD , no sé cómo te parecerá este cap jaja :) Gracias por todo, espero te guste!_

_**Aylen **__Hola jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este también! :D _

_**Robmy **__Exacto! Edward es como ustedes, tiene que imaginar todo *-* y yo sería Bella que ve/escucha y...ok, dejare de ilusionarme(? Espero que te hayan gustado las reacciones de las chicas jajaj, al comienzo Rose estaría enojada por un tiempo pero lo cambie, ya que, pobre Jasper xD Gracias por tu rr_

_**nenitta princess**__ Hola linda, jaja pensamos igual! De algún modo Jasper se lo consiguió solito, pero así también se dio cuenta que cometió un error y no es perfecto así que, ya basta para él jajajaj *-* Aw gracias por amar el fic , sos divina!_

_**TEAM EDWARD**__ Jajjaja, tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír :D Mi no ser mala, solo querer dar suspenso muaajaja, ok, soy un poquito mala xD Bueno ya ves, las chicas perdonaron a Jasper :) Y Lauren es un caso perdido. Jaja pobre Jacob había que tenerle fe xDD besos hermosa, gracias por comentar!_

_**alianna09 **__Listo a la actualización jajajaj, todos me reclamaron en lo de cortar ahí el capi anterior xD lo siento jaja, gracias por tu rr!_

_**SeresLinda **__Nono, gracias a ti por comentar! Espero que este capi te guste :D_

_**terewee **__Jajja listo sus reacciones *-* espero que te conformen jaja_

_**CullenMasenAlways**__ No sé porque yo quería acción en el libro, debe ser porque Bella quería matar a todos(?) jaja, nunca me detuve a pensar si alguno de los Cullen (o los testigos que juntaron) pudiesen morir, es el bando bueno, no pueden morir! ok ya .-. Viéndolo desde tu perspectiva es fácil entender porque no querías pelea! jaja. Garret se gano mi corazón(? bueno, no tan así jajaj, pero en el tráiler me pareció divino y ya de por si en el libro es un genio *-* Y sobre la pelea en la peli y tu opinión que es para tener mas cinevidentes es toda la razón, concuerdo mucho contigo en eso! jaja. Respecto al fic y el capi anterior, para mi también fue dramático jaja xD bueno, como este, más o menos, pero yo vivo con el drama así que... (?) Gracias por comentar siempre *-* y que sean largos ajajajj_

_**Maka Cullen**__ Jasper perdonado! :D puedes respirar xD jajaj, espero te guste. Gracias por tu rr!_

_**SharitoSD**__ Muchas gracias por lo de "Muy buena tu historia" *-* ajghgkah, me da tanta emoción! Jasper tuvo otra oportunidad y Lauren, no tuvo del todo su merecido pero aunque sea Bella se pudo desquitar jaja. Que estés bien vos hermosa! _

_**Francesa Masen**__ Hola hermosa :3 me alegra que hayas estado bien para cuando te pregunte jaja 6 KM? wow, cuanta voluntad para caminar jaja, lamento lo de tu pie y por suerte no fue nada grave! (a mí en la semana pasada se me cayó un material muy pesado en un pie y me dolió muchisisimo jaja, pero por suerte no llego a mis dedos y no me quebré nada xD) Y sobre el brazo, espalda y alergia ya ni lo recuerdo! JAJA, la espalda me duele de vez en cuando, pero por suerte lo demás está todo bien!. Otra que extrañara a Jacob :D que bueno jaja. Lo de la reacción de Renee, al comienzo iba a hacer que ella sea un problema pero después me dije: nah pobres chicos, demasiada drama en sus vidas jaja. Ahí tenes la reacción de Lauren! espero te guste xD Y lo de la secuela creo que lo más seguro es que si lo hare, pero luego daré una confirmación oficial más adelante jajaj. Gracias por todo como siempre :D espero que andes muuuuuuy bien y jajjajajaj no te preocupes que tus reviews me encantan, ya sean cursis o no jaja, saludos!_

_**alejandra1987**__ Holaaa! Jajaj Emmett es un caso perdido xD Jake no se si volverá, aunque sea pronto por ahora no, quizá alguna que otra llamadita pero no estoy segura. Ya das por hecho que Carlisle y Esme harán sonrojar a Bella , de eso no hay duda JAJJA. Espero que te hayan gustado las reacciones de las chicas con Jasper, ya me dirás :) un beso!_

_**kathy gallardo**__ Hello Kathy :3 Gracias por tus, siempre, maravillosos y lindos rr *-* me siento muy halagada jajaja. Uf si, lamentablemente yo también dudo que exista un Edward :( Stephanie fue muy mala al escribir de alguien tan perfecto como él e ilusionarnos a nosotras (?) JAJAJ :3 gracias por lo de amiga, ya sabes que si necesitas descargarte o algo yo estoy ahí, facebook, o aqui un PM, como quieras :D Espero este capi te guste y quedes conforme con las reacciones de las chicas. Saludos :3_

_**maryroxy **__Jajjajajaj es cierto xD Me dio pena hacer llorar tanto a Alice pero bueno, tampoco la imaginaba inexpresiva. Ahora esten bien :3 Bueno..Más o menos xD_

_**mv1824**__ Ow muchas gracias!_

_**wichi0705**__ Gracias a ti por comentar aquí sin tener mucho tiempo :) _

_**fanny.p1996**__ Hola :D me alegra que te haya gustado! Esperemos que este también jaja_

_**satorichiva**__ Hola! Bueno, las reacciones de todo el instituto...luego se correrá el rumor xD pero supongo que hablaran más de la pelea de Bella con Lauren que su noviazgo con Edward jaja. Bueno Alice se desquito un poco pero ya lo perdono :3 Al comienzo Rose no lo iba a perdonar pero cambie de parecer jaja. Espero te guste el capitulo! Un beso!_

_**Lilly Black Masen**__ Jajja, al comienzo me quede pensando un buen rato de por qué "true"? Hasta que releí el EDWARD ES NUETRO Jajajaj xDD y bueno, qué decir :P Gracias por tu rr!_

_**janalez**__ Hola :D si, Jasper se merecia otra oportunidad, me alegra que pensaras igual jaja. Gracias por comentar :D_

_**Aylen**__ Listo actualización~ Espero te guste, gracias por el review!_

_**Marian-Renesmee**__ Hola! Si quizá Renee exagero pero bueno, es madre. Yo no tengo hijos ni nada xD pero leyendo, viendo pelis/series/novelas y a mi mami en la vida real sé que ellas pueden exagerar todo JAJJA, en el fondo creo que somos sus pequeños y siempre estarán preocupados por nuestro futuro :P Don't worry, el Jake de esta historia era/es buenito, el no intentaría separar a Edward y Bella :D Él se volvió a Forks así que allá él JAJA._

_**martuu341 **__Hola :D Jaja, si, sé que hay muchos casos en que los padres no aprueban las relaciones por distintos motivos. Al comienzo Renee se iba a poner más pesada, pero al final lo balde JAJA si xD mas que nada a Alice, pobre. Gracias por tu rr *-* saludos!_

**_..._**

_**Bueno hermosas, espero hayan disfrutado!**_

_**Dejen sus reviews**__** para saber :3**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por todo, un beso y espero que anden bien!**_


	35. Pelea y castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.35: Pelea y castigo.**

Fue un completo desconcierto al comienzo.

Contaba con que Lauren nos tratara igual o peor que siempre, pero no que Bella perdiera sus estribos y pelee con ella. _Físicamente._

Quizá porque la encasillaba en esa personalidad buena y dulce que conocía de ella. Si suponía que le contestaría si la enfadaba, pero no que llegara a pelear.

Intente guiar mi bastón hacia donde se oían gruñidos, que pertenecían a las chicas peleando. Era difícil con tanta gente que abucheaba. Aun así me abrieron paso, pero segundo después alguien me retenía.

—No puedes meterte ahí, Edward.

Ben Cheney.

Sabía que su acto de interferir era por mi bien, pero aun así quería soltarme, no podía dejar a Bella.

— ¡Pero qué es esto!

Todos de pronto callaron y se quedaron quietos al oír la voz del director.

Conocía mucho al señor Greene. Antes le hacía muchas visitas a su despacho por los problemas que causaba. Aunque la última visita que le hice fue con mamá, para hablar de mí accidente. No es que pensara que le alegrara la noticia, pero debe de estar orgulloso que ya no cause líos por ahí.

Era una persona morena, más baja que yo, con poco cabello y usaba anteojos. Eso es lo que recuerdo de él. También que tiene rostro severo, y cuando se enoja da miedo porque parece que explotara en cualquier momento…así se debía ver ahora…

—Señorita Mallory, señorita Swan suéltense inmediatamente —ordeno y luego de un respiro hablo nuevamente — ¡váyase todos a clases antes de que sean castigados!

Se armo un bullicio de personas que iban para distintos lados, apresurados. Ben me soltó y se escabullo, no me dio tiempo de darle las gracias.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

—Swan empezó, ¡está loca! Yo no hice nada —se defendió rápidamente Lauren —.Mi amiga Jessica Stanley esta de testigo.

— ¿Es eso verdad?

—No del todo, señor —respondió tímidamente Bella —.Yo no soy así, es que ella colmo mi paciencia…

—Eso no la justifica, Swan. Venga, a mi despacho.

— ¡Espere! —casi grite ¿Es que no había reparado en mi? ¿Aquí parado, cerca de las chicas? —.Así como Jessica puede testiguar yo también, y lo hare por Isabella.

Se oyó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Escuchare sus versiones. Los cuatro síganme.

El director comenzó su caminata. Le seguí mientras Bella se colocaba a mi lado.

No hablamos.

Antes Jasper y yo éramos regañados varias veces. Recuerdo vagamente que nos hacia esperar en unas sillas plegables que había en el pasillo hasta que nos hacia ir frente a su escritorio para el castigo.

—Bien —dijo con su voz grave. Ya habíamos llegado — ¿Quién hablara primero?

—Yo —se ofreció Bella.

—Mallory —gruñí.

—Swan —repuso Lauren.

—Cullen —mascullo Jessica.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué será que solo Swan quiere hablar? Humm —seguramente estaba pensando si era buena idea hablar con ella primero, pero al fin se decidió: —.Vamos, Swan.

Resople cuando sentí sus pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Fui hacia las sillas plegables.

Supuse que las otras dos estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, ya que sus respiraciones se oían por esa dirección, a menos que solo estén paradas casualmente allí, cosa que dudaba.

Desde aquí escuchaba un murmullo. Bella hablando, pero no sé exactamente de qué. Supongo que dirá la verdad.

De pronto las chicas se precipitaron y se sentaron resoplando. La puerta se volvió abrir.

—Mallory venga por favor —el señor Greene la espero y luego escuche un portazo.

Con Jessica nos quedamos en silencio ¿Qué pensaría el director? ¿Creería a Bella o a Lauren? Intente no pensar mucho en el asunto, pero me era imposible, por lo que decidí distraerme. Y ya sabía cómo.

— ¿Por qué estas de su lado? Si sabes que ella es la culpable.

Al comienzo la otra chica no dijo nada y pensé que hasta en eso le haría caso a la arpía –de ignorarme, no hablarme o algo así–, pero respiro hondo y me respondió:

—Ella es mi amiga.

—Pero ella es…mala —objete. Ella lanzo una risita histérica.

—Está bien, te diré el porqué. Una vez un idiota que se creía el importante me empujo "sin querer" —dijo sarcásticamente —para luego burlarse al frente de todos los que estaban allí. Yo estaba llorando porque no tenía a nadie de amigo y nadie tampoco fue capaz de defenderme. Tú te fuiste mientras los otros te vitoreaban, con Jasper Hale. Al minuto Lauren apareció, y fue la única.

Se me formo un nudo en la garganta. Había olvidado eso. Me aclare la garganta para hablar nuevamente:

—Eso lo entiendo. Pero…por ejemplo espero que te des cuenta que he cambiado. Yo mismo me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo muchos errores… ¿No te sientes culpable al ser…su cómplice?

—Con Lauren no me siento como esa patética chica quien no tenía a nadie, y además, ya tampoco se meten conmigo.

—Jessica, tu eres una chica buena. Puedo darme cuenta. Quizá ahora me demuestras ser fuerte, pero al volver a casa no te ronda por tu mente esa maldita pregunta de ¿estoy haciendo las cosas bien? No te equivoques, piénsalo.

Esta vez ella no añadió nada, pero yo sí:

—Y te pido disculpas por lo que te hice. Como dijiste, era un idiota.

—Si lo eras —admitió riéndose. Se detuvo al segundo, al darse cuenta, supongo —.Igual no ganas nada, ahora hablare bien por Lauren —me susurro.

Asentí, tenso. Ya lo sabía.

…

**POV BELLA.**

Cuando apareció el director y gritó fue como si me tiraran un balde de agua helada. Me congele al entender que era lo que había hecho y ya se me habían ido las ganas de golpear a alguien.

No, de golpear a alguien no, de golpear a Lauren.

El silencio fue profundo, y nadie hizo ademan de abrir la boca. En cambio, le abrieron camino al hombre para que sus ojos se agrandaran de sorpresa al vernos a la arpía y a mi agarradas de nuestros cabellos.

—Señorita Mallory, señorita Swan suéltense inmediatamente— hicimos caso rápidamente. Cuando me soltó sentí alivio — ¡váyase todos a clases antes de que sean castigados! —sabía que yo no entraba en la categoría de todos, que tenía que quedarme aquí ¿Qué pasaría? El alivio que sentí recién se esfumo.

Toda la gente se empujaba para salir de allí. Al final solo quedamos el señor Greene –creo que ese era su apellido–, Lauren, Jessica, Edward y yo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —exigió saber el director.

—Swan empezó, ¡está loca! Yo no hice nada —salto rápidamente la mentirosa…luego recordé que en realidad si comencé a golpearle, pero ella comenzó molestándonos—.Mi amiga Jessica Stanley esta de testigo.

— ¿Es eso verdad?

—No del todo, señor —decidí ser sincera—.Yo no soy así, es que ella colmo mi paciencia…

—Eso no la justifica, Swan. Venga, a mi despacho.

— ¡Espere! —Intervino Edward —.Así como Jessica puede testiguar yo también, y lo hare por Isabella.

Mi nombre completo en sus labios no se oía tan mal…_Concéntrate, Bella_, pensé.

Mire al viejo justo cuando reparaba en mi novio y suspiraba.

—De acuerdo. Escuchare sus versiones. Los cuatro síganme.

Él comenzó a guiarnos. La arpía me dedico una mirada de asco mientras Jessica le seguía por detrás, yo me coloque al lado de Edward mientras analizaba lo que hice hace un ratito.

Al mover las manos me di cuenta que tenía unos cuantos cabellos rubios entre los dedos, por los que me saque rápidamente. Mis uñas no eran largas pero eso no impidió que la rasguñara. También apreté sus brazos tan fuerte como pude.

A mí solo me dolía la cabeza y el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Bien —dijo distrayéndome de mi análisis— ¿Quién hablara primero?

—Yo —me parecía que era bueno ofrecerse para dar a entender que no tenía nada que ocultar. En cambio Edward mascullo:

—Mallory.

—Swan.

—Cullen.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué será que solo Swan quiere hablar? Humm —_muy bien señor de apellido como sea, desconfié_ —.Vamos, Swan.

Le seguí obedientemente a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

—Siéntese —indico mientras el rodeaba su escritorio lleno de papeles para ir a su silla.

Allí había una placa brillante que rezaba: Director Greene.

—Muy bien. La escucho.

Pensé cual sería la mejor forma de comenzar.

—Mallory siempre me trata mal, desde el primer día que pise esta escuela. Se burlo y tiro mis útiles. Comenzó a hacer rutina de eso…

— ¿Segura que es ella?

Alce una ceja confundida ¿Quién mas podría ser? Nunca escuche de otro que molestara así…Hasta que recordé las aventuras que hacían Jasper y Edward. Mi rostro se endureció:

—Edward cambio, señor. Él me ayudo.

—Puede ser verdad —murmuro — ¿Qué más?

—Bueno…Ella no solo hace mi vida imposible, sino también la de los Cullen.

El señor Greene apoyo los codos y entrelazo sus manos para apoyar su mentón allí y mirarme fijamente:

—Y si esto ocurre desde el comienzo de clases, ¿Por qué nunca los acusaron? ¿Sera que está usted mintiendo? ¡O no, claro, quizá tenga que ver con el orgullo!

Sin duda el hombre era muy perspicaz, no se le escapaba nada.

—No, por respeto.

— ¿Respeto a quien?

—A Edward —baje la cabeza —.Él me confesó que nunca hablo con usted porque creería que eran locuras suyas por ser ciego y no ver que es mentira, que Mallory no es así…

—Pues hizo mal —objeto el director —.No importa su condición, toda información es tomada en cuenta.

Asentí lentamente.

—En fin. Lauren siempre me trata mal y odia a Edward por…asuntos personales. Y bueno nosotros —me sonroje y escondí la mirada nuevamente —.Somos novios y ella vino a molestarnos hace un rato, y no paraba de decirnos cosas malas y —al recordarlo tuve ganas de buscarla y golpearle nuevamente, y esta vez más en serio —se metió con la ceguera de él y estoy cansada de eso. Admito que fui yo quien comenzó la pelea…físicamente. Ella comenzó verbalmente.

El señor Greene asintió y me dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa…supongo.

—Veremos lo que nos dice la señorita Mallory.

Me quede sentada, rígida ¿Qué mentira inventaría la arpía? ¿El director me habrá creído?

Espere y al minuto Lauren estaba con nosotros. No repare que el director tenía otra silla hasta que la hizo sentarse junto a mí.

—Bien, Mallory, la escuchamos.

— ¿Es necesario que ella esté aquí? —ella me señalo con una mueca.

Sonreí apropósito.

—Qué importa, si supuestamente dirás la verdad, ¿no?

—Swan…—me advirtió el mayor. Me mordí la lengua para no hablar —.Como le señala su compañera, no tienes de que preocuparte. Si tú crees que me dices la verdad, entonces su presencia no importa.

Lauren disimulo su mirada de odio para luego fingir una amable sonrisa.

—Tiene razón. Bien, se lo contare…estaba yendo hacia mi clase cuando pase por donde estaban Cullen y Swan en una situación…hum…incomoda —la palabra la disfruto, yo fingí no oírla —, fue solo un segundo, y ella se separo de Edward y se metió conmigo por mirarla. Me defendí pero de la nada salto y comenzó a pelear conmigo.

—Y usted le siguió el juego —apunto el director. Sonreí.

—Sí, no podía dejar que me dañara, ¿no? Y Jessica parecía bastante sorprendida para venir a avisarle a usted. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero yo no fui quien comenzó eso.

Qué bien se le daba mentir, simular que era la buena…mas furia me daba.

—Bien señoritas, ahora las acompañare a su respectiva clase mientras hablo con sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendida Lauren.

— ¿No se entendió lo que dije? —el director alzo las cejas con escepticismo.

—Eh, no, quiero decir, si claro —creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonrojada —.Solo que me extrañó, ya que no entiendo cómo se dará cuenta de quién miente de los chicos.

—No se preocupe, yo si se. Ahora las acompañare, y les advierto: otra pelea, ya sea física o verbalmente y sufrirán las consecuencias. Al final del horario escolar vengan aquí para saber de su castigo —Se levanto de la silla y le imitamos.

Cuando salimos Edward estaba en una de las sillas más lejanas, mientras que Jessica estaba cerca. Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia nosotros.

—Espérenme aquí, llevare a las jóvenes a sus clases y volveré para hablar con ustedes.

Mientras caminábamos comprendía más o menos la forma de pensar de este hombre. Y al ver la cara de Mallory supe que ella también lo descubrió. El director Greene hablaría con Edward y Jessica por separado y alguna versión tendría que coincidir con la nuestra. O sea que mi novio –me sentía tan rara nombrarle así en mi cabeza– tenía que decirle la verdad. Rece porque lo hiciera. En cambio Stanley no tiene escapatoria, tendrá que inventarse algo, aunque sabiendo mentir que la mala de la película soy yo. Dudo que pueda decir algo que coincida mucho con lo que dijo la arpía, ni siquiera escuchando a través de la puerta…o Eso espero.

…

**POV EDWARD.**

Cuando el director Greene volvió hizo las cosas al revés. Comenzó a hablar con Jessica y cuando abrieron la puerta del despacho la mandaba a su clase mientras me decía que entrara.

—Así que después de tanto tiempo está usted nuevamente aquí —dijo con una nota de humor que me provoco una pequeña sonrisa.

Sé que lo exasperaba, pero algunas cosas eran tan tontas que se tenía que conformar con retarnos a Jasper y a mí como si fuésemos niños de cinco años.

—En el fondo nos extrañara, estoy seguro —bromee y él lanzo algo parecido a una carcajada.

—No estamos para hablar de eso, señor Cullen. Ya sabe el motivo, lo escucho.

Opte por la verdad, pero sin tantos detalles ¿Qué cara estaría poniendo mientras le cuento como Lauren siempre provoca a Bella y nos molesta? ¿Me creerá?

—Muy bien, vuelva a su clase, y se lo repito a usted: no quiero otra escena.

—Pero… ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

—Luego lo sabrá, Cullen, por favor.

Sin ver supe que estaba mirando la puerta de modo significativo. Asentí con la cabeza y salí de allí como un buen chico.

Mi primera clase ya estaba perdida, por lo que no fui. Pasaron pocos minutos y ya comenzaba la segunda quien compartía con mi hermana. Mientras la esperaba pensaba que Bella ahora tendría que soportar a Lauren, ojala se porte bien. Jasper estará allí, pero no creo que sepa que hay tanta tensión en el aire, que el director nos vio…A menos que el rumor ya se haya corrido lo cual no sería tan extraño…

—Edward —exclamo aliviada Alice — ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —musite cuando íbamos a nuestros asientos.

— ¡Por favor! —Soltó nerviosa —.Bella llego tardísimo a clase, acompañada con el director. No me pudo contar nada porque el profesor no nos quitaba la vista de encima.

—En el almuerzo —le gruñí. Luego habría que contarle también a Rose y no tenía ganas de repetirlo.

Alice se quejo en voz baja.

La tercera clase fue un borrón. Paso tan rápido que apenas sonó la campana del receso caí que en mi próxima clase estaba con Bella.

Fui a mi casillero y me extraño que no me esperara o algo así. No fue hasta que entre al salón y cuando se estaba llenando ella llego con los demás, justo también con el docente ¿me estaba evitando?

—Nos vemos luego, en el almuerzo, ¿no? —murmure confundido cuando salimos en silencio de la clase.

—Claro, claro.

Fruncí el ceño.

Más tarde, yendo hacia el comedor hacia cuchicheos por doquier, y aumentaban cuando me veían, al parecer.

Como siempre, entre nuestro grupo, Rose era la primera en estar allí y pedir su comida y la mía, mientras esperaba sentado. Ella admitió oír algunos rumores pero no se escucho enfadada ni nada cuando le dije que esperemos a mi hermana. _Gracias, Rosalie, _pensé.

—Parece que ser novios les contagio —se quejo mi querida hermana cuando se unió a nosotros con Bella —.Igualitos: "espera a que estemos todos" —se burlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, Alice…Emm, quise golpear a Lauren.

— ¿Qué? —casi gritaron exaltadas las chicas, ante la confesión de Bella.

—Me tenía cansada y…y…bueno, se lo merece. Eso lo saben —se justifico —.El caso es que el director nos vio y hablo conmigo primero, luego con la mentirosa de la arpía, y nos mando a clase de nuevo.

— ¿Así? ¿Sin más? —se extraño Rose.

—Luego hablo con Jessica y Edward…—no sé por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que las tres me miraba ahora —, no sé que habrá pasado.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Le di mi versión de los hechos; dijo que al final de la jornada nos diría que tiene pensado.

—Esperemos que no sea nada malo —se inquieto Alice.

—Pues, es una pena, me hubiese gustado estar ahí. Le hubiese ayudado a Bella con la arpía —dijo con profundo rencor Rosalie.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso.

Cuando sonó la campana, nos fuimos con Bella callados a nuestra siguiente clase.

—Bien, estoy harto del silencio, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió sorprendida.

—Me estuviste evitando —intente no sonar como un niño. Relaje mi tono.

Ella suspiro.

—Si —admitió en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte irritado, olvidando controlarme.

—Es que…bueno, pienso que estás enojado porque reaccione así con Lauren.

Abrí la boca pero no dije nada al comienzo. Hasta que no nos sentamos no conteste. Fruncí el ceño, molesto de que tenga razón.

—No estuvo bien lo que hiciste, y sé que lo sabes…Pero me extraña tanto que hayas reaccionado así, eres tan tranquila…

Ella lanzo una extraña risita.

—Espero que lo que haya pasado no te haga cambiar de opinión.

Intente esconder una sonrisa…sin éxito.

—Por eso me gustas.

Bella no dijo nada. Ahora era como siempre, tímida y vergonzosa. Mi sonrisa se ensancho más.

Antes de que llegara el profesor escuche a Jessica hablar con Lauren, pero al parecer no quería formar otro lio para no tener que lidiar nuevamente con el director.

En gimnasia por suerte estuve con Bella. Cuando casi faltaba poco para terminar la hora, le anime:

—Muy bien, Bella, estas mejorando.

—Que te haya golpeado dos veces no significa que haya mejorado.

—Sé optimista, ¿quieres?

—No puedo —repuso divertida para luego aclararse la garganta —.Tengo miedo después de esta clase, de lo que me dirá el director.

—Bueno, el señor Greene no es tan malo, o aunque sea tampoco es impaciente…Con todos los líos que hice el año anterior con Jasper nunca nos expulsaron…aunque si nos suspendieron por varios días.

— ¿Qué pensaban tus padres acerca de eso? Yo nunca me comporte…mal, se sentirán tan extraños cuando se los diga…—se oía nerviosa.

—Ser adolescente y por sobretodo ser inmaduro implicaba que muchas de las veces nunca les decía nada a mis padres.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y Jasper igual?

—El padre de él nunca estaba, ya sabes, casi siempre está de viaje.

—Cierto…pero, ¿tu como hacías cuando te suspendían? ¿Tu madre no sospechaba nada?

—Hum, si era por un día o dos no lo comentaba, solo me hacia el enfermo o le decía que tenía demasiado sueño y que no quería venir —suspire —.Esme es tan buena que confiaba en mi.

—Eras un mimado —se burlo. La imagine sonreírme con ternura, eso hizo que yo sonriera.

Luego de los vestuarios quedamos con Rose en juntarnos luego en el estacionamiento junto a Alice. Bella y yo fuimos de la mano al despacho del director.

El hombre nos esperaba.

…

**POV BELLA.**

—Cullen y Stanley ustedes se quedaran aquí, por ahora Mallory también, como hicimos antes, hablare primero con Swan —el señor Greene me hizo una seña para que pasara. Con el estomago revuelto fui, y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Isabella? —pregunto el viejo alzando una ceja. Supuse que anduvo leyendo papeles míos en mi anterior escuela para saber acerca de mi comportamiento y por eso ahora me llama por mi nombre.

—Eh, si —era obvio que estaba asustada, no podía calmarme. Inhale y exhale para intentar hacerlo — ¿Cuál fue su conclusión?

—Le creo a usted, y la versión de Edward coincidió con la tuya, como esperaba…Además ya he recibido algunas quejas contra la señorita Mallory pero no tenia forma de probar su actitud —parpadee sorprendida y contuve como pude una sonrisa ¡Justicia por fin! _Toma eso arpía de_…—.Aun así, señorita Swan, usted admitió que comenzó la pelea, y creo que coincidirá conmigo que merece un castigo.

Baje la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sera suspendida —suspire sonoramente —.Solo dos días, el jueves puedes volver.

— ¿Y Lauren? —inquirí sin pensarlo.

El señor Greene sonrió apenas.

—Sera suspendida más tiempo, ahora váyase con Cullen antes de que ella les alcance.

Y si, este hombre estaba bromeando. Como pude salí, un poco aliviada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola hermosas.<em>**

_Antes que nada, me disculpo por tardan tanto -otra vez xD- por suerte el próximo capi ya lo tengo pensado así que espero no tardar tanto, eso me molesta! jaja. [lo que se vieneeeeeeeee jaghdkajghakj]_

_**Como siempre agradezco su apoyo incondicional con esos maravillosos reviews, favoritos y followers!**_

_**Bueno...qué decir...ya se estreno Breaking Dawn 2, ¿la vieron, no la vieron? Yo si :33 dos veces ya. No daré spoiler ni nada de eso, es feo arruinar la sorpresa a la gente, siempre me pasa jaja, solo les voy a decir que es hermosa *-***_

…

_**Andrea 14 de Cullen**__ Jajja me mato, si Lauren es un asco ;D pero tuvo un poco de merecido jaja._

_**PazCollen **__a la mier..! 29 días faltaban cuando publique el ultimo capi, que horror, me tarde un monton AJAJA, si, estoy tan feliz que ya la vi, ahora quiero el DVD pero tengo que esperar meses ¬¬ jajaj, gracias!_

_**Hikaryzz **__Algo bonito para el proximo capi ;D aunque a Bella no le fue taaaaaan mal jaja_

_**satorichiva**__ A Bella quizá no le fue muy bien en la pelea porque no tiene experiencia en eso pero hizo lo que pudo ! jaja. Por suerte a todos les gusto la reacción de Alice con Jazz jaja, gracias!_

_**katthy gallardo**__ Querida Katthy! jaja me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, que te pusieras del lado de Bella y que te agradara las reacciones de las chicas :P Eem si yo supongo que habrá lemmon pero no sé, yo nunca escribí sobre eso así que ya aviso que no esperen demasiado JAJA. Gracias por estar siempre :33_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Alice fue furor en el anterior capi con su reacción JAJAJ :D gracias!_

_**SharitoSD **__Si, Bella se revelo jajaja, a eso me refería cuando quizá eso las sorprendería. Generalmente las Bellas de las historias son tranquilas, esta perdió la paciencia xD Lauren se ganara su merecido poquito a poquito muajaja(?)_

_**CamilleJBCO**__ Hola! me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado ;D pd: ame tu foto, amo a esos dos *-*_

_**tayloves**__ Al final si fui el día del estreno en la mañana *-* y luego el sábado de nuevo, ¿vos ya la viste? Jajja Alice si es medio bipolar(? xD_

_**Lilly Black Masen**__ JAAJJAJAJ me mato xD_

_**Katty A Cruz**__ Gracias ! jaja, entiendo que entiendas a Bella, yo solo decía que quizá sería raro que leyeran que peleara, ya que como señala Edward ella es tranquila jaja xD_

_**luchii cullen**__ Jajjaja tate quieto! acá no se dice mucho que yo sepa. No te preocupes, por lo que tengo pensado Edward ira al oculista en el próximo capi! Jaja sos una genia, siempre me haces sonreír con tus animados reviews, gracias!_

_**Aylen**__ *-* Ow, me alegra que te gustara que Bella pierda la paciencia ajjaja_

_**TEAM EDWARD**__ JAJAJAJAJ me muero, todos esperan que Bella se haya salido con la suya con Lauren xDD_

_**Robmy**__ Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior. Series miro por internet, The vampires diaries, Glee y quizá comience a ver Once upon a time o algo así que me la recomendó una amiga (: Yo fui a ver el día del estreno en la mañana y no fue mucha gente .-. y cero onda le pusieron JAJAJA, cuando fui nuevamente el sábado yo aplaudí y pocas chicas también lo hicieron jaja, se notaba que ese día si fueron personas twilighters xD_

_**Guest **__oooooooooh no sé quién eres D: ajaj, espero que el castigo de Bella no te haya parecido exagerado :P_

_**evecullen94 **__Oww *-* Nueva lectora, bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer y por tus hermosas palabras!_

_**maryroxy**__ Jaja la reconciliación de Alice y Jazz fue furor xDDDDD a todos les gusto, cuanto me alegro! :D gracias. Esta Bella es toda una loquilla xD_

_**Maka Cullen**__ Es que Lauren se hace odiar :P jaja, el dire no fue tan malo ;D_

_**CullenMasenAlways **__Ya viste la película? Ay, no quiero decir nada akhgkadjgh, Garret *-* es un genio, y Benjamín también, soy team de ellos ahora xD Ea, al fin leíste los juegos del hambre, es muy buena esa historia y cuando a uno le gusta leer es demasiado comprensible que lo termine tan rápido jaja. En llamas fue mi favorito, ya me dirás tú después... [adoro la biblioteca de tu escuela! JAJAJ, y siento envidia(?)], ahora estoy leyendo la trilogía de 50 sombras de Grey (no sé si escuchaste/leíste algo sobre eso), que antes yo no quería leer ni en figuritas xD pero ignorando em...esto, lo cochino -le digo yo xD- no está mal ! jaja. Me alegra que te gustara como quedo el capitulo anterior, gracias por comentar siempre, nos leemos :3_

_**SeresLinda **__Emocionante, interesante palabra ajajja, gracias ! Fuiste la única que se alegro de que Bella golpeara a Lauren sin preocuparse por el castigo JAJAJ ;D_

_**terewee **__Jajja, you know. Buena causa xD No Lauren por unos días , yeah !_

_**Anneris15 **__Hola An! Voy a serte sincera jaja, intente leer ese fic de Carlisle y Bella y no pude JAJAJA, leí la sipnosis asentí con la cabeza y cuando iba a leerlo dije: no, no puedo, esto es raro xDDDD Pero no te preocupes que leer lo leeré jajaja, Edward celoso es lo mas xD *-* Ow, hermosa, yo también te considero una amiga! Agradezco a Twilight por eso ;D no tienes internet y aun así te pones al día, sos una divina ! Wow que raro eso de Familia a jugar! ya paso? ganaste? :DDD_

_**Francesa Masen**__ Hola hermosa :DD El tiempo, la inspiración...esas cosas no concuerdan. También la vagancia xD La mayoría siempre pienso en mis historias cuando me acuesto e intento pensar como continuarla, o al saber cómo continuarlas pensar los diálogos y esas cosas, pero a veces no me va bien jaja xD Me contenta que te gustara las reacciones de las chicas con Jazz. Y acá ya puse el pov de Edward cuando Bella se peleo con Lauren jaja ;D gracias por comentar como siempre, cuídate *-*_

_**martuu341**__ Jajja lo de Alice le puede pasar a una chica seguido xD JAJAJJA, bueno aunque sea Lauren no molestara por un tiempecito -supongo que dos o tres capítulos, no lo sé .-. xD- Saludos :D_

_**alejandra1987 **__Jajaj, es que Rose al comienzo no iba a perdonarlo y Alice sí, pero alguien menciono que siendo la hermana lo más probable es que lo perdonara y eso me dejo pensando y así quedo jaja. Como yo digo: Pelea, pelea, pelea (8) es tan divertido (? jajaj xD Gracias por comentar ;D_

_**SkyAnngel **__Que bueno que te encantara el capi anterior *-* y que te parezca que la historia este buenísima ajghkajghda :DDD_

_**janalez **__Hola ! Jaja, no te culpo, Lauren se hace odiar xD_

_**Aurora Salvatore Mellark**__ Awwwwwwww *-* Gracias, oh, Mellark! Tributo? :33_

_**AnnieCrestaO **__Otra tributo más? asjhgka. Gracias por esas hermosas palabras :') y me agrada que, aunque no te guste tanto crepúsculo lo toleres xD Sinceramente detesto la rivalidad entre las sagas jaja :) Sisi, yo calculo que Jasper y Alice estarán juntos en algún momento jaja ;D_

_**Marian-Renesmee**__ JAJJAJAJ siempre tan simpáticos tus reviews :P _

_**Aylen **__Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias a ti ! *-* _

…

_En fin chicas, nuevamente __me disculpo por la demora.__**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la peli**__ (y las que todavía no la vieron que la disfruten en su momento ajja) y que este capi sea de su agrado. __**Espero leer sus grandiosos reviews.**_

_**Un beso, las quiero!**_

_**PD**__: me hice Twitter aunque no lo entienda, si quieren agregarme/ seguirme, como sea xD : /ValeG_MC_


	36. Psicológico

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.36: Psicológico.**

En el camino regreso a casa, las chicas ya sabían que Bella no podría ir a clases hasta el jueves. Ella admitió que fingiría estar enferma en su casa para no tener que contarles la verdad a sus padres. Rose estaba feliz al escuchar que Lauren seria suspendida por más de dos días.

—Aunque siendo yo, podría haber sido un castigo peor, pero intentare no quejarme, no verla por unos cuantos días es una bendición.

Bella iba derecho a su casa, mientras que Alice se juntaría con Rose para salir al centro comercial y yo me iba a quedar en casa de los Hale para hablar un rato con Jasper.

—Así que…Bella, ¿eh?

Sonreí como idiota.

—Debí haberlo imaginado —continuo él—, quiero decir, eras muy obvio que no te gustaba meterla en problemas y esas cosas…y yo que pensaba antes que era porque la considerabas como tu mejor amiga.

—Me alegra ser bueno escondiendo ese tipo de cosas. Se suponía que no éramos amigos —me encogí de hombros.

Él se rio.

—Tan desconcertante como Bella golpeando a Lauren, cuéntame bien que sucedió.

—La verdad que fue realmente extraño. Ella perdió los estribos y se le lanzo. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de algo así.

—Bueno, no la culpo. Todos tenemos un límite.

—No lo hizo por sí misma, sino por mí. Ya sabes cómo es la arpía conmigo…

— ¿Arpía? —Se carcajeo —.O sea que sacaste en Bella una novia muy leal.

Resople.

—Me es tan raro este cambio en ti, después de tanto tiempo —admitió Jasper —.Imagínate de haber conocido a Isabella cuando recién quedabas ciego —susurro —, ¿crees que, consiguiendo ser tu amiga, la hubieses tratado mal por intentar hacerte sentir mejor?

—No lo sé…aunque si pudiese elegir, escogería ese momento y no antes de quedar ciego, ya sabes por qué.

—Claro —me palmeo el hombro en un gesto amistoso — ¿Y...—se aclaro la garganta, incomodo — no te da curiosidad por saber cómo es Bella?

Antes si, querido amigo. Ya la vi ¿Se lo cuento o no? ¡Qué va! Estoy hartándome de guardar secretos. Además eso somos con Jasper. Amistad y confianza.

—Bueno —torcí la boca —.Ya la vi…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo?

—Fue el viernes. Salimos juntos y yo le conté mi pasado.

— ¡Ajá! Por eso me picaba la oreja, seguro estuviste hablando mal de mi.

Me reí. Esto es lo bueno de poder tener al fin nuevamente a mi amigo varón. Que puede hacer de idiota para bromear.

—Exactamente. En fin, no sé si fue un shock emocional, pero de pronto me dolía la cabeza y la vi. Es hermosa, Jazz —sonreí, recordándola —.Luego me desmaye.

— ¿Y qué dijo ella?

Me encogí de hombros, un poco culpable.

—No lo sabe.

Él asimilo mi respuesta lentamente. Luego casi me grita:

— ¿Qué? ¿No se lo dijiste?

—No veo porque, ¿para ilusionarla también?

—Edward, ahora mismo tengo ganas de ahorcarte. Quiero que ese pesimismo que tienes lo mandes a la mierda. Carajo, tu _viste_, eso no lo hace cualquiera que queda ciego, y mucho menos a uno que le dan probabilidades de volver a ver.

— ¿Gracias? —dije, intentado aguantar la risa. Nunca escuche a Jasper decir _carajo_ ni ser tan enojón.

—Aunque sea ve con tu doctor, cuéntale. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por tu familia.

Antes de insultarle medite sus palabras y recordé la exigencia de mi oculista: "_Si te vuelve a pasar lo de hace días, prefirió que vengas antes, ¿de acuerdo?"._ Tan claro como el agua. Quizá tendría que hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, eso hare el miércoles, ¿no quieres acompañarme? No puedo ir con mi madre, sino se enterara y…—no continúe, pero él entendería.

—Puf, para algo tienes novia. Ella es la que tiene que aguantarte, ¿no? Además, yo tengo clases, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Además, seguramente te harás el rebelde y escaparas de clases, tú con un certificado médico te salvas, yo en cambio no. E Isabella está suspendida hasta ese día, así que…no hay problema para que ella sea quien te acompañe, ¿no? Así se lo pides y dejas tus mentiras a un lado.

—Idiota —murmure.

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Fingí sentirme mal apenas entre a casa y mamá me pregunto cómo me había ido. Como esperaba, ella se asusto:

— ¿Qué? ¿Es la cabeza, la espalda, el estomago?

—Me duele la cabeza, iré a descansar un rato.

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me hizo prometerle que si me sentía peor, le avisara. Si supiera…

Más tarde ella me interrumpió la lectura para decirme que mi novio quería hablar conmigo, y me paso el teléfono guiñándome el ojo.

—_Me dijo tu madre que te sientes mal_ —me dijo cuando lo salude —. _Oh, pobre mi Bella ¿Qué tienes?_

—Dolor de cabeza…aunque creo que con una compañía y unos cuantos besos se me podría pasar —bromee.

—_Espero que esa compañía sea solo yo…Así que tu mamá se la creyó, ¿eh?_

—Ojala.

Él se rio.

—_Mañana después de clases pasare por tu casa. Quiero hablarte de algo importante._

— ¿Importante? —pregunte intrigada. Edward seguramente se dio cuenta, pero no aclaro nada, sino que dijo:

—_Ajá,_ _y así de paso te doy esos besos para ver si mejoras. Te quiero, Bella._

—Yo también…estoy ansiosa por mañana.

Escuche de nuevo su risita. Sonreí.

—_Adiós_ —y corto.

El día paso lento y aburrido. Hasta Emmett se creyó mi malestar, pero no me pareció raro, ya que él es perceptivo cuando quiere. Fingí al máximo con temor de que no me creyeran, pero por suerte fue Charlie, mi padre, quien mascullo que si continuaba así faltara a clases si quería:

—Total eres una chica aplicada.

Me atragante con la comida.

Martes. Querido martes. Otro día que pasa, menos mal.

Papá se fue a trabajar, y Emmett a la universidad para después disfrutar una tarde con Rose. Mamá se quedo conmigo toda la mañana, cuidándome. Eso me enterneció y me hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero ella me daba el espacio que necesitaba. Al verme afligida decía que me dejaría descansar.

Luego de almorzar juntas le avise que Edward vendría un rato.

—Bueno, a ver si así se te pasa lo que tienes —sonrió y yo hice lo que pude para no poner los ojos en blancos —.Oh, y cariño, yo en una hora debo irme. Por favor…cuídense.

— ¡Mamá! —casi le grite.

—No es que piense mal de ustedes, pero son adolescentes.

—Me siento mal —le gruñí para que no me molestara nuevamente con la charla. Temblé. Esa charla…

—Lo que digas —se burló, haciéndome sonrojar. En realidad, yo no estaba mal ¿Por qué estoy mintiendo tanto? Me hace sentir mal —.No creo que te importaría si…

— ¡Ya! Ya lo sé, mami —la interrumpí, aun con las mejillas encendidas —.Iré por mi libro y me instalare en el sillón así te quedas más tranquila.

—Oh no, querida, no hace falta. Que sea como quieras, total un sillón y una cama…

—Entendido. Si toca la puerta avísame.

Pero un poco después, mamá estaba ayudando a Edward a subir las escaleras. Apenas me dio tiempo de sentarme en la cama cuando ella abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio y dejo a Edward allí, sonriente.

—Cuídense chicos, yo tengo que irme. Y Edward, fue un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Swan.

Mamá resopló. Nunca le gusto que le dijeran señora Swan. Creo que nunca se acostumbro al apellido de papá, supongo que seguirá pensando que es Renée Higginbotham, ah, mi loca madre.

—Llámame Renée. En fin, los dejare solos, adiós.

Susurramos una despedida, y luego le sonreí a mi novio. Me levante y fui a abrazarlo. Él me devolvió el abrazo, contento. Aproveche para aspirar su dulce aroma. No es si es un perfume, o es el mismísimo olor Edward.

—Hola.

—Hola —murmuro él mientras nos separábamos e intentaba tomar mi rostro, y cuando lo logro se inclino y nos besamos.

—Humm, definitivamente me siento mejor.

Él rio.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —tome de sus manos y fuimos a mi cama.

— ¿Cómo va tu conciencia?

—Espero superarlo algún día. Aun me es extraño haberle mentido a mi familia…supongo que si hubiese dicho la verdad, ellos se habrían sorprendido de lo que hice.

—Creo que sería una sorpresa para todo el que te haya conocido.

Sonreí.

—Definitivamente ¿Qué tal estuvieron las clases?

—Aburridas. Extrañe a mi novia.

Podría flotar de la felicidad sin darme cuenta. Aun no entiendo como él puede quererme tanto.

Me tire a su regazo y me acurruque allí, abrazándole. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos, como si me estuviese protegiendo.

— ¿Y por eso viniste?

—Sí y no.

—Oh, ¿y eso? —pregunte intrigada, levantando mi cabeza para poder mirar mejor su rostro.

—Bueno yo…necesito, em, ¿te conté que sucedió en mi última visita al oculista?

Me separe por completo de él pero sentándome demasiado cerca. Le fruncí el ceño.

—No ¿paso algo importante? Te pregunte por teléfono ese día y no quisiste decirme.

Edward pareció acordarse, ya que asintió apenado.

—Mencionaste que tenías que ir con Jacob y estaba celoso —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No te enfades, no sabía que me querías y bueno… —se justificó —.En fin, le dije la verdad al doctor.

— ¿Qué verdad?

—Que había visto en clases, ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —inquirí ansiosa y con el corazón acelerado.

—Dijo que era raro, ya que no tenía nada diferente en mis ojos…y que, si solía pasarme de nuevo, que vaya para hacerme otra revisación.

—Oh —hice lo posible por no sonar desilusionada.

—Por eso quiero que me acompañes mañana —continuo, ignorándome.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —no contesto, y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero al minuto me di cuenta que estaba esperando que yo uniera los cabos — ¿Volvió a ocurrirte? —casi le grito.

Asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

— ¿Cuándo? —demande.

—El jueves a la noche —confeso medio extrañado. Supongo que culpable por no haberlo contado antes —.Y ya que tú tienes suspendidas tus clases mañana me pareció buena idea que me acompañaras. Cualquier cosa puedes decirle a tu madre que vamos al doctor para ver si te da algo para que se te pase ese dolor de cabeza.

Sonreí un poquito.

—Me parece genial —le di un piquito y al separarnos, suspire — ¿Me vas a decir por qué no me contaste esto antes?

— ¿Qué cambia que te lo confesara ahora?

—Edward…

—No lo sé, Bella. Con los celos, la cita que íbamos a tener el otro día y ese tipo de cosas nublaron mi mente.

—-¿No mas mentiras?

— ¿Qué, acaso vas a decirle a tus padres que ya te sientes mejor por mis besos? —bromeó —.Además, no te mentí, solo…lo oculte por un tiempo.

—Eres un caso perdido, ¿no es así? Ven, recuéstate conmigo.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar le quite el bastón y lo coloque al lado de mi mesa de luz y luego lo acosté a mi lado y tome su mano, mientras miraba el techo.

—Ah, hay otra cosa, para que después no me digas mentiroso —recordó él.

—Dime.

—Mi oculista menciono una operación, pero —justo lo vi frunciendo el cejo, preocupado —, bueno, digamos que yo lo hago pero si la operación no tiene éxito yo quedaría ciego de por vida.

— ¿Y tu…?—tenía miedo de preguntarle si se había decidido operarse.

—No lo sé, no quiero arriesgarme.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Pero a la vez quiero ver.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Todo no se puede —intente bromear, pero él resoplo.

Se apoyo en su codo, como si mirara a mi dirección, y susurro:

— ¿Tu quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué me opere?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— ¿No es obvio?

—No, no del todo. Qué importa lo que yo piense o quiera, la prioridad aquí la tienes tú.

— ¿Simplemente te cuesta decirme si o no? —protesto molesto.

—Yo te amo como eres. Me da igual que seas ciego.

Por un momento no dijo nada. Me estaba preocupando que se hiciera la cabeza de buscarle un mal sentido a mis palabras, pero cuando estaba por pedirle perdón, él susurro:

— ¿Me amas?

Ahí es cuando caí. Claro, yo no se lo dije. Solo le había dicho te quiero.

Me sonroje.

—No te asustes. Sé que suena…hum…tan repentino y que apenas somos novios pero…pero…

—Tranquila —interrumpió a mi tartamudeo patético—. Te comprendo…yo también te amo.

Las palabras estaban de mas ahora. Lo observe con amor en un eterno segundo y luego le tome de la camisa para impulsarlo hasta mí para besarnos.

Y ¡uf! De pronto sentí fuego, pero Edward me separo demasiado rápido para mi gusto, mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire.

—Wow —murmure.

— ¿Wow? —repitió riendo.

Por suerte no podía verme colorada como debía estar. Y aunque suene infantil, me molesto que se mofara así de mí. Por lo que jugaría. A ver cómo reaccionaba él.

—Quiero mas —le dije y me subí encima suyo. Se acomodo rápidamente y me pareció verlo nervioso.

—Bella…

—Calla —comencé a besarlo de nuevo. Al comienzo, parecía resistirse pero al cabo de unos segundos me devolvió el gesto y tomo mi rostro con sus grandes manos. Yo coloque mis manos en su pecho y nuevamente se alejo, esta vez con una especie de quejido.

—Bella no ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo besarte? —pregunte, quizá con demasiada inocencia…no me importo. Este juego era divertido.

—Creo que ya se lo que piensa esa extraña cabecita —hablo al minuto. Sonrió de forma maliciosa tomándome por sorpresa, y de repente, yo estaba con mi espalda apoyada en la cama y con Edward encima de mí, pero sin soportar su peso. El fuego de hace un ratito volvió.

— ¿Está usted jugando conmigo señorita Swan? —No pude decir nada coherente al distraerme con sus labios recorriendo lentamente mi cara —.No se hace eso, con fuego no se juega ¿No escuchaste que si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte?

—No me importa —balbucee como pude, esta vez en serio —.Te deseo —admití avergonzada, pero me oí segura —.Quizá podríamos…

—Oh, no Bella —dijo de inmediato, levantándose. Por poco y resbala con el edredón que caía a un costado de la cama.

Me dio pena.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué piensas…porque no soy atractiva para ti?

— ¡No! No me malinterpretes, y por favor deja de pensar en forma tan pesimista de ti misma.

— ¿Es porque…no ves? —susurre.

—En parte —confirmo, sentándose nuevamente en la cama. Extendió su mano y la entrelace con la mía mientras me sentaba también —, pero es lo de menos. La cosa es que no tenemos protección.

Me reí.

—Que responsable eres.

—Bueno ya sabes, enfermedades o un embarazo no deseado…

— ¿No te gustaría ser padre?—pregunte divertida. Para mi tampoco estaba en mis planes hasta unos cuantos años más.

Él sacudió la cabeza, algo serio. Justo cuando iba a cuestionarle, escuche el ruido de la llave en la puerta de entrada.

_..._

**POV EDWARD.**

Mientras esperaba en el living, Bella hablaba con su padre. Mi _querido_ suegro, Charlie. Lo acabo de conocer como hace diez minutos. Un hombre amable, pero muy protector con su hija, y algo celoso, pero no lo culpo.

Quizá yo tampoco pude causar buena impresión. Supongo que al hombre casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando nos encontró en la habitación de su hija, siendo los únicos en la casa. Espero que Bella no sea castigada ni nada de ese estilo.

—Listo muchacho —dijo de repente, mientras oía sus pasos acercarse al sillón, donde yo esperaba sentado —, ya hable con mi hija, los dejo solos —se aclaro la garganta sonoramente, como advertencia —, cualquier cosa estoy en la cocina.

Bella resoplo y sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Fue muy malo?

—No tanto —admitió y le fruncí el ceño —.Le dije que me sentía muy mal y que mamá te había llevado allí. Como cree que estoy enferma no se preocupo mucho —me confesó en susurros —, y le dije que estabas preocupado por mi estado y que querías que fuéramos mañana en la mañana al hospital, por lo que ahí le caíste mejor.

Me reí.

—Me parece bien. Ya conocí a mis suegros, pronto es tu turno, ¿no?

—Em si, solo espero caerles bien.

—Te amaran, tontita —y me incline para que nos besáramos.

Más tarde convencí a Alice para venir a buscarme.

—Em, oye Alice —le hable camino a casa.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Sabes que eres mi hermana favorita? ¿Y qué te quiero mucho?

—Claro, soy la única —bromeo — ¿Qué quieres?

—Solo que seas cómplice en una pequeña travesura que quiero hacer mañana.

— ¿Travesura? ¿En la escuela? No pensaras a hacer de estúpido de nuevo ahora que con Jasper son amigos de nuevo, ¿no? —se enfado.

— ¡Ay, por favor! Con Jazz fingimos no hablarnos, además, mejor lo dejo solito para ti.

—Ok, Edward que te ayude Bella.

— ¡No! No, no era para mofarme de ti. Mira mi plan es mañana no ir al instituto pero sin que mamá se entere. Quiero estar con mi querida novia mañana.

—Edward, estas con ella la mayoría de los días ¿No crees que es algo irresponsable faltar un día de clases por eso? —dijo, después de procesarlo.

—Es irresponsable, pero romántico —recalque. Nada mejor que mencionar cursilerías. Alice ama ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, tienes razón. Maldita sea, está bien, ayudare, pero solo por Bella.

Sonreí.

—Por eso eres mi favorita.

Al otro día, temprano, mi hermana me dejo en la esquina de la escuela. Me habría alcanzado a casa de Bella de no ser porque llegaba tarde. Aun así mi novia tenía que pasar a buscarme, ya que sus padres saben que no tengo nadie que me alcance o que maneje yo. En unos cinco minutos, a lo lejos, reconocí el motor del coche de Bella.

— ¿Estas…hum, ansioso o algo? —pregunto después de que nos saludáramos y le dijera la dirección de mi oculista.

Lo pensé bien ¿Ansioso? No lo creo. Me siento normal…o como siempre, mejor dicho…Me encogí de hombros.

—Yo tengo fe, por los dos —me aseguro, tomando mi mano izquierda. Me sentí mal al escucharla. Yo había renunciado a ese milagro, mientras que ella se aferraba.

— ¿Entonces si?

— ¿Si, qué?

— ¿Te gustaría que yo volviera a ver?

No contesto enseguida, lo cual me puso nervioso, pero después susurro:

—Aunque no lo menciones, yo se que quieres ver, que dentro de ti, una parte muy pequeña tiene esperanzas todavía. Si tú quieres ver, me parece bien.

Rayos, nunca conseguiré una respuesta directa de Bella. Es como: _si, si te parece bien a mi también_. En vez de decirme_: si, me gustaría que vieras_. O: _no, no me gustaría_. No, a ella le gusta lo complicado…Me tiene a mí como novio, a un ciego…definitivamente le gusta lo complicado.

—Llegamos.

Tuvimos que esperar como una hora, sentados. Apenas llegamos sacamos turnos, y éramos los segundos para atender. El doctor ni siquiera había llegado.

Los primeros que esperaban, me explico Bella, eran la madre con su niño quien tenía vendas en sus ojos. Eso me produjo un nudo en la garganta, como también una sensación de _Déjà vu__**.**_Aun así mis oídos lo sentían, y el niño parecía feliz.

—Lo es, Edward, él se ve contento —me confirmo ella, mientras me frotaba el brazo con cariño.

Tuvimos que esperar como media hora más. Bella ya se había acurrucado en mis brazos y se había adormilado. Nada me hubiese gustado más que verla dormir en este momento. Cuando llamaron al segundo turno tuve que despertarla y ella me condujo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Edward! —me reconoció el doctor cuando entramos.

—Hola señor Doyle.

—John, Edward, ya sabes —me reprendió con cariño —.Creo que no conozco a tu acompañante.

—Bella Swan, señor, eh, John, mucho gusto —murmuro.

—Qué joven tan bonita —_lo sé, lo sé_, pensé — ¿Eres algún familiar? ¿Prima lejana? No son muy parecidos.

—Oh no, ella es mi novia, doctor.

Él no dijo nada, supongo que se sorprendió. Su paciente que es tan pesimista había conseguido una novia. Y Bella debe de estar avergonzada.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes, hacen una muy linda pareja.

—Gracias John —le sonreí. Lo había ido a visitar tantas veces que lo sentía como alguien de la familia, un familiar lejano, como dijo recién.

— ¿Y bien, a que debo su visita?

—He vuelto a ver, y mencionaste que si lo hacía, volviera.

—Claro, claro, lo recuerdo, vamos a tener que ir a la otra silla —me levante —.No, deja querida, lo llevo yo. Y dime Edward, ¿tuviste el placer de ver a tu novia?

_Shh, callase doctor_, me dije. _Si la vi, pero le mentí_. Nada de ilusiones, que no se aferre a esperanzas vanas como mi familia.

—Hum, no.

—De acuerdo, ahora quédate quieto y veremos.

— ¿Encontró algo…diferente? —al rato pregunto Bella tímidamente.

—Es raro, pero no —se levanto y me ayudo a regresar al lado de mi novia —.Aun así cuando Edward vino la otra vez estuve averiguando. Y lo único que se me ocurre es que bueno, tienes un problema psicológico.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu cabeza ya se ha acostumbrado a pensar que no veras, y entonces eso es lo que pasa. Tu mente bloquea que puedas intentar ver de a ratos para luego recuperar la vista por completo.

—O sea que… ¿todo me lo estoy inventado yo? No lo entiendo.

—No sé de qué otro modo puedo explicártelo Edward. Es extraño de veras. Por ejemplo, cuando una mujer desea tanto un bebé, quizá se haga un test y le salga positivo, pero no tiene nada, eso es un embarazo psicológico. Es entendible por supuesto, porque es algo que ella misma y el cuerpo desean, en cambio tú, te aferraste tanto a tu situación y tu estado pesimista que ya estas acostumbrado, tu cerebro te impide ver, Edward. Y no es algo que arregles así nomas, pensando que mañana abrirás los ojos y volverás a ver, para que no me digas que te ilusiono.

—Estoy muy…—_anonadado_, pensé, sin poder completar mi frase. No puedo hablar. Me duele la cabeza —.Quiero estar solo.

—Eh —El señor Doyle dudó, pero seguro se miraron con Bella para confirmar —.Muy bien, te daremos un minuto.

Los dos se fueron silenciosamente.

Me alegre de no estar en mi casa, en mi habitación precisamente, porque de ser así, estaría destruyendo todo lo que tendría a mano. _Injusticia, injusticia, injusticia_. Gritaba mi cabeza. _Estúpido._ Yo soy el estúpido que tiene este cerebro complicado. Dios, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Bien, aunque sea no tendré que pensar de forma distinta. Aunque sea ya sé que no tengo que ilusionarme y pensar cada noche que me acuesto: mañana veras. Eso no va a pasar, pero entonces ¿Qué? ¿Quedare ciego de por vida?

Me arrastre hacia la puerta y llame al doctor.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si? —dijo rápidamente, yendo a mi lado.

Intente dedicarle una sonrisa sin éxito.

— ¿Me dejas hablar con el doctor a solas? Quiero decirle algo y nos vamos.

—De acuerdo —me dio un piquito y se alejo, yo cerré la puerta, donde John seguramente me esperaba sentado en su escritorio.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—Usted no tiene la culpa, ya no importa.

—Aun así tienes algo para decirme.

—Así es. Quiero que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre esa operación.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó dudoso.

—No veo que sea mala opción…

_..._

**POV BELLA.**

Oh, esto está tan mal. Me siento mal. Pero otra no me queda, no cuando me quedo con la duda.

Disimuladamente para toda la gente que pasaba en el pasillo, yo estaba cerca de la puerta pero cuando nadie pasaba, intentaba escuchar la conversación de Edward y el doctor.

Mi Edward, pobre. Seguro está destrozado.

Hasta que mi oído se acostumbró, fue cuando el doctor terminaba su oración. Y pude escuchar casi con claridad a Edward:

—…Me voy a operar.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa hermosas, sisi, estoy viva.<em>

_**PERDON, por tremenda tardanza**__, ag, me da vergüenza haber tardado tanto, mas sin excusas .-. En fin. _

_Solo quiero aclarar una cosita: __**NUNCA abandonaría una historia, así que no se preocupen. Tiene que pasarme algo muy malo para que eso ocurra, pero no creo defraudarlas así.**_

_Y aunque es muy tarde: feliz añooooooooo, ojala 2013 sea mejor para todos :DD_

_..._

_Aw, este capítulo. Me trabe, escribí, me trabe de vuelta SE ME APAGO LA COMPU Y NO SE GUARDO, me enoje, y continúe. Partes con inspiración, otras no xD Me di cuenta que soy mala con Edward muajajajaj ok no xD Eso , lo psicológico lo invente yo, de mala no mas xD_

_..._

_**tayloves **__Jajja romance, conmigo siempre va haber drama xd Aunque mi cabeza planea algo romántico, solo que no sé cuándo va a pasar .-. _

_**Lilly Black Masen**__ Jajja :) Bueno, dudas aclaradas, supongo, Kristen no está embarazada, aunque hubiese sido bonito. Yo que soy una loca robstener xD_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Muchas gracias! oh, cuando veo este tipo de comentarios como los tuyos me deprimo cuando recuerdo haber tardado tanto, perdón , perdón!_

_**SeresLinda **__Jajaj en el fondo el director era bueno, y team Edward(? ok no xD jaja_

_**namy33 **__Yeah :D al parecer ni Charlie ni Renée se dieron cuenta. Bella es una loquilla jaja, ya veremos qué pasa._

_**Andrea 14 de Cullen**__ Oooooh que linda, gracias! Perdón, muchisisimo perdón por la demora xD_

_**CamilleJBCO **__Que divina! Gracias. BD 2 fue tan akdgkla, esa visión...nos querían torturar! malos jjaaj. El final fue lo mejor, tan lindo *-*_

_**terewee **__Jajaj gracias :D Wow ¿4 veces? yo solo vi BD 2 , dos veces xD Ya cuando tenga mi DVD original me hartare de verla(?_

_**SkyAnngel **__jkagjka si la peli es lo más!_

_**luchii cullen**__ Yeah, también la viste en estreno ! Hermosa sinceramente. Respecto al capi y tus lindas palabras: gracias, jaja. ¿Ahora estas de vacaciones? Yo si xD es más, en un ratito viajamos a la playa *-* En fin, con lo del twitter, hum, aun no me llevo, yo soy mas facebookera(? pero así es mi hermana, esta obsesionada, quizá algún día me pase jaja._

_**Anneris15 **__Ya paso tanto tiempo que seguro que ni recordaras las cosas que te conteste ajjaja. Primero: hola :DD tanto tiempo jaja. Aun no tuve tiempo para leer la historia de Carlisle y Bella, pero cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones lo voy a intentar! jaja, estuve leyendo la trilogía de 50 sombras y ya termine así que, no tengo excusas(? ;D Me alegra que hayas ganado lo de familia a jugar, se me hacia -no sé porque- que te habías esforzado por eso, así que me parece genial. ¿Ya viste Amanecer? Ojala que si jaghakjgak, es divina! Espero que ahora andes bien, suerte!_

_**Robmy**__ Cierto, voy a ver si consigo la temporada de Once upon a time :3 no suena nada mal. Jajja, gracias, espero que este capi dramático también te guste xD_

_**CullenMasenAlways **__ Hooooooooola tanto tiempo jaja. Lo de Lauren jaja xD nunca escuche lo del servicio comunitario, no habría estado mal, así todos se burlaban(?) Aw los juegos del hambre (: ya convencí a mis hermanas de leerlos y una ya se hizo tributo y otra está en camino ajaj, en llamas es el mejor, creo. O sea, yo también estaría entre En llamas o Los juegos del hambre, pero aunque sea en En llamas aparece Finnick(? tan lindo*-* Lo de Amanecer 2, si, fue una locura, aunque a mí me pego fuerte lo de Seth fue tan ajghka, lo recuerdo y se me hace un nudo en la garganta jaja e.e y Leah también me pareció tierno, después de tanta pelea de que no quería los Cullen y fue por Esme ;_; obviamente lo de Carlisle fue lo más :OOOOOO y Jasper, el dolor de Alice ajkghagjk. Y Edward estaba casi segura que no podía morir, ni siquiera en una visión, a Bill Condon lo hubiesen matado xD En fin, sobre orgullo y prejuicio, amaría leerlo, pero en español, mi ingles no es muy bueno jajajaja, ame la película así que... espero que andes muy bien :D suerte!_

_**maryroxy **__Gracias! (: y en serio perdón por la demora._

_**nenitta princess**__ Ooooooooh que divina sos, muchas gracias en serio! :D_

_**Maru Franco**__ Jajja gracias linda :3 ¿Edward vera? no sé , soy mala con eso, creo JAJJA, espero no me maten. _

_**Aurora Salvatore Mellark**__ Me matan esos comentarios contra Lauren jaja xD Gracias! :D_

TEAM EDWARD_ Hola JAJJA, tenes toda la razón, me desaparezco...em, es que Robert me secuestra(?). "ME HICISTE ESPERAR MUCHO TIEMPO (JEJEJEJE ME SIENTO COMO ALICE CON ESA FRASE)" me mataste con eso JAJAJJA xD genial. Jasper, no pienso mucho en él, estuve muy centrada intentado pensar en Edward & Bella, pero ya veré que hago ;)_

_**Katty A Cruz**__ Hola (: me alegro, gracias! Bella fue suspendida por dos días, luego tiene que volver .-. xD_

_**alejandra1987 **__Jajja hola :D gracias! Lamentablemente a Lauren no la echaron, pero por suerte no aparecerá aun(?_

_**fanny.p1996**__ Jajja tenes toda la razón ! [ame tu foto robsten *-*]_

_**Marian-Renesmee**__ Hola! sobre que la escuela sabe lo del noviazgo de los chicos, bueno, yo creo que por la influencia de Mallory había muchos que no podían entender porque Bella saldría con Edward [aunque no se explique en la historia, yo pienso así xD intento pensar todo con distintos puntos de vistas ajja] aunque tengo planeado cambiar eso, un poco aunque sea jaja. Bueno, Renée no se lo tomo tan mal ;D Ay, mencionar lo de Edward...soy tan mala con él , pero tengo excusas (? JAJJA Jasper y Alice, ahí una amiga me recalco lo de Jazz, así que intentare ponerle más atención a eso. Gracias por comentar :3_

_**Francesa Masen**__ Holaa :D jajaj, genial, que tu imaginación vuele(? Yo no me imaginaria tanto una Bella muy violenta, pero si, intento hacerlo así ajajja. Quizá suene muy pésimo el castigo de Lauren, pero el director no tenía muchas excusas para decirle, pero está suspendida por mas días que Bella -una semana, seguro!-. ¿El final del capi anterior te dejo picando? Para mí fue muy... puf xD no se cómo decir jaja, solo quería dejarlo en alguna parte para continuar lo que tenía en mente que después olvide .-. jaja. Sobre la peli de BD 2, si, fue hermosa definitivamente (: Gracias por estar siempre, cuídate vos :D_

_**wichi0705 **__Jajja, a la mierda Lauren xD Gracias! (:_

_**cullen n masen**__ Gracias, me alegra que te pongas al día (: que divina! jaja_

_**janalez **__Ah, de la zorra de Lauren se puede esperar cualquier cosa, es tan vengativa y rencorosa -.-_

_**martuu341**__ JAJAJ lo mismo estaba pensando mientras contestaba otro review, pensaba: ey, no es tan malo la suspensión. Pero bueno jaja, gracias por estar siempre, y perdón la demora._

_**Pia Cullen Masen**__ Jajaj , ni pensé en Lauren pero lo más probable es que se vengue ._. yeah, es una zorra, es más, ahora que te estoy contestando, ya sé lo que está planeando lauren para cuando aparezca xD no es nada bueno!_

_**Cindy. **__Quizá te lo dije, o no, pero me es tan ajkdghakjga, me llega en el alma cuando me dicen: eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, o escribes muy bien. Jajja, en serio, muchisismas gracias. Esta historia es para ustedes :3 y son ustedes las que me ayudan con sus hermosos comentarios para continuar la historia. Así que gracias, y perdón la demora (:_

_**LUZ. C.C**__ Aw *-* me alegro, gracias!_

_**Angie **__Holaaaa, ¿encontraste la historia? o sea que eres nueva lectora? bienvenida! jaja (: por supuesto que la continuare! me sentiría demasiado mal si abandonaría la historia, la culpa no me dejaría jaja. En fin, gracias por tu review!_

_**Ann Vulturi Cullen**__ Jajaj si me comentaste con la otra cuenta! ¿Qué paso que te hiciste una nueva? jaja Gracias por tomarte la consideración de avisar ;D_

_..._

_Al fin. No sé cuando nos leamos de nuevo, no quiero prometer nada! xD Eso sí, _para las que leen "La Bella y la bestia" no llego a actualizarla, ahora en un rato me voy de vacaciones a la playa :D y allá no tengo internet, pero veré si encuentro inspiración para continuar las historias ;D

_**Otra vez mis disculpas por la tardanza, espero disfruten (:**_

_**Las quiero!**_


	37. ¿Cambios?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA. <strong>

**Cap.37: ¿Cambios?**

Fuimos en silencio hacia mi furgoneta.

Edward parecía bastante pensativo, mientras yo seguía avergonzada. Cuando estaba escuchando y procesando la información, no me di cuenta que se acercaban a la puerta y el doctor Doyle me vio primero entre sorprendido y disgustado hasta que al segundo me sonrojé y sacudió la cabeza, con cara de comprenderlo aunque este mal. Fingió no haberme visto y que me llamaba.

No sé si Edward lo notó, desde ese momento estuvo casi callado. Quizá está pensando en las palabas que escuche espiando. Nos despedimos del doctor y eso fue todo.

Mientras nos alejábamos del hospital, más nerviosa me ponía ¿Acaso Edward no confiaba en mi? ¿Por qué quiso hablar en privado? ¿Por qué no menciona lo de la operación?

— ¿Te molesta si pongo música? —al fin habló. Al parecer, por su cara quería dejar todo atrás.

—No lo hagas —dije, mientras apartaba su mano del estéreo.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó, forzándose a sonreír —.Si no quieres escuchar música está bien.

Estacioné y él se enderezo en su asiento, atento.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Deja de hacer eso…de seguir adelante como si nada.

—Bella, no quiero hablar —protesto algo asustado pero seguro. Suspire.

— ¿Y con quien lo harás? ¿Con Alice? ¿Con tus padres? Ah, claro, ellos no lo saben.

— ¿Qué problema tienes? Esto no te incumbe…el que lo oculte o no, ¿tan mal esta tener cosas para uno mismo?

Lo pensé por un momento. Tenía razón. En realidad a mi no me importa si él prefiere guardar secretos a quien sea, pero sé que no está bien y que eso hace dolerle más. Sin poder descargarse sobre el tema, más doloroso es.

—Estas muy enfadado ¿verdad?

No contestó enseguida. Temía que se ofendiera por mi insistencia, pero susurro:

—Y desilusionado conmigo mismo.

—Oh no, Edward —me saque el cinturón de seguridad y me acerque a él como pude. Le toque la cara.

—Ya no importa, no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Lo pensó un momento y suspiró.

—No quería decírtelo pero…cuando estuve hablando con el doctor…bueno, tú escuchaste, ¿no es así?

Perdí aire de golpe, sorprendida y aterrada. ¡Se dio cuenta! Rayos, debo de ser muy ruidosa…y obvia. Avergonzada farfulle como pude:

—Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que estuvo mal…me sentí tan mal al espiar.

Sonrió a medias.

—No te preocupes, pero, ¿escuchaste todo?

—Dijiste que te ibas a operar, eso fue lo último, ¿no?

—Bella eres pésima para husmear —se rio apenas —.Si, dije eso, pero no fue lo último —ahora su expresión se torno triste de nuevo —.Quizá tú te quedaste con eso para aferrarte a una nueva esperanza…—estaba protestando pero me callo —, en fin, el caso es que ni siquiera sirva operarme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?

Edward con su expresión seria, se llevo su dedo índice a la cabeza.

—Mi problema es que, lo más probable, sea psicológico. De ser así, si me operara quizá no funcionaria, porque mi cerebro seguirá pensando que soy ciego.

—Oh.

—Si —murmuró —.Aun así el doctor Doyle averiguara más, y me llamara.

—Eso es…— ¿Qué, que le voy a decir? ¿Qué es genial? Si claro —.Esperemos que tengas tu oportunidad.

— ¿Me besas? Lo haría yo, pero no sé dónde está tu rostro.

Con una sonrisa triste me acerque y lo bese. Sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos con buena precisión. Se separo para poder respirar un poco y luego continúo besándome.

Y este beso era diferente. Más…pasional.

—Yo también te deseo, y no te imaginas cuanto —confeso, sorprendiéndome, cambiando completamente el tema. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para avergonzarme, me llene de placer al escucharlo. Aunque sea ni me vio, pero yo lo tiento —.Te necesito tanto —continuo diciendo, llevando sus labios a mi hombro derecho.

Jadee cuando sentí el fuego de nuevo.

Aun así, él opto por ir hacia mi cuello. Me beso la clavícula y sentí como aspiraba.

—Amo tu olor.

Siguió con sus labios por mi mentón, y volvió a mis labios, besándome de una manera que tendría que ser ilegal. Yo no me quemaba por suerte o quizá me estaba acostumbrando a ese extraño fuego abrazador, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo, y mis manos terminaron en su cabello, oh, su sexy cabello.

—Me parece que nos estamos pasando —dijo como pudo.

—No me importa —musite, queriendo más.

Él se rio y se alejo.

—Aquí no, Bella.

Hice un mohín, aunque no lo viera. Aparte no era de teatro. En realidad me molestaba que dijera eso, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Bien, pero entonces no me vengas con esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me violaras?

Sin duda se mofaba de mis palabras cuando Jacob me vio abrazándolo. Bien, ríete de mí, yo también puedo bromear.

—No tientes a la suerte.

Se carcajeo.

—Gracias por estar conmigo.

Fuego extinguido por ahora. En este instante ahora el corazón se me llenaba de ternura y alegría. Edward nunca entendería que la suertuda soy yo.

Lo bese y le sonreí con amor.

…

**POV EDWARD.**

Es increíble el poder que tiene Bella.

Hace un minuto estaba enfadado, desilusionado, triste, y con ella, solo me sentía…sentía la necesidad de su cuerpo, sus palabras.

Quizá no sea solo ella, sino los dos juntos. Estando con ella, podría superar cualquier cosa.

Y si, tenía que serle sincero, la deseaba tanto.

Pero no sé si es lo correcto. Primero en lo primero, una chica se toma muy en serio ese momento, y con ella yo también quiero hacerlo. Otra cosa es mi drama de ser ciego, pero si no llego a tener ninguna cura… ¿Qué? Me quedare sin nada. Además no podía hacerlo en un auto y menos, obviamente, sin protección.

—Edward, ¿Adónde vamos?

La pregunta del millón.

Podría decirle a nuestro prado, así pasamos un momento juntos como una pareja se lo merece. Pero se supone que ella está en estado de recuperarse y tiene que volver a su casa para fingir, ¿y yo qué?

_Sé valiente, Edward_, dijo mi voz irritante, que ahora no lo fue.

¿Le digo la verdad a mi familia? ¿Cómo se sentirán? ¿Enfadados, ofendidos y tristes por las nuevas y malas noticias que les oculte? Dios, en realidad nunca tuve que guardarme tal cosa, ahora me dolerá la cabeza.

— ¿Edward?

—Tengo que hacerlo ¿verdad?

— ¿El qué?

—Contarle a mi familia.

—Creo que sería lo correcto —susurro ella —.Ponte en su lugar, ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que tú hijo o hermano esconde lo que le ocurre?

—Enfadado —dije rápidamente. Ya lo sabía. Espero que entiendan que en realidad lo hice para no ilusionarlos…y ojala que eso no los haga enfadar más.

—Exacto, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

—Si, por favor.

Al llegar, Bella no bajo de su camioneta, sino que siguió de largo, para poder seguir con la farsa de su fiebre para sus padres. La mano que sostenía el bastón empezó a sudar cuando entre a casa. Aun así intente relajarme. Papá está en el trabajo, como siempre. Alice aun en la escuela, solo tendré que lidiar con mamá, por ahora.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí, está todo bien? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? —pregunto rápidamente, muy preocupada, cuando me vio.

—Tranquila, todo está bien.

—Pero…

—Te lo diré más tarde, ¿sí? Tengo que contarles algo muy importante a todos, y prefiero hacerlo en la cena.

—De acuerdo —accedió, pero sin verla me doy cuenta que está ansiosa —, pero, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? —acaricio mi mejilla, y eso casi me derrumba cuando recordé lo de la ceguera psicológica. Tenía ganas de llorar, de desquitarme con mi madre, pero debía aguantar solo unas horas.

—Luego te diré —me incline y ella me dio un beso y me fui a mi habitación.

…

**POV BELLA.**

—Bella, ¿eres tú? —mi padre se asomo cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta.

—Hey —le sonreí.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

—Bien, me atendieron y me recitaron una pastilla —le mostré el medicamente que había sacado del botiquín y guarde en mi jean anoche —, con esto se me pasara y estaré bien para mañana.

—Genial. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de pedir el certificado médico, así se lo muestras al director por las faltas.

—El…sí, claro, pero lo tiene Edward, porque tenía miedo de perderlo —mentí rápidamente. Si se enterara…

—De acuerdo, recuéstate un rato, quizá se te pase del todo.

Ya en mi habitación, no pude volver a dormir. En realidad estaba pensando en Edward. _Por favor, que no sea psicológico, que el doctor se haya equivocado, que solo sea un suposición_…Si las cosas no se aclaraban, él perdería demasiadas cosas. _No importa que pase,_ pensé, _yo estaré con él cuando lo necesite._

Otra cosa que intente imaginar era la reacción de Alice al enterarse del tema —y de mis suegros, pero como no los conozco, me cuesta imaginarlos— espero que no le hagan sentir peor y que de algún modo, le perdonen y le ayuden a seguir adelante.

En la tarde ayude a Emmett con sus cosas de la universidad.

—Oye, Rose me dijo la verdad —abrí mis ojos como platos. Oh, ¿se viene una extorsión? Rayos.

—Por favor, por favor, no me acuses —suplique.

—Descuida, hermanita. Solo me sorprendieron dos cosas…La primera: que eres toda una luchadora, ya sabes, creo que lo sacaste de mi —me reí —y lo segundo: es que eres buena mintiendo ¡yo me lo creí!

—Baja la voz —dije como pude mientras hacia una mueca de niño regañado —.Oh, te ves tan adorable cuando te retan, ¿abrazo de oso?

Después de diez segundos me soltó porque ya no podía respirar.

A la noche, estaba poniendo la mesa cuando Reneé me pasó el teléfono murmurando el nombre de Edward.

—Hola —salude rápidamente.

—_Lo siento, justo ahora mi madre me regaño porque dijo que no tendría que haber llamado ya que seguramente estaban por comer o lo están haciendo, ¿interrumpí?_

—Casi, pero no te preocupes. Charlie aun no se separa del partido, así que hasta que no haga ademan de levantarse del sillón, dudo que empecemos a comer.

Edward suspiro aliviado.

—_Necesitaba hablar contigo, para prepararme._

—Oh, ¿aun no les dijiste?

—_No, estaba esperando que estuviésemos todos _—se oyó exasperado _—, cada vez dudo más que sea buena idea contarles…_

—No te retractes, estás haciendo bien, recuerda eso.

—Sí, claro, pero no es fácil.

—Nada lo es, Edward, pero eres fuerte, podrás hacerlo.

—_Te necesito aquí_ —susurro, nostálgico —, _siento que solo no puedo, pero contigo me siento seguro._

Si podría traspasar el teléfono para llegar hasta él y abrazarlo, lo haría.

—Puedes solo, lo sé.

—_Si tu lo dices…—_se escucho un grito desde el otro lado, creo que era su mamá _—, Esme casi me está obligando a cortarte para dejarte en paz por hoy._

Sonreí.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—_Si estoy vivo, si_ —bromeó —._Te amo._

Mire nerviosa hacia Charlie, quien era el que tenía más cerca, pero dudo que haya logrado escuchar siquiera un murmullo, estaba muy concentrado en la televisión.

—Yo también. Hasta mañana —y corte.

…

**POV EDWARD.**

_Podrás hacerlo._

¿En serio? Cada segundo que pasa es una tortura. Tenía ganas de seguir de largo la comida, ir a mi habitación e intentar dormir, pero no me dejarían, claro que no. Mis manos sudan tanto que tuve que dejar el bastón a un costado y sentarme para poder fingir estar tranquilo, mientras mamá llamaba a Alice para poner la mesa. Desde que le dije que tenía algo que contarles, no me presionó, pero estaba seguro que Esme estaba muy ansiosa.

—Amor, a comer —anuncio a papá, que probablemente salía de darse un baño.

Cuando estuvimos todos, comenzamos a comer, tranquilos y en silencio. No era muy usual, además saltaban chispas. Me daba cuenta aun sin ver.

— ¿Edward no tenias algo que contarnos? —Mamá ya no pudo contenerse más.

Me atragante con la comida, no por sorpresa –ya me lo esperaba– sino por nervios. Alice me dio unas palmaditas, se me lagrimearon los ojos y tuve que tomar agua.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —pregunto preocupado papá.

—Sí, eh si —aclare mi garganta para sonar mejor —.Es cierto, tengo que contarles algo importante —sin saber cómo, empecé a jugar con mi comida…Todo esto me recordaba cuando les dije el otro día que estaba de novio. Repetiría cien mil veces ese momento si podría evitar este —.Es sobre mi ceguera.

Esme tomo mi mano izquierda y me brindo apoyo. Dios, me siento tan mal. Mi corazón esta como loco, voy a defraudar a mi familia, voy hacer que se sientan mal…

—Yo…vi.

— ¿Qué dices? —chillo Alice.

— ¿Cuándo? —la voz de papá se oía feliz.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Eso es genial, cariño, pero ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Me ocurrió dos veces…y en esas ocasiones me desmaye al segundo, más o menos…y eso no es todo —_bien Edward, tu puedes, Bella dijo que si, vamos, dilo_: —.Fui al oculista.

— ¿Mentiste? —Susurró mamá con tono lastimero, soltándome por la sorpresa —, ese día que te acompañe y dijiste que te olvidaste tu abrigo… ¿me lo estabas ocultando?

Desee tener mis lentes de sol conmigo. Eso ayudaría a ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

—Sí, y hoy también fui, me acompaño Bella.

—Edward, también me mentiste a mí —se quejo mi hermana.

Si, también a ti. Al único que no, fue a Carlisle. Pero no tiene tiempo para mentiras, solo le oculte las cosas.

— ¿Y qué paso, hijo? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

—La vez anterior dijo que no encontró nada diferente y me dio como alternativa una operación…con posibilidades de recuperar del todo la vista, pero si sale mal, podría quedar así para siempre —abarque mi mano hacia mis ojos —, pero hoy dijo que también podría ser una ceguera psicológica…Estoy así porque mi cerebro no puede pensar de otra manera, porque soy idiota. Y si es así, si es psicológico tampoco serviría una operación.

—Oh Dios mío —jadeo Esme y supe que se tapo la boca para ahogar el sollozo, fue muy obvio.

— ¿Edward te estás dando cuenta que no hiciste bien en ocultar esto? —me reprendió papá.

No pude. Las lágrimas se acumularon y tuve que soltarlas. Rabia y tristeza. Tristeza y rabia.

— ¡No quería! —grite, levantándome de la silla y apoyando las manos de un golpe en la mesa…eso dolió, pero no me importo — ¡Solo no quería darles otro motivo para esperanzarlos! Por qué lo sé, sé que esperan a que vea y quizá eso nunca se pueda, ¡solo lo escondí para no desilusiónalos!

—No se trata de eso, cariño —intervino mamá como pudo, porque también lloraba —, sino que pareciera que no confiaras en nosotros…Te apoyaremos como sea, Edward, siendo ciego de por vida o no, porque somos tu familia —se levanto y fue hacia mi —.Yo te amo, hijo. Quiero que sepas que no me importa si ves o no. Por favor no llores…—intento detener mi llanto pero no pudo. Me abrazó fuerte y me derrumbe en sus brazos. Al minuto se nos unió Alice, algo silenciosa, apretando mi brazo de forma consoladora. A lo último vino papá y terminamos abrazados los cuatro en familia.

…

**POV BELLA.**

Estacione la furgoneta al lado del Volvo en el aparcamiento del instituto. Quizá suene tonto, pero me alegro de volver a clases, no soy una nerd pero tampoco me va mal en todas las materias, intento de que me vaya bien; además es una buena excusa para estar con mis amigos.

Muchas personas me miraban mientras ingresaba al edificio. Me avergoncé, porque seguro al verme, se preguntan cómo termine peleando con Lauren físicamente.

Para mi sorpresa, no solo Edward me esperaba en mi casillero, sino también Alice. Él movía la cabeza para ambos lados, como buscando un motivo para hacer algo. Ella esperaba de brazos cruzados. Intente con una sonrisa para ablandarla pero solo me dedico un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Edward cuando me acerque bastante.

—Em, hola —murmure al estar al lado de los dos. Nerviosa, me puse de puntillas y me sostuve del hombro de mi novio para besarle en la mejilla y algo indecisa, quede en frente de Alice.

— ¡Te lo creíste! —se burlo, abrazándome mientras suspiraba aliviada.

—Qué mala eres —dije, alejándola mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano —, me estabas preocupando.

—En realidad si estoy algo molesta pero no cambiara nada. Anoche hablamos con Edward mientras nuestros papás dormían y quedamos en contarles a Rose y Jasper y…afrontar esto todos juntos.

—Bien —sonreí mirándolo a él, que tenia gacha la cabeza y jugueteaba con el bastón.

—De acuerdo, les daré el minuto de privacidad que les queda, nos vemos en clases.

Sacudí mi mano y luego saque las cosas de mi casillero.

— ¿Qué tal fue?

Edward frunció los labios. Después de pensárselo confeso:

—Algo…intenso, terminamos casi todos llorando, pero ya está todo bien.

Encaminamos hacia el casillero de Rosalie, para que ella sea quien acompañe a Edward. Le tome la mano.

—Te dije que podrías.

Beso la mano que tenia entrelazada con la suya.

—Gracias.

— ¡Chicos! —llamo otras dos voces no tan conocidas. Bueno, solo me sonaba la de la chica: Angela. Era buena compañía en mi tercera clase. El joven que la acompañaba debe de ser el novio, y le reconocí por ser él quien separo a Edward de mi cuando peleaba con la arpía.

—Ben —saludo Edward —, hola Angela.

—Hola.

—Hola chicos, lamentamos interrumpir —dijo el tal Ben, simpáticamente.

—Solo queríamos decirles que…—busco ayuda en la mirada de su novio y continuo— pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Nunca nos convenció la actitud de Mallory, y cuando él me conto lo que hiciste, Bella…te entendí perfectamente. Estamos en voluntad de ayudarles a enfrentarla. No puede creerse que gobernara aquí con esa personalidad asquerosa.

—Fuiste muy valiente…fueron muy valientes —asintió el joven sonriéndonos —.Y déjenme decirle que estoy seguro que no somos los únicos que los apoyaremos. En fin, debemos apresurarnos, nos vemos por ahí.

Angela tímidamente se despidió y me quede procesando aquello, cuando lo hice, sonreí y observe a Edward, que también estaba algo perdido.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Justicia —me reí —.Vamos apresurarnos, se nos hará tarde y nos retaran.

Angela y Ben tuvieron razón. En todo el día, había gente que antes ni me miraba, que ahora lo hacían y me sonreían con asentimientos de cabeza, otros me saludaban como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, incluso cuando nos veían con Edward, pocos nos hablaron. Todos al parecer, ya se estaban hartando de Lauren. Eso me alegró, porque si somos sinceros, no sé qué ocurrirá cuando ella vuelva después de la suspensión. Se querrá vengar de alguna manera, sin ser tan obvia para que no la castiguen o expulsen y será algo feo y malo, de eso estoy segura.

—Creo que tengo razón cuando pienso que todo esto es gracias a ti, cambiaste tantas cosas —dijo Edward, orgulloso. Avergonzada, lo empuje para que no me molestara y él rio.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaa bella people! ¿Como están? Esperemos que bien :3<em>

_**Empezare por agradecer infinitamente sus bellos reviews y pasar los 600 :') esto no **__**podría ser sin ustedes, en serio gracias por leer y comentar! Y por los 'alertas' y favoritos!**_

_Creo que me hice un buen enredo con lo de la ceguera psicológica, pero no perdamos esperanzas! El doctor solo supuso, quiero decir, sus palabras exactas fueron: _Y lo único que se me ocurre es que bueno, tienes un problema psicológico_. Ya veremos qué pasa._

_Y hablando de todo un poco, este capítulo no me gusto mucho, salvo la parte que Edward le dice la verdad a su familia, porque pienso que se lo merecían ajajja xd En el próximo intentare estar más inspirada y a ver si me centro un poco más en Jasper y Alice, aunque ya tenía algo en mente, hay que ver..._

…

_**luchii cullen**__ Holaaa divina! jajaj esta Bella es una loquilla xD Sé que fue duro lo de Edward, no todo es color de rosa D: tiene que seguir adelante y afrontarlo como sea. Hay que esperar la llamada del doctor, ver que pasa...Jaja. Gracias por todo lo lindo que me dijiste e igual para vos! _

_**tayloves **__Jaja a Bella le salió un lado que no conocía(? Yo no te entendí lo que quisiste decir acá: "nO entiendo edward porque no pensó que había insto a bella y eso no se lo podía inventar porque no la conocía " me perdí ajjaja xd Él solo vio su rostro cuando le conto su pasado, pero no se lo dijo a ella, en fin, para aclararte la duda, tenes que aclararme primero xd Hum, supongo que habrá lemmon en algún momento por este fic, pero dudo en "La bella y la bestia"! Jajaj que suerte que tenías internet en la playa, yo solo cuando iba a la casa de mi tía, ahora que volví todo está a la normalidad xD pero, ¿detestas la playa? ¿o detestas ir sin internet? :O_

_**PazCollen **__Mi tía recién se entera que estoy escribiendo y le dije: si, yo escribo y subo el fic a una página y los demás pueden leer y comentar, y justo le mostré tu comentario y dijo: mira, Vale, sos mala. Jajajaj, lo sientoooo, pero hago lo que puedo por actualizar apenas termino de escribir el siguiente capitulo jaja, no te preocupes que continuare como pueda, con o sin inspiración! Gracias por comentar :3_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Hum, ¿volverá a ver o no? esa es la pregunta del millón muajajaja...ok no xD espero disfrutes del capítulo aunque no tenga mucho ;D_

_**evecullen94 **__No se si el doctor sea el pesimista, pero que Edward lo es, lo es definitivamente jaja. Y Bella si, precisamente es así como decís! "tiene miedo que recobre la vista y la deje por eso le contestó de esa manera" exactoooo eso es pensar como ella, es obvio, aunque para Edward no xD_

_**darky1995**__ jaja xd Gracias por el rr :)_

_**Ann Vulturi Cullen**__ Hola hola, hoy bien :3 ¿vos? Uf, quemada, yo detesto eso! cuando estuve en la playa estaba: protector solar, protector solar jajaja xd Te entiendo perfectamente con lo de 50 sombras! yo no soy chica -soy vieja...ok no xD- pero al mismo tiempo no quería leerlo hasta que mi mejor amiga se compro el primero y dije: aaaaah ya fue, lo leo. E intentaba leer lento porque los otros dos no los tenia -los tuve que bajar por internet- y solo leía las madrugadas antes de dormir, pero era adictivo jajaj xD Es una lástima que no hayas podido ver Amanecer 2 en el cine, pero aunque sea ya no falta tantooo para que salga en DVD (: yo ya quiero tenerlo! Y ahora el capitulo, me alegra que te haya gustado! Últimamente me veo sin inspiración en algunas partes, pero a ustedes les gusta igual jajaj, eso es un consuelo xd "no seas malita" intento no serlo, pero creo que sale de adentro(? jajja, ¿no quieres que se opere? :O ¿ni suponiendo que sería su única opción? Siendo él no sé si me arriesgaría pero que se yo jajaj. Me muero! cocer un telón tanto tiempo y que los otros solo miren!, si definitivamente el sentimiento es querer matarlos :P Veía en la tele como estaba Mar del plata y era tremendo! Yo estuve en Villa Gesell, y para el 31 que fue feriado fui a San Clemente:D Jajaj gracias por comentar tanto como siempre -me encanta :D- y por estar ahí, nos leemos!_

_**Robmy **__A mi también me pareció bien la idea de una terapia, he intentado averiguar del tema pero no encuentro nada ! Aun así todo está basado en suposiciones así que más adelante nos enteraremos como será la cosa, gracias por leer :3_

_**nenitta princess**__ Con tantas veces ya me lo confirmaron, soy mala! jajja xD Creo que Edward al ser ciego es más vulnerable y eso lo hace tierno para amarlo mas jajaja. OMG " debes de entenderlo, muchos fics buenos como el tuyo han sido desgraciadamente abandonados" *se pone a llorar* gracias por considerar a este fic bueno! me hace sentir orgullosa y me siento asgjhakjgha , se entiende? jaja, besos linda._

_**natika-Cullen**__ Me alegra que te encante la historia *-* ya veremos qué pasa con el caso de Edward.._

_**CamilleJBCO **__hola hermosa! chan chan chan, Bella escucho mal jaja; hay que ver que dice el doctor y que pasara con el tema de la ceguera. La parte sexy del capitulo jajajaj xDD de veras lo intento, pero nunca escribí ese tipo de cosas, por suerte aun no llego a ese "momento" ! Hasta la próxima ;)_

_**terewee **__Tu lado fangirl jajajajjaj muero xD Eso de las ediciones a mi me molesta por un lado! porque están sacado, por ejemplo, escenas de Amanecer 1 que yo creo que tendría que haber estado en su respectivo DVD y no sacarlo ahora en otra edición especial para que ellos ganes mas plata -.- grr, solo me voy a conformar con el DVD de Amanecer 2 y listo! jajaj_

_**Pia Cullen Masen**__ Muajaj mantendré eso en suspenso por un tiempecito más :P_

_**alejandra1987**__ Holaa :) me alegra que te gustara el antiguo cap! Realmente me avergüenzo cuando pienso que tarde taaaaaaaaaanto para actualizar la otra vez, espero no repetirlo, siempre tardo en actualizar pero no mucho como la vez anterior xD En fin, gracias por comentar y ya veremos qué pasa con Ed!_

_**CullenMasenAlways **__Ey :D hace un ratitin termine de leer tu nueva historia. Recuerdo cuando me llego el alerta al correo pero no entiendo cómo es que no la leí .-. Como dije en el rr que te deje: me encanto! ¿Estás escribiendo otras cosas? *-* Ah sí, todos los tributos quedamos desilusionados con lo de Finnick, es como ¡no! La escritora es crueeeeel xD Al comienzo yo no estaba conforme con Sam, el que va a interpretar a Finnick, hasta que vi las fotos en el set y dije: omg! Creo que hará bien el papel (: Lo de Annie si vi fotos (inventadas por fans) y yo creí que ni iba a salir, pero si es esa también me parece buena para el papel! Ohhh, lees todos los libros que quiero, Orgullo y prejuicio y ahora La ultima canción, todos dicen que es bonito! los bajaste de internet? Tengo que ver si los consigo! Sobre el capi y lo de Edward eso es lo que me pone loca! (bueno, en realidad lo soy, pero se me hace un enredo en la cabeza!) cuando pienso que pasara con Edward, si ve o no...supongo que cuando este escribiendo lo sabré, mi cabeza no está decidida todavía! Gracias por comentar como siempre :3 cuídate!_

_**SeresLinda **__Hola! Ni te preocupes por pensar que comentas tarde, mírame a mi actualizando xd Estoy muy contenta que aunque sea tengas tiempo de leer y dejar el rr, eso ya es mucho, no importa si lo mandas apenas subo el capitulo o no (: Jaajaj este Edward dejo sorprendida muchas xD Cuídate :D_

_**satorichiva **__Jaja si! Ahora falta que Bella conozca a sus suegros *-* eso ya está en mi cabeza xD Si, supongo que la operación no serviría, intente buscar en internet sobre ceguera psicológica pensando que no encontraría nada pero hay muchas cosas, pero nada sobre cura -.- Aun así algo se me va a ocurrir! :D_

_**maryroxy**__ Me alegro :D la verdad es que me metí en un problema en poner eso de la ceguera psicológica ajajja, pero he estado pensando que si es así, se podría hacer alguna terapia con su cerebro-psicólogo- o no sé, ya veré. Gracias por comentar!_

_**Diana**__ Ow *-* que divina! Gracias :3_

_**Alisaness Cullen**__ Hola hermosa! Jajaj me alegra que retomaras la lectura y te pusieras al tanto y que te gustara (: Lo de Edward fue confuso porque Bella no sirve para husmear xD Que suerteeee tenes con lo del carnet, yo desde que tenía 17 estaba molestando a mis papás para que me enseñaran (ellos están separados y mi mami se quedo con el auto) , por lo que mi papá tenía una excusa jaja, y mi mamá me decía: sisi. Llegaron los 18 y nada! Actualmente tengo 19 y ahora ninguno de los dos se muestra voluntario ¬¬ lo único fui con mi mamá sobre una charla de conducir y nos tomaron un examen (me quería matar, pero por suerte no te ponían nota ni nada y respondí solo 6 mal de 30 mas o menos ajjaja). Me alegra que ya tengas tu carnet, yo no veo la hora!, uno de mis sueños cuando era chiquita era aprender a manejar (algo raro pero bue) algún día se cumplirá jaja, besos :3_

_**TEAM EDWARD**__ Claro, si fuese psicológico estoy pensando en algo así como un psicologo que le ayude a ver las cosas de otro modo, como si fuese un auto-ayuda no se jajajaj, he intentado averiguar sobre eso, pero de curarse no salía nada! Oh, me mataste, no tengo la menor idea de cuando terminaría el fic, además creo que es muy seguro que tendrá secuela, ese "final" que tengo en la cabeza no se me va, por lo que es posible que continúe en secuela! Cuando estemos cerca del final yo voy a avisar. Un beso enorme!_

_**Francesa Masen**__ Holaaaa, jajaj este Jasper es un loquillo. Ah, por ahora Edward seguirá ocultando haber visto a Bella; y ya veremos si es psicológico, si se puede operar o que ;) Me mató lo de Bella con el vaso para escuchar mejor JAJAJAJ, de haberlo tenido, habría escuchado todo mejor! xd Y gracias por lo de la playa, de veras lo disfrute, estuvo hermoso! ¿Vos que anduviste haciendo estos días? (: Cuídate :D_

_**martuu341**__ JAJAJJA, Bella es santa de a momentos, tiene ataques(?). El pesimismo de Edward ahora no importa, todo es complicado ! jajaj, me enrede mucho con lo de la ceguera psicológica, aunque no está confirmado, estoy pensando bien como seguir con ese tema! Jaja y gracias por el consejo, lo lleve a cabo, a cada rato iba guardando el archivo para no tener problemas. Besos linda!_

_**catrina00**__ Ooow nueva lectora! Bienvenida. Me alegra que te leyeras toda la historia, siempre pensé que para alguien nuevo iba hacer muy "fastidioso" leer ya que son muchos capitulos jaja. Significa mucho que me lo dijeras y te animaras a dejar un review, en serio. Muchisisimas gracias!_

_**janalez **__Nada está confirmado todavía! Más adelante ya veremos qué pasa con la ceguera..._

_**Mauxi Cullen O' shea**__ Jaja hola! Me alegra que volvieras, es muy divertido leer tu rr ¿En serio lo leerás de nuevo? jaja pobreee, encima no termino mas la historia xd Ohhh que travieso tu perro, yo me muero e.e igual, yo tengo cinco perros en casa y los amo, cuando se mandan líos los quiero matar pero no pasan ni cinco minutos que los estoy acariciando, amo los perros! son una debilidad(? Jajaj me sentiría muy mal si abandonara la historia, ustedes no se lo merecen y como lectora, nunca me gusto eso, así que entiendo el sentimiento! :P Jajja también a vos feliz día de todo! xD JAJAJA tu sensual review me dio los ánimos necesarios, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D_

_**isis Charlie hyunjoong**__ Hola linda, quise contestarte por PM pero no pude .-. jajaja, gracias por esas lindas palabras *-*_

_..._

_En fin, __**espero nos leamos pronto**__. Siempre agradeceré ese apoyo incondicional con sus hermosos comentarios, __**las quiero!**_


	38. ¿Enredo y solución?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA.<strong>

**Cap.38: ¿Enredo y solución? **

Pasaron dos semanas y adiós abril. La primera semana de mayo Lauren volvió a clases pero para mi sorpresa, apenas nos miraba con desprecio. Pasan los días y ni siquiera tira mis útiles o molesta a Edward, nada de nada. Esto es demasiado milagroso, algo debe estar pasando por su cabeza, algún plan malvado para vengarse todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente…ni me hubiese imaginado que su suspensión durara tanto. Aparte los chicos que nos habían demostrado su apoyo también estaban desconcertados, pero aun así no mencionaban nada. Si ella planeaba algo, ahora no seriamos los únicos que la enfrentáramos.

Edward no tenía noticias nuevas del doctor, ni una llamada. Con insistencia de sus padres, él fue quien llamo al oculista pero le dijo que estaba investigando y apenas averiguara le avisaría y tendría que visitarlo nuevamente.

Nuestro noviazgo iba de maravillas. En la escuela estábamos juntos como podíamos. A veces iba a casa conmigo o nos juntábamos con los demás y también estaba nuestro prado. Yo aun no visitaba a su casa. Siendo sincera estaba nerviosa con la idea de conocer a sus padres, aunque sé que son buenos.

Uno de los problemas para nosotros eran Jasper y Alice.

Supuse que en el fondo, cuando quería recuperar a Jasper y todo volviese a la normalidad con los Cullen, Alice se tiraría prácticamente a sus brazos. Es decir, ambos saben que se quieren. Negarlo es una estupidez, murmuro Edward una vez. Él mismo admitió que varias veces su amigo le decía que quería a su hermana, y ésta viceversa.

Pero ahora creo que mi querida cuñada quiere demostrarle a Jasper que no será tan fácil, le hace pagar por el sufrimiento que tuvo todo el año, aunque él también sufrió. Casi siempre nos vemos todos –incluyendo a mi hermano por su noviazgo con Rose– y, aunque Jasper intenta arreglarlo, ella le trata con frialdad.

—No sé qué hacer —reconoció él, mirando nervioso desde lejos como Alice hablaba con Rosalie sobre esmaltes.

—Ya veremos que hacemos —consoló Edward, quien me abrazaba esa tarde. Me tomo por desprevenida, porque no sabía cómo rayos conseguiríamos tal milagro.

— ¡Eh, déjense de secretitos! Vengan, haremos un juego, y el que pierda se tendrá que pintar las uñas de este color horrible —casi grito Emmett, que sostuvo una pintura de color fucsia.

En mi celular tengo una foto suya con las uñas pintadas y con su cara resignada. No es de mala, pero se le veía tan tierno…

— ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? —pregunto Em, distrayéndome.

Es domingo…lo cual, significa aburrimiento. Quedamos entre todos que ese día lo dejaríamos para pasar entre familia y organizarse con las tareas y el estudio. En realidad, tengo que responder una pregunta de literatura, pero mis pensamientos me traicionaron.

Emmett también intentaba concentrarse sin éxito.

—Estoy pensando en Jasper —admití, empujando mi carpeta a un lado, era imposible centrarme ahora.

—Ohhhh —exclamo burlón, tirándome una bola de papel —, se lo contare a Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco para estar en la defensiva, aunque me dio vergüenza.

—No de ese modo, lo que pasa es que él quiere a Alice, y ella también lo quiere pero no están juntos.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Hum…más o menos. No cualquiera tiene la suerte de ser correspondidos, además siempre puede haber un problema, como que ninguno se anime a hablar se rinda y comience a fijarse en otro…En realidad cualquier cosa puede pasar.

—Pero Jazz no les hablo por un año, ¿no? —asentí con la cabeza— y aun así Alice nunca dejo de quererlo, así que dudo que aparezca otro.

—Emmett nada es eterno, quizá un día Jasper quiera cambiar y eso incluya dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por ella.

Mi hermano lo pensó por un momento y me sonrió.

— ¿Y tú quieres juntarlos?

—Sería lindo, aparte de que Edward prometió ayudar…

—Es fácil, Bells. Habla con Alice. Dile lo que me estás diciendo ahora. Te entenderá.

— ¿Tú crees?

—No pierdes nada intentándolo —y me dedico su sonrisa con hoyuelos. No tarde en responderle con el mismo gesto.

Cuando me acosté me atormente pensando si Emmett tenía razón ¿No pierdo nada intentándolo? Quizá arruine algo, quizá Alice no piense igual que yo, quizá sea muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Si hablar no funcionaba, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Tendría que ser el mismísimo Jasper quien haga algo, otra no quedaba.

— ¿Estás bien? Estas algo tensa —me dijo Edward a la mañana siguiente. Estábamos abrazados.

—No —le asegure. Con él, no me siento nerviosa —, contigo ahora estoy bien.

Mi novio sonrió.

—Te extrañe ayer.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Estudie un poco y camine solo un rato. Alice limpio la casa con mamá. Yo también lo haría si me dejaran —se lamento en un murmullo, mientras caminábamos en busca de su hermana para irme con ella a la primera clase.

—Oh, ¿y te dejaron salir solo?

—Hasta la cuadra veintinueve, con la última que quede familiarizado. He estado algo retrasado con mis caminatas.

—Comenzaremos a hacerlo juntos —le sonreí aunque no me viera, tomando fuertemente su mano —, así no te libraras de mi.

— ¿En serio? ¿No te importa caminar tanto?

—Seria un placer.

—Me haría muy feliz —me aseguro y le creí. Su voz denotaba alegría.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres empezar hoy?

— ¡Bella! —grito emocionada Alice, interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta. Llego a nuestro lado y me dio su efusivo abrazo de siempre.

—Hola.

— ¿Vamos? —Sin respuesta tomo mi mano para arrastrarme —.Luego nos vemos por ahí, Edward.

Su hermano le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Después continuamos hablando —dije, antes de perderlo de vista. A modo de respuesta él se rio.

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, inspeccione a mi cuñada procurando que no se diera cuenta…Estaba como siempre, animada, con ese entusiasmo de siempre. Vivía así, menos en los momentos de seria importancia y cuando Jasper estaba cerca e intenta hablarle…

— ¿Qué estas pensando? —me pregunto en un susurro. La clase ya había empezado.

Me mordí el labio. No me animo a hablar. La excusa perfecta seria que no quiero hacerlo porque el profesor se enfadaría y pasaría vergüenza ante todos los demás, pero la verdadera razón es que soy una cobarde y temo que Alice se enfade o algo parecido.

_Lo estás haciendo por ella_, me recordó mi voz interior, _también por Edward…_

La voz tenía razón, yo tenía razón. Fingiendo que tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el docente, tome la hoja y comencé a escribir para luego pasársela a mi compañera de banco. Mientras leía, para distraerme decidí tomar esos apuntes por las dudas, si el profe nos descubriera con la nota, yo podría mostrarle las cosas que anote de lo que él iba diciendo…

Estaba en la mitad de una frase, cuando otro papel cayó encima. Nerviosa lo abrí.

"_Sinceramente estaba dándole vueltas al tema de Jasper y ti. Estoy preocupada, no comprendo porque no están juntos. Sabes que te quiere",_ eso le había escrito yo.

Ella me respondió:

"_¿Por qué te preocupas? ¡No tienes que hacerlo! Estoy bien así, no tengo por qué ser feliz con Jasper"_.

Bueno, por su forma de escribir no se enfado conmigo pero su irritación iba hacia el pobre hermano de Rosalie.

"_Seamos honestas, Ali, estuviste mucho tiempo esperándole, ahora que lo recuperaste apenas si le prestas atención"._

De refilón vi que movía negativamente con la cabeza.

"_Él ha cambiado, yo también. Además, ¿Cómo aseguras que me quiere? No puedes, ¿verdad?"._

"**_Claro que si_ **—respondí remarcándolo dos veces con lapicera —, _y es tonto que no aprovechen ya que el sentimiento es mutuo. Jasper si cambio, pero supo reconocer su error y pidió perdón ¿en qué cambiaste tu? Solo estas dolida por todo lo que te hizo pasar, pero aun lo quieres como antes, ¿no?"_

Mire al profesor para fingir que prestaba atención, no sé si imagine un suspiro de mi amiga.

"_Si. Pero tengo miedo…que vuelva a cambiar de parecer, no sé cómo explicarte. Por ejemplo aquí no podemos hablar con él por esta estupidez de estar en contra de Lauren, para que ella piense que Jasper está de su lado o algo así… ¿y si cae en una trampa de vuelta? Me lastimara otra vez, y no creo que quiera…que pueda soportarlo"._

Antes de contestarle, la observe por unos segundos. Ella no veía hacia a mí, pero aun así su semblante era triste. No es mi Alice de siempre.

"_Oh, de pasar eso __no dudes que le daremos una buena paliza.__ Edward no se lo perdonaría nunca. No seas tonta y aprovecha. Llegara un momento en el que Jasper pueda rendirse contigo, te deje el camino libre porque te ama, e intente fijarse en otra"._

Veremos si Emmett tenía razón…

—Señorita Swan, ¿Qué tiene allí en la mano? —el docente reparo en mi ¡rayos! Estaba doblando la nota para pasársela a Alice. Me sonroje, pero intente sonar tranquila:

—Son apuntes, pocas cosas que no le entendí.

Se le vía de lejos que no me creía, pero aun así no me pidió el papel que contenía escritos dos renglones –sin terminar– de lo que estuvo enseñándonos, sino que lo medito y repuso:

—Bien, antes de terminar la clase venga a mi escritorio para preguntarme.

Tuve que prestar toda la atención como pude, para hacerle distintas preguntas al profesor. Le devolví la nota a Alice poco antes de que sonara la campana –cuando me llamo el viejo– y para cuando termine, casi tuve que correr a la otra clase, no pude saber la respuesta de mi mejor amiga.

Obviamente tuve que sentarme al fondo, ignorando que me llevaba bien con Jasper. Me hubiese gustado sentarme a su lado y escribirle como a Alice –me era más fácil que hablar y pasar vergüenza– pero no, aquí en el instituto no podría ser. Fruncí el ceño, contrariada.

La tercera clase paso como un borrón. Fui en busca de Edward acompañada de Ángela y Ben. Ese chico cada vez me caía mejor, era muy simpático. A veces cuando me habla, me pregunto si recordara esa vez que Edward se burlo de él pero parecía haberlo olvidado, ya que también le hablaba a mi novio y no había rencor. Tenía que ser demasiado bueno como Ángela, eso explica porque están juntos. Verlos, no puedes dudar de que se aman y que son una gran pareja.

—Gracias por traerla sana y salva —bromeo Edward, cuando saludamos los tres.

—Es divertido —le siguió el juego Ben, mientras Ángela ponía los ojos en blanco y se hacia la dramática suspirando:

—Hombres.

Me reí.

—Nos encontraremos después —se despidió el chico, tomando la mano de su novia y alejándose mientras hablaba.

Edward sonrió, mientras se colgaba la mochila nuevamente en su hombro.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con mi hermana?

La pregunta me pillo por sorpresa ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado ante las cosas que le escribí?

—Hum, ¿paso algo?

—Siempre por el lado complicado —se quejo sin mucha convicción — ¿Siempre te cuesta responderme directamente?

—Es un mal habito que tengo —me burle, empujándolo juguetonamente — ¿Me responderás?

—Nada del otro mundo, es decir, no quería hablar con la excusa de que nos retarían en clase, pero su humor no era el mismo…lo note en sus saltitos, ni siquiera los hizo, casi pensaba que era otra persona la que se sentó junto a mi hasta que sentí su perfume.

Mi Edward tan atento como siempre. Al ser ciego, su sentido del olfato y el oído son mejores.

—He intentado hablarle de Jasper, ya sabes, de su relación con él.

— ¿Y? —pregunto interesado.

—No lo sé, no pude hablar con ella, pero pronto lo sabremos.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero no con cualquier sonrisa, sino con la sonrisita torcida, mi favorita.

—Genial, ya veremos si tengo razón conque tú obras milagros.

**POV EDWARD.**

Hoy parecía ir todo muy rápido.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sentado, mientras Rose buscaba su comida y la mía. Estaba nervioso, Alice y Bella llegarían juntas… ¿Mi hermana ya le habrá dado una respuesta a Bella? Espero que perdone a Jasper del todo y dejen de ser tan tontos.

Sé que se aman, pero sé también por todo lo que paso Alice…Temo equivocarme, y esperanzar a mi pobre amigo.

—Ahí vienen —indico Rosalie, minutos después. No le había pedido que me avisara, pero me conoce. Sabe que estoy esperando algo.

— ¡Uf, estoy agotada! —Se quejo mi hermana, desplomándose en la silla, al parecer —.Con Bella tenemos que estudiar para el jueves.

—Cierto, se vienen los exámenes —_genial,_ pensé con sarcasmo. Por mi estado casi siempre daba los exámenes orales, a menos que alguien tuviese la delicadeza de usar el sistema Braille. Generalmente prestaba toda la atención que podía, sino era una excepción y me dejaban llevar una grabadora para poder escuchar una y otra vez la lección hasta que la aprenda.

— ¿En qué piensas, Edward? —me distrajo mi novia, que se sentó a mi lado.

Inspeccione su voz. Nada. No había pistas de fracaso o logro –culpa o entusiasmo–. Quizá aun no hablo con Alice sobre el tema.

Me encogí de hombros.

—En el arduo trabajo que tendremos que poner en los exámenes, ya sabes, ultimo año.

—Ultimo año —repitió Rose con voz soñadora —.Hay que disfrutarlo como sea.

—Coincido, hubo muchos cambios, hay que aprovecharlos —bromee, sonriéndole pícaramente a mi izquierda, donde esta mi Bella…la imagine sonrojándose.

—Consíganse un cuarto —fue el turno de Alice burlarse.

De pronto sentí calor y supe que la vergüenza invadía mis estúpidas mejillas.

Desde esa vez que le admití que la deseaba he intentado no pensar mucho en el tema y no dejarme llevar. Y ella no volvió a insistir –ya sea en broma o no– sobre eso.

— ¡Alice! —protesto ella, ofendida.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Ahora se aprovecha, pero ya estará con alguien y veremos cómo reacciona ante esas cosas —la defendió la rubia.

— ¡Oigan, es injusto todos contra mí!

Bromas y risas. Eso fue el almuerzo.

Luego fuimos de la mano con Bella a nuestra próxima clase.

Me es muy raro aun la tranquilidad que teníamos ahora que Lauren no nos molestaba ¿Qué estaba planeando? Todos dudamos mucho que se quedara de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Por suerte Lauren es idiota y no del todo loca –supongo-. De ser así, con un ataque de locura no dudo que nos hubiese hecho algo feo. En ese aspecto, tendríamos que estar agradecidos con todos los loquitos que rondan por ahí. Lauren solo comete _bullying _lo cual lamentablemente, es muy común por aquí.

— ¿Qué piensas? —susurro mi novia. Supe que aprovecho el momento para hablarme porque el profesor estaba distraído anotando algo en la pizarra.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nada nuevo. En Mallory y su posible venganza.

Ella suspiro.

— ¿Y si no es así? ¿Si ya se canso de hacernos la vida imposible y está cambiando?

—Es una opción —no quería preocupar más a Bella, pero es obvio que no conoce bien del todo a Lauren. Ella no se va a quedar tranquila así como así, pero también ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer? De pronto se me ocurrió una idea: Jasper aun finge que ya no somos amigos y que esta de su parte…Humm, quizás logre sonsacarle algo a la rubia. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Dejando el tema a un lado, recordé que había otra cosa que me preocupaba hace un rato:

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Alice? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Señor Cullen por favor, preste atención, esto podría tomar en el examen —repuso el profesor que había escuchado mi cuchicheo…Claro, sentarse delante de todo no es una ventaja para nada. Me avergoncé, no me había dado cuenta que él ya estaba dando su lección.

—Lo siento.

Para la clase de gimnasia Rosalie nos esperaba fuera para ir acompañada. Junto con Bella parlotearon todo el camino sobre algún tema de Emmett, yo mientras tanto pensaba cuando sería el mejor momento de hablar con Jasper ¿Podría hacerlo ahora? Que yo sepa ni Lauren ni Jessica estaban en gimnasia, y ya no todos son sus cómplices como antes, humm…

Más tarde todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Con Bella me despedí como debe ser y quedamos en una hora en especial para empezar con mis caminatas. Ella vendría con su furgoneta hasta mi casa y partiríamos de allí, luego a la vuelta ella volvería segura.

No me quedaba otra. Aun no se qué paso con el tema de Alice y Jasper ya que con Bella no tuvimos tiempo a solas para hablarlo. Ya me enteraría más tarde, por lo que no le diría nada a mi amigo para esperanzarlo. Lo llame cuando investigue que hacia Alice –que se había ido a bañar– y aproveche el momento para que ella no escuchara:

—Hola.

—_H__ola Edward_— me saludo la voz incorrecta. Era Rosalie. ¡Rayos! Todavía no me acostumbraba a que ahora todo este bien y ella pasara tiempo con su hermano en la casa.

—Eh, ¿Qué haces? —intente sonar alegre y despreocupado. No quería alertarla.

—_Nada, aquí con Jasper. Emmett ya me tiene que venir a buscar._

—Qué bien…oye, te molesta si te saco a tu hermano, necesito hablar con él —aunque sea con eso no sospechara. Como no podemos hablarnos en el instituto siempre nos juntábamos en algún lado o nos llamábamos. Después de todo somos mejores amigos.

—_Claro, adiós._

—_Hola_ —le reemplazo Jasper.

— ¿Cómo estás? —después de un simple bien, continúe: —.Trata de que Rose no escuche la conversación —desde el teléfono sentía como se movía, escuchaba sus pasos —, perfecto. Hoy estuve pensando que podemos hacer algo productivo de toda esta farsa de que no somos más amigos contra Mallory.

Eso llamo a su atención.

— _¿Qué pensaste?_

—Bueno pues mira. Estaba planeando que le hagas creer que quieres hacernos algo a mí y a las chicas para hablar con ella y averiguar qué es lo que está planeando…porque si somos sinceros tú sabes que ella tendrá algo entre manos. Yo no me creo que esté contenta con dejarnos en paz.

—_No, yo tampoco_ —admitió, y luego dudo: —_pero, ¿y las chicas? No quiero volver a pelear con ellas…_

— ¿Tú piensas que tendríamos que decirles?

—_Eso me parece…_

—Humm, bueno, ya veremos. Quizá tengas razón —desde el piso de abajo sentí que mi madre me llamaba —.Eh, Esme me necesita, luego te llamo.

—_De acuerdo, adiós._

**POV BELLA.**

—Eh peque, ya me voy, quede con Rose —me hablo Emmett distrayéndome, se dio cuenta: — ¿todo bien?

—Si…hice lo que me dijiste, hable con Alice.

—Oh —se sorprendió abriendo los ojos, interesado. Se sentó en la silla enfrente mío olvidándose que tenía que irse — ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno, pues, dio resultado —conteste extrañada — Alice medito lo que le dije y admitió que tenía razón, pero dijo que con una condición aceptaría todo este rollo y yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Cuál condición?

—Es algo que solo Jasper puede hacer.

Mi hermano me obligo a ir con él a casa de Rose para que hablara con el susodicho. Eso arruinaba mis planes con mi novio, pero bueno, me convencí que lo hacía por él y por su hermana. Le dije a Em que lo llamaría mientras él arrancaba el coche.

—_Pero ¿Por qué?_ —pregunto Edward con tristeza cuando le comente que hoy no podría caminar con él.

—Discúlpame, lo compensare, te lo prometo, ahora me tengo que ir, Emmett me espera.

— _¿Emmett? ¿No salía con Rose?_

No le pregunte como sabía y tampoco dije que era cierto.

—Lo siento, tengo que cortar ¡adiós! Te amo.

—_Yo mas_ —suspiro cortando.

Me subí al Jeep y Emmett acelero.

— ¿Sabes? Tendrías que plantearte la idea de seguir la carrera de psicología cuando vayas a la universidad el año que viene, y dejar eso de la literatura.

Me reí.

—Ya veremos.

Rosalie se sorprendió cuando nos vio llegar. Claro, a mi no me esperaba…Me baje del Jeep que seguía con el motor encendido y me acerque a mi amiga para saludarla y despedirla a la vez:

—Hola y Adiós, Rose. Emmett quiere pasear.

—Pero ¿y tú? —repuso perdida.

—No te preocupes, ve, ve, te está esperando —le di un empujoncito para animarla y apresurarla. Ella aun con la duda grabada en el rostro comenzó a alejarse. Vi que subía al coche y su cara cambiaba cuando saludaba a mi hermano. Éste comenzó alejarse y allí mi amiga sacudió la mano en señal de despedida.

Llego la hora.

Toque el timbre. Hubiese tocado la puerta. Pero la casa es tan inmensa que me parece que Jasper no me oiría.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió.

—Eh, Soy Bella.

Jasper abrió la puerta, con la sorpresa en su rostro. Me dio gracia el gesto, así se veía su hermana hace un minuto.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Pasa, pasa.

Aun se me antojaba extraño el Jasper amable y bueno que era fuera del instituto. Desde el comienzo me creí su frialdad.

Me llevo hasta el sillón del living donde Edward nos había juntado para hablarnos del chico que tengo al lado en estos momentos. Me sentía rara sin los demás alrededor. Aun no establecía una amistad con él.

— ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Para comer? —ofreció al ver que seguía muda.

—No, no, gracias —respondí. Busque el valor para hablar —, en realidad vengo por Alice.

Sus ojos brillaron al oír el nombre, y la preocupación chispeo al segundo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Asentí.

—En realidad vengo esto, por…—dude, sin saber cómo continuar ¿Sería malo admitir que Alice confirmo que le daría una oportunidad, de dar a entender que ella lo quiere en ese sentido? ¡Qué rayos! Si era obvio hasta para el más estúpido —el tema de ustedes…para que ustedes em…

—Oh —se sonrojo al darse cuenta a que me refería — ¿Averiguaste que puedo hacer para que me perdone del todo?

Me alivie al ver que él encontró como darle un significado a la situación y no algo así como: "averiguaste cómo hacer para que ella acepte ser mi novia", sin duda hubiese sido algo incomodísimo.

—Sí, ella me dijo cual era la condición —aun tengo el papelito en casa, en el cual nos habíamos escritos, yo tratándola de convencer de todo este asunto, ella me había escrito a lo último:

"_Supongo que tienes razón, nunca me lo he planteado así, y la idea con tal solo de pensarla me pone mala. Le quiero, y quiero estar con él. Creo que la única forma es dejar un lado el tema de Lauren Mallory y olvidarla, que ella no se interponga en esta relación como lo hizo al comienzo."_

O algo así escribió, no recuerdo sus exactas palabras; pero me la leí varias veces para poder saber que decirle a Jasper.

Éste esperaba ansioso a que continuara:

—Debes dejar a un lado el asunto de Lauren, olvidarla. Y hablar con Alice para que arreglen esto juntos como se debe.

A Jasper se le desencajo el rostro, como si estuviese entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !<em>

_Sisi, estoy viva. Pero eso lo menos importante,** lo más importante es DISCULPARME DE CORAZON, por tremenda ausencia**. Les juro, me siento muy mal por el tema del tiempo. Lo siento. Sé que tendrá sus consecuencias. Que gente que antes leía esta historia se haya hartado de esperar y no va a querer retomarla, y quizá para los nuevos lectores no le atrae que sean tantos capítulos jajaj. _

**_En fin, gracias por haber esperado y estar ahí._**

_Bien, este capítulo no tiene mucho, más bien es como una introducción a mi regreso jaja, antes de volver me cerciore de tratar de continuar la historia, es decir, tener planeado que escribir en el próximo capitulo. Por si se me presenta tener que ausentarme de nuevo, aunque sea ya voy a saber que escribir o voy a tener que publicar..._

_Chan chan, Jasper tiene que decidirse, supongo que le tienen fe jajaja._

_Sobre Lauren -suspiro- pueden creerme que después de pasar tanto tiempo me olvide la idea original? pues si jajaja, así que ya me invente algo nuevo. Tendrán que esperar muajaja(?_

**_Bueno, no voy a perder mi costumbre de agradecer sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me encanta que a pesar del tiempo hayan escrito todavía, son tan lindas, si vieran como al escritor lo entusiasma que comenten (:_**

**_..._**

_**Pia Cullen Masen** En serio lloraste? ow, me alegra que la historia te llegara jaja. Gracias por el rr._

_**Robmy** Hola hola! Tiene mucho sentido lo que dices, y que suerte que hayas conseguido información, muchas gracias por compartirla jaja ;)_

_**TEAM EDWARD** Aw, otra que lloro con Edward! se me antoja extraño, pero me encanta que la historia te llegue de ese modo. Sisi, secuela, soy drama en persona así que no me extraña aun la idea esa. Quiero cuanto antes dejar la historia con el final que tengo planeado, más que nada para que dejen de ser tantos y tantos capítulos. La secuela aun no está bien pensada, pero ojala no sea tan larga! jaja_

_**tayloves** Jajaja, los dos son unos loquillos, ¿pasara algo intimo entre ellos? Pues creo que sí pero shhhh jajja._

_**Kokoa Kirkland** Hola! Me alegra que el capitulo te gustara :D gracias por comentar._

_**catrina00** Uhh si te tuve sufriendo con lo que escribí me imagino después de esta larga espera, que vergüenza me da. Lo siento. Gracias por comentar y estar ahí._

_**CullenMasenAlways** Ya pasaron años ._. te lo puedes creer? Cuanto lo siento, me parece tonto conversar lo que pasaba en esos días cuando ya paso tanto tiempo, pero si seguiste publicando prometo que te leeré, recuerdo bien tu escritura y me encanta ;) Gracias por el review largo que me gusta tanto :D jaja saludos!_

_**Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy** Jajaj que linda, gracias !_

_**satorichiva** Si, tienes toda la razón. Perdón por tardar, espero no volver hacerlo._

_**Maria Cullen** Me alegra que te gustara! y aunque tarde años y años como me paso en este capítulo, no te preocupes, no la voy a dejar!_

_**GirlFFGale** Ah, bienvenida entonces ! Gracias por animarte a leer tanto y me agrada que te gustara. Esa sinopsis jajajaja, que bueno que te haya atraído, la verdad que soy pésima para los summarys jaja Gracias por comentar !_

_**luchii cullen** Hola! tanto tiempo jaja ¿te volviste un 8 con Edward? jajaj pues entonces yo también, no eres la única que se quedo enredada con todo lo de Ed, yo me maree solita jaja. Ah, me encantan los rr largos y contestarlos. Qué pasara con Lauren...ya veras, es cuestión de tiempo, te imaginas algo? Y la vista de Edward...definitivamente eso ya se que pasara, pero falta todavía :S :S :S jaja. Nunca me había fijado que no le doy mucha importancia a Emmett, eso le pasa por estar en la universidad y no en la secu con los demás(? Voy a tratar de darle más protagonismo, aunque no prometo mucho por las dudas. Es como que por ahora solo tengo en mente cosas de Edward, algunas de Bella y Lauren jajja (y obviamente no me voy a enojar por tus sugerencias, me encantan que las hagan! eso me ayuda a mejorar y tener en cuenta algunas cosas que a mí se me escapan)._

_**CamilleJBCO** Hola! jajaj, escena sexy xD no sirvo mucho para eso, pero voy a tratar de mejorar, alguna vez lo tendrán que hacer no? no?! jajaj. Si, me gustan los finales felices, es lo que uno siempre espera, no? Bueno, es como que nunca nos terminamos de conformar, que se yo. Pero ya el futuro de Edward lo tengo en la mira, no te preocupes. Bella conocerá a sus suegros, si. Creo que en el siguiente capi no, el que le sigue. Ya tengo todo más o menos planeado, el tema es rellenar los capítulos, por eso digo que creo jaja. Aw me encanta que te encante la historia, gracias por comentar, adiós linda!_

_**MichiAGP** Ow muchas gracias !_

_**martuu341** Si tienes razón, es jodido eso de la ceguera psicológica, puedes creer que una de las lectoras me compartió algo que consiguió sobre el tema? dijo: "si la ceguera es psicológica un shock o noticia fuerte para la persona puede devolverle la vista" es buena informacion jajajaj. Pero aun así nada está confirmado. Humm...Lauren de algún modo se saldrá con la suya, no creo que le interese q todo el colegio este en su contra xd. Me alegra que te gustara la parte donde Edward habla con la familia. Jajajajajja gracias por comentar, me dio gracia lo último. _

_**Vero15** Hola! ¿hace cuanto que Edward y Bella están juntos como novios? Humm, *calculando* ya van un poquitin mas de tres semanas! ya falta poquitín para el mes xd jaja. Un poco mas de amor? lo intentare! jaja gracias por comentar!_

_**terewee** " mujer deja de tenerme en ascuas" jaajaj no lo puedo evitar, viene a mi mente el recuerdo de mi tía que me dijo que era mala porque ustedes me comentaban cosas así. Lo siento :P _

_**alejandra1987** Hola ! muchas gracias por comentar (:_

_**Francesa Masen** Holaaa! Aunque tú pregunta ya tiene años, sí, estoy bien jaja. Lo siento por la tardanza. Pues si vos te consideraste distraída entonces yo soy peor, mucho peor, mira cuanto tiempo deje pasar. En fin, gracias por esos comentarios largos que me gustan. Espero leerte._

_**Ann Vulturi Cullen** *-* Rr largo, que lindo! Ejem, hola! tanto tiempo, perdón perdón perdón jaja. Aunque ya paso tiempo, sip entiendo lo de comerse prácticamente los libros y que te hayas leído en dos días el segundo de 50 sombras, ahora no me acuerdo pero quizá tarde lo mismo jaja, es mi favorito de esa saga xd. ¿Cuántos años tengo? en julio voy por los 22 chaaaan jaja, vos? (si no queres decirlo está bien! conozco a chicas o he visto que algunas no le gusta decir, aunque no entiendo porqué jaja)_

_**maryroxy** Gracias por comentar!_

_**aylen** Hola! gracias por comentarlo y lamento haber tardado!_

_**janalez** Hola hola! me alegra que te gustara esa parte de Edward y la familia (: _

_**Suiza-love** Awwww muchas gracias !_

_**Alisaness Cullen **Jajaj hola ! :D JAJAJ el sueño del carnet...ya pasaron dos años y aun no lo tengo! Pero aunque sea puedo decir que al fin aprendí a andar en auto, aunque sea. Y no fue gracias a mi papá o mamá (malos!) hace un año estoy de novia y mi novio tuvo y tiene la suficiente paciencia para enseñarme, él dice que lo hago bien, pero a mí me asusta andar donde hay autos y motos sobre todo, tengo q superar porque ahora el que quiere que saque el carnet es él jajaj. De donde soy? Argentina, Córdoba (: vos?_

_**SolitariaCullen** Ay que mala me hace sentir leer tu rr y ver cuánto tiempo paso, lamento que tardara la actualización !_

_**CassCullen** Hey, bienvenida entonces! gracias por leer y me alegra que te gustara. Mas pasión entre Edward y Bella? Habrá habrá, eso tengo en mente jiji(?_

_**yasmin-cullen** Ow un monton de nuevas lectoras, que lindo! bienvenida también! Gracias por leer y comentar :D me alegra que sea de tu agrado. __ajajja muchas gracias! qué lindo que te guste. Tarde en actualizar pero lo hice, perdón por tardar._

_**CelesteeCobain94** Aw gracias! y perdón por la tardanza._

**_..._**

_En fin, muchas gracias a la que comentaron a la nota (vi que alli comentaban lectoras nuevas holaaa, gracias! jaja), pido perdón nuevamente, y gracias por estar ahí._

**_Nos leemos, espero. Dejen sus reviews! (:_**


	39. La Amenaza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap. 39: La amenaza.**

Estaba enfurruñado.

Luego de la llamada de Bella para cancelar nuestra caminata me puse de un humor de perros…No entendía porque no pudo venir, pero yo esperaba con estar con ella, caminar y hablar de lo de Alice ¿Por qué tuvo que irse con Emmett si él iba a salir con Rose? Mi amiga me lo confirmo cuando llame a Jasper. Me parecía algo raro y extraño.

_Bella no te esconde nada, no seas paranoico_, pensé.

¿Justo ahora que empezamos a salir a ella se le da por actuar así?

_¡No! Deja de ser tan rebuscado, ya basta._

En fin. Como Bella no iba a venir decidí quedarme en casa, en plan de no-quiero-hacer-nada. Mamá se asomo a mi habitación para saber si estaba y me pregunto si no iba a salir. Se dio cuenta de mi fastidio y me dijo que hiciera otra cosa para distraerme, que estando así lograría ponerme peor y peor.

Me puse a estudiar para que notara que seguía su consejo, me dejo tranquilo para que me concentrara. A la hora o más o menos más tarde, ella me llamo desde las escaleras.

— ¡Edward, Alice, los buscan!

Casi al mismo tiempo salimos de nuestras habitaciones.

— ¿Quién es mamá? —pregunto con interés Alice, pues no esperábamos a nadie.

—Es…es-esto —de haber podido mirar, habría lanzado una mirada cómplice con mi hermana, una mirada que demostrara lo desconcertado que habríamos estados los dos…lo desconcertados que _estamos_ los dos mejor dicho. Nunca habíamos escuchado a mamá tartamudear —…es Jasper —pronuncio por lo bajito.

Ahí comprendí porque dudó tanto.

Aunque a Esme nunca le contamos bien lo sucedido en el instituto, supo de inmediato algunas cosas que sin mencionarlo, lo adivino: Jasper y yo dejamos de ser mejores amigos, Jasper le rompió el corazón a Alice y dejo de nombrarlo para no lastimarla.

Y ahora estaba desconcertada, por supuesto. Después de tanto tiempo, mi mejor amigo aparecía como si nada. Pobre mamá.

— ¿Jasper? —repitió la duende completamente perdida. A los segundos se recompuso —, debe querer ver a Edward.

—Humm…no. Yo dije los dos.

Me habría reído de la reacción de mi hermana, pero no quería ponerla peor.

—Tranquila mamá, ire yo para saber que quiere.

Me ayudo a bajar las escaleras mientras Alice cerraba la puerta de habitación de un portazo. _Qué niña_, pensé.

—Cariño, no entiendo nada ¿Qué sucede?

—Prometo contarte después…o dile a Alice que lo haga mientras hablo con Jazz.

—Hum, de acuerdo.

Me dejo en el living, y volvió a subir las escaleras. Yo me dirigía a la entrada de casa, preguntándome porque habría venido mi mejor amigo. Cuando lo llame no me aviso que vendría, ¿se le habrá ocurrido algo con respecto a Mallory? ¿Y sabiendo que Alice no acudiría a su llamado la menciono apropósito?

— ¡Edward! —dijo Jasper cuando abrí la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? Entra.

—No, no, Esme me lo ofreció, ya sabes que ella no pierde la amabilidad ningún momento, pero no me pareció adecuado…

— ¿Por Alice?

—Ella no quiso bajar ¿verdad? —Adivino con tono triste —, era de esperarlo.

—Es algo estúpido —me encogí de hombros —, ¿Por qué viniste?

Tardo en responder.

—Bueno, pues…Resulta que vine aquí para pedirle a Alice…bueno, ya sabes, hablar con ella.

—_Oh_, ¿Qué bicho te pico?

—Uno llamado Bella —se burlo mientras me tomaba por sorpresa, ¿Bella? —.Vino a casa y me conto qu…

— ¡Bella me dejo plantado por tu culpa! —le acuse. Puede que haya sonado algo ridículo, pero me indigne, no pude evitarlo.

Él se rio.

—Eso no importa ahora, si quieres antes de hablar con tu hermana te dejo en su casa —murmuro —, si hay algo bueno en esto, es que bajaras primero así puedo disculparme.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte alzando un ceja.

—Por fallarte, Edward. Lo siento, pero no voy a poder hacer lo del plan de Mallory. Isabella me dijo que si Alice me pudiese dar una oportunidad, no lo haría si sigo con esto de la venganza. Además me canse de estar solo en clases ¡es nuestro ultimo año! Y yo tengo que andar fingiendo que los odios. Creo que habría que cambiar eso, y afrontar a Lauren todos juntos.

Su discurso me tomo por sorpresa al comienzo. Pero luego lo procese, y entendí que Bella fue a transmitirle las palabras que Alice le respondió en la escuela hoy, que yo no tuve oportunidad de saberlo.

—Esa es buena —admití con una sonrisa. No estaría mal ir al instituto y tener a mi mejor amigo de nuevo allí, eso era cierto —.Suerte con Alice.

—Espero que no me tire con nada —reconoció algo asustado. Yo me reí.

—Venga, te acompaño hasta arriba, después si quieres que te perdone me llevaras con mi novia.

—De acuerdo —por su tono deduje que a pesar de todo, sonreía.

Entro a casa y subimos las escaleras. Con experiencia, no se ofreció a ayudarme. Al llegar a la planta alta, llame a mi mamá.

Esme salió de la habitación de Alice sin hacer mucho ruido. Suspirando vino hacia nosotros.

—Gracias, señora Cullen, por dejarme pasar —se apresuro a decir Jasper muy formal — a pesar de todo.

—Todos nos merecemos otra oportunidad, ¿no? —Seguro que mamá sonreía amablemente, como la buena persona que es — ¿Solo te puedo pedir un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—No lastimes mas a mi hija —rogo con vergüenza —, Alice me conto vagamente lo sucedido, y no sé si podrá soportar otra desilusión…

—Mamá, de ser así no estaría aquí, te lo aseguro —interveni para calmarla.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —rio dulcemente —, bueno, me alegro a verte de vuelta, Jasper. Suerte —y se fue para brindar más privacidad.

Él inspiro hondo y se quedo quieto.

— ¿Jazz?

—No puedo Edward, soy un cobarde —murmuro en voz baja, muy nervioso.

—Oh vamos, ya lo sabes, ella te a…quiere.

—Suena como si fuese fácil. Pero bien, a eso vine, en un rato nos vemos —y en voz baja, más para el mismo, mascullo: —Si sigo vivo.

No me quedo otra que reírme. Jasper toco la puerta de la habitación de Alice tímidamente.

—Si eres Jasper ya te puedes ir, no tenemos nada de qué hablar —protesto mi hermana.

— ¡Entra de una vez! —le ordene a mi amigo susurrando.

Trago fuerte, y escuche como se abría y se cerraba una puerta.

Aunque está mal, no contuve mis ansias. Me acerque a la habitación y delicadamente apoye la oreja en la puerta.

— ¡…Vete! —gritaba Alice. Ya la imaginaba como una posesa dando vueltas.

—Al, por favor, escúchame.

— ¡No!

—Es un minuto. Me escuchas y me largo —propuso Jasper asustado.

Se dejo de oír pisadas fuertes y creí que ella sopesaba la posibilidad y fruncía el ceño.

—Bien, te escucho.

—Sé que hice las cosas mal, y ya pedí mis disculpas por ello. Todos me perdonaron, pero tú no lo hiciste del todo… ¡No te lo estoy reprochando! —Aclaro rápidamente —, lo entiendo a la perfección. Pero en el fondo yo sé…espero que tu también…que esto no sirve. Yo no puedo seguir sin ti.

Imaginaba aun la situación, a Alice transformar el ceño en una confusión total y a Jasper avergonzado, sonrojado y mirándola fijamente para que le crea.

—Te necesito, Al. Conmigo. Juntos como…tendría que haber sido hace mucho. Dejare de fingir que los odio en el Instituto y mostrare mi verdadero yo: quien está junto a su hermana como debe ser, que extrañaba a mi mejor amigo y que amo a su hermana…Te amo Alice. Dame una oportunidad, aunque sea la última, por favor.

Esto ya es incomodo. Aunque siempre supe el amor de estos dos, escucharlo –más bien espiarlos– ya me dejo de parecer buena idea. Pero a pesar de todo, no me moví.

—Pero qué diablos dices —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Alice.

Qué situación patética, pobre Jazz. Era muy parecida a la mía con Bella. Ella se confeso, y yo no creí nada al principio. Los Cullen somos duros.

Se oyó a alguien que caminaba.

—Quiero que seas mi novia, Alice. Siempre te ame. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo…y demostrárselo a los demás.

Reino el silencio durante un minuto.

—Oh, Jazz —sollozo ella y escuche un ruido fuerte. Como si alguien se hubiese caído. Seguro que Alice estaba estrangulándolo en un abrazo y lo tiro de la tal fuerza.

— ¿Cariño? —Sonó de pronto una voz en otra dirección y despegue la oreja de la puerta, sonrojándome —, hacer eso está mal, tu sabes.

—Sí, lo siento —dije alejándome.

—Ahora como buen hijo compartirás la información ¿Qué pasa ahí? Sentí un ruido e iba a averiguar.

—Creo que está todo _muy_ bien, má.

Ella tomo mis manos.

—Al fin —dijo alegre.

Se oyeron unas risotadas desde la habitación de Alice, y de pronto se abrió la puerta y sentí los saltos característicos de ella, viniendo hacia nosotros y abrazándonos de sorpresa.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Los dos nos reímos, encantados. Al fin mi duende esta como se merece.

**POV BELLA.**

Sin duda tenía que hacer algo para distraerme.

Desde que Jasper me dejo en casa para poder ir ver a Alice me he estado mordiendo las uñas –un mal habito que tenía desde niña–. Los nervios me estaban matando ¿Mi cuñada se enfadaría por intervenir entre esa relación y darse cuenta que hable con Jasper para que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran?

Emmett no volvía y Edward no llamaba. Supuse que cuando Jasper fuese a la casa de los Cullen, mi novio se enteraría porque no pude caminar con él y llamaría para retarme, felicitarme o lo que sea que haya logrado. Paso un montón de tiempo y aun no sé nada ¿Qué hago?

Justo cuando iba a llamar por teléfono, alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy Alice —respondió mi amiga y cuñada.

¿Ella sola? El corazón se me empezó a acelerar, asustado ¿Venia para enfrentarme?

Abrí la puerta y ella se abalanzo para abrazarme y dar saltitos.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

El alivio fue instantáneo y suspire agradecida mientras le devolvía el gesto riéndome con ella.

—Es lo que te merecías.

—Hola Bella —desde mi campo de visión, aparecieron dos chicos: Jasper y Edward.

— ¡Hola! —salude ahora muy contenta. Mi amiga me soltó y yo fui directa a abrazar a mi novio y darle un beso.

—Te dije que obrabas milagros —musito riendo.

—Sí, gracias, Bella —dijo Jasper muy de acuerdo, dedicándome una sonrisa. Se le notaba que también estaba feliz.

No me quedo otro remedio que reírme.

Salimos los cuatro en el Volvo a dar una vuelta por ahí para celebrarlo. Alice estaba encantada, agarrada del brazo de su reciente novio y mirándolo con amor. Yo creía estar igual, solo que no tan demostrativa e impulsiva como ella. Edward me reto por haberle cancelado nuestra caminata pero estaba feliz por su hermana así que me perdono fácilmente.

Cuando me dejaron en casa, faltaba poco para la cena. Emmett ya se encontraba allí, y me esperaba para saber que ocurrió.

— ¡Lo logre, tenias razón!

Él me dio un abrazo de oso mientras nuestros padres nos miraban confundidos. Renee se encogió de hombros y siguió cocinando y Charlie siguió mirando el partido.

El martes por la mañana el día me recibió en forma positiva, porque hoy iríamos al instituto con un cambio.

Cuando deje mi furgoneta en el aparcamiento, y entre al edificio, mucha gente estaba reunida mirando algo en particular. Después de disculparme por empujar algunos, y que otros me dejaran adelantarme, me di cuenta que estaban observando a la pareja nueva…algo desconcertante para los que pensaban que Jasper nos odiaba.

Sonriendo, salí del círculo para buscar a mi novio. Pobres chicos, no tener tanta privacidad…aun así ellos no prestaban atención a su alrededor, se miraban entre ellos muy enamorados. Eso me puso más contenta.

Cuando vi de lejos, Edward sonreía a Rosalie, que estaba de espaldas. Mi hermano me aseguro que la noticia le iba a hacer muy feliz a la rubia porque era lo que ella siempre había soñado y la idea de unirme a esa felicidad me hizo apresurarme, pero de pronto, alguien se me interpuso, poniéndose frente mío interrumpiéndome el paso: Lauren me miraba con furia y de brazos cruzados.

—Esta me las vas a pagar, Swan, lo juro. Me vengare de ustedes. Algo se me va a ocurrir.

Y se alejó.

Su amenaza me dejo pasmada. Justo cuando pensé que las cosas se estaban calmando, que cada uno seguiría en lo suyo, ella aparece con esto. Temblé de pronto, mirando a mi novio como sonreía ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Lauren?

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa, perdón si me tarde. <em>

_Bueno, como siempre voy a empezar a agradecer los alertas, favoritos y sus hermosos reviews!_

_Uy, uy. Debo admitir que falta cada vez menos, no me lo creo e.e_

...

_**Lilly Black Masen** Oh lo sé, lo sé, fue culpa mía tardar tanto tiempo, pero me alegra que leyeras igual y que comentaras (: gracias!_

_**satorichiva** Hola! si era obvio que a pesar de todo Jasper escogería a Alice en vez de una venganza. Gracias por continuar leyendo!_

_**Aru1313** Hola! ¿nueva lectora? Qué lindo, bienvenida! ¿Leer todo menos de un día? jajja genia. Muchas gracias por el review, me encanta que te guste la historia ^^_

_**tayloves** Jaja si tanto tiempo por acá, me alegra y conmueve que sigas leyendo. Yo también en algún momento perdí la costumbre de leer y escribir fics y ahora en estos tiempos he retomado. Y al contrario, muchas gracias a vos por seguir comentando !_

_**TrisJackson** Hola! Vos comentaste el cap 28 y no sé si seguiste leyendo (pss la duda de hacer una historia tan larga xDD) pero me alegra mucho que te animaras a comentar y que dijeras todas esas cosas lindas. Espero seguir leyéndote._

_**namy33** Hola! jajja, gracias. Si pobre Jazz, pero ya soluciono todo ese tema. Y Edward...ay ese chico me hace dudar tanto con su ceguera xDD_

_**Consuelo Cullen S** La famosa Guest jajja, hola! bienvenida a la historia. Jajaj sé lo que es ser nueva por aquí, así que cualquier duda coméntala que yo trato de ayudarte, no hay problema! jaja. Gracias por tus halagos, me conmueves :') jaja, tan linda... Sobre el consejo, no sé qué decirte. Por experiencia, a mí lo que me pasa es que se me ocurre una idea: como por ejemplo esto de un personaje ciego y pienso como puedo comenzarlo y que posible desenlace puede tener, y lo del "medio" ósea la trama que tiene sale solito. Por lo menos así hice con todas las historias. El primer capítulo siempre puede que sea el mas difícil, porque es el que tiene que llamar atención al lector, como el summary también (oh esos me cuestan tantos jajaja) Cualquier ayuda que necesites, me preguntas, no hay problema, por review o por mensaje privado de aquí de fanfiction, yo no tengo drama, estaría encantada, no hay nada más lindo que escribir y publicar para que los otros disfruten, y sobre todo cuando te comentan, es una sensación hermosa! Muchas gracias por leerte la historia y comentarla, espero seguir leyéndote._

_..._

**_Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto. Gracias_**

**_Review? (:_**


End file.
